


you know you'd look good in my hand

by goldfyshie927



Series: you know you’d look good in my hand [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bartender Kuvira, Bartenders, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, I don't know what to tag this, LGBT issues, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, No Lesbians Die, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex on a Bar, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Stair Sex, Useless Lesbians, all hail the great uniter, artist!kuvira, god I hope people can find this, korvira, past trauma, soft kuvira, there's some homophobia mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 96,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: on a rainy night, korra finds herself stranded at kuvira's dive bar. sparks fly and she finds herself swept up in something she wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), korvira - Relationship
Series: you know you’d look good in my hand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172156
Comments: 540
Kudos: 603





	1. Chapter 1

Korra stumbled into the windowless bar, a bell above the door announcing her entry. Her evening was already a mess without the torrential downpour to add to it. The bar was warm and dark and though she was soaked, she was grateful for the shelter she’d found from the onslaught of rain that had started seemingly out of nowhere. Wiping her hands futilely on her drenched jeans, she glanced around the dim interior. It was quiet, only a couple people sitting by themselves among the scattered tables and barstools. She unzipped her leather jacket, pulling it off as she moved towards the bar. Might as well wait the storm out. Korra slid onto a barstool, dropping her bag and jacket onto the stool next to her. 

“I’ll be right out,” Korra heard a disembodied voice call from a small room she could see beyond two swinging saloon doors behind the bar. As she pulled her shoulder length hair back into a ponytail, trying to get all of the wet strands to stop sticking to her forehead and cheeks, she saw movement in her periphery and turned to see the bartender step out from between the slatted doors. Korra gaped. The bartender was easily the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. 

“Bill, take it easy on the beer tonight. I don’t wanna have to call your wife again,” the bartender called to a man in a corner booth. He laughed and held up his beer at her, tipping it in acknowledgement. Korra busied herself by straightening her shirt and making sure her hair wasn’t still stuck to her face as the bartender moved to stand in front of her. The bartender smiled as she tied an apron around her waist. “Hey, I’m Kuvira, owner of this fine establishment. What can I get you?”

“Oh… I’m Korra.” Korra answered, then forced herself to look away from Kuvira’s beautiful face, studying the menu and pointed at a cocktail with no description. “What’s in this one?” she asked around a dry tongue. 

The bartender lifted an eyebrow with a grin. “You sure you wanna know?” Korra nodded. “It’s called the Knockout for a reason. Maybe better to just give it a try.” 

“Okay… let’s give it a go,” Korra replied. “Can’t hurt to try after the night I’ve had.” 

Kuvira nodded, tossing her long black braid over her shoulder as she turned to pull a couple of bottles of liquor off the shelf behind her. “Sounds like it was a rough one,” she said as she started pouring shots of this and that into a shaker. Korra watched her hands, quick and sure, as she started mixing, squeezing a lemon into an empty glass before shaking the concoction up. 

“Something like that,” Korra mumbled, looking down at her fingers where they pulled at the corner of the menu, separating the paper from the laminate. She didn’t want to think about it. It had been rough watching her ex celebrate her recent engagement. How she got roped into going to the party still escaped her. Now she was stranded in a random bar in a part of town she didn’t know with no way to get home because she’d left her wallet in the restaurant. Her eyes widened as she recalled setting it down on the counter to pay before leaving in tears.

“Shit, wait. Don’t make that,” Korra said quickly, holding her hands up. Kuvira paused mid-pour and lifted her eyebrows. “I… god, I forgot my fucking wallet at the restaurant.”

Kuvira’s eyebrows knit together. “What restaurant?” 

Korra pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead. “I don’t remember. Some bougie gastropub like 6 blocks away. Something having to do with hats? I don’t know. I should go get it before someone steals it. I’m so sorry.” She started to stand and Kuvira put her hand lightly on Korra’s wrist, holding her in place. 

“Hold on a sec, blue eyes.” Kuvira pulled her phone out and started typing something into it. A couple of seconds later she held the screen up. “This the place?” 

Korra looked at the logo and nodded. “Yeah, that’s it.” 

“Hey, Bataar, I need a favor,” Kuvira said to the other man sitting at the bar. “Can you run to The Haberdashery and grab this pretty girl’s wallet? I’ll clear your tab for you if you do.” Looking back at Korra she said, “If you’re good with it, of course.” 

Korra bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah, if you trust him I trust him.” 

“I kinda have to. He’s my cousin.” 

The man stood and saluted. “Sure thing, Kuvira. I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Korra watched as Bataar left, then turned back to Kuvira who was talking to someone on the phone. “Yeah, Bataar is coming by. Sure, if you’ll help me out, I’ll give you free drinks next week.” She paused and then laughed lowly, making Korra’s heart race. “God you’re such a tease. Thanks again.” 

“You really didn’t have to do that,” Korra said after Kuvira slid her phone back into her pocket. 

Kuvira smiled, her eyes glittering in the neon lights lighting the small bar. “And let a beautiful woman like you go back out in this rain? What kind of a bartender-slash-therapist do you take me for?” She finished pouring Korra’s drink and pushed it over to her before popping a cherry into her mouth. “Now tell me: what happened tonight?”

Korra held up a finger and took a big drink, grimacing at the sharp liquor as it made its way down her throat to warm her belly. She shivered before looking up at Kuvira, tipping the cup towards her. “Wow… that’s -” 

“Brutal?” Kuvira interrupted with a crooked smile and a wink. “Told you.” 

Korra swallowed, her cheeks flushing red. “Yeah, brutal.” Kuvira gestured for her to continue and Korra groaned, looking down at her drink. “Long story short, my ex is engaged to someone else and I somehow agreed to go to the engagement party. I’m not even that upset about the breakup anymore. It was just so weird seeing her kiss someone else and know that I’m going home alone. And then I decided to walk home because I needed to clear my head and remember all the reasons we weren’t meant to work out and then it started pouring and I walked a good 3 blocks before I found an open bar and… now here I am. Wow. Sorry, that was a lot.” Korra looked up to see Kuvira studying her, her arms crossed against her chest as she leaned against the other side of the bar. 

Kuvira whistled, long and low, then grinned. “Well I’d say that earns you a free drink, my friend.” She straightened, pulling a clean glass from the rack, then began mixing up a drink. “You like sweet?” Korra nodded. Kuvira looked Korra up and down, then bit her lip with a smile and continued mixing. “I figured as much.” 

Korra’s stomach dropped and she busied herself with finishing off the last bits of her first drink. Kuvira filled one glass, then another, and pushed it towards Korra. Kuvira leaned in close and said in a low voice that only Korra could hear, “I like sweet things, too.” Korra nearly choked, concentrating so she could safely swallow the last sip of her drink. 

Kuvira leaned back and laughed as Korra lifted her hands, indicating she was okay. She raised her glass to Korra. “To our exes,” she said loudly. “Fuck ‘em.”

“Fuck ‘em,” the gentleman from the corner booth echoed drunkenly. 

Korra laughed loudly as she lifted her own. “Yeah, fuck ‘em.”

They drank deeply and as Korra looked up over the rim of her glass, she noticed Kuvira watching her from the corner of her eye. Kuvira set her drink down and wiped at the corner of her mouth, dragging her thumb against the swell of her lower lip. “That one’s the Wet Pussy,” she said casually. “What’d you think?”

Korra licked her lips as heat rose to her cheeks. “I… definitely liked that one better.” She felt the same heat curling its way through her lower abdomen, her pulse racing. 

“I bet you did,” Kuvira said with a smirk, her green eyes sparkling. “I could give you another Wet Pussy. They’re my specialty. The drink, I mean.”

Korra’s mind raced. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Here, in a dive bar in the middle of the city, the most beautiful woman she’d ever met was all but propositioning her while also plying her with drinks. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t into it. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but she wanted to climb across the bar and pull Kuvira between her legs and lick her throat and do other unspeakable things to her and oh god what was she thinking? She’d just met this woman. 

So she did what any other lesbian in her place would do and replied, “Sure. You can give me a Wet Pussy.”

And so it went. Kuvira made them each another drink, they toasted to some random thing, discussing just why their exes could go fuck themselves, and drank the sweet liquor. Then they had one more. Korra smiled against her glass, relishing the way the alcohol made her feel bolder, braver, and more turned on with each sip. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d spent her night at a bar, flirting with a beautiful woman, but she was glad that it happened tonight of all nights. She wasn’t able to take her eyes off Kuvira. Everything about her radiated confidence and Korra couldn’t deny her attraction. 

A large group of people filtered into the bar and Kuvira excused herself to help them. Over the 45 minutes or so it took to get them taken care of, Korra watched Kuvira serve, pouring cocktails and opening bottles of beer, talking to each one as if they were already good friends. At one point, as Kuvira reached to grab a bottle of whiskey from a high shelf, her t-shirt rode up and Korra gaped at the swirling tattoo that crossed her side, riding up into her shirt and dipping down past the waistband of her jeans. She wanted to follow the lines of it and see where it went. Every so often, Kuvira stopped by Korra’s stool to check-in, asking if she needed anything else with a wink and a smile. Korra was fine with the water she’d asked for, drinking it slowly as she tried to calm her mind and sober up a bit. She was thirsty, but not for any more alcohol.

When the crowd finally had their drinks and had calmed down somewhat, Kuvira made her way back to Korra and apologized. “It’s not usually just me but my other bartender had a family emergency to take care of.” 

Korra shook her head and smiled. “Don’t worry about it. You obviously don’t need to spend the night with me if you’ve got more important things to do.” 

Kuvira dropped her elbows to the bar and leaned forward, her breasts suddenly pushed high above the scoop neck of her t-shirt. Korra tried not to stare, forcing her eyes back to meet Kuvira’s. “Oh, blue eyes... I don’t think there’s anything I need to do tonight that’s more important than you.” And with that, Kuvira raised up on her toes and leaned across the bar, pressing her lips to Korra’s. She tasted like cherry and the burn of whiskey. Kuvira’s tongue danced across Korra’s lips and she let out a heady sigh, opening her mouth to kiss Kuvira more deeply.

Korra’s blood rushed to her head, then to every other part of her body as she tried to grapple with what was happening. She was vaguely aware of someone wolf whistling from the other end of the bar but she didn’t care. She raised her hands and wrapped them around the backs of Kuvira’s arms, standing on the rung of the stool to raise herself closer to Kuvira. Why wasn’t it last call yet? 

Kuvira pulled away, biting her lip. “You don’t need to go home alone, you know? Or at all. Stay with me tonight,” she said softly. 

Korra sat back on her stool as she inhaled sharply through her parted lips. She imagined what it would be like to spend the night with Kuvira and made up her mind then and there. “Okay,” she replied with a crooked smile, butterflies fluttering through her chest. 

Kuvira smiled back at her, then clapped her hands before cupping them around her mouth. “Alright, folks. Bar’s closing down. Last call was 45 minutes ago. Finish up your drinks and then hit the fucking road.” 

Groans rang out across the small bar as people stood, gathering their jackets, gulping down the dregs of their drinks, and paying their final tabs. Korra stayed in her seat, watching the patrons make their way outside, friends arm in arm, laughing the way only drunk people laugh. Kuvira joked around as she closed their tabs, handing back change and receipts. Finally, the last two people left, Kuvira following close behind so she could lock up and turn off the outside signage. She turned, then walked towards Korra, stopping in front of her with a flirtatious smile on her face. 

Korra suddenly found herself full of nerves. They were alone, blessedly alone, and she wasn’t sure what to do with Kuvira now that she was right in front of her, no bar standing in her way. Korra stood, fidgeting nervously with her watch. They were much closer now that she was standing. She could feel the soft fan of Kuvira’s breath, the heat from her body through her rain-dampened jeans. “Well, that was probably the quickest I’ve ever seen a bar clear out,” she said with a nervous laugh. “You really know how to take control.” 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Kuvira said with a low chuckle, before reaching out and grabbing Korra’s waist, pulling her flush against her. Korra didn’t have a second to comprehend how quickly Kuvira had moved before Kuvira’s mouth was on hers, her tongue pressing into Korra’s mouth. 

Korra gasped, then pressed her hands against Kuvira’s back, fisting her fingers into her shirt. She stumbled backwards and against the bar, hissing as her spine met the hard wood. It would bruise, but she couldn’t be bothered to care. All she cared about right now was making sure Kuvira didn’t stop kissing her. Kuvira kissed her way down Korra’s jaw then dragged her lips across the side of Korra’s throat, her tongue pressing into the skin near her ear. 

“Is your back okay?” Kuvira whispered, hot in Korra’s ear, before she continued kissing her neck. Her teeth bit into Korra’s skin and she gasped again, spurring Kuvira on. 

“Um… yeah, it’s fine,” Korra responded. Was it a response? Did she say it out loud? She wasn’t sure. Kuvira’s fingers were dancing up her sides, beneath her shirt, and Korra was far too distracted to make sure she actually answered the question.

Then Kuvira lifted Korra with ease, pushing her back onto the bar and moving between her legs. Korra wrapped them around Kuvira’s back and pulled her in. Kuvira pressed her lips against Korra’s collarbone, then down the front of her partially opened shirt. She pulled away for a moment, her green eyes looking up at Korra from beneath the longest eyelashes. 

“God, I’m so glad you came in here tonight,” Kuvira breathed. Her fingers pressed up Korra’s hips and dipped into the waistband of her jeans. Kuvira kissed the swell of her breast through her open shirt, then lifted a hand towards Korra’s shirt buttons. “May I?” Korra nodded, then moved her hand to the front of her shirt to unbutton it. Kuvira gently swatted her hand away. “Oh no, baby. Let me.” 

Korra thought she was on the verge of melting as Kuvira slowly unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her black bra and toned stomach. Korra leaned back on her hands, willing herself to meet Kuvira’s eyes. Sucking air between her teeth, Kuvira moved back a bit, drinking Korra in. It was like being fucked without being touched. Kuvira’s eyes dragged along every inch of Korra’s skin, setting her on fire. If being looked at by Kuvira felt this good, she couldn’t even imagine how it would feel once she was actually fucking her. 

Kuvira moved back between Korra’s legs and pressed a hand to her sternum, dragging her fingers down her skin, between her breasts. “You… are so beautiful.” 

Korra blushed. “Thank you,” she said softly. 

Kuvira put a hand on Korra’s cheek. “And that blush. It’s too much. I mean, you blush everywhere.” She waved a hand towards the flush on Korra’s chest. “It’s actually one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.” She moved from between Korra's legs and held a hand out. “Now, as much as I’d like to fuck you on my bar, I don’t think it would be the most comfortable for you.” Korra blushed as her eyebrows knit together in confusion and Kuvira chuckled. “I live upstairs.”

“Oh. That’s convenient,” Korra mumbled, taking Kuvira’s hand who helped her from the bar. 

“I’d say that tonight it’s the most convenient,” Kuvira said with a light laugh. She led Korra through the bar, into the backroom, and up some stairs. Korra wasn’t sure how long it would take them to get upstairs, probably an eternity; every few steps, they stopped and kissed passionately, bumping into storage shelves, Kuvira’s desk, a crate of glass bottles that rattled ominously. Their hands wandered further beneath their clothes with each stop, teasing sighs and gasps out of one another. It was maddening. Finally Kuvira pulled away and pointed towards the staircase. “We need to focus. It’s this way.” Korra followed Kuvira closely up the stairs and her mind raced. She just needed Kuvira, now, no more distractions. 

Halfway up the stairs, Kuvira stopped on a small landing. Korra bumped into her as Kuvira turned towards her. Kuvira stared at her, her lips parted slightly as she breathed heavily, looking torn. A moment later, she mumbled, “Fuck the bed,” then pushed Korra into the wall, her hands already pulling Korra’s shirt from her shoulders, then sliding them down her back and along the curve of Korra’s butt. Korra drew a deep breath as Kuvira kissed her way across her collarbones, pressing the strap of Korra’s bra off her shoulder with her nose. “God, I want you now.” 

Kneeling, Kuvira unbuttoned Korra’s jeans, pulling them down as best she could. The still damp fabric stuck to her hips, so she helped, shimmying her way out of them to leave them in a heap on the floor. Kuvira nuzzled Korra’s stomach, then nipped her hip bone lightly, the sharp but brief pain flashing through Korra’s consciousness. Her hands rested against Korra’s cool skin, her palms warm and soft, as Korra stood nervously on the landing. Kuvira leaned back and drank her in again. Her fingers inched their way up Korra’s thighs, before slipping beneath the edge of her underwear. Korra gasped as they danced along the elastic, teasing. “I bet you taste as good as you look,” Kuvira murmured, placing a kiss against Korra through the fabric of her underwear, then she stood and pressed her body against Korra, only her hand between them. Korra braced herself against the wall with a sharp intake of breath, waiting for a touch which didn’t come. She opened her eyes to find Kuvira looking at her, a question on her face. 

“Can I touch you?” Kuvira asked. 

Korra nodded. “Please.” 

With no further hesitation, Kuvira slid her hand into Korra’s underwear and pressed her fingers between her legs, and into the wetness that had pooled during the last few hours. Pressing her middle finger against Korra’s most sensitive spots, she hummed with pleasure, then whispered into Korra’s ear, “Told you. My specialty.” 

Korra whimpered, rolling her hips closer to Kuvira’s hand. Kuvira reached up with her other hand, bracing it on the wall next to Korra’s head, then leaned down and kissed her neck, her teeth grazing her collarbone as her fingers worked magic between Korra’s legs. For a few maddening minutes, Kuvira teased Korra, lightly stroking her, her fingers just pressing inside, but not giving Korra what she wanted. Korra moaned, her head falling back against the wall. The air buzzed, quiet in the dark staircase, the sound of the rain pounding on the pavement outside the only thing that managed to dull the sharp sounds of her breath as it burst from between her parted lips. She was dizzy, her heart racing as Kuvira bit down on her shoulder. She felt a swirl of heat in her lower belly, coiling tighter and tighter. Something had to give soon and Korra had the idle thought that it was most likely going to be her self-control. 

Then Kuvira slipped her fingers inside of Korra and everything went silent. 

Kuvira’s fingers curled and Korra swore she could see stars. Korra gripped the hand railing, trying to hold herself steady. Was she still breathing? She gasped as Kuvira did it again, dropping her forehead to Kuvira’s shoulder, another whimper elicited from her mouth as she tried to focus. 

_Close_ , Korra thought to herself. _I’m so close._

“Hmm?” Kuvira asked, her voice raspy near Korra’s ear. “What was that?”

Had she said that out loud? Korra couldn’t find the words to reply, just touched Kuvira’s wrist, pressing down on her hand to spur her on. Korra felt Kuvira laugh quietly, then lean back. She dropped her hand from the wall she’d been bracing herself on and gently held Korra’s chin, tilting her head up to look at her. Korra opened her eyes and met Kuvira’s. 

“You’re close?” Kuvira asked. Korra nodded and Kuvira smiled. “Good.” Then she slid her fingers out of Korra and took a step back. 

Korra trembled, feeling her legs go weak with need and she leaned against the wall. “Tease,” she said, glaring at Kuvira. 

Kuvira raised her eyebrows. “I never said I played fair.” 

Without another word and faster than Korra could process, Kuvira knelt, pressing Korra’s legs apart, and pulled her underwear down her legs. Then she leaned in and licked her clit, one long and slow pass, and Korra came undone. 

Korra’s hands moved of their own volition, coming to rest on top of Kuvira’s head as she tried to steady herself, her fingers tangling in her braid. She really didn’t play fair. Korra was already falling to pieces, her legs shaking, her breath coming in heady gasps, and yet Kuvira continued, licking and sucking until Korra thought she might pass out. She came. Then came again, standing practically naked on the stairs in the back of Kuvira’s bar. She had the vague thought that she should stop pulling Kuvira’s hair but with Kuvira’s tongue darting inside of her, she couldn’t quite get her fingers to let go. Instead, she pulled her closer, crying out as she rode the wave of her orgasm. 

Kuvira slowed as Korra came down, then finally pulled away, her beautiful mouth glistening. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, a grin cutting across her face. Korra took a shuddering breath and loosened the grip she had on Kuvira’s hair, untangling her fingers, then leaned back against the wall, trying to slow her heart rate. 

Smoothing down her hair, Kuvira stood. “You’ve got quite the grip there, blue eyes,” she joked. Korra started to apologize and Kuvira silenced her with a kiss. She could taste herself, warm and wet on Kuvria’s mouth and moaned. Korra felt Kuvria smile against her mouth, then whisper, “I liked it.” 

“Good,” Korra said, her lips finding Kuvira’s jaw. She kissed her way towards her ear, before biting down on her earlobe. To her extreme pleasure, she heard Kuvira gasp quietly, then tilt her head to the side, giving Korra better access to her neck. Korra sucked the sensitive skin beneath her jaw. She wanted to leave Kuvira with a memory of the night. 

Kuvira pulled her closer, one hand pressed against the back of Korra’s head, the other stroking the small of her back. Breathlessly, she whispered, “Let’s go up to my apartment before you freeze to death out here.” 

At the mention of it, Korra registered how cool the air was. She shivered lightly, nodding her head. She bent down, grabbing her shirt and slipping it over her shoulders, sliding her underwear up her legs. Kuvira gathered the rest of Korra’s clothes and started moving up the stairs, holding Korra’s hand gently. They made their way up the remaining steps and into Kuvira’s dark, warm apartment in silence. Kuvira laid Korra’s jeans on her radiator to dry, then lit a small lamp. 

Korra stepped closer to Kuvira. She wanted to close the gap, to pull Kuvira into her arms again and make her see stars too. She placed a hand on Kuvira’s back and felt her muscles tense up. For a moment, they stood there, silent in the soft light, rain tapping against the window. The air was thick with anticipation. 

Then Kuvira turned, her eyes dark and hungry, and kissed Korra. Korra welcomed it, rolling onto her toes to meet Kuvira’s height, her fingers grasping at the back of her shirt. Kuvira raked her hand into Korra’s hair, lightly tugging at the roots. Korra groaned into Kuvira’s mouth as her hands danced across Kuvira’s back and shoulders. She slid her arms around Kuvira as they kissed, guiding her until her legs hit the bed and she fell back onto the mattress, leaning up on her elbows.

Korra climbed on top of Kuvira, straddling her, and kissed her deeply. Kuvira trailed her fingers up the backs of Korra’s thighs and across her butt, inviting her to come closer. Korra obliged, straightening one leg so she could lay flush against Kuvira. Her skin met Kuvira’s shirt and she hummed in frustration. 

“You’re wearing too much,” Korra said in a quiet huff against Kuvira’s throat, sliding her hands up Kuvira’s sides. She heard Kuvira chuckle before she sat up, taking Korra with her. 

“I think you should do something about that,” Kuvira replied. 

Korra smiled and lifted the hem of Kuvira’s shirt, pulling it up and over her head. She was rewarded with a half naked Kuvira, her body warm and delicious in the lamplight as she leaned back on her hands. Kuvira was braless, a fact that hadn’t escaped Korra’s notice earlier in the night when Kuvira had ducked down in front of her to pull a crate from beneath the bar. Her tattoo didn’t disappoint either. Korra traced the lines of it lightly, moving onto her knees to peer over Kuvira’s shoulder to see where it went. Vines wrapped around her ribs and onto her shoulder blade. Then Korra traced the opposite way, watching Kuvira’s stomach muscles tense as her fingers danced across her skin. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Korra whispered, looking up to meet Kuvira’s eyes. 

Something about Kuvira’s expression caught Korra by surprise. There was a softness in Kuvira’s face she couldn’t quite translate. Her green eyes were wide and seemed a little guarded but vulnerable. Korra leaned in, kissing the corner of Kuvira’s mouth, then her lips. They kissed, less intense than before, a gentleness replacing the hunger they’d just experienced. Then Kuvira pulled away and wrapped her arms around Korra’s back and for a long moment they sat, quiet and still in the darkness. This wasn’t what Korra had imagined when they’d finally made their way upstairs and into bed but she welcomed it. 

Korra looked around the small studio and took in what made it so distinctly Kuvira. It was minimally decorated, beautiful but not packed with knick knacks. What stood out to her was a large painting hanging on the wall near the bed. It was abstract, painted in greens and browns, swirls of color on the canvas that all seemed somehow melancholy. “I like that painting,” she said softly. 

Kuvira turned and looked at it, her cheek pressed against Korra’s sternum. “Thank you. I… I painted it.” 

Pulling back, Korra looked at her in surprise. “You did?” 

Kuvira smiled, her eyes still on the painting. “Yeah. I paint from time to time.” 

Korra bit her lip and smiled broadly. “Wow. That is really cool.” 

“I went to art school actually. Masters in Art History. Turned out not to mean much for me in the real world but… yeah.” 

Korra watched Kuvira as she studied the painting, wanting desperately to uncover more about this woman. “Do you have any others?” Korra asked.

The corners of Kuvira’s mouth curled up into a smile and she turned her head, glancing at Korra from underneath those long lashes. “You really want to see?” 

“Yeah, I really want to see,” Korra laughed. She climbed off Kuvira’s lap, sitting cross legged on her bed as Kuvira moved to a small closet nearby. She couldn’t help but watch her move, her toned back tensing as she lifted some canvases that were leaning on the floor.

“Okay but don’t laugh. I don’t usually show these to people,” Kuvira said as she turned around. She spread them on the floor and Korra leaned over to get a better look. There were more abstract paintings but also some portraits. They were so evocative, the light and color telling a story that no words could have produced. 

Korra studied them in silence for a while, her eyes drinking in the images. She found herself drawn to one in particular, an abstract figure painting. She stepped down from the bed to kneel next to it, lifting it into the light so she could get a better look. A pale figure lay outstretched in the middle of the canvas, surrounded by dark swirls of paint. The subject’s head was thrown back, one arm covering their face. Korra couldn’t tell if they were in agony or ecstasy, but whatever it was, it was dynamic and heavy with emotion. The canvas was layered with paint, as if it had been painted, then repainted over and over again. When Korra finally looked up at Kuvira, she was watching Korra nervously, a slight blush on her cheekbones. 

“Kuvira, these are _so_ good. This one especially… it’s so beautiful,” Korra said earnestly. 

Kuvira swallowed, moving next to Korra to look at the painting. “It’s a self portrait,” she said quietly, her voice reserved. 

Korra stood and searched Kuvira’s face, curious to understand what was going on behind her green eyes, then pressed a hand against her cheek and kissed her. “Thank you for showing me those.” 

Kuvira smiled in response, her eyes moving back to the paintings.

Korra looked at the paintings one more time, then shook her head in amazement. “I mean, I’m no art critic but like… these should be hanging in a museum.” 

Kuvira rolled her eyes and bent to pick up the rest of the paintings, but Korra saw another shy smile break out on her face as she did. “You’re awfully generous with the compliments,” Kuvira replied as she put the paintings back into her closet. “Is this your preferred method of seduction?”

Korra climbed back onto the bed, stretching out and resting on her elbows. “Maybe. Is it working?”

Kuvira smirked. “Probably.” She tugged her jeans off, leaving them on the floor by her closet, before walking towards the bed and laying down next to Korra. She propped herself up on her elbow, leaning her head against her hand. The other rested on Korra’s thigh lightly. “Thanks for asking to see those,” Kuvira said softly, keeping her eyes trained on her hand. Her fingers tapped against Korra’s soft skin. “I haven’t shown them to anyone in years.” 

Korra rolled onto her side, laying her head on her bent arm and looked up at Kuvira. “So if you have a masters in Art History, what made you decide to open a bar?”

Kuvira watched her fingers trace circles on Korra’s thigh as she answered. “I was originally going to work for an art gallery. It seemed like the perfect fit. But truth be told, once I got there, I couldn’t stand it. Money takes all the beauty out of art. I sold a few paintings myself, for way more than they were probably worth, and decided to take the money and do something fun. That way I could paint when I wanted to but didn’t have to make a living off of it and I didn’t have to work in the soul sucking art scene either.” Kuvira looked up at Korra then. “Sorry, this is a long winded response.” 

Korra shook her head and smiled. “No, I want to know.” 

Kuvira raised up on her elbow and pressed a kiss to Korra’s shoulder in response. “Well after that, I found this loft and the bar beneath it. It was up for sale and I had enough money to buy both and… the rest is history. It gives me the freedom I want to run my business however I see fit. I like it. It’s easy. A nice change of pace from the pretense of the art world.”

Kuvira leaned over and kissed her neck softly and Korra sighed. “Well, your paintings are amazing. I wish I had an ounce of creativity in me.” 

Kuvira laughed lightly. “You might be surprised. Have you ever tried any sort of art before?” She pressed her open mouth against Korra’s jaw. 

“Oh yeah. I fancied myself a photographer at one point. The pictures did not come out very well.” Korra was distracted as Kuvira kissed down her jaw towards her collarbone.

“Show me sometime?” Kuvira replied, biting at Korra’s shoulder.

Korra’s eyes closed as Kuvira trailed her fingers across her stomach. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Mhm,” Kuvira hummed. “I’d like to paint you sometime, blue eyes.” Kuvira reached up to gently palm one of Korra’s breasts through her bra, then tugged the material down. “Maybe like this?”

Korra opened her mouth to answer but before she could say anything, Kuvira leaned down and kissed her nipple, letting her tongue dart out from between her lips to swirl around it. Korra whimpered, one hand moving up Kuvira’s spine and into her hair. Kuvira leaned against Korra’s side, draping a long leg over Korra’s, then dragged her hand between Korra’s breasts and around her side. She gently pressed her palm against Korra’s back, pulling her close. Korra rolled towards Kuvira and she felt Kuvira deftly unhook her bra, pulling it from her arms and tossed it somewhere behind her. 

Korra wanted Kuvira, desperately needed to taste her. Korra hooked her knee over Kuvira’s hip, then rolled her onto her back. Kuvria’s eyes widened with surprise, then fluttered closed as Korra thumbed her nipple. Bracing one hand on the bed, Korra dipped down, replacing her thumb with her mouth. Kuvira made a noise in the back of her throat, somewhere between a whimper and a whine, and Korra smiled. She grazed Kuvira’s nipple with her teeth, then licked, trailing her tongue down the side of one breast and up the other. She bit down softly on the swell of Kuvira’s breast and heard a quiet intake of breath as Kuvira gasped. Kuvira’s hands were in Korra’s hair then, her fingers pushing the hair tie out of her hair as they moved through the damp strands. 

Korra raised her head and Kuvira followed suit, looking down at her with lust filled eyes, her pupils blown wide. 

“Watch me,” Korra said boldly and Kuvira nodded wordlessly, her lips parted and her cheeks flushed a dark red. 

Korra licked Kuvira’s nipple, one long, lingering stroke, then kissed and nipped her way down her toned stomach and across her hip bones, keeping eye contact with Kuvira as she did. Kuvira’s hips rose slightly and she gasped, her eyes almost fluttering shut. But her eyes never left Korra’s, even as Korra slid her hands down the insides of Kuvira’s thighs, her fingers sliding up and into her underwear. She pulled them off, tossing them behind her to be lost somewhere with the rest of their clothes. Then she kissed Kuvira’s leg, pulling it onto her shoulder. Dropping onto her stomach, Korra felt Kuvira’s fingers move onto her head once again as she kissed her way across Kuvira’s lower abdomen, eliciting another quiet gasp and a clench of Kuvira’s fingers in her hair. Sliding her left arm underneath Kuvira’s other leg, she pulled it onto her shoulder as well, her hands gripping the fronts of Kuvira’s thighs. Then Korra ducked her head and, placing her mouth over Kuvira’s clit, exhaled slowly, warming it with her breath. 

“Oh fuck me,” Kuvira murmured. 

Korra breathed against her clit again and felt Kuvira’s hips rise once more, almost meeting Korra’s mouth. “I will,” Korra replied, lifting her head to see Kuvira watching her. “Patience is a virtue, you know.” 

“Fuck patience.”

Korra pulled on Kuvira’s thighs then, pulling her closer, and licked her clit, her tongue flat against it. Kuvira cried out, one of her hands leaving Korra’s head to grip the sheets. Korra did it again, reveling in the intoxicating knowledge that she was the one making Kuvira feel this way. She pressed her mouth against her, letting her tongue dance against Kuvira’s clit, dipping in and out of her, devouring her as if Kuvira was her last meal on this godforsaken earth. Kuvira squirmed, her hips rolling against Korra’s mouth, her fingers scrabbling for purchase on her head, on the bed, on anything they could find. When Korra hit a particularly sensitive spot, she was rewarded with an unconscious tug on her short hair. Korra groaned, her mouth still working against Kuvira, and she felt Kuvira shudder. 

Seconds became hours and hours became seconds as the world fell away and all Korra could hear was the soft pants of breath coming from Kuvira’s open mouth. She heard Kuvira whispering softly from time to time in that raspy voice of hers, encouragement, guiding her to all her most sensitive places. 

“ _There._ ” 

“ _More._ ”

“ _Oh._ ”

Korra swirled her tongue slowly against Kuvira. Kuvira’s back arched and she gasped loudly. 

“Please, please don’t stop.” 

Korra gently pulled Kuvira’s thighs towards the mattress in response, opening her legs wider for more access. She wouldn’t let up until Kuvira begged her to, of that much she was sure. Korra unraveled her arm from around Kuvira’s thigh and slid her middle finger into Kuvira, curling it gently as if beckoning to her as she stroked her clit with her tongue. 

“Please,” Kuvira breathed again. 

Korra hummed in response and felt Kuvira’s hips buck. She curled her finger again, slowly stroking her from inside. Kuvira’s head fell onto the bed, both hands clutching the sheets, then moved back to Korra’s head to urge her to continue. Korra didn’t break pace, licking, sucking, curling her finger, guiding Kuvira towards her orgasm. Moments later, Kuvira’s body went tense and still, then she cried Korra’s name hoarsely, curling into herself, her legs trembling around Korra’s shoulders. Korra continued with her ministrations, slowing slightly as she felt Kuvira coming back down. 

Slowly, Kuvira’s muscles loosened, one leg sliding shakily down to the mattress and she took a deep breath, her eyes still shut in ecstasy. “Wow.”

Korra smiled and moved to lay near Kuvira, her own eyes falling shut. “Wow is right.” 

A beat or two passed and she heard Kuvira laugh softly. “Who knew paintings turned you on so much.” 

“Not me,” Korra said, joining Kuvira’s quiet laughter. 

Eventually their laughter died down as Kuvira continued catching her breath. Korra rested on her side, one arm bent beneath her head, listening to the sound of the rain slowing on the roof above them. She was tired. Ecstatic but tired. In the quiet, she began to doze, her breath slowing. 

Korra felt Kuvira shift on the bed beside her. “No,” she said quietly. 

Korra opened her eyes to see Kuvira sizing her up, using her fingers to focus. “No what?”

“I’d paint you like this. Mussed, blushing... peaceful.” 

Korra smiled. “I think you mean well fucked.” 

“That too.” Kuvira kissed Korra on the cheek. “Do you want some water?” 

Korra nodded. “Thanks.” 

Kuvira padded softly into the kitchen. Korra watched her quietly as she filled the cups. She was thankful Kuvira hadn’t put on any clothes; she could fully appreciate her naked body this way. She was tall, all long limbs and tattoos, her messy black braid coming undone where it lay on her back. Korra smiled to herself. Guess she’d just have to explore more of Kuvira’s skin to see them all. 

When Kuvira returned, she handed one to Korra and drank the other in one go. 

“Sex is thirsty business,” she said when Korra looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

Korra took a healthy swallow from her own cup before setting it on the nightstand and laying back down. “You’re not wrong.” 

Kuvira tapped her phone where it lay on the other nightstand and read something on the screen, then climbed onto the bed and laid down, curling up on her pillow. “Baatar texted me that he dropped off your wallet while we were up here. He said he locked it with your jacket and bag in my safe downstairs.” 

Korra had completely forgotten about the lost wallet. “Oh, good. God, thank you for setting that up for me.” 

Kuvira waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t about to send you back out into the rain.” 

“No, really. Thank you. For… everything,” Korra said, smiling. Pulling a pillow from the bed to rest on, she looked around the room thoughtfully.

“What’s on your mind?” Kuvira asked, pushing against Korra’s leg with her foot.

Korra looked over at Kuvira. “Just thinking how it really is so convenient you live above your bar. I wonder how many women have had the pleasure of being in your apartment like this,” she joked. 

Kuvira snorted. “Really?” 

Korra furrowed her eyebrows. “What?”

“I’m looking at all the women who’ve had that particular pleasure,” Kuvira said, lifting onto her elbow and looking at Korra. 

“Oh.” 

Korra wasn’t sure why, but the knowledge that she was the only woman Kuvira had brought up here made her heart thump pleasantly. 

“Satisfied?” Kuvira asked, a laugh behind her voice. 

Korra nodded. “Mm, yes. Yes I am.” She relaxed onto the mattress. “This is a really comfortable bed.”

“Thanks. I made it myself,” Kuvira replied, laying down again. 

They both laughed softly, then settled into a comfortable quiet. Korra turned her head to study Kuvira in the darkness, admiring her long eyelashes, the small freckle beneath her eye, how her lips parted as she relaxed. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed but she listened to Kuvira’s breathing slow down, steady and quiet and idly wondered what time it was. 

“Should I go?” she whispered. 

Kuvira opened her eyes sleepily, then reached a hand across the mattress and pulled Korra closer. “No… stay.” 

Korra smiled and rolled onto her side to face Kuvira. “Okay.” 

As she drifted off, she felt Kuvira scoot closer, her fingers moving from their gentle grip on Korra’s wrist to curl around her fingers. _God bless my ex_ , she thought before falling asleep, hands intertwined between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra was on the edge of waking, laying on her stomach, her eyes closed as she slowly became aware of someone warm and soft pressed against her. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, not wanting to wake yet when she felt an open mouth kiss being pressed against her shoulder blade. 

Kuvira’s soft hand slid across her lower back and hip, moving underneath her. She leaned against Korra, draping one long leg over the backs of Korra’s legs. As her fingers touched the sensitive skin near her lower abdomen, Korra hummed with pleasure. 

“Morning,” Kuvira whispered in Korra’s ear. 

Korra smiled to herself. “Good morning.” 

Kuvira continued kissing Korra’s back, dragging her mouth along her spine. It was maddening and Korra was into it. She hummed as she felt Kuvira’s teeth nip against the back of her shoulder. 

“Too hard?” Kuvira asked. 

“No. I liked it.” 

Kuvira continued this way for a while, a quiet, slow exploration of Korra’s body. Her hand traced the front of Korra’s body, sliding up her torso, feeling her way across her chest, her palms just skimming her nipples as they brushed by. Korra felt that familiar heat building and she pulled Kuvira’s hand up to her face, kissing the palm, before letting her wrist go to continue her exploration. Kuvira’s hand slid back down, along the planes of Korra’s stomach, teasing with a light tickle that made Korra laugh out loud and squirm. Then she stopped at Korra’s lower belly, the warm curve of her hand covering the v of Korra’s hip. Korra wanted to grab it and move it lower. As if she’d read Korra’s mind, Kuvira pressed her hand against Korra’s hip lightly, prompting her to roll back a little. As Korra shifted, Kuvira’s hand dipped even lower, her fingers stopping as they reached her inner thigh, pressing gently into the skin there.

“Is this okay?” 

“Yes,” Korra replied, breathily. Her hips rolled forward of their own volition, practically begging Kuvira to keep moving her hand forward. 

The room was still dim, the gray light of morning slanting through the windows. Kuvira slid one hand beneath Korra’s neck, curling it around her shoulders and pulled Korra onto her side, her back pressed against Kuvria’s chest. 

“You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?” Kuvira continued, a raspy whisper in Korra’s ear, as she touched Korra lightly between her legs. 

Korra’s eyes widened at the contact, instinctively lifting her leg to allow Kuvira easier access to her. “No, I didn’t know that,” she whispered in return, one hand reaching up to hold Kuvira’s forearm where it crossed her chest. 

Kuvira laughed quietly. “It’s pretty entertaining.” 

Korra felt herself blush, opening her mouth to respond, but Kuvira’s fingers pressed against a particularly sensitive spot near her clit and instead she gasped. She was still wet from last night, Kuvira’s fingers sliding against her easily. Korra wasn’t sure if she’d even ever come back down after the night before. All night, she’d dreamed of Kuvira, of tasting her again, of making her back arch in that delightful way she’d seen from between her legs. 

Instead, it was Korra’s back that was arching, Kuvira sliding her leg between Korra’s to pull her legs open as she fingered her. Korra writhed against her, her breath coming in quick pants. Her eyes widened as Kuvira slid her fingers inside of her, the heel of her hand pressed against Korra’s clit. She was wide awake now, watching the room brighten with the rising sun. Looking down, she watched Kuvira’s hand move between her legs. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had early morning sex, wasn’t even sure when she’d wanted it. But now, she thought she’d live and die just to experience it again with Kuvira.

Kuvira slid another finger inside of Korra and Korra couldn’t help herself; she let out a loud moan, loud enough to bring a blush to her cheeks. She pressed her palm against her lips, trying to be a little quieter as Kuvira continued to slide her fingers in and out. 

“Don’t, baby,” Kuvira encouraged, tugging against Korra’s wrist to pull her hand away. “I want to hear.” 

Korra swallowed, trying to keep her focus. Kuvira’s fingers were much too skilled. All she could think about was the building pressure in her lower stomach, about the sound of her ragged breathing in the quiet room. She felt Kuvira tug her leg back a little bit more, curling her body against Korra’s to get a better reach, before increasing the speed of her fingers slightly. Kuvira kissed Korra’s neck passionately, her teeth biting into the skin near Korra’s jaw. Her fingers slid inside of Korra at a delicious angle, pressing right up against a bundle of nerves that sent Korra spirling. She was going to come, soon and hard. Kuvira seemed to sense it, felt the rising tension in Korra’s body. 

“Let go,” Kuvira whispered against Korra’s ear. 

So she did, Korra’s fingers grabbing Kuvira's arm, one reaching down to press Kuvira’s hand closer to her between her legs. Korra felt all the air leave her lungs in one exhale, her voice scratchy and low. She shook, her legs quivering, as she squirmed against Kuvira. Kuvira rolled her hips forward and Korra swore she could feel her wetness against the skin of Korra’s thigh. The thought that Kuvira could be as turned on as she was made Korra come harder, gasping for breath as Kuvira’s fingers found her nipple, tugging lightly. She keened loudly, not even bothering to check her volume, as Kuvira continued pumping her fingers inside of her. Korra was tense, her entire body coiled like a spring.

After what felt like hours, Korra felt her body unraveling, sinking back down onto the mattress, her chest and forehead slick with sweat in the warm room. Kuvira lifted her leg and pulled her fingers from Korra, rolling away so Korra could roll onto her back, still gasping for breath. Had she died? She wasn’t sure. Her brain felt like mush. She kept her eyes closed, one hand on her stomach as she tried to slow her breathing. Korra needed to talk to Kuvira, to acknowledge her, but she couldn’t quite form any words yet. 

Somewhere in her post-orgasm haze, Korra heard a sound that caught her attention. It was a quiet intake of breath followed by a hum of pleasure. She opened her eyes, glancing over to see Kuvira with her hand between her own legs. Korra gaped as she rolled onto her side, watching Kuvira reach up to grip her own breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers. 

Korra wanted to offer to help, to put her own hand in place of Kuvira’s but she couldn’t stop looking. It was intoxicating to see Kuvira pleasure herself, clearly turned on enough that she couldn’t wait for Korra to catch her breath to give her what she needed. For several minutes, Korra watched, noticing how Kuvira seemed to favor a light touch, focusing on her clit, her breath coming in quiet gasps as she slid her fingers against herself. Korra looked up at Kuvira’s face to see her watching Korra. Korra blushed and looked away.

“I-it’s okay,” Kuvira panted. “I want you to see.”

Korra blushed again but kept watching. Occasionally she would catch Kuvira’s eyes who always seemed to be looking at Korra hungrily. She watched Kuvira’s hand start to move more quickly, her legs spreading on the bed, and Korra forced herself to stay where she was and just enjoy the view.

Kuvira whimpered, “I’m close.”

Then she arched away from the bed, her mouth falling open in a silent moan. Korra was mesmerized by the sight of Kuvira’s tongue peeking out from between her parted lips, the way her cheeks flushed with color and her eyes squeezed shut. She watched as Kuvira touched her body as she came, her fingers dancing along her breasts, down her torso, digging her own nails into her hips as if she needed nothing more than to ground herself. Kuvira’s breath came to her then, loud gasps of pleasure, and then “ _ Korra _ ,” low and full of heat. 

At the sound of her name, Korra felt herself grow wetter. She wanted to climb on top of Kuvira mid-orgasm, to slip her fingers inside of Kuvira and feel her tighten around them, to send her spiraling through another orgasm without the chance to catch her breath.  _ Another time maybe _ , she thought,  _ if I’m lucky _ . 

Kuvira’s breathing slowed and she withdrew her hand, dragging her fingers up her sides, her lips curling at the corners in a soft, pleased smile. Opening her eyes, she looked over to Korra, her smile growing at the look on Korra’s face. 

“Well, mark this morning down as one of the best I’ve had in a long time,” Kuvira said, stretching. 

Korra admired the way Kuvira’s muscles flexed in the now golden light, shadows playing along the dips and valleys of her body. “I think I’d have to agree with you,” she replied. 

Kuvira leaned onto her side, her hand propping up her head. 

“How’d you sleep?” she asked. 

Korra mirrored her movements, getting comfortable. “Mmm, really good. Lots of… vivid dreams.” 

“Oh?” 

Nodding, Korra smiled. “Yeah, but nothing to top this.” 

Kuvira laughed, throwing her head back. Still laughing, she sat up, pulling her hair into a messy braid again, the end hanging down the front of her body.

“Well consider me flattered. It’s not every day you out-perform someone’s imagination.” 

“It’s not every day I get to go home with a beautiful bar owner, but here we are.” 

Kuvira’s cheekbones stained a light pink and she looked to the side, biting her bottom lip and swallowing. Korra sat up then, one hand unconsciously reaching out to tug gently at the end of Kuvira’s braid. 

“You’re cute when you blush,” Korra said, smiling softly. 

Kuvira cleared her throat, pulling back, her braid slipping out from between Korra’s fingers, then she scooted to the edge of the bed, stepping off and moving towards her dresser. 

“I don’t have much food right now, but do you want some coffee or something?” Kuvira said, her voice tight. She pulled an oversized t-shirt from the drawer and slipped it on, walking to the kitchen as she did. 

Korra’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. Had she upset Kuvira somehow? “Sure. I’d love some coffee.” 

Korra stepped from the bed and pulled her underwear on, then slid her shirt over her arms, buttoning it up a little to keep it closed. She followed Kuvira to the kitchen and leaned against her island as she watched Kuvira move around the small room, filling her coffee pot with water, pouring the grounds into the filter, and pulling a couple mugs from her cabinet. She seemed distracted and Korra bit her lip. 

When there was nothing else she could do but wait for the coffee to brew, Kuvira leaned against the counter with her arms folded. She gestured towards Korra with her chin. “How’d you get that scar on your arm? I noticed it last night.” 

Korra looked at the scar and shrugged. “Fell against some barbed wire when I was a kid. We were on vacation at this ranch summer camp thing and a friend dared me to try and jump the fence. Turns out, I don’t have as good a vertical as I thought.” 

Kuvira smiled, her expression reserved. “What a personal failing.” 

“Yeah, it really is. After that, I knew the NBA would never take me seriously,” Korra replied with a smile. 

Kuvira chuckled half-heartedly and looked over at the coffee pot. They both went silent. Korra shifted, nervously jiggling her leg. Something between them felt tense and she took a breath. 

“Not to change the subject, but did I say something to upset you?” 

Kuvira looked up at Korra, her shoulders visibly tensing before she sighed, her eyes sliding away from Korra’s face again. “No, no not at all.”

“I’m not trying to pressure you into opening up or anything,” Korra said quickly, holding her hands up. “I just got worried that I offended you or something.” 

Kuvira moved to the coffee pot, pouring them each a mug, staying quiet. Korra wished the ground would swallow her up. Why was she pushing this? Kuvira pulled milk from the fridge and pushed it across the island towards Korra along with a small container of sugar. As Kuvira stirred her coffee, she took a deep breath of her own. 

“No, god. I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be cryptic.” Kuvira sighed again. “I just… don’t do this very often. I feel kind of nervous to be honest. Like… I don’t know what strangers are supposed to do after a night of sex.” 

Korra wanted to laugh at the thought of Kuvira feeling awkward, this beautiful, strong, confident, sexy woman who owned her own business and painted the most moving art she’d ever seen. She sipped her coffee instead, grimacing as the heat scalded the roof of her mouth. 

“Well, let’s see. I could clean your bathroom, we could load your dishwasher, pillow fight, wrestling match, see who can jump the highest.” Korra shrugged, smiling at Kuvira.

Kuvira nodded, giving an exaggerated shrug with her mouth, before laughing. “All good, fun things.” 

“I don’t think there’s really a playbook for what to do when you’re hanging out with someone you just had sex with,” Korra continued. “So, the world is our oyster.” 

Kuvira seemed more at ease after they talked, her eyes no longer tight. The light coming from the windows got grayer, a little dimmer, and Korra wandered over to her windows, looking out at the waking city. Clouds had rolled in while they’d talked and rain was starting to come down again, tiny raindrops leaving streaks on the glass. She sighed. It was getting late and. She turned, drinking down the rest of her coffee. 

“I should head out,” she said regretfully. 

Kuvira nodded, setting her mug in the sink before walking over to take Korra’s from her hands. “Got plans?”

“Meeting up with a friend for brunch,” Korra replied, gathering her things. She pulled her now dry jeans from the radiator and slipped them on, then grabbed her bra from the floor. She’d forego it for now. She was gonna be wearing the same clothes she’d worn to the engagement party last night anyway. Might as well keep up with the messy look. Looking in the mirror that was propped up on Kuvira’s dresser, she tried to fix her hair, hoping to look just a little less disheveled than she did now. It seemed pretty useless. 

“Come on. I’ll walk you out and get your things from my safe,” Kuvira said, walking up behind Korra. She caught Korra’s eyes in the mirror, then leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. Korra wanted to melt into her. Would it be totally rude to cancel her brunch plans and stay here with Kuvira the rest of the day? 

Would Kuvira even want her to? 

Kuvira pulled on a pair of sweats and Korra followed her out the door and down the narrow staircase into the back room of Kuvira’s bar. As they passed the small landing, her face flushed at the memories it held for her: her fingers scrabbling for something to hold onto as she leaned against the wall, Kuvira between her legs. 

Kuvira glanced behind her, winking. “I’ll always think fondly of these stairs.” 

Korra smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks as she replied, “I think I will, too.”

They walked into the back room, a small desk near the door with a safe underneath. Kuvira crouched down, turning the dial, before pulling the door open. She handed Korra her jacket and bag. Inside was her wallet and a dinner mint. 

“Dessert,” she said, holding it up.

Kuvira grinned. “I can think of better things to eat for dessert.” 

Korra blushed and smiled in response. 

Kuvira walked Korra to the front door. “Thanks for stopping in last night, blue eyes,”

“Thanks for the, uh, drinks and… you know.” Korra put her jacket on, then looked up at Kuvira who was watching her, a small smile on her lips.

Kuvira reached over and placed a gentle hand on Korra’s jaw, before sliding it to the back of her head, pulling her in and up until their lips met in a tentative kiss that quickly grew passionate. Korra slanted her mouth against Kuviras, tasting her, her hands splayed across Kuvira’s back. Even in her baggy shirt and sweats, Korra could feel the lines of Kuvira’s body as they pressed themselves together. For the umpteenth time that morning, Korra hoped Kuvira would ask her to stay. 

Kuvira didn’t. 

Eventually Kuvira pulled away, her green eyes happy. “I’ll see you around?”

Korra nodded. “Yeah, definitely.” She opened the door and stepped into the light drizzle. 

“My luck continues,” she said with a laugh. 

Kuvira shook her head, poking it out the door. “Too bad you don’t have superpowers that let you control water. You could just swoosh it away.” She gestured with her hands as if parting the falling droplets. 

“A girl can dream,” Korra laughed. She lifted her hand, waving one last time. “Alright. See ya.” 

Kuvira lifted her own, a short quick wave, and Korra went on her way.

* * *

Korra had just enough time to catch a cab and ride the several blocks to the restaurant. Bolin waited for her outside, waving to her when she stepped from the back seat. She paid and tipped the driver, then pulled her bag onto her shoulder more securely. 

“Sorry, I know I’m a little late,” Korra said, walking up to Bolin. 

Bolin pulled her into a long, tight hug, and patted the back of her head. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Korra pulled away, scrunching her eyebrows together. “Um, yeah. I know I’m okay.” 

“I just haven’t heard from you since before you left last night and I know that the party couldn’t have been easy and honestly I’m surprised that you went because if it was me, I would have stayed the fuck home.” Bolin rubbed the back of his head. “Asami asked about you when you disappeared.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Not surprising. I don’t know why I went, to be honest. It wasn’t worth it.” 

They stepped into the restaurant and Bolin flagged down the hostess. “She’s here now,” he said to her and she nodded, grabbing a couple of menus. 

“Right this way.” 

They were taken to their table and Korra flopped into the chair, browsing the menu. She hadn’t realized it before, but she was famished. “I’m starving, Bolin. Do you know what you want?”

“Obviously. We’ve only been coming here for a year.” 

Their server came then and they put in their order and Korra finally leaned back in her chair to relax. Bolin leaned forward, steepling his fingers and resting his chin on them. 

“You look… different.”

Korra blushed and looked down at the table, reaching back to rub her neck. “What? What are you talking about?”

Bolin studied her for several long seconds before he jabbed a finger towards her neck. “What’s  _ that _ ?” he asked accusingly. 

Korra slapped a hand against her neck, pressing her fingers into the skin. “What’s what?”

“That,” he pointed again before slapping her hand out of the way, “is a  _ hickey _ .” 

Korra looked up at him, horrified. “What?” 

She pulled her phone from her pocket and turned on the front camera, angling it towards her neck. Sure enough, there was a small, deep red hickey on the side of her throat, partially obscured by her collar. Korra pulled her collar down to get a better view of it and blushed, wondering at what point in the last 24 hours Kuvira had left it there. Smoothing her collar back up, she cleared her throat.

“So?” she challenged. 

Bolin laughed. “So that’s why you disappeared last night? To meet someone?” 

“Bolin,” Korra said, dropping her head onto her arms. “Stoooop.” 

“No way.” He tapped the crown of her head until she looked up at him with a glare. “Who is it? Someone I know?”

Korra took a deep breath and sat up, rolling her eyes at him again. “No, no one you know. I just… I met her last night.” 

Bolin’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “Come again?”

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal. Just like… a one night thing, you know?” 

Korra was dying, her cheeks on fire. She’d known Bolin since they were in high school, so it’s not like they kept secrets from each other. But for some reason her night with Kuvira left her feeling nervous and restless, like if she talked about it too much she’d find out it hadn’t actually happened.

Bolin shook his head, holding up a hand. “Okay, okay, let me get this straight. Korra, our resident serial monogamist, had a one night stand. With a  _ stranger _ no less.” 

“Bolin. Please,” she begged, laughing. “I know, it’s totally out of character.” 

He leaned back, holding his hands up in surrender. “Okay, you’re right. I’ll let you off the hook. At least tell me where you met her.” 

Korra shrugged. “She owns a bar over on the west side. When it started raining last night, I stopped there to wait it out and one thing led to another and… the rest is history.” 

Bolin threw his head back, laughing. “Wow. I was really worried when you ditched out after the toasts last night. I thought you were pissed.” 

“I was. Super pissed. I don’t know why she invited me to the dinner  _ or _ her wedding.” 

“But something good came of it. Something really good from the looks of that hickey.” 

Korra groaned. “She’s pretty incredible, but… I don’t know. I feel weird kissing and telling.” 

“Fair enough,” Bolin said, picking up his water and taking a long drink. Their cocktails came then and Bolin changed the subject, telling Korra about how drunk Mako got the night before at the engagement party. Asami had been really upset and threatened to rescind their invitation to the wedding if he didn’t “shape up.” 

“Her words, not mine,” Bolin insisted.

When their food arrived, they fell silent for several minutes, focusing on eating. Korra’s mind wandered, thinking about last night, about this morning, about Kuvira in general. Something about her got under Korra’s skin. Maybe it was the shocking vulnerability she’d displayed when Korra looked at her art, a sharp contrast to the brazen confidence she’d shown by kissing Korra in a bar full of patrons. 

Suddenly, she found herself wanting to tell Bolin more about Kuvira.

“She’s beautiful,” Korra blurted out. 

Bolin looked up from his food, glancing around the room. “Who?”

“Kuvira, the girl from last night.” Korra felt her chest flush saying her name out loud. “She’s beautiful and funny and flirts like a motherfucker.” 

Bolin smiled slowly. “Yeah?” 

“Mhm. She’s really cool. Definitely out of my league. But like… I just want to know her, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. Kind of like how I feel about Opal,” Bolin said, his eyes getting dreamy. 

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Oh reeeeally?” 

Bolin nodded, jumping into a detailed play by play of the last time he’d hung out with Opal. Korra listened along, secretly glad for the change of subject. She’d said enough for now. The rest of her memories could be tucked away for later, just a beautiful moment in time.

* * *

The bar door opened, the small bell signaling to Kuvira that someone had entered. Her eyes snapped to the door, and she frowned. Just another Joe Schmoe to serve beer to. She waved, letting him know she’d be a minute, then finished up with the cocktails she was currently mixing. The night had been a constant flow of small groups of people, typical for a weekend. Normally Kuvira loved that. She loved the messiness of running a bar: the fights she had to break up, the love-drunk patrons looking for advice, even when she had to kick out the occasional idiot who’d had too much to drink. It was never dull. But it wasn’t what she wanted right now.

Kuvira heard the door chime again and stopped mid pour, looking to see who it was. Another small group wandered in, a double date it looked like. Shaking her head, she finished her pour and handed it over to the patient man waiting at the bar. On and on it went until Kuvira forced herself to focus. She got back into her rhythm, talking and joking with her customers. 

Finally, a lull in the night. Most of the bar had cleared out, just a few regulars still hanging around. That was the benefit of running a dive bar. Eventually, the pre-gaming crowd left to head to their various swanky bars or clubs and she was left alone with her regulars who never demanded much of her time. 

Kuvira took a seat at the end of the bar, taking a pull from her own bottle of beer, and stared at the door. Was it too much to ask that fate intervene on her behalf? It had the night before. Just one more time would be fine with her.

“Earth to Kuvira,” Zhu Li said, snapping her fingers in front of Kuvira’s face. 

Kuvira shook her head. “Sorry. did you say something?” 

Zhu Li laughed. “Everything okay?”

Kuvira took another drink and sighed. “Yeah, sorry. Just a lot on my mind, I guess.” 

“You’ve checked out every person who came in tonight. Are you waiting for someone to come in?” Zhu Li questioned, wiping up a spill on the countertop. 

Kuvira looked at Zhu Li sharply. “What? No.” 

Zhu Li held up her hand. “Easy, boss. It was just a question.” 

A customer flagged Zhu Li down and she left with a shrug to help them. Kuvira stared at the door again. She’d realized far too late that she had no way to contact Korra again, even if she wanted to. So she resigned herself to waiting with the smallest grain of hope that Korra was interested enough to come back in. So far, no luck.

Zhu Li came back over with another bottle, handing it to Kuvira and leaning against the edge of the counter. “Okay, so there’s no one coming in. The door must be broken, right? You’re just keeping an eye on it to make sure it doesn’t collapse on someone?” 

Kuvira glared at Zhu Li who just laughed and brushed her short brown bangs out of her eyes. “You’re so damn pushy.” 

Shrugging, Zhu Li smiled. “It’s what I do best.” 

“It’s stupid,” Kuvira muttered, her eyes dropping to the bottle she held in her hand. She swirled the beer around, then set it on a coaster. “Someone came in last night and I forgot to get her number and I was just hoping she’d come in again.” 

Zhu Li looked at Kuvira in wide eyed exasperation. “Kuvira. You didn’t get her fucking number?” 

“I didn’t know what to do. I just… I panicked okay? I panicked.” 

Zhu Li laughed loudly, covering her face with her hands. “That’s the most Kuvira thing I’ve ever heard you say.” 

“Fuck you,” Kuvira said, shoving Zhu Li lightly. 

“We already tried that, remember? It wasn’t our best decision.” Zhu Li picked up Kuvira’s bottle and took a drink. “But really. Rookie mistake.”

“I know,” Kuvira groaned. 

The rest of the night passed without incident and all too soon, it was time to close up. Zhu Li helped her clean up the bar in silence, just the sound of the tinny old jukebox to keep them company. As Zhu Li opened the door to leave, she stopped and turned around. 

“Hey, I know I was giving you a hard time but I get it. I get why you panicked,” she said quietly. 

Kuvira nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. 

“If she doesn’t stop by again, then we’ll know she’s an idiot,” Zhu Li continued. “If she does, well… obviously she’s got a brain in her head and  _ maybe _ she deserves you.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuvira said, her cheeks flushing lightly. She nodded her head once at Zhu Li with a small smile. “Thanks.” 

Kuvira waited near the door for one full hour, playing a mindless game on her phone, listening to the sounds of the traffic outside slow and then go quiet as people made their way home for the night. No one came in. No one knocked. Sighing, she locked the door and turned off her signs, then made her way upstairs to fall asleep alone. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Korra spent most of the next week thinking about Kuvira. When she wasn’t occupied in a meeting for work or actively participating in a conversation, her mind flitted between images of Kuvira’s beautiful green eyes, her hands with those talented fingers, her tattoos, lips, the way she held Korra against a wall. The image of Kuvira looking up at Korra from between her legs was a particularly potent one. At home was worse. With nothing else to occupy her, she found herself lost in daydreams. She’d lay awake at night, trying to picture Kuvira’s response if she just showed up one night. Would she be excited to see her or would Korra just be another customer? 

She’d wanted to go back to the bar, to give Kuvira her number or at least see her again. Saturday night she’d even taken a taxi ride a good 20 blocks out of her way but when the taxi pulled in front of the bar at 2:00 am, she’d chickened out and asked him to take her home instead. Groaning, she looked at the clock on her work computer. It was only 1:00 in the afternoon. Still a long ways off from the end of day. Korra let her head drop to her desk and she pressed her cheek against the cool wood. Even now, her mind was flooded with Kuvira. She had barely done any work today. 

“I’m so stupid,” Korra muttered to herself, sitting up to click through her proposal mindlessly. She saw words and images but nothing was sticking. Korra’s phone chimed, startling her from her thoughts. She tapped the screen and saw a text from Bolin. 

_ Thinking about HER again?  _

She looked up at where he sat on the other side of their shared office space and rolled her eyes at him. Quickly, she typed out a response.

_ None of your business, bucko. _

He read the text, then clutched his chest and leaned back in his chair, mock pain on his face. Korra laughed, then switched off her phone and took a deep breath. Now was the time she needed to focus on the proposal she was drafting. She had a deadline, whether she wanted one or not, and thinking of Kuvira wasn’t going to help her come up with any good ideas. Thankfully, she was able to lose herself in the proposal without too much trouble and the afternoon flew by. Before she knew it, Bolin was stopping by her desk to ask if she wanted to grab dinner with him and Opal.

“No, I’m good,” Korra replied. “I’ve gotta make a little more headway on this project.” 

Bolin shrugged. “Opal will be disappointed but I guess that just means I get to cheer her up, if you know what I mean.” 

He lifted his eyebrows at Korra and she groaned. “Gross. I don’t wanna know what that entails.” 

Bolin just laughed and patted her on the head, then moved to leave. “See you Sunday?” 

Korra nodded, waving her hand at him. “Yep. Now get out of here. Don’t be late for your date.” 

Korra turned on some music after Bolin left, needing some background noise to keep her company as she worked. Then she headed for the small office kitchen for some more coffee. Tonight would be a late night. 

Hours passed before she looked at the clock again. It was past midnight and Korra’s eyes were burning. The campaign was finally in good shape though, so she saved her file and pulled her laptop from the dock, sliding it into her bag. She called for a taxi, then made her way downstairs to wait in her building’s lobby. As she waited, she scrolled through her notifications. Most were from Bolin, with a few messages passed along from Opal who wanted to know when they could finally meet. 

Then, right at the very end, a text from Asami. Korra’s stomach dropped. 

_ Where’d you run off to last weekend? I didn’t get to say goodbye.  _

Korra swiped her finger on the message, annoyed, marking it as read so the notification wouldn’t show on her screen anymore. Why did Asami care where she disappeared to? She was getting married soon. 

Korra wasn’t even particularly torn up about the wedding. She’d made peace long ago with the fact that she and Asami weren’t meant to be, something that had made itself perfectly clear each time they’d found themselves in the middle of a screaming match. You can only feign a healthy relationship for so long before the cracks start showing. Asami had insisted they stay friends and Korra agreed, if only to keep their friend group intact. Korra hoped beyond hope that whatever attachment Asami still had for Korra would fade after the wedding bells chimed. 

Korra’s cab pulled up then and she climbed inside, giving the cab driver her address before resting her head on the headrest tiredly. It had been a long week and she just wanted to go home, drink a beer, and go to sleep. 

She watched the city pass by in a blur of light and color, groups of people standing in line for bars and clubs, and Korra felt strangely lonely. Normally, she didn’t seem to care about her lack of romantic connections. Asami had been a whirlwind, their relationship all passion and no substance. They’d dated for a solid 5 years, all throughout college, and when things had ended, Korra felt like herself again. She hadn’t even realized how lost she’d felt during their time together until she took those first few breaths of freedom after the breakup. It was really nice, having her own place, her own space, even having a few friends who weren’t connected to her life with Asami. 

But as Korra thought about curling up in bed tonight, alone, something pulled in her chest, a sharp ache she hadn’t felt since the early days of singlehood after her breakup. The taxi driver turned down one street, then another, nearing her block, and suddenly Korra heard herself ask, “Can you actually take me south, to the corner of 15th and Kingsbury?” 

He nodded, catching her eye in the rearview mirror. “That’s quite out of your way. Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, that’ll be fine.” 

Korra perked up as the cab ride came to an end, the all too familiar glow of the Open sign hanging on the front of Kuvira’s bar. The driver pulled to a stop and Korra pressed some bills into his hand, thanking him. She slid out of the backseat, standing on the pavement and staring at the front door for a brief moment, weighing her options. She could go in, like the brave adult woman she was, and say hi to Kuvira. Or should could go home and pretend she never stopped here. The first felt scarier than she dared to admit, but the second felt almost unbearable. 

Still, she wasn’t fully convinced that coming here was the smartest move. Kuvira hadn’t asked for Korra’s phone number and also hadn’t offered her own. Maybe it really was just a one night stand and Korra had read too much into her own feelings to see that. Before she had the chance to make up her mind, the cab drove away and she was left alone. The decision had been made for her, good idea or not.

“Guess I’m going in,” she muttered, hiking her bag higher onto her shoulder. 

Korra pushed the heavy wooden door open, the light jingle of the bell almost impossible to hear over the din of the crowd inside. It was much busier than it had been last Friday and she struggled to move past a group of what looked like drunk frat boys who stood near the door, challenging each other to a chugging contest. The music was louder than before. Clearly, Kuvira knew how to keep her patrons engaged. She pushed her way past the frat boys, curving around a bachelorette party who were crowding a crying bride, trying to get to the counter. 

Korra found a small opening near the very end of the bar, crowded into a corner. She pressed her hip against the wooden counter and waited, watching for Kuvira from her vantage point. After a few minutes, Kuvira appeared from the back room, carrying a large crate of clean glasses before she set them down beneath the bar. Korra felt her breathing pick up, butterflies swarming in her stomach. Excitement flooded her veins. Seeing Kuvira again in person was so much better than she’d imagined. Korra smiled to herself as she watched Kuvira tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and laugh at something the other bartender said to her in passing. 

Kuvira quickly became busy making and pouring multiple drinks. She was good at what she did, even with how hectic and loud the bar was. She was friendly and charming and it seemed that both men and women were drawn to her, smiling broadly when they got her attention. Korra’s stomach flipped when she saw Kuvira smile and wink at a pretty girl as she passed her drink over the counter. Korra turned away quickly, biting her lip, her chest going tight with jealousy. Why did it matter if Kuvira winked at someone else? She was a bartender, this was her bar. And Korra had no claim to be made on her time or charm. 

Korra felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see the other bartender waiting, a small, distracted smile on her face. She was short, with dark hair cut into bangs, tattoos coloring the skin on her exposed arms, and an eyebrow piercing nearly hidden behind gold rimmed glasses. 

“What can I get you?” 

Swallowing her jealousy, Korra smiled. “Just a water for now. I’m still deciding.” 

“Water for now it is,” the bartender replied. 

She filled a glass and passed it over the bar. Korra glanced at her name tag as she took it. “Thanks, Zhu Li.” 

“You got it right,” Zhu Li said, her eyebrows lifting in pleasant surprise as she made finger guns and moved onto the guy sitting next to Korra who was giving her an impatient look. 

Korra rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water, looking back to where Kuvira stood at her register, typing orders onto the screen. Her hair was falling out of the braid, long strands curling around her bare shoulders, and she kept pushing them out of her face with annoyance. Korra remembered how it felt to push her fingers into Kuvira’s hair, tangling them in it as Kuvira kissed her neck and she had to take another drink of the cold water to try and calm her flushed cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a shout to Korra’s left and the man who’d been sitting next to Korra was being shoved into her. Her elbow caught the edge of the counter as she fell back against the wall, her water falling and spilling out onto the counter. Another man had pushed him angrily, knocking him from his barstool. Korra looked on, horrified when she realized a fight was breaking out and she was trapped in the corner. 

“Break it up, motherfuckers,” Kuvira yelled, coming into Korra’s line of sight as she pushed her way through the crowd. She grabbed one of the men by the arm, twisting it behind his back. “I fucking told you not to come back in here, Kyle.” 

The man that had been knocked into Korra stood and rubbed his shoulder, moving towards Kuvira. Kuvira stopped him with a look. “Don’t even think about it, or you’ll get the boot too.” 

Korra shifted, trying to take up as little space as possible. The movement caught Kuvira’s attention and suddenly they were staring at each other. Korra saw Kuvira’s eyes widen and her lips form a single word, “Korra.” 

Kyle grunted and started to pull away before Korra had the chance to say anything, snapping Kuvira back to the matter at hand. “Goddammit Kyle. Let’s go,” she said angrily, turning him toward the door and forcing him forward. 

He argued the entire time Kuvira escorted him out and Korra watched her, Kuvira’s muscles tense and her energy dark, as she argued back before shoving him outside and yelling after him, “If you come back again, I’ll call the cops.” 

Zhu Li came back to the end of the bar and began wiping up the spilled water as she asked Korra, “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” 

Korra shook her head, still watching Kuvira. “No, I’m fine. Just a little rattled.” 

Zhu Li glared at the man who’d been pushed. “You know Kuvira will blacklist you too if you don’t watch it, Varrick.” 

Varrick groaned and shrugged. “It wasn’t my fault. You know I play nice.” 

Rolling her eyes, Zhu Li turned back to Korra. “You want another drink?” 

Kuvira had started moving in their direction, looking distracted. Korra nodded to Zhu Li, her eyes glued to Kuvira’s reddened cheeks and angry eyes. 

“Water.” 

Zhu Li looked between Korra and Kuvira, a small smile forming on her face. “Right. Yeah. Water. You got it.” 

Kuvira gave Varrick a stern look as she came near, turning to Korra as she exhaled heavily. “Hey.” Korra was relieved to see a small smile touch her lips. “You’re here.”

Korra smiled back nervously, her cheeks warming in embarrassment. “Yep. Just came by to say hi. So… hi.” 

Varrick chose that moment to interrupt, just as Kuvira opened her mouth to reply, cutting her off. “Kuvira, listen. I still want to talk about partnerships.” 

Kuvira looked at Varrick sharply. “You have really shitty timing, Varrick.” She stepped in close, jabbing a finger at his chest. “You really want to have this conversation now?” 

Chuckling, Varrick backed up, his hands lifted in surrender. “No, no, of course not. Another time. Another time.” He turned and waved at Zhu Li, calling her attention to him to place another order. 

Kuvira clenched her fists and took a deep breath before she turned back to Korra. “It’s… crazy tonight,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Oh yeah, I can see that,” Korra said, laughing nervously as she rubbed her elbow. Now that she wasn’t fearing for her life, she felt the dull ache there, sure to turn into a bruise by morning. 

Nothing slipped by Kuvira. She narrowed her eyes at Korra’s actions, looking down at her hand and then back up to her face, her eyes softening slightly. “Did they hurt you?”

Korra laughed again, rubbing the back of her neck. “No. Not really. Just bumped my elbow on the bar. No harm, no foul.” 

It was Kuvira’s turn to laugh, the sound loosening the tension in the air between them. “I don’t think you know what that means.” 

Another round of shouting from the other end of the bar brought their small reprieve to an end. Kuvira rubbed her middle finger against the crease between her eyebrows, her lips tightening as she geared up for another confrontation. Without another word, she stalked away, leaving Korra staring after her. 

Korra sighed. Maybe tonight was a bad idea. Kuvira had stuff to do and Korra didn’t want to be a bother. She finished her water and set the glass on the bar. Zhu Li noticed her, walking over to pick up the empty cup. 

“Leaving so soon?” Zhu Li asked, raising her eyebrows.

Korra nodded. “Yeah, I just wanted to say hi to Kuvira, but with how busy it is… I don’t want to get in the way, you know? Just gonna go to the bathroom and then head out. Will you tell her I said bye?” 

Zhu Li’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sure thing.” 

Korra crossed the room, moving through the drunken crowd, until she got to the bathroom. There were a couple of other women in line so she leaned against the wall, turning towards the bar to watch Kuvira for the last few minutes she was going to be here tonight. It was obvious the fight had put her in a bad mood and the last thing Korra wanted was to add to her stress. 

She watched Zhu Li walk over to Kuvira and lean her head in, saying something into Kuvira’s ear. The two of them glanced over in Korra’s direction and she turned away quickly, embarrassed to have been caught watching them. She wondered what they were saying and her mind wandered unpleasantly to all the ways she could have misunderstood what had happened the weekend before. Thankfully, she was up next and quickly made her way into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. 

The lighting was dim and Korra stared at herself in the mirror, her mouth drawn and her shoulders slightly hunched as she pressed her hands against the counter.

“You win some, you lose some,” she muttered, hanging her head. She turned on the water, running her fingers underneath the cold stream, then rubbed them against the back of her neck to calm down. 

Someone knocked on the door and Korra’s head snapped up. “Someone’s in here,” she called at the door, rolling her eyes. “Jesus Christ, I just got inside,” she murmured, annoyed. 

The door unlocked then and Kuvira pushed her way in, causing Korra to jump, bumping into the paper towel dispenser hanging on the wall. “Holy shit, Kuvira!” she exclaimed. “What if I had been peeing?” 

“I heard the water running,” Kuvira said with a smile, reaching behind her back to lock the door. “I wouldn’t have come in otherwise.” 

Korra glowered. “Well, that’s a relief,” she said, turning off the water. 

Kuvira swung her keyring around on her finger, looking at Korra with her head cocked. “You were gonna leave without saying goodbye, blue eyes?” 

“It’s crazy tonight, like you said. I didn’t want to bother you anymore.” Korra scrunched her lips, looking down at her hands where she twisted her thumb ring around absently. “It was silly for me to stop by without letting you know.”

Kuvira stepped closer, tucking her keyring into her pocket. “How exactly would you have done that?” 

Korra leaned against the counter. “Um, called the bar, obviously.” 

Kuvira nodded, taking another step. “Right, right. That makes sense.” 

“It would have been the polite thing to do.” Korra swallowed, looking at Kuvira. 

Kuvria’s chin was lowered slightly, looking at Korra from beneath her impossibly long eyelashes. The look on her face was nothing short of hungry and Korra felt her stomach twist pleasantly, a heat growing low in her belly. Kuvira’s eyes dropped and she gave Korra one long look over, her eyes lingering on Korra’s legs, on her breasts, on her mouth. As their eyes met again, Kuvira smiled broadly.

“And you always do the polite thing,” Kuvira commented in a low voice.   
Korra nodded silently.

She had the feeling Kuvira could eat her alive. 

Without warning, Kuvira crossed the few remaining feet between them and lifted Korra, setting her on the edge of the counter. Korra instinctively wrapped her legs around Kuvira’s hips, pulling her in close as Kuvira dropped her head down to Korra’s neck, pressing an open mouth kiss against her pulse point. Korra’s eyes fluttered shut. It wasn’t exactly how she’d pictured the night going but she wasn’t about to complain.

Korra gasped and shivered lightly, feeling Kuvira’s teeth bite into her skin. Korra’s hands scrabbled against Kuvira’s back, trying to pull her closer. One of Kuvira’s hands slid up the back of Korra’s neck and threaded through Korra’s hair, pulling gently to tilt her head back, giving her more access. She lavished Korra’s skin with her tongue, teasing, making Korra whimper with need. Korra moved her hand between them and slipped it beneath Kuvira’s shirt, fisting it in her hand and pulling her as close as she could in the small space. When her knuckles made contact with Kuvira’s stomach, she felt Kuvira tense and heard her hiss slightly against her throat, then chuckle. 

“Cold,” Kuvira murmured. 

Korra pulled her hand away and apologized. Kuvira reached between their bodies and grabbed Korra’s wrist gently, sliding it back beneath the hem of her tank top. 

“I didn’t ask you to stop,” she said, her mouth still against Korra’s skin, kissing down along the curve of her collarbone.

Korra smiled and turned her head, kissing Kuvira’s temple. “Good, then I won’t.”

Kuvira paused and lifted her head then, looking at Korra, her green eyes searching Korra’s face. Time stood still. Korra felt exposed, her heart beating in double time. She was weak, utterly weak for Kuvira. She knew it made no sense. She’d spent less than 24 hours with Kuvira but she wanted to know her, to be part of her life. Maybe Kuvira could read it on her face. Maybe not. 

Korra hoped that it was the latter. 

Then Kuvira leaned forward and tenderly pressed her lips against Korra’s. Korra tilted her head, kissing her deeply. For a while, they just kissed, Korra’s hand resting against Kuvira’s stomach with Kuvira’s hand still tangled in Korra’s hair. 

Suddenly someone pounded on the door and they jumped apart. “We’ve been waiting for fucking  _ ever _ ,” a shrill voice shouted. 

Kuvira looked at the door, then glanced at Korra sideways, breathing hard. Korra inhaled and slid off the counter, her body pressing against Kuvira’s. Kuvira stepped back slightly, giving Korra space, staring at her as her breathing calmed. 

The girl outside pounded on the door again. “We’re going to get the owner!” 

At that, Kuvira burst out laughing and Korra joined her, leaning against the sink as she tried to catch her breath. The pounding continued until their laughter died down. 

“The owner is in here,” Kuvira called. 

Korra straightened, picking her bag up off the counter and sliding it over her shoulder, wiping tears of laughter from the corners of her eyes. “We should clear out, let those girls do their thing.” 

Kuvira moved in front of Korra, reaching out to touch her wrist lightly. “Sorry I was distracted tonight.” 

Korra shook her head. “It’s fine. I know you have a lot to deal with tonight.” 

“I would have much rather had a quiet night like last weekend.” 

Korra felt her cheeks flush at the mention of the previous weekend. “I… me too.” 

Kuvira leaned down and kissed Korra’s cheek, then moved her lips to her ear. “Will you stay tonight?”

Korra closed her eyes and nodded, feeling Kuvira’s lips pull into a smile against her skin. 

“Okay,” Kuvira whispered. She took a deep breath and Korra leaned back, looking up at her. “Let’s go.”

Kuvira unlocked the door and twisted the handle, pushing the door open. Korra followed behind. The girl who had been banging on the door glared at Kuvira who raised an eyebrow and swept her arm behind her with a sardonic grin. “It’s all yours.” 

The bar crowd had thinned out a bit and Zhu Li watched them walk towards her with a grin on her face, stirring a drink. “Welcome back.” 

Korra smiled at her and perched on an open barstool while Kuvira made her way around the bar, leaning against the shelves in that way she did with her long legs outstretched and her arms crossed. This time there was no demand on her attention; all the other patrons were otherwise occupied with their drinks or their friends. 

“Thanks. I think I’ve decided on a drink by the way,” Korra said, looking pointedly at Kuvira, before turning back to Zhu Li. 

Zhu Li perked up. “What can I get you?” 

Korra snapped her fingers and looked up thoughtfully. “I can’t remember the name. It was something Kuvira gave me last weekend. What was it again?” 

Kuvira’s eyes got big and her cheeks turned red. She stood, elbowing Zhu Li gently out of the way. “Hey, I’ve got this one. Why don’t you go check on that end of the bar?” 

Zhu Li lifted her hands in mock surrender. “Whatever you say, boss.”

“Are you trying to kill me?” Kuvira said, giving Korra a dark look.

Korra smiled sweetly. “What do you mean? You don’t want Zhu Li giving me a Wet Pussy?” 

Kuvira ignored her and began mixing the drink, the blush still coloring her high cheekbones. Instead of passing it over the bar, she came around to Korra’s side and set it on the counter. Korra picked it up and took a sip as Kuvira leaned in close and whispered hotly, “I was just surprised to know you didn’t already have one.” 

Korra swallowed the mouthful of alcohol that threatened to choke her and looked up at Kuvira, trying to gather her wits. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” 

Kuvira looked at Korra’s mouth, then back up to her eyes, biting her lower lip. “Can’t wait.” 

Kuvira was called away then to help fill some orders and Korra sipped her drink, alternating between watching Kuvira work, a dumb smile on Korra’s face, and playing around on her phone. She typed out a message to Bolin as she chewed on her straw. 

_ Guess where I am. _

His reply was almost instantaneous. **_The bar?_**

_ Damn Bolin. I thought you were with Opal tonight. Why are you responding so quickly?  _

**_She’s asleep. On my lap. She snores. It’s adorable. *heart eye emoji*_ **

_ Well, that’s one mystery solved.  _

**_Stop avoiding the question. Is Kuvira there?_ **

_ Um, yes? She owns the bar? _

**_When can I meet her? When can you meet Opal? That’s the more important question here._ **

_ Okay. One thing at a time. Bring Opal on Sunday. You can meet Kuvira… never. _

**_That is stupid and also dumb. I’m just going to have to stalk you next time you go to her bar._ **

_ Don’t you fucking dare.  _

**_Can’t stop me. Gotta go. Gonna tuck Opal in and watch her sleep._ **

_ God you’re such a creep. Have fun lol _

Closing time was right around the corner and Korra had never been so thankful to hear the words “Last call!” shouted to the bar in her entire life. Over the next half hour, Kuvira started closing up the bar and Zhu Li expertly herded people outside, ignoring their protests that they just needed one last drink. Wiping her hands on her jeans, she locked the door behind the last customer, then started moving through the bar to collect abandoned glasses. 

Korra made her way to the middle of the bar, sitting on a barstool closer to where Kuvira stood, wiping down the taps. 

“Thanks for sticking around,” Kuvira said, looking up at her. “I’m sure it wasn’t the most exciting hour of your life.” 

Korra shrugged. “I dunno. I had something really awesome to look forward to. It made the wait bearable.” 

Kuvira cocked an eyebrow, a crooked smile crossing her face. “Oh? What’s that exactly?”

“A beautiful woman asked me to stay the night with her. I mean, what’s a helpless lesbian supposed to do?” 

For a brief moment, Kuvira’s eyes and mouth tightened, a strange tension on her face. She laughed shortly, turning her attention to gathering coasters from the bartop. Korra bit the inside of her cheek, a pit forming in her stomach as she wondered what Kuvira was thinking. 

“I guess she should just stay with her,” Kuvira finally replied, tossing a stack of damp coasters into the trash. Looking up at Korra, she smiled. It was more open this time and the pit in Korra’s stomach eased a bit. Kuvira tapped the remaining coasters against the counter into a nice, even stack, then put them in a small holder behind the ledge. “There are worse ways to spend a Friday night than with a beautiful woman.” 

Zhu Li walked up to them then, a tray full of glasses balanced against her hip. “Don’t mean to interrupt but I’ve got this Kuvira.” 

Kuvira looked at Zhu Li, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“I mean, you two can just like… go do your thing. I’ll get everything taken care of down here.” 

Kuvira shook her head. “No way. This place is a wreck.” 

“Yeah and I can take care of it.” Zhu Li looked at Korra. “Help me out here, Korra. Kuvira is a workaholic. Can you do something about that?” 

Korra laughed. “I can certainly try. Something tells me that Kuvira usually gets what she wants though.” 

“I can’t believe this. Ganging up on me and you guys just met,” Kuvira interjected. Then she shrugged. “Guess majority rules.” 

Zhu Li set down the tray of glasses and walked behind the counter, pushing Kuvira’s back. “Get out of here. Seriously. Go.” 

Kuvira laughed and started walking towards the back room. “Come on, Korra, before Zhu Li really loses it.” 

Korra followed Kuvira, laughing as they moved through the doors towards the stairs. 

“Oh and I’ll turn the music up so, uh, don’t worry about whatever noise you two might make,” Zhu Li called after them. 

Korra looked back in shock to see Zhu Li wink and wave. Kuvira groaned, covering her eyes and falling against the wall. 

“Jesus Christ,” she muttered. “Sorry about that.” 

Korra giggled. “Well she’s not subtle.” 

Kuvira looked at Korra, dropping her hands to her sides and shrugging. “No, subtlety is not what she’s known for.” 

“How long have you guys known each other?” Korra asked as they made their way upstairs. 

Kuvira thought about it, biting her lip and narrowing her eyes. “Oh, about 6 years or so? We met at one of my shows and hit it off and the rest is history.” 

“I like her,” Korra replied. “She’s observant.” 

Kuvira pushed the door to her apartment open and stepped to the side, letting Korra in. “Okay. You call her observant. I call her a pain in my ass. Potato, potahtoh.” 

As the door swung shut behind them, they fell quiet. In the dark, with only the slight pulse of the music coming from the bar below, everything felt a little bit breathless. Korra turned to look at Kuvira in the dim light, sliding her bag from her shoulder and dropping it on the floor. Kuvira stared back, her eyes boring into Korra’s. Korra wasn’t sure what the next move was. Should she kiss Kuvira? Should she wait for Kuvira to kiss her? Did Kuvira even want to continue what had started in the bar’s bathroom? 

“Fuck it,” Korra whispered. 

She crossed the few inches between them, reaching up to cup Kuvira’s jaw. Kuvira’s eyes fluttered shut as Korra’s mouth met hers. Korra didn’t want to rush. After a week of waiting to see Kuvira again, she wanted to savor this. Kuvira’s lips were soft, her breath warm as it spilled from her mouth. Korra kissed Kuvira slowly, angling her head to kiss her more deeply. Korra pressed her tongue against Kuvira’s, tasting her, a hum of pleasure sounding in the back of Korra’s throat. Kuvira wrapped her arms around Korra’s back holding her close, so close Korra thought she could feel Kuvira’s heart thumping. 

Korra kissed her way across Kuvira’s cheek, pressing her lips softly against Kuvira’s freckle, then down to her jaw. Kuvira shivered as Korra licked the curve of her jaw beneath her ear and Korra smiled to herself. Kuvira stepped forward, backing Korra against the wall, and pressed her hips against Korra’s. Korra continued kissing and biting Kuvira’s neck, welcoming the quiet whines and moans she drew out of her. Her hands wandered until her fingers caught the hem of Kuvira’s shirt and she slipped them underneath, dragging her fingertips up Kuvria’s sides. 

“Take my shirt off,” Kuvira whispered roughly. She leaned back and Korra pulled the tank top up and over Kuvira’s head, leaving her in a black bra and her jeans. Kuvira lifted a hand to the back of her neck and looked away shyly, her cheekbones coloring slightly. Korra bit her lip, her pulse speeding up, heat building between her legs. Kuvira was beautiful, her messy braid falling over one shoulder. Korra reached out and gently pulled the elastic from the end of the braid, then ran her fingers through the strands, loosening it. Kuvira’s eyes shut as she combed through her hair. Korra swallowed hard, feeling herself grow wet. 

“I want to touch you,” Korra said, her voice warm and low. 

Kuvira’s eyes opened to meet Korra’s and she nodded wordlessly. Then she held a hand out to Korra and led her to the bed, sitting down on one end. Korra stood over her, locking eyes with Kuvira. It was almost too much to be standing in front of someone so beautiful. Korra wondered how she’d ended up here, really wondered what choices she’d made to get to this point in her life. 

Red light spilled into the room from a billboard nearby, cutting across Kuvira’s face, shadowing her eyes, and for the umpteenth time since they’d met, Korra wondered what Kuvira was thinking. There were moments that Kuvira seemed so open and vulnerable. But other times, she seemed to be a million miles away and Korra found she couldn’t read her so easily. 

Korra took off her own shirt and kicked her pants from her legs, then pressed a hand against Kuvira’s chest, carefully pushing her back to lie down. Then she straddled Kuvira’s hips and leaned over her to press a wet kiss against Kuvira’s collarbone, dragging her tongue against her skin. Kuvira’s skin tasted warm, as if she’d been sitting in the sun and Korra heard her sigh as she sucked lightly. 

“Did you know you gave me a hickey last weekend?” Korra said against Kuvira’s throat.

Kuvira shook her head. “No, I did not know that.” 

Korra laughed. “My friend Bolin saw it before I did. It was very scandalous.” She slid her hand up Kuvira’s side and pulled one cup of her bra down. Kuvria’s fingers tightened against her hips where her hands rested. “I think it’s only fair I get my payback,” Korra continued, letting her hot breath spill out of her mouth onto Kuvira’s skin

“Mhm,” Kuvira hummed, shivering again. 

Korra dragged her lips across Kuvira’s breast and heard Kuvira’s breath hitch. “Good. That’s settled then,” she said casually before licking Kuvria’s nipple, then pulled it between her lips. Kuvira arched towards her and Korra felt goosebumps break out across Kuvira’s exposed skin as she sucked lightly, then pulled back, releasing her nipple with a soft  _ pop _ . 

Korra pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, hovering over Kuvira. With one finger, she traced a line down Kuvira’s torso, then flattened her palm against her stomach, her fingers just dipping into Kuvira’s waistband. As her fingertips touched Kuvira’s hipbone, she heard Kuvira hiss, her hips rising from the bed. 

“I thought you wanted to touch me,” Kuvira growled, lifting her head to kiss Korra’s throat. 

Korra’s eyes dropped shut as Kuvira kissed her neck and she reached between their bodies to unbutton Kuvira’s pants, pulling them open. Then she slid her hand between Kuvira’s legs. Kuvira was wet, so wet, and Korra felt a flush of pride knowing she’d turned Kuvira on this much. She very lightly slid her finger across Kuvira’s clit and Kuvira moaned, dropping her head from Korra’s throat. Korra held herself up with one hand, teasing Kuvira, sliding her fingers against her. She could feel Kuvira writhing beneath her, her legs trembling slightly as if she was no longer in control. 

“Korra, please,” Kuvira whined. 

Korra leaned down and kissed Kuvira’s shoulder. “Please, what?” 

Kuvira gasped in response as Korra slid a finger inside of her. Korra pressed against Kuvira’s clit with her thumb, her mouth moving along Kuvira’s throat and jaw until she reached her mouth. Then she pulled her hand away and murmured against Kuvira’s lips. “Please,  _ what _ ?” 

Kuvira pulled back as far as she could and looked at Korra, her eyes dark. She looked impatient and greedy, her lip curled into a slight snarl. “Please,” she said in a harsh whisper. “Let me cum.” 

Korra felt heat rush through her body and she nodded, moving her hand back to where it had been before, one finger inside Kuvira and her thumb against her clit. Kuvira pulled Korra down to kiss her, biting at her bottom lip, pressing her tongue inside of Korra’s mouth. Korra worked her finger inside Kuvira, curling it as she slid it in and out. Kuvira broke away from Korra’s mouth with a gasp as Korra pumped her finger into her. 

Kuvira arched against Korra one more time, her fingernails digging into Korra’s back as she pulled her close. Then she let out one long shuddering breath, a quiet moan following close behind. Kuvira’s legs shook as she came, her chest flushed pink, her lips parted and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Korra leaned in and kissed Kuvira’s neck, listening to the sound of Kuvira’s quiet gasps. Then Kuvira reached down and touched Korra’s wrist, pulling on it gently. Korra withdrew her hand and kissed Kuvira’s neck softly one more time, before moving to lay next to her. 

Korra turned her head to look at Kuvira in time to see her swipe a hand across her cheek before she closed her eyes and laid one hand across her own heart. Korra searched Kuvira’s face for any sign that she was upset but she seemed untroubled and Korra wondered if she’d imagined the tear she thought she’d seen Kuvira wipe away. 

The music downstairs switched over to a new song, bassier than the last. Lights from the occasional car driving by stretched and moved across the walls and ceiling. Kuvira tapped her finger against her chest to the rhythm of the song and Korra wished she could peek inside her head. 

Kuvira finally opened her eyes and glanced over at Korra with a smile. “I’m glad you came by tonight.” 

Korra rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand. “I’m sure you are.” 

Kuvira rolled her eyes at Korra. “Not just because of this.” 

“What? It wasn’t that good?” Korra teased. 

“It was probably a little too good,” Kuvira said in reply. She reached over and grabbed Korra’s hand, pressing it against her chest. “My heart is still racing. Am I dying? Who knows.”

Korra smiled and pressed her forehead against Kuvira’s shoulder, nudging her gently. “Well, I can always give you mouth to mouth if you need it.” 

Kuvira rolled over and onto Korra, pulling Korra’s legs around her hips and pinning her to the mattress. She slid one hand down Korra’s arm, circling her wrist with her fingers and pinned it above her head, then did the same with her other. Kuvira ground her hips into Korra’s. Korra’s mind went blank and she pressed her feet into the mattress, trying to push herself closer to Kuvira.

“I can think of other things I’d like to do with you,” Kuvira said in a husky voice, licking her lips before kissing her way down Korra’s chest and stomach. When she got to the v of Korra’s hips, she stopped and looked up at Korra. 

“Is this what you want?” Kuvira asked. 

“Yes,” Korra gasped. “Please.” 

Kuvira chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you beg.” 

Later, as the music died down in the bar below and Zhu Li left for the night, Kuvira finally sat up from between Korra’s legs and wiped at her mouth with a grin. Korra’s voice was hoarse, her hair a tangled mess. She was still clutching the sheets, her body tense while her orgasm faded as Kuvira crawled up the bed to lay next to her, lifting her hips to pull her own jeans off. 

Korra pulled Kuvira’s hand onto her chest. “I know what you mean about it being too good.” 

“If you’re gonna die, might as well die in ecstasy,” Kuvira replied. 

They fell silent for a long while. Korra rolled onto her stomach, tucking her arms underneath her head. Kuvira shifted in the dark, pulling a blanket over them, sliding closer to Korra.

“I’m glad I came by tonight too,” Korra said quietly into the dark. 

Kuvira reached over underneath the blanket and rested her hand against Korra’s lower back. “Don’t leave without giving me your phone number this time,” she replied. 

“You got it,” Korra said through a yawn. 

As she started to drift to sleep, she heard Kuvira whisper quietly, “Goodnight, Korra.” 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Korra pushed open the door to the restaurant on Sunday morning and found Bolin waiting inside, facing the door. A short, dark haired girl stood in front of him with her back to the entrance. Korra smiled to herself. Bolin had it bad. His face was practically glowing as he listened to Opal talk animatedly and he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Sorry I’m late, again,” she said to him, pulling her scarf from her neck. 

Bolin looked up and waved as Opal turned around, a huge smile on her face. 

“You’re here!” Opal exclaimed as she flung her arms around Korra and hugged her tightly. 

Korra’s eyes grew big with surprise but she hugged Opal back, smiling at Bolin over Opal’s shoulder. 

“She’s a hugger,” Bolin said, laughing. 

“Yeah, I can see that.” 

Opal pulled away, blushing. “I’m just so excited to finally meet you, Korra. Bolin talks about you all the time.” 

Korra raised an eyebrow at Bolin, then leaned towards Opal conspiratorially. “Don’t believe anything he tells you. I’m much cooler than he is.” 

“Oh, come on,” Bolin interjected. “We both know that’s not true.”

Opal laughed, looking between the two of them. “I don’t know Bolin. She does seem pretty cool.” 

Bolin grabbed at his chest. “Now that? That hurts, right here.” 

Korra rolled her eyes as Opal leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, moving in to stand next to him. Bolin slid his arm around Opal’s shoulders and kissed her forehead. 

“Well, I’m glad that we could finally meet, too,” Korra said to Opal sincerely. 

The hostess called their party over to be seated and they followed her to their table. Food and drinks were quickly ordered, then Opal excused herself to go to the bathroom.

“I don’t mean to be _that_ person, Korra,” Bolin started. “But is that the same shirt you were wearing on Friday?”

Korra blushed and looked down at her t-shirt. “Wh-what? How would you even know that?”

Bolin leaned back in his chair. “I work with you, we’ve been best friends for… 9 years now? I just _know_ things.”

Korra plucked at the front of her shirt self consciously. “If you _must_ know, yes. It is.”

Bolin just looked at her patiently, a coy smile on his face, waiting for her to continue. 

“I spent the weekend at Kuvira’s, okay?! It was unplanned and I didn’t have a change of clothes. There. Now you know my dirty little secret,” she said quickly, before covering her face with her hands. Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment. 

“Is that so?” Bolin replied. “The whole weekend.”

Korra nodded behind her hands.

“And, you guys didn’t go out or anything? There wasn’t a point in the last, say… 36 hours that you could have gone home to grab a clean shirt?” Bolin continued, pushing against her shin with his foot underneath the table. 

Korra finally looked up at Bolin with a glare. “Kuvira offered me one of her shirts but I felt weird taking it. Otherwise, no. We did not go anywhere. I could not have gone home to get a clean shirt.” 

Bolin opened his mouth to say something else, but thankfully Opal appeared, saving Korra from having to explain more. As Opal sat down, Bolin raised his eyebrows at Korra.

“Don’t think this conversation is over.” 

Korra threw her napkin at him. The rest of brunch went better than Korra had expected. Opal was sweet and funny and smart and Bolin was completely smitten. He spent more time watching her than talking, a rare occurrence for him. Korra was happy for him. He’d had a couple of bad relationships over the last few years and it was nice to see him smile. Nothing got his spirits down for long but she knew he’d been lonely lately. 

Soon enough, they were wrapping things up and saying their goodbyes. 

“Let’s get together for drinks this week,” Korra said, hugging Opal and Bolin. 

Bolin nodded. “Yeah, we could go by Kuvira’s place.” 

Opal elbowed him. “Stop harassing her,” she said, rolling her eyes at Korra. “She’ll let you meet her when she’s ready.” 

Korra pressed her hands together in thanks. “Thanks for keeping him in line, Opal. He’s pretty awful sometimes.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. I won’t say another word about _you know who_ ,” Bolin said, rubbing his side. 

They parted ways and Korra caught the nearest subway home. She had stuff to get taken care of before the weekend came to a close: laundry, groceries, dishes. As she rode home, she thought over the last couple of days. The weekend had definitely taken an unexpected turn. 

Late Saturday morning, as Korra stood and started to get dressed to leave, Kuvira pulled her back into bed with a kiss and a promise of a repeat of the night before. She’d kept her word and Korra spent the rest of the day in bed with Kuvira, only getting up for food and a brief nap on the couch when Kuvira had a liquor delivery to manage. It was a lot, in a good way, but Korra wondered if they were moving too fast. They’d only met the week before. Should she slow things down? 

But the second Kuvira came back into the apartment after the delivery was complete, Korra had forgotten all her thoughts and soon she was swept right back into it. She’d had a few hours to herself while Kuvira worked and Korra had made use of the time by working on her proposal for work. She’d toyed with the idea of going home but when she mentioned it to Kuvira, Kuvira had pushed her up against her office wall and kissed her until her legs went weak and Korra decided that she really didn’t need to go home after all and would just wait up for Kuvira in her apartment until the bar was closed. 

Kuvira made Korra’s mind go fuzzy, her lips and fingers and legs and everything making Korra feel things she hadn’t felt in a long time. Things she wasn’t quite sure she’d ever felt. Sex with Asami had been good but with Kuvira? Kuvira was dynamic and passionate and bossy and needy, and that combination was potent. Korra shivered as she thought about the way Kuvira whispered the word _please_ and had to force herself to pay attention so she wouldn’t miss her stop. 

Her phone dinged, notifying her of a new message. She pulled her phone from her pocket and swiped to read it. 

**_Hey, Korra. I miss you in my bed._ **

Korra blushed and bit her lip, her stomach flipping. 

_I miss being there._

**_Why don’t you come back?_ **

Korra groaned. Why didn’t she just go back? No. She needed to get shit done. She couldn’t hole up in a sex cave with Kuvira, even though she wanted to. 

_I have a bunch of errands I have to get taken care of. Your offer is tempting though._

A picture came in then and Korra clicked on it. She gasped and quickly covered her phone with her other hand just in case any snooping eyes were nearby. Lifting her hand slightly, she peeked at the picture again. It was exactly what she thought she’d seen.

Kuvira had sent her a picture of herself lying in bed, naked, only the thin sheet covering the front of her body. One leg was bent on top of the sheet and her long, dark hair was spread across her arm where she rested her head. 

**_Does this make my argument any more convincing?_ **

_Jesus._

Korra thought long and hard about this. She could just go back, spend the rest of the day with Kuvira. Kuvira’s bar was closed on Sundays so there would be no interruptions. She could even swing by her place first and grab some clean clothes. Korra let her head fall back against the window and sighed. She really needed to do things before the week ramped up. She had a presentation for her proposal and that would suck up a lot of her time. Her house was a mess. She had almost no clean clothes left. Shaking her head, she frowned and typed back another message.

_I would be back there in a heartbeat but I have a huge presentation due at work this week and I have no clean clothes to do it in. I really have to get my shit together._

**_No worries, blue eyes. No pressure at all. Now you just have a nice little reminder of this weekend to look at. You know, if you get bored while you’re doing laundry._ **

The train arrived at Korra’s stop and she stepped from the train onto the platform, thinking about her next move with Kuvira. She wanted to get to know her, not just her body. As she climbed the stairs and made the short walk home, she looked at the picture Kuvira had sent her one more time, then made a decision. 

_Thank you for the thoughtful gift :) I may or may not be staring at it right now._

Before she could chicken out, she followed it up with another quick message. 

_Also, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get together at my place this week for dinner or a movie or something?_

A few minutes passed and Korra started to chew on her lip, worried she’d made the wrong move. As she pushed her apartment door open, her phone finally chimed and she whipped it out to read the message.

**_I’m sure that can be arranged. When are you free?_ **

Breathing a sigh of relief, she replied, letting Kuvira know what days would work best. They settled on an evening and Korra promised she’d take care of dinner if Kuvira would just bring some wine. 

Korra spent the rest of the day busy - doing her laundry, getting groceries for the week, cleaning her neglected apartment. As she curled up in bed with her laptop that night to clean up her presentation, her mind wandered to Kuvira. Korra wondered what she was doing, if she was happy, if she was alone. 

Shaking her head, Korra forced herself to concentrate. She typed out a summary of the presentation but that’s as far as she got before being distracted again by thinking about Kuvira’s picture. She pulled her phone off the charger and opened the picture, studying it. Kuvira was a force to be reckoned with. Her green eyes were slightly narrowed, coquettish, and she had a come hither expression on her face, one Korra was quickly becoming used to recognizing. Korra especially loved being able to see the small birthmark she’d discovered on the outer edge of Kuvira’s hip the night before. It was a spot Korra made sure to kiss whenever she was near.

  
The picture made Korra want to do something for Kuvira in return. She decided to even the score and just send Kuvira a picture of her own. Korra stepped off her bed and studied her room, looking for the perfect spot to take pose for the picture. She decided to take the picture on her bed and spent longer than she wanted to admit fluffing the white comforter and pillows, making it look well used, as if she’d spent the day with Kuvira in her own bed instead of Kuvira’s. 

Korra undressed, standing in front of her closet in a pair of underwear and nothing else. Balancing on one leg, she pressed her foot against her calf, pursing her lips as she combed through her clothes. One item caught her eye and she slipped it on, preparing for the pictures. She climbed onto her bed and set her camera on her nightstand, then set the self timer. She stared at the camera, hoping that Kuvira could tell what she was thinking through her gaze alone. After taking a series of pictures, she settled on one that she thought Kuvira would really like. Biting her lip nervously, she typed out a message with the picture and hit send, butterflies twisting through her stomach. Korra’s nerves decided she didn’t want to wait for Kuvira’s response, so she turned Do Not Disturb on, then rolled away from her phone and forced herself to go to sleep. 

* * *

Kuvira was neck deep in some tax preparations when her phone dinged for the 15th time in the last hour. She’d been ignoring it because so far every message had been from Varrick and for some reason the Do Not Disturb feature wasn’t working but she’d been hoping to hear from Korra before she went to bed for the night. She knew Korra had a lot on her plate and hadn’t wanted to bother her. Sighing, she picked up her phone to swipe ignore on the message from Varrick.

To her surprise, it was from Korra. Kuvira smiled as she pressed the screen to open the message. Kuvira’s eyes widened and she felt herself grow wet at the sight inside. 

Korra was kneeling on her bed, resting on her heels, wearing only her underwear and a white button up, completely open in the front. She had one hand on her upper thigh and the other was pulling the shirt open, exposing her chest and stomach. Kuvira’s eyes lingered on her body and she licked her lips at the thought of kissing her way across Korra’s torso again.

But Korra’s face was another story entirely. Her blue eyes were heavy lidded and she looked out from the picture with a ravenous expression. Her lips were slightly parted, her tongue resting on her lower lip, just a hint of the wet tip showing. 

Kuvira groaned. She figured the picture was only payback for the one she’d sent Korra earlier but _damn_. She was in too deep. Korra was everything Kuvira had dreamed about and more. Funny, sexy, smart, fiesty… the list went on and on. Maybe they’d only known each other for a couple of weeks but Kuvira would be lying if she said Korra hadn’t made some sort of impact on her. She typed out her response. 

**_I’m actually speechless right now. What gives you the right?_ **

Several minutes passed with no response from Korra and Kuvira noticed how late it was. Maybe Korra was asleep. Kuvira should be too. She’d gotten almost no sleep the night before (because her nights with Korra were rarely restful) and she was feeling more tired than usual. She stood and stretched, feeling her back crack, the muscles protesting after sitting for too long at her desk. Giving the bar a quick once over to make sure everything was in place, she turned off the lights to the bar and her office and made her way upstairs.

The narrow landing teased Kuvira, like it always did, reminding her of how she’d made Korra come twice their first night together. She touched the wall lightly, smiling to herself. The last two weekends had been unbelievable. Korra made her feel alive every time she was around her. She made Kuvira laugh, made her feel a little more excited about life. Kuvira hadn’t felt this way since…

No. 

Kuvira shut a door to where her thoughts wanted to go. Just like that, the switch flipped and Kuvira felt the ghosts of her past chasing after her, ruining her mood. She frowned, her shoulders rolling inward as she crossed her arms across her chest. She wouldn’t think about it, about _her._ It was too much. She’d done so well, all this time, pretending nothing had happened. She wasn’t about to give in to it now. 

The shadows chased her, though, well into the dark, lonely night while she lay awake staring at the ceiling and, later, into her dreams where she thrashed around before waking up at 3:46 am, panting into the empty room with a sweat slicked forehead, her chest tight and her fingers curled into fists in the blankets. Her mind started erasing the dreams almost as soon as she awoke. There wasn’t much to what she could remember, just smoke clearing from her mind that sounded like vague voices saying unpleasant things to her, a dark, almost violent feel to it all that left a heaviness in her chest as if she’d been punched.

Kuvira pressed the heel of her hand between her eyebrows. Her head was pounding as if she had the worst hangover she’d ever had in her life. She checked her phone pointlessly. No one else was awake this early, especially not Korra. No, she was asleep like the normal, well balanced person she was. 

Kuvira stood on shaky legs and took a deep breath, holding her temples, then went in search of ibuprofen. She swallowed a couple of pills and drank a huge glass of water, then filled it and drank that one down too. She felt restless, like a caged animal, and began pacing her floor, her index finger tapping the glass that she still held. Why were the floodgates to these feelings opening now, after she’d kept them successfully locked away for so long?

Kuvira paced so long that she wore herself out and eventually found herself standing still in the corner of her living room, her hair tumbling around her shoulders, a catch in her ribs from the willpower she was exerting over her emotions. She'd set the glass down on a pass by her island, worrying at a caught nail on her left hand instead, pulling at the skin there until she felt it rip, blood beading at the surface. Pain. Physical pain she could handle. The memories? Those had to be controlled, maintained, packaged away in neat little boxes. If she let go of that control now, she’d lose herself in it and she couldn’t afford that. Not again. Not after everything she’d done to try and forget. 

So Kuvira thought of something else, forcing her thoughts to Korra. To her bright eyes. Her crooked smile. The way she danced when she got excited about Chinese food. What it felt like to hold her, a pleasant weight grounding Kuvira. How her skin smelled and tasted and felt against Kuvira’s fingers. The way Korra’s voice grew heavy when she was just on the edge of her orgasm, or raspy when she was falling asleep, or quiet when she was asking Kuvira if she was okay. 

The sun was just beginning to peek over the tops of the buildings nearby, golden light cutting through her windows and across her floor and Kuvira felt the tension in her shoulders and chest loosen. She listened to the city waking up below her, taking a few slow, deep breaths of relief.

There. 

Morning had come. She’d survived a night full of memories that she’d thought were long gone. She was stronger now, braver. She could keep these demons at bay.

She had to.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Kuvira’s phone chimed and she pulled it from her pocket to see a new message from Korra in her notifications. 

_I’m excited for tonight._

_Is that stupid?_

Kuvira chuckled, typing back a response.

**_Not at all. I’m an exciting person to spend time with. I don’t blame you._ **

_Yeah, I’d definitely have to agree with you there._

Kuvira hadn’t heard much from Korra this week. Korra had her presentation to prepare for and give, but now that was all said and done and the night of their dinner and a movie hangout had rolled around. Kuvira wasn’t sure exactly what Korra had in mind but thought that the desire to hang out rather than spend the night wrapped up in Kuvira’s bed had something to do with the fact that they had yet to spend time together that wasn’t sexual. 

She was weirdly okay with it. She hadn’t dated in god knows how long and hadn’t really had the desire to, choosing to stick to the very occasional one night stand with a stranger from a dating app. But with Korra, all bets were off. Kuvira had the funny feeling that she’d be willing to do just about anything Korra wanted her to, as long as they were doing it together. 

Kuvira stood in front of her wine rack, trying to decide on which bottle to bring. Korra insisted on surprising her with dinner, not giving even the slightest hint to what type of cuisine it would be, so Kuvira didn’t know what to pair it with. She finally settled on one she’d been saving for a special occasion. Looking at the label, she snorted. She’d never actually had a special occasion to save it for so tonight might as well be the night. 

**_I’m heading over in 5. Do you need me to pick up anything else for tonight? Bring anything but the wine?_ **

_Nope. Just you, the wine, and your fine ass, please and thank you._

**_I was thinking I’d leave my fine ass at home, but since you insisted…_ **

Korra replied with a goofy selfie, holding a spatula and winking. 

Kuvira looked in her mirror one last time, frowning at her appearance. Her eyes were lightly shadowed, just the barest smudge of dark underneath and her face was slightly drawn. She sighed. What was she going to do? Sleep had been evading her since Sunday night. She’d get three, maybe four, hours tops before waking and laying still in bed for hours. Thankfully, no more nightmares had plagued her. Just a void of sleeplessness that left her feeling on edge, despite her own excitement for the evening. She hoped Korra wouldn’t notice. Or, if she did, that she’d leave it alone. This was not the time or place to start digging up the skeletons of her past. 

Shrugging on her jacket, Kuvira decided not to worry about it. So what? People had trouble sleeping all the time. It didn’t have to be a thing. 

She locked her door behind her and made her way to the subway, bottle of wine in one hand. As she passed a small corner store, her gaze was caught by a bunch of brightly colored flowers for sale in the front window. Should she get Korra flowers? Was that a thing you did for someone you were sleeping with and maybe sort of dating? She shook her head. 

“Save it for the second date,” she said to herself. 

The subway was humid and cramped with people making their way home from work or going out to meet friends. Kuvira found an empty seat in the corner and sat, pulling her long legs back and out of the way of any fellow passengers. It was remarkably quiet; everyone seemed to be in their own heads. Kuvira was no exception. She fidgeted nervously, rolling the wine bottle between her palms, picking at the corner of the label, occasionally adjusting the cuff of her sleeve. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been to someone else’s house for anything more than a hook up. And in those cases, she’d only gotten a feel for their bed. She rarely spent time with romantic pursuits outside of the bedroom, as a matter of principle. She wasn’t in it for the feelings, she was in it for the physicality. 

Korra was a whole other ball game. Kuvira had not been expecting to feel as raw and exposed as she had the few times they’d spent together. Korra had a way of getting under her skin. Kuvira grimaced, thinking about how she’d cried when they had sex last weekend. Korra had kissed her neck so softly and touched her so gently. Kuvira felt goosebumps break out on her skin as she remembered. Her heart had constricted at Korra’s sweetness during the height of her orgasm and then suddenly Kuvira was crying. It was embarrassing. Jesus Christ. She could only hope Korra hadn’t noticed. 

The announcement for Kuvira’s stop sounded then and she stood, holding onto the rail above her head while she waited for the train to slow. The doors opened and she shuffled out behind a crowd of people who were also exiting the train. Korra didn’t live too far from the subway stop so Kuvira didn’t bother with a taxi. She walked quickly through the cool night air, trying to control the butterflies that had been plaguing her since she’d left her house. 

Korra lived in an old brick building with massive windows looking out onto the street. Kuvira glanced up, counting the floors to Korra’s and smiled as she saw Korra walk past one of the windows, singing into a spoon. God, she was such a dork.

Kuvira pressed Korra’s buzzer. Static sounded, then she heard Korra’s voice through the speaker. “Yesssss?” 

“It’s me,” Kuvira said. 

“Come on up!” Korra said excitedly. The door buzzed and unlocked and Kuvira made her way inside. 

Just before she knocked on Korra’s door, Kuvira stopped and stood for a long moment, willing the butterflies in her stomach to go away. It didn’t work. So she went to her default frame of mind, detached coolness. Standing up a little straighter and clearing her throat, Kuvira took a deep breath and knocked three times. 

The door swung open just as she pulled her fist away from the door. Korra stood with bright eyes, and Kuvira felt a chink in her armor give.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Korra said, bowing and sweeping her arm behind her. 

Kuvira couldn’t help but laugh. “Thanks,” she said, moving into the open kitchen. 

Kuvira slid her jacket off and Korra took it, hanging it on a a coat hook as Kuvira set the wine on the counter and leaned against it with one hip. 

Korra moved to stand next to her and leaned up, pressing her lips to the curve of Kuvira’s jaw. “I’m glad you came over.” 

Kuvira’s eyes shut on their own and she suppressed a sigh. 

She’d missed Korra more than she expected to. 

“Thanks for inviting me,” Kuvira replied, her voice coming out just louder than a whisper. 

Korra’s lips lingered on Kuvira’s lower cheek, moving slowly towards her mouth. Kuvira curled her fingers around the edge of the counter, steadying herself. Korra touched Kuvira’s elbow, holding it gently, her fingers pressing into the pulse that beat below the surface. Kuvira forced air into her lungs, a quiet in and out, somewhere near her normal breathing pace. At least she hoped it was. The air grew heavy around them, weighty with expectations. Kuvira wanted to meet Korra somewhere in the middle, to pull their bodies together, to hold her and kiss her and taste her until Korra forgot her own name. 

A loud buzz sounded, making Kuvira to jump and Korra to pull away, a panicked look on her face. 

Korra put a hand to her chest and laughed breathlessly. “Jesus. It’s just the timer,” she said, moving to the small kitchen timer sitting next to the oven. She turned it off and grabbed a hot pad from off the counter.

The moment had passed and Kuvira tried not to frown as the tension started to clear from the air. She reminded herself that she wasn’t here just to hook up with Korra. Tonight was about getting to know each other, a notion Kuvira was wildly unfamiliar with. But, for Korra? She was willing to give a shot. 

Korra laughed self consciously, pulling a pan out of the oven. “I hope you like lasagna,” she said, setting it down on top of her oven to cool. “I’ve, uh, never made it before so it could be really shitty. We can get pizza or something if it is.” 

Kuvira’s lips curled into a smile. “I do like lasagna. I’m sure it’s going to be delicious.” She couldn’t stop herself. “Just like you.” 

Korra looked up from checking the doneness of the noodles with a red face. “Oh,” she breathed. “I-I mean-”

Kuvira chuckled and held up her hands. “Easy. I’m just teasing you.” 

Korra swallowed. “That’s the problem,” she said softly, biting her lip and looking back down at the lasagna. 

Kuvira’s eyebrows pulled together. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to be rude.” 

“Oh, no. I’m not upset,” Korra said, setting the knife she’d been using down and looked up at Kuvira, the corner of her mouth pulled up into a crooked smile. “I just _really_ like it when you tease me. And if you keep teasing me, the lasagna will probably end up getting cold and I don’t think it would be nearly as good if we let it get cold before we ate it.” 

This time, Kuvira blushed. Korra’s answer took her by surprise. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” she said, smiling and rubbing the back of her neck. “I promise to be on my best behavior, at least until the lasagna gets eaten.” 

Korra rolled her eyes and smiled, then started pulling plates out of the cupboard and silverware from a drawer. 

“Where are your wine glasses?” Kuvira asked, pushing herself off the counter to help Korra. 

“Corner cupboard by the sink,” Korra replied, pulling a salad from the fridge. “And the corkscrew is on the bar cart.” 

They settled in at Korra’s small table and served themselves. Kuvira poured them each a glass of wine and Korra took a small sip, humming in pleasure. 

“That’s so good,” she said, smiling broadly. “Thanks for bringing that.” 

Kuvira took a sip from her own glass. “I had a bottle of this once when I was in Paris during school and fell in love with it. It’s expensive and hard to find so when I run across a bottle, I have to snatch it up.” 

Korra looked at the wine in her glass, then back up to Kuvira. “You didn’t have to bring a nice bottle. I mean, five dollar wine would have been fine. If you were saving this or something...” 

Kuvira raised her eyebrow. “You think I’d buy a five dollar bottle of wine? I mean, I’m no snob but I do run a bar. I pride myself on the quality of my booze.” Taking another sip, she shrugged and continued. “Besides, I thought you’d like it so how could I resist?” 

“Well, thank you,” Korra said with a soft smile. 

They ate quietly for a few minutes. Kuvira was impressed. The lasagna was really good. She told Korra so, who just laughed at herself in that way she was prone to. Kuvira studied Korra’s kitchen and living room as they ate. It was bright, with warm wooden floors and a huge couch that took up half the wall. She had some sort of gaming system plugged into her massive TV. There weren’t many decorations, just a couple generic art prints, a few framed photos of Korra with other people who Kuvira assumed were her friends and family, and a colorful rug underneath the couch. 

Kuvira’s eyes lingered on a picture of Korra in front of a cliff face, standing next to an older couple with climbing harnesses strapped onto their bodies, her face glowing. The woman had the same huge blue eyes as Korra and Kuvira could see where Korra’s coloring came from in the man. She didn’t know Korra liked to climb. 

Kuvira had to admit then and there that she really didn’t know much about Korra at all. 

“Are those your parents?” Kuvira asked, pointing her fork towards the picture. 

Korra turned in her seat to look at the picture in question. “Oh, yeah. Those are my folks.” She stared at the picture for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face, then turned back to her food, her eyes downcast. “They’re pretty cool.” 

“I didn’t know you could climb,” Kuvira commented, looking at the picture again.

Korra took another bite, then a long pull from her wine glass. After a pregnant pause, she replied, “I used to. It’s not really my thing anymore.” 

There was a startling finality in her tone that Kuvira read as the end of that particular conversation. Kuvira searched Korra’s face as Korra stared at her plate, trying to understand what was going on in her head. Nothing. She couldn’t get a read on her. For the first time since they’d met, Korra felt closed off, almost shut down. It was disconcerting and Kuvira worried that she wouldn’t be able to pull herself out of the hole she’d just dug for herself. 

They finished their meal in an awkward silence. Kuvira pushed the last few bites of her food around on her plate, then drained her wine glass before filling it again and taking a healthy swallow. Might as well get drunk. It’s not like she could fuck the night up any more than she already had. 

Korra finally sighed loudly and looked across the table at Kuvira, her expression clearing slightly. “Sorry. I’m being a weirdo.” 

Kuvira held her hand up and shook her head. “No need to apologize. You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to.” 

“It’s just… a hard thing to talk about and I don’t want to put a damper on the night. Can I offer you a rain check on the conversation?” 

“If you want. No pressure. I’m not the pushy type.” 

Korra laughed. “I’ve gathered as much from our time together. Seriously though, rain check.” She shrugged one shoulder, scrunching her mouth up. “I’d actually like to share that stuff with you. It’s just heavy. Not good for a first date.”

Kuvira couldn’t stop her lips from quirking up into a smile at the mention of this being a first date. “Is that what we’d call this?” Kuvira asked, gesturing between herself and Korra. “Is this a _date_?” 

Korra stood and picked up her plate, then Kuvira’s and walked to the kitchen. “Oh, ha ha. You’re hilarious. Of course this is a date. What? You think I make lasagna for just anyone?” 

Kuvira followed behind with napkins and silverware. “Well considering you haven’t made lasagna for anyone _but_ me, how could I be expected to know what you’d call a date?” 

“Okay, that’s fair. Yes, I would consider this a date. But if you want to call it a friends hang out or a business meeting or something, then, you know, we can just go with that,” Korra replied, putting the leftovers into the fridge. 

Kuvira started rinsing dishes and putting them into the dishwasher and Korra groaned. “Dude, no. You don’t have to do that.” 

“You cooked. I’ll clean. Go sit down. It’s going to take me like three minutes,” Kuvira said, waving Korra away. “Drink more wine.”

“Why? You trying to get me drunk?” Korra asked with a laugh, picking the wine bottle off the table along with her glass, and filling it up before she sat down on the couch.

Kuvira raised her eyebrows at Korra. “Maybe. Is it working?” 

Korra took a long drink of wine, then tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I think it might be.” 

Kuvira finished up with the dishes and dried her hands on a dishtowel before joining Korra on the couch, her own wine glass in hand. “So, Netflix and chill, right?” 

“Netflix and _something_ , maybe,” Korra replied with a smirk, picking up her remote.

They scrolled through various movie genres, commenting occasionally on movies or TV shows they’d seen. It was slim pickings but eventually they settled on an action movie neither had seen. Korra stood and turned off all the lights but one, a dim lamp next to the couch, then settled in next to Kuvira as the opening credits rolled. 

The movie was predictably mediocre and Kuvira found herself paying more attention to Korra in the dim light. She watched Korra drink from her glass, fascinated by the way the muscles in her throat moved as she swallowed. Korra had an idle habit of curling a piece of her short hair around her finger as she watched, engaged with a story that Kuvira had completely lost the plot of. Kuvira slid a little closer to Korra on the couch, curling her legs underneath her. She draped her arm across the back of the couch, her fingers dancing lazily on the exposed skin of Korra’s neck where her tank top didn’t cover. Korra shivered lightly when Kuvira dragged her nails lightly against her skin. 

Korra looked at her from the side, a smile crossing her face. “You bored?” 

Kuvira looked at her innocently. “Me? Not at all.”

“This movie kind of sucks,” Korra replied. “ _I’m_ bored.” 

“I can think of ways to keep you entertained,” Kuvira replied. “If you’re interested.” 

“I’m interested,” Korra said, angling her body towards Kuvira. “What did you have in mind?” 

Korra looked so fucking cute with her soft smile and big blue eyes. Kuvira leaned in close, her voice dropping to a husky whisper. “This.” 

Then she reached out and tickled Korra’s side. Korra burst out laughing as she fell back onto the couch, trying to squirm away from Kuvira’s hands. 

“Not fair!” Korra shouted through her laughter as Kuvira tickled her mercilessly.

Kuvira laughed. “You know I don’t play fair.” 

She kept up her attack as Korra laughed and tried to get away. Eventually Korra pulled away far enough to fall from the couch, still laughing as she hit the floor. Kuvira leaned over to look at her with a worried expression. 

“You okay?”

Korra tried to catch her breath, smiling broadly. “Yeah. My stomach hurts from laughing though.” 

Kuvira smiled, a low chuckle sounding in her throat. She could see that Korra’s cheeks were flushed, even in the dim light. Korra took in a deep breath and Kuvira used every ounce of willpower not to stare at her breasts or stomach as she did. Her tank top had ridden up and her torso was very nearly on full display. 

Kuvira wanted to lick Korra’s abs. 

“God, my cheeks are sore,” Korra said, rubbing her face, her eyes still closed. “I thought you meant having sex, not being tickled to death.” 

Kuvira’s breath hitched. “I… wasn’t sure if that was on the table for tonight.” 

Korra opened her eyes and looked at Kuvira. “It is for me if it is for you.” 

That’s all it took. The decision was made. Kuvira slid from her perch on the couch and crawled over to Korra, straddling her stomach. “It’s always on the table for me. Or the counter, or the bed, or the stairs.”

At the mention of stairs, Korra’s eyes grew wide and she blushed harder, her already warm cheeks turning a bright red. “Right. Stairs.” 

Kuvira leaned down and kissed Korra’s shoulder. “Yes, stairs.” 

Then she kissed Korra’s collarbone, the hollow at the base of her throat, then her sternum as she slid her hands up Korra’s sides and into her tank top. Korra’s skin was warm, so warm. Kuvira loved how hot Korra ran. It was comforting to Kuvira, for some reason. She never felt cold when they were laying in bed together. Kuvira wrapped her arms around Korra’s back and pulled her up to sit. Kuvira’s legs were overtop of Korra’s and she slid as close as she could to Korra, then pulled Korra’s tank top off, followed by her own shirt. 

Korra wasn’t wearing a bra, not that Kuvira was complaining. But she was surprised. Pulling away from Korra, Kuvira looked down her naked chest. 

“I never wear a bra at home,” Korra said quietly as if she’d read Kuvira’s mind.

Then Korra’s lips found Kuvira’s jaw just as they had earlier and Kuvira forgot what she was going to say in response. Because _oh my god_ Korra’s mouth was moving across her throat and she was licking and biting and then Korra’s fingers found their way into Kuvira’s hair and suddenly she was pulling Kuvira’s head back _and_ pushing her against the couch at the same time, pressing their hips together, raising up on her knees to lean over Kuvira and Kuvira thought she just might pass out. 

“Want to see my room?” Korra whispered to Kuvira before licking the shell of her ear. 

Kuvira nodded and Korra stood, pulling Kuvira with her. Korra led the way, holding onto Kuvira’s hand loosely. Korra leaned down to switch on a lamp sitting on her bedside table. 

“This is it. Here’s my dresser and my closet and my window with a pretty good view,” Korra said, moving around the room and pointing things out. 

Kuvira watched her with a small smile on her face. “Oh, I see. Thank you for the tour.”

“And this is the bed,” Korra said, climbing on top. She sat down and stretched her legs out, leaning back on her hands. “It’s very big and comfortable.” 

Kuvira crawled onto the bed and over to Korra, her mouth pulled into a hungry grin. “Mm, yes, it is very big and also comfortable.” 

“I like this blanket, too,” Korra said as Kuvira moved over her, forcing her to lay back. Korra’s hands brushed over the top of the blanket as she looked up at Kuvira. “It’s really warm.” 

“Warm, mhmm,” Kuvira replied before ducking her head and kissing Korra’s nipple. 

Korra gasped, her back arching off the bed. “It’s probably the nicest thing I’ve ever bought for my house.” 

Kuvira just hummed in response, her tongue pressing against Korra’s nipple between her lips. 

“I’m just gonna stop talking now,” Korra rasped, her hands gripping Kuvira’s forearms.

Kuvira pulled away from Korra’s breast with a smile. “You don’t have to. I’m happy to listen if you want to continue with the tour.” 

Korra shook her head and pulled Kuvira’s back down towards her chest. “No, no, I’m gonna stop.” 

Kuvira shrugged and resumed kissing and licking Korra’s breasts. As she moved her lips across one nipple, she reached over with her hand to play with the other. Korra moaned, her head pressing into the mattress, her fingers clenching against Kuvira’s arms. She slid her hand up Kuvira’s back and into her hair, gently pulling Kuvira up until their mouths could meet again. Kuvira obliged, deepening their kiss, tasting Korra just like she wanted to. 

Korra moved underneath Kuvira, interlocking their legs. Then she ground herself against Kuvira’s thigh and moaned into her mouth. Kuvira smiled against Korra’s mouth and pressed her thigh a bit higher, giving Korra more to work with. Korra moaned again, her hips rolling, her breath coming in deep gasps as Kuvira kissed her way down Korra’s neck.

“God, I missed you,” Korra said breathlessly.

Kuvira licked Korra’s neck. “I missed you too, blue eyes.” 

She heard Korra chuckle, then a sharp intake as she ground down on Kuvira’s thigh again. “Have I told you how much I like it that you call me that?” 

Kuvira shook her head as she sucked on Korra’s neck. 

Korra continued with a pant of air. “Well I do.”

Then Korra leaned up and wrapped her arms around Kuvira, throwing her leg over Kuvira’s hip, and rolling her onto her back. She straddled her leg and smiled before ducking down to kiss Kuvira again, bracing her elbows on the mattress on either side of Kuvira’s head. This time, Korra pressed her own thigh between Kuvira’s legs. Kuvira’s voice caught as she moaned Korra’s name. 

“You like that, beautiful?” Korra whispered as she kissed Kuvira’s collarbone. 

Kuvira stilled at the nickname, her heart stopping for a moment. Then suddenly, she couldn’t quite breathe right. Kuvira drew her hands up Korra’s back and into Korra’s hair, holding her in place gently, not allowing her to move. She tried to ask Korra to stop kissing her, but the words caught in her throat and all that came out was a thick sound, a hum of protest. 

Korra heard and paused, pressing her forehead to Kuvira’s collarbone instead, waiting for Kuvira to give her the signal to continue. 

Kuvira couldn’t give that to her. 

“Are you okay?” Korra asked quietly. 

Kuvira stared at the ceiling, her lip caught between her teeth and her eyebrows furrowed. She shook her head minimally and forced herself to breathe. She couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Korra pulled herself out from underneath Kuvira’s arms, gently extracting herself so she could look up at her. 

“Am I moving too fast?” Korra asked. “Do you need me to slow down?” 

Kuvira shook her head again, refusing to meet Korra’s eyes. She finally found her voice. “It’s not that.”

“Do you want me to move?” 

Kuvira nodded, her eyes squeezing shut. Korra did as asked, sliding off Kuvira’s body and to the side, propping herself up on one arm. She stayed silent, waiting patiently. 

Minutes passed. Kuvira finally swallowed and opened her eyes. They slid to the side and caught Korra’s gaze. 

“Could I have some water?” Kuvira asked, her voice dry. 

Korra nodded, standing. “I’ll be right back.” 

Kuvira looked back up at the ceiling, listening to Korra move around in the other room. She came back in with a glass of water and their shirts. She handed Kuvira’s to her before pulling her own back on. 

Kuvira sat up and took the water and shirt. She didn’t put the shirt back on, just held it against her chest as she drank deeply, draining the cup. Korra took it from her and set it on her nightstand, then sat gingerly on the mattress, her legs curled underneath her. 

Korra was unendingly patient. Kuvira almost couldn’t stand it. She wanted to get up, pace the room, hit something, feel the sharp pain in her knuckles as the skin split. 

She did none of these things. 

Forcing herself to meet Korra’s eyes, Kuvira smiled ruefully. “So… sorry about this.” 

Korra shook her head. “Why are you apologizing?” 

Shrugging, Kuvira answered as best she could. “I’m being a buzz kill.” 

Korra huffed. “No such thing. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

“I’m nervous,” Kuvira blurted out, nearly interrupting Korra. 

Korra nodded slowly. “I mean, we did just meet like two weekends ago,” Korra replied. “That could have something to do with it.” 

Kuvira nodded. “I just don’t have much experience here, you know?” 

Korra raised her eyebrow at Kuvira. “I think you’re kind of a natural.” 

Kuvira finally looked down at Korra, her lips curling into a small smile. “You think so?” 

“I know so. The orgasms you gave me the last two weekends definitely sold me.” 

Kuvira laughed despite herself. “That’s gotta count for something.” 

She looked past Korra at the view outside. The city was alive, the sounds of traffic their soundtrack. It sounded different here, in Korra’s bedroom. Kuvira wished she could leave and let the crowds swallow her up. This was not how she’d expected the night to go. She couldn’t just leave Korra hanging though. 

“Honestly, I’m not good at this,” Kuvira said, gesturing between them. “Dating.” She stared out the window, then caught her own reflection. She looked upset, her mouth pulled into a frown, her eyes tense. From the corner of her eye, she saw Korra reach a hand across the mattress to rest between them. 

“Kuvira, we just met. We don’t have to rush into anything,” Korra said softly. “Seriously.” 

Kuvira shook her head. “You know the self portrait I showed you?” 

Korra hummed in response. 

“I met someone in art school. Her name was James,” Kuvira continued. “She was… everything to me. She was my first girlfriend. The first person I had ever dated, really.” 

Kuvira knew the story was coming out choppy. Her mind was moving through the events so quickly she could barely sort through it enough to tell Korra. Her stomach dropped as her mind conjured up all the memories she’d worked so hard to forget. James’s face, their first kiss, the first time they’d had sex, their trip to Paris, the last time they had sex… the fight. It made Kuvira’s stomach turn and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes again. 

_Just tell Korra,_ she thought to herself. But she didn’t know how. 

“We were together for about two years. Things didn’t end… well. They ended really badly actually.” 

“Oh,” Korra said quietly. “I’m sorry.” 

Kuvira could hear it in Korra’s voice. The pity. She hated it. Her chest was tight, her fingers clenching into fists she consciously uncurled. She wasn’t mad at Korra. No. She was angry with herself. What an idiot she’d been. Stupid and weak and blind. Everything that had happened with James was her own fault. How could she even begin to explain how bad it had been. She couldn’t find the will to break her own chest open, to let it all spill out of her in a bloody mess. She couldn’t stain tonight with her past. She’d do what she could and then, maybe, if she was really lucky, Korra would stick around long enough to hear the rest when Kuvira was ready. 

Kuvira chuckled humorlessly. “I painted the portrait during the worst of it. She tore me apart. Tore my life apart.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra said again. 

Kuvira let a puff of breath push between her lips, before attempting to wrap up her story. “‘Beautiful’ was the nickname she used for me. Almost exclusively. It’s just been a while since anyone called me that.” 

“Hey, I get it,” Korra replied. “Henceforth, I will not call you the b-word.” 

Kuvira smiled and nodded. “Thank you,” she said quietly. 

“You wanna stay the night?” Korra asked after a few beats. “No funny business. Just… so you don’t have to be alone tonight?” 

Kuvira mulled the option over. Part of her wanted to just go home and face the demons alone. Korra shouldn’t be subject to all this garbage. But the thought of pacing her floor again until the sun rose made her stomach ache. She bit the inside of her cheek as she made up her mind.

“If that’s okay with you?” Kuvira asked. 

“Totally,” Korra replied. 

She stood from the bed and moved to her dresser, pulling out a couple oversized t-shirts. She threw one at Kuvira before disappearing into her bathroom. Kuvira took a deep breath, her throat suddenly tight with unshed tears, and tried to steady herself. Korra appeared a minute later with a toothbrush still in its case.

“Fresh toothbrush for you, madam,” she said, bowing, before tossing it to Kuvira as well. “You’re welcome to anything in my bathroom too. Facewash, deodorant, whatever.” 

Kuvira held the shirt and toothbrush up as she stood. “Thank you.” 

As she passed by Korra on the way to the bathroom, Korra touched her hand gently. “I’m sorry about what happened.”

The tears were welling up from her throat, threatening to show at the corners of Kuvira’s eyes. She looked away from Korra, down at the shirt in her hand, studying the pattern on the fabric. There were no words she could find at that moment so she stayed silent. Korra kissed her cheek and let her pass. 

Only once the bathroom door was firmly shut between them did Kuvira let up a bit on the chokehold she had on her emotions. She pressed the t-shirt to her mouth, muffling the sob that threatened to break her apart. She wouldn’t cry. She wouldn’t give anymore of herself to James, to the events of her past. She wouldn’t. A single tear leaked from the corner of her eye and she angrily wiped at it, her face flushed with the effort of holding it all in. For several minutes she stood still, holding the shirt against her face, breathing, forcing it all back down. It took monumental effort. Her energy waned, then left her, and suddenly she was exhausted. 

She kicked her pants off, folding them on the counter, and pulled the borrowed shirt over her head. She brushed her teeth and rubbed ice cold water on her face. She stared at herself, watching the water drip from her chin, anger and sadness and every emotion in between flitting across her face. She closed her eyes and steeled her expression into something that resembled neutral, then went back into the bedroom. 

Korra had already shut her curtains and climbed into bed, waiting expectantly for Kuvira, the bedding folded down. The sight was beyond inviting. Kuvira wanted to crawl between the sheets and sleep for a week. She folded her t-shirt and set them on top of her pants, then climbed into bed beside Korra. 

“Do you need to be up at a certain time?” Korra asked Kuvira, holding up an old fashioned alarm clock.

“What? Are you from the 1800s?” Kuvira asked.

Korra laughed dryly. “You’re so funny. I don’t wake up to my phone alarm clock. Desperate times call for desperate measures.” 

Kuvira nudged her with her shoulder. “No, I’m good. I’ll just head out when you wake up.” 

Korra finished setting her alarm and turned off her lamp, then laid down next to Kuvira, facing her in the dark. They stared at each other in the streetlight filtering in from behind the curtains. Kuvira leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Korra’s lips. Korra returned the kiss eagerly, sliding closer to Kuvira, draping one arm across her side. They kissed quietly for a few minutes before Kuvira pulled away, suppressing a yawn. Korra laughed softly in the dark and rolled onto her back, pulling the sheets up around her shoulder. 

“If you need anything, you can wake me up,” Korra said. 

Kuvira answered with a quiet, “Okay.” 

Kuvira waited in the dark, exhausted but unable to sleep, until Korra’s breathing deepened and steadied. She rolled away from Korra then, when she was sure Korra wouldn’t hear her, and let the tears come. They poured from her eyes, gathering on the pillow beneath her head. She covered her mouth with one hand and forced her breathing to steady. Tears were okay. Weeping was not an option. 

She cried for herself. She cried for who she’d been, for everything she’d lost. She cried because her past threatened to ruin her life yet _again._ It was a greedy beast that couldn’t take enough from her. 

A gentle hand touched her back, startling her. “Kuvira?” Korra whispered.

Kuvira rubbed the tears from her face, humiliation burning her up inside. “Sorry,” she whispered back.

Korra didn’t say anything, just scooted closer, curling around Kuvira. She reached over Kuvira’s side, hugging her from behind. “Is this okay?” 

Kuvira nodded, then rasped quietly, “Yes.” 

“You don’t have to talk about it. But I’m here if you want to,” Korra said sleepily, kissing the back of Kuvira’s neck. 

Kuvira didn’t have words for her but as Korra’s breathing slowed again, Kuvira felt herself relax against her. The warmth of Korra’s body soothed her, a comforting presence, and for the first time in days, Kuvira slept through the night.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Korra jolted awake to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She grumbled and slapped it, then rolled onto her back, bumping into Kuvira where she lay still asleep behind her. Shifting so she wouldn’t roll onto Kuvira, Korra turned onto her side to face her. Kuvira hadn’t really stirred and, for that, Korra was glad. She smiled and reached out, brushing a stray hair from Kuvira’s cheek. Kuvira had one hand tucked underneath her cheek, her knees drawn up to her chest. Even though she was asleep, Kuvira still seemed tired. Korra had noticed the dark smudges underneath Kuvira’s eyes the night before, but figured it was the result of working late night after late night running her bar. After Kuvira’s small breakdown, Korra knew that it was just ghosts following her around. 

Korra was no stranger to ghosts. God knew she had her fair share to deal with. When Kuvira had pointed out the picture with her parents at the mountain, Korra had to take a second. She’d forgotten it was still hanging there. After so many years of seeing it on her wall, it no longer caught her eye. But it was a dark reminder of what she’d been through. She decided to take it down after today. She had another picture she could replace it with.

Korra sighed and climbed off the bed, being careful not to jostle Kuvira. She wanted to let Kuvira sleep as late as she could. She’d wake her before she had to leave for work. Korra walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She’d stayed awake long after Kuvira finally fell asleep, creating elaborate fantasies about how to find and possibly murder James. She’d decided against violence in the end but her heart ached when she thought of Kuvira crying next to her, her soft, sharp inhales echoing in her brain. 

Turning on the shower, Korra stuck her hand under the stream and waited for the water to heat up, then pulled her shirt off and stepped out of her underwear. Climbing into the shower, she let the hot water loosen up a particularly tight muscle in her neck, rolling her head around on her shoulders until she felt it give a bit. Korra squeezed some shampoo into her hands and rubbed them together, working it into a lather, then started scrubbing her hair, massaging the suds into it. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, relaxing underneath the spray. 

Suddenly, Korra heard her shower curtain being pulled back and she yelped in surprise, jumping backwards a bit. She cracked an eye to glance across the shower, her hands frozen in her hair. Kuvira stood naked in front of her, a small smile on her face.

“Jesus, you scared me,” Korra said with a small laugh, clearing her throat in embarrassment. She shut both her eyes again and rinsed her hair, trying to clear all the suds from her hair and face.

Kuvira laughed lowly. “Sorry about that. I thought you heard me come in. Is this okay?” 

Korra hummed and nodded, still rinsing. Once the last of the shampoo was rinsed, Korra wiped the excess water from her face and opened her eyes, smiling at Kuvira. 

“Good morning,” Korra said shyly. 

“Morning,” Kuvira replied, stepping forward to stand underneath the stream of water with Korra. 

Their bodies were a hairsbreadth apart, so close that Korra could feel the heat from Kuvira’s sleep warmed skin, despite the warm water. Kuvira reached across the space between them and touched Korra’s hand, her fingers curling around Korra’s for a brief moment, before she dropped it. Korra looked up at Kuvira who was studying her with a soft expression, her lip pulled between her teeth. For some reason, she felt nervous about showering with Kuvira. It’s not like they hadn’t seen each other naked plenty of times before. But this felt… very intimate. Korra looked away as she squeezed some of the water from her hair and leaned forward, grabbing her conditioner from the shelf. 

As Korra rubbed the conditioner on, she stepped aside in the tiny shower, trying to give Kuivra more space to maneuver. “How’d you sleep?” 

Kuvira didn’t answer right away, just turned her face up to the water, her muscles tensing and untensing as she reached up to rub her face. 

Korra tried not to stare. 

“Fine,” Kuvira finally responded, turning back to Korra. She didn’t seem to want to elaborate, so Korra dropped it.

They locked eyes and for a moment, Korra thought she saw the flicker of something sad flash in Kuvira’s eyes. Then it was gone, replaced by a hungry look. Kuvira dropped her eyes, looking Korra over from head to toes, her eyes tracing Korra’s body. Korra felt herself flush and bit her lip. Kuvira moved towards her with purpose, pressing both hands against the wall on either side of Korra’s head. Korra stepped back, squeaking as her back met the cold tile. 

“What time do you have to go to work?” Kuvira asked quietly, bending down to nuzzle Korra’s jaw with her nose. 

Korra’s stomach flipped and she shut her eyes as Kuvira’s lips met her throat. 

“Um… I kind of set my own schedule I guess?” Korra replied, her voice jumping as Kuvira pressed an open mouth kiss to the crook of her neck. 

Kuvira pulled back to look at Korra, her eyes ravenous. “Good,” she breathed. 

Then Kuvira leaned down and kissed Korra, her mouth slanting over Korra’s hungrily. Korra moaned, wrapping her arms around Kuvira’s back, pulling her down to meet her, their naked skin sliding together. Kuvira pressed her body against Korra’s and Korra hissed. 

“Tile’s cold,” she whispered against Kuvira’s mouth. 

She felt Kuvira’s lips lift into a small smile, then Kuvira spun Korra around to stand with her back facing the showerhead, the stream of hot water pouring down her back. 

“Better?” Kuvira asked in a husky whisper. 

Before Korra could answer, Kuvira’s fingers slid down her stomach and she flipped her palm, pressing her fingertips between Korra’s legs. Korra let out a ragged breath, a moan dragging from her throat at the tail end, and pressed her hips towards Kuvira’s hand. 

“You’re ready for me, I see,” Kuvira said. 

Korra nodded dumbly, not trusting her voice. At this rate, if she could make it through the shower, she’d probably have to call in sick due to spontaneous combustion. Kuvira slid her fingers against the wet heat, coating her fingertips, dipping inside of Korra. Korra needed to hold onto something, so she grabbed Kuvira's arms, her head falling forward onto Kuvira’s shoulder. From this vantage, Korra could watch Kuvira’s hand work it’s magic. Kuvira pressed the heel of her hand against Korra’s clit as she pumped her fingers in and out for several minutes, and Korra panted, her breath echoing off the tile.

“I want to taste you,” Kuvira whispered, pulling her hand from between Korra’s legs, her fingers glistening. 

Korra whined at the lack of contact, lifting her head to meet Kuvira’s eyes. Then she watched as Kuvira put her hand to her mouth and slid her middle finger between her lips, the briefest glimpse of her pink tongue swirling around the tip. Kuvira closed her eyes as she pulled her finger from her mouth, humming in satisfaction.

“Just like I remember,” Kuvira murmured.

Korra’s face and chest went hot, but she didn’t have long to think about what had just happened because Kuvira had reached between her legs and her fingers were working their way inside of Korra again and _oh my god did that noise come from Korra’s mouth?_

Korra reached up with one hand, grabbing the shower curtain rod, the other still clasping Kuvira’s arm. Her breath came in hot bursts, her lips parted and her eyes trained on Kuvira’s hand. Kuvira worked her, her fingers curling inside of Korra, her palm pressed firmly against Korra’s clit, until Korra swore she could see stars. She pressed her hips forward, closer to Kuvira, leaning in to kiss Kuvira’s jaw, her neck, her cheek, her delicious mouth, anywhere she could reach. Kuvira reached up between their bodies with her other hand, palming Korra’s breast, her thumb brushing over Korra’s nipple in rhythm to the pump of her fingers. 

Korra made another wanton noise, a whimper, and bit down on Kuvira’s shoulder to try and silence it. 

Kuvira rewarded her with another pump of her fingers, sliding them in a little further than before. Korra pushed herself against Kuvira’s hand, urging her to fuck her a little harder, a little deeper. 

“Please,” Korra begged quietly. 

Kuvira obliged, thrusting her fingers inside, leaving Korra gasping. It was too much and not enough and Korra felt breathless with need, her hands moving of their own accord, sliding over Kuvira’s warm, wet skin. She kissed Kuvira anywhere she could make contact, tasting, licking, biting her throat and collarbones and shoulders, before making her way back to Kuvira’s mouth. 

Korra felt insatiable, her orgasm teasing her, just over the edge, just far enough away to make her feel very nearly angry about it. She wanted Kuvira to make her come. She wanted to fall to pieces here, in the shower, with Kuvira’s hand between her legs. Her legs felt weak, her heart pounding. She felt her orgasm coiling inside of her, every muscle in her body screaming out for release. 

“Korra,” Kuvira said suddenly, a commanding tone coloring her voice. “Look at me.”

Korra pulled her mouth from Kuvira’s throat, looking Kuvira in the eye. She imagined that she looked positively debauched, her mouth hanging open, her cheeks flushed, her eyes hooded with lust. And she didn’t care.

Kuvira looked down at Korra, a closed mouth smile curling at one corner of her lips. Korra knew Kuvira was very aware of the power she had over Korra in this moment and that made it all the sweeter. Korra swallowed, her stomach bottoming out.

“You’ve been quite the good girl, lasting as long as you have,” Kuvira said, her voice a low rasp. Leaning in, she bit Korra’s earlobe gently before whispering, “But now I need you to come.” 

Then Kuvira did something inside of her, curled her finger or swirled it or touched some trigger, because all of the sudden Korra’s orgasm was no longer teasing her. No, it was crashing over her, waves of pleasure pouring through her veins. All the air left Korra’s lungs and she vaguely registered the fact that the water was becoming cool but she couldn’t be bothered to care. All she cared about was following where this led her, letting her body take over. Kuivra reached up and cupped Korra’s jaw, kissing her softly, even as she fucked her mercilessly. 

Korra cried Kuvira’s name, her voice muffled by Kuivra’s lips. Her legs trembled, barely keeping her upright as she clenched around Kuvira’s fingers. She felt herself grow even more wet, impossibly wet, as Kuvira seemed to seek out and find even more sensitive spots to touch and tease pleasure from. She let go of the shower curtain rod, throwing an arm around Kuvira’s shoulders as she shook. Kuvira didn’t let up, her fingers still working inside of her, her thumb replacing her palm as she rubbed circles against Korra’s clit. Minutes, hours, days later, she felt the orgasm slowing. Each of Korra’s nerves felt like a live wire. Kuvira’s fingers were the sweetest torture but she needed a break. 

“Kuvira,” she whimpered. She pressed her hand against Kuvira’s, holding it still. 

Kuivra stopped then, finally relenting. She leaned down, her forehead meeting Korra’s as Korra caught her breath, dragging lungfuls of air into her chest. 

“It’s cold,” Kuvira said, reaching behind Korra to shut the shower off. “I’m going to give you pneumonia one of these days.” 

Korra laughed breathlessly. “Or maybe a heart attack. Is it possible to die from feeling too good?” 

Kuivra chuckled as she reached outside of the shower to pull Korra’s towel from the hook. She gently pulled it around Korra’s shoulders, tucking it beneath her chin. “I don’t know, but let’s hope you don’t go dying on me.” 

Korra rubbed the towel against her hair and skin, trying to dry off before she stepped out of the warm steam. Kuvira leaned out of the curtain still, patting around on the wall. “I put another towel out here earlier,” she huffed. “It’s disappeared.” 

“Guess you’ll have to stay naked,” Korra joked. 

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders and slid the curtain open, letting all the steam out of the shower. Korra stepped out of the tub and onto the mat, her legs still shaking. Sitting on the edge of the tub to gather a bit more strength, she took another deep breath, then yawned. 

“You wore me out,” Korra said through her yawn, looking at Kuvira as she climbed out of the tub, stepping around Korra to try and find the missing towel that she’d just knocked off the hook. Pulling it from the floor, Kuvira wrapped it around her body. 

“Great way to start the day, if I do say so myself.” Kuvira replied as she pulled her damp hair into a low ponytail, smiling at Korra in the mirror. “Are you going to be late to work?”

Korra waved her hand. “Nah. I have half a mind to call in sick.” 

She stood then but her body had other plans. Her knees gave out slightly and she grabbed the wall. For a split second, she felt her heart drop and panic shot ice through her veins. Then her legs steadied and she straightened. 

Kuvira had turned as Korra stumbled, one hand reaching towards her to steady her. “You okay there, blue eyes?” 

“Yeah, just… post orgasm bonelessness,” Korra laughed shortly, willing the tightness in her throat to ease. She didn’t need to worry Kuvira with her false alarm. 

Kuvira searched Korra’s face for a brief moment, concern wrinkling her eyebrows. She seemed to pick up on Korra’s discomfort, though, and nodded. “Who needs bones anyway? Want a piggyback ride to the bedroom?” 

Korra laughed and this time it wasn’t forced. “Naked piggyback rides are a thing?” 

“Fuck yeah they are,” Kuvira replied. “Or I could do like a fireman’s carry?”

Korra knotted her towel and opened the door. “I think I can make it to the bed okay.” 

“Prove it,” Kuvira teased as she followed Korra though the door and into the bedroom. 

Korra laid back on the bed once she got there, patting the space next to her. “See? Told you.” 

Kuvira dropped her towel and stretched out next to Korra, completely naked. Korra closed her eyes, her breath coming more slowly now, her heart beating at a normal pace. She felt Kuvira touch the skin on her bicep lightly, drawing her fingers down to her wrist, then back up again. Goosebumps broke out on her skin and she smiled to herself. 

“That’s nice,” Korra said quietly.

They lay in silence, the light in the bedroom turning grey, then gold as the sun broke over the city. Korra sensed the change in brightness through her eyelids, appreciating this small moment of calm after the delightful chaos she’d just experienced. She wanted to pay Kuvira back, to make her feel just as good, but right now she just needed to close her eyes for another minute or so. Her breathing slowed even more, her whole body relaxed, and as Kuvira lightly grazed her arm with her fingertips, she gently drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kuvira watched Korra sleep, one hand resting against her stomach, the other between them. She continued tickling Korra’s arm, even after she’d begun snoring quietly. Something about watching Korra sleep made Kuvira feel very protective over her. Kuvira knew Korra was not to be messed with. She was strong, confident, smart. But when she dozed off, she seemed so small and Kuvira just wanted to scoop her up and tuck her away, to keep anything bad from happening to her. 

Kuvira groaned quietly. All this time. All the time and effort she’d spent keeping everyone she met at an arm’s length, forcing herself to stay apart from anyone who might have made a home in her heart. And every bit of safety she’d found in building that distance was falling to the wayside for this beautiful, blue eyed woman laying next to her. 

She rolled onto her back, scrubbing her face with her hands, and groaned again. What was she going to do? This was all moving too fast. She didn’t want to leave Korra’s side. She wanted to stay here the rest of the day. Maybe the rest of forever. And that terrified her. She’d hurt too many people and known too much of her own pain to ever want to drag Korra down that path with her. Recovery might never be an option for Kuvira, and she’d accepted that long ago, after James. 

But Korra was no stranger to pain. Kuvira had gathered that much when she asked her about the picture the night before. Kuvira thought back on Korra’s strange reaction to asking about her parents. Maybe, just maybe, Korra knew the same pain Kuvira had known. 

Kuvira was a mess. She closed her eyes and sighed. 

“Today,” she whispered, the sound barely registering in the quiet air. “Just for today, I’ll let myself be normal.” 

Then she turned her head and looked at Korra again who had rolled onto her side and now faced Kuvira. Her mouth was open slightly, her eyebrows scrunched as she dreamed about something that Kuvira hoped was happy. Today, Kuvira could live, shadow free. The rest could be dealt with another time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays friends, whatever you may be celebrating this time of year! I have more planned for these two and soon I'll have more free time, so hopefully we'll make some real headway into what's to come. I hope you're all happy and safe and 2020 hasn't been too hard on you. If it has, I'm sending you my love. We're going to get through it all together. Stay tuned for more!


	7. Chapter 7

“Korra!” Bolin called, catching her attention as she got ready to leave work the next week. He jogged over, waving his phone at her. “What are you doing Saturday?”

Korra looked between his phone and face, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. “Noooothing. Why?” 

“Opal wanted to know if you and Kuvira want to hang out. I, of course, was put in charge of planning things because, you know, my plans are always the most fun.”

Rolling her eyes, Korra continued packing her bag. “Sure. We can call them fun.” 

“Well, Opal thinks they’re fun,” Bolin countered, holding his phone up to Korra’s face. 

Pulling back so her eyes could focus, Korra read the message on the screen. 

_ God, Bo, you made me feel so good last night. I really liked that thing you did with your tongue.  _

Raising an eyebrow at him, she said, “I don’t think this is the right text.” Bolin pulled the phone back and looked at the screen, then his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed bright red.

“That’s not the right one,” he said, his voice cracking as he swiped frantically. “This one is.” 

This time, he held the phone out and leaned over Korra’s shoulder, pointing at the screen to make sure she saw the correct message. 

_ I think it would be fun to hang out with Korra and Kuvira, if they want to! And you should plan it! You always plan the funnest dates!  _

“I think the key there is ‘if they want to, **’** Bolin,” Korra said, looking up at him. 

“Come on. It’s been a long time since we’ve done the double date thing. Like a loooong time,” Bolin protested, tucking his phone in his pocket. “And Opal is dying to meet Kuvira.” 

“Opal is?” Korra said, frowning at him. “Don’t try and pin this on her. Poor thing has no idea she’s being used as a scapegoat.”

Bolin looked at Korra, giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. 

“Bolin, I’m sorry. I’m being an asshole,” Korra apologized, dropping her eyes to a catch on her nail. “It’s just been a long week already. And things are kind of up in the air with Kuvira right now.” 

Bolin moved next to Korra, half sitting on her desk. “I know. You said haven’t seen her since last week? She didn’t text you back yesterday?” 

Korra’s stomach dropped and she nodded, still avoiding his eyes. “Yeah. It’s just… radio silence right now. And I got stuck with this project and… I don’t know.” Finally looking at him, she shook her hands out, a puff of breath bursting from between her lips. “It’s complicated, I guess?” 

“Look, I don’t want to be pushy and I know Opal would be pissed if she found out I pressured you into it, so if you’d rather not invite her to hang out, or you think it would be awkward or whatever, we don’t have to. Scout’s honor: I won’t hold it over you.” Bolin held up his hand, his fingers in some semblance of a salute. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s just the shocker,” Korra said, laughing. She covered his fingers with her hand, pushing them down into a fist. “But I get the point. I’ll try calling her tonight and if it feels right, I’ll ask her what she thinks.” 

“We could always just swing by her bar sometime,” Bolin said thoughtfully.

Korra groaned. “No. No you could not. Just… promise me you won’t do that.” 

Bolin nudged her shoulder with his own. “Korra, you know me better than that.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem,” she said, pushing him back. She overestimated her strength and Bolin ended up off kilter, falling against the glass wall near her desk with a loud thud. The few remaining people in the office looked at them in surprise and Korra covered her face, trying to suppress her laughter. 

“I’ll get you back for that,” Bolin said, laughing as he straightened. “Just text me later or grab me tomorrow and let me know how it goes.” 

Korra gave him a thumbs up as he walked away, already pulling his phone from his pocket to text Opal, she guessed. 

Biting her lip, Korra leaned against her desk, thinking. Why had she said things were complicated? Truth be told, she didn’t think things were as complicated as she wanted them to be. Kuvira might just be uninterested in dating. The thought stung more than Korra wanted to admit. After their dinner date at Korra’s apartment and the subsequent day they’d spent in bed together, Kuvira had all but disappeared. There was a big part of Korra that wanted to believe Kuvira was just super busy and hadn’t had any time to chat. But she’d responded to a total of three of Korra’s texts, so Korra had finally decided this morning that she wasn’t going to push any harder to get a response. They were both adults; Kuvira could decide if and when she wanted to respond and Korra would respect that. 

But, she promised Bolin she’d at least try, so Korra resolved to give Kuvira one last call tonight and see if she could nail something down. And, if Kuvira didn’t want to hang out, maybe she could get some closure on this thing between them. It would be better to bite the bullet and find out now that Kuvira wasn’t interested than months down the road when she was already in too deep. 

Korra laughed humorlessly to herself.  _ Who was she kidding?  _ She was in too deep the first weekend she met Kuivra. She’d never met a woman so beautiful or sexy or talented or complex and god was truly a bastard to make the stars align for them to meet, only for Kuvira to not want to be with her. Korra rubbed her temples, willing her impending headache to leave her alone. She needed to get home, make dinner, and put it out of her mind until the time was right. 

Later that night, dinner eaten, two glasses of wine down, and pajamas on, Korra climbed into bed. She stared at her phone for a solid three minutes before picking it up to call Kuvira. She waited through each trill of the line, her stomach dropping as the seconds passed. Just as she made up her mind to give up, the line connected.

“Korra,” Kuvira answered. 

Kuivra sounded happy to hear her and Korra’s heart stuttered at the sound of her name, her fingers suddenly trembling, and she dropped the phone onto her bed. Scrambling to pick it up, she heard Kuivra repeat her name.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m here,” Korra said quickly, putting the phone up to her ear. “Dropped the phone.”

Kuvira laughed and Korra smiled to herself. So far, so good. 

“How are you?” Korra asked. She groaned internally, hating how formal she sounded.

“I’m alright. Fighting the man for a renewal of my liquor license, but hanging in there. How are you?” 

Korra nodded, though Kuvira couldn’t see her. “Good. I’m good. Just trying to get a project wrapped up this week.” 

“Hey, can you hold on?” Kuvira asked distractedly. “Zhu Li, can you talk to the delivery guy about this shipment? Two of the bottles were cracked and one was completely broken,” Kuvira said, her voice muffled. Korra imagined her covering the phone with one hand as she talked. “I don’t know what’s going on but this is the fourth time we’ve had to deal with this shit and he’s costing us money.” 

Korra heard Zhu Li respond, then Kuvira was back. “Sorry about that. I swear to god, this week has been cursed.” 

Korra chuckled. “Sorry about your delivery.” 

“Ah, it’s all part of the game,” Kuvira responded. “So, what’s up?”

Korra took a quick breath. “Well, I was wondering if you were busy Saturday, during the day.”

“I’m actually not. Why?” 

Before Korra could answer, Kuvira asked her to hold on again. Korra heard her speaking to someone in a low voice, then hurried movement. When Kuvira spoke again, there was much less background noise and she was slightly out of breath. 

“Wow, so sorry. Just handed the reins over to Zhu Li so I could hide out in my apartment where no errant delivery drivers can interrupt. I’m all yours, blue eyes,” Kuvira said. “Did you want to do something Saturday?”

“Yeah. So… my friend Bolin and his girlfriend asked if we wanted to do something. I’m not sure what we’re doing yet. He said he’d let me know once he had a plan.”

“Oh!” Kuvira replied. She paused and Korra bit the inside of her cheek nervously. 

“I mean, you can totally say no. Like there is no obligation to say yes,” Korra blurted out before Kuvira could continue. She closed her eyes and suppressed a groan. “Really, please don’t feel like you have to say yes.” 

Kuvira chuckled. “Korra, I don’t feel that way.” 

Korra kept speaking, her words coming out rapid fire. “I know it can be weird to ‘meet the friends’ or whatever. So you don’t have to. We can just do something on our own. Or nothing at all! If you need a weekend to do your own thing. Whatever. I’m good with whatever.” 

“Korra,” Kuvira said again. “Hold on. Take a breath.” Korra breathed in then, opening her eyes as Kuivra continued. “I wasn’t going to say no. I was just surprised is all. I hadn’t realized your friends knew about me.” 

Korra blushed. “I mean, not everything. I might have mentioned you a couple of times.” 

Kuvira laughed again. “Well, it’s only fair. Zhu Li knows about you and she’s had the distinct pleasure of actually meeting you face to face.” 

“That’s true. Tit for tat and all that,” Korra said, relieved. 

“And now I can meet your infamous Bolin,” Kuvira said. 

Korra relaxed onto her pillow. Now it was out there and Kuvira was coming, she could put her anxieties to rest. 

“Bolin is… he has good intentions,” Korra joked. “He can be a lot. But he’s a good guy. He’s funny. And Opal is really sweet.” 

Kuivra hummed. “I think I can handle him. Any ideas what he might plan?”

“No idea. With Bolin it could be anything. A meal at a nice restaurant, a walk in the park, parkour classes. But I’ll let you know as soon as he tells me.” 

“I’ll be waiting with bated breath,” Kuvira said, her voice a little huskier than before. 

Korra’s stomach twisted. She knew that voice well. She pulled a pillow to her chest, pressing her cheek against the cool fabric. 

“I wish I could see you tonight,” Kuvira murmured. 

“Me too,” Korra said. 

Korra heard Kuvira take a breath to reply but was interrupted by a loud pounding sound. 

“What is that?” Korra asked. 

Kuivra’s voice took on an irritated edge. “I’ll be right back.” 

She heard Kuvira set the phone down, then the sound of angry conversation for a couple of minutes before Kuvira came back. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve got some fires I have to put out,” Kuvira said. Korra could picture her face, eyebrows knit together, the corners of her mouth tight. 

“Go, go. Take care of whatever’s going on. I’ll be around,” Korra said lightly, ignoring the unpleasant feeling currently residing in her chest. 

“Text me,” Kuvira said. “Have a good night, blue eyes.” 

Before Korra could respond, the line disconnected. She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She knew Kuvira had a business to run and from the sound of things, it had been a stressful week. She didn’t want to add to it. But she’d be lying if she wasn’t disappointed by their conversation being cut short. 

Korra brushed her teeth and washed her face, then curled up in bed, not even bothering to shut her curtains. She watched headlights create shadows on her wall, sleep evading her, trying to ignore the black screen on her phone. Maybe she was trying too hard. Maybe this was just much more simple to Kuvira and Korra just needed to get on board. Before falling asleep, she texted Bolin to let him know Kuvira was in, then turned Do Not Disturb on, setting her phone back in its place on her nightstand. Her dreams that night came in the form of beautiful green eyes and an ache in the center of her chest she couldn’t quite shake. 

* * *

“Laser tag?” Korra said to Bolin, repeating what he’d just said. “ _ That’s _ your amazing plan for Saturday?” 

Bolin shoveled another bite of food into his mouth and shrugged. “Laser tag is  _ fun _ , Korra. It’s a good plan,” he said around his bite. 

Korra leaned back in her chair, letting her head fall back, and groaned. “But what if Kuvira thinks it’s dumb?”

Bolin leaned over until his face came into Korra’s line of sight. “No offense but if Kuvira thinks laser tag is dumb, is she even someone you want to date? That’d be a deal breaker to me.” 

Korra glared at him. “I know what you mean but she’s like… an adult, Bolin. She runs her own business. She’s older than me. I just don’t want her to think I’m immature or something.”

“Korra, you’re an adult. You’re mature. You have a degree and a career and an apartment you pay for with no problem. And from what you’ve said about Kuvira, she doesn’t seem to be the judgey type.”

Korra straightened up and pushed her fork around her food, scrunching her mouth up in thought. “She’s not,” she finally replied. “Sorry. I’m being so weird.”

Bolin rolled his eyes at her. “You are being weird. But I forgive you.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Korra replied. 

Bolin picked up his food containers and kicked the leg of her chair, jostling her. “If Kuvira really has objections to the plan, let me know. We can figure something else out. But I might be the one leveling judgement at her if that’s the case, fair warning.” 

“Consider me warned,” Korra said, pushing him away. 

Pulling her phone out, Korra quickly typed a message to Kuvira. 

_ Thoughts on laser tag?  _

Kuvira’s reply came an hour later. 

**_Oh, I’m very good at laser tag._ **

Korra snickered to herself as she replied. 

_ I’m sure you are. _

**_You think I’m joking. I assure you: I’m not._ **

_ Well then, you’re in luck. Bolin said that’s what he planned for Saturday, along with day drinking if that’s your jam.  _

**_I own a bar. Day drinking is always my jam. You should know, I never exaggerate my skills._ **

_ Oh I don’t. I take your claims very seriously. Very.  _

**_I guess you’ll find out how serious I am on Saturday, won’t you?_ **

_ Guess so.  _

**_So where/when should we meet?_ **

Korra texted her the time and place, then walked over to Bolin’s desk to give him the good news. 

“I knew she’d like it,” Bolin said, pumping the air with his fist. “You really should give me more credit.” 

Korra rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay, you were right. I guess laser tag is more fun than I originally thought. Apparently everyone is into it.” 

Bolin rubbed his chin. “I wonder if she’s as good as she says. If so, this could be more fun than I originally planned.” 

“Well, hopefully it lives up to all your wildest dreams,” Korra said as she began walking back to her desk. “If it sucks, you’ll never see me again.” 

Bolin didn’t respond, just threw a paper ball at her which sailed over her shoulder and hit someone else instead. Korra just kept walking, laughing to herself as she heard Bolin apologize loudly. 

* * *

Saturday came bright and early and Korra was more eager to see Kuvira than she wanted to admit. She hadn’t seen her in over a week. And though their texts had become a bit more frequent, she still felt the distinct distance between them. Kuvira seemed busier than normal and Korra didn’t want to be another distraction, so she’d kept herself at arms length, waiting for Kuvira to text her when she had time. By the time Saturday rolled around, Korra’s stomach was in knots and it showed. She felt a little hyper by the time she got dressed, drank her third coffee, and made her way outside to catch the subway. The single text she’d received from Kuvira hadn’t helped either. 

**_Are you prepared to lose today?_ **

_ Bring it on,  _ she’d replied. 

Did Korra need to be worried? Was Kuvira the competitive sort? Korra could certainly be competitive. It dawned on her then that she didn’t know those types of things about Kuvira. They’d spent a couple of weeks texting but all their face to face interactions had been less about getting to know each other in the friendship sense and more about getting to know each other biblically. Not that she was complaining. The sex they had was mindblowing but the brief time they were together and in bed didn’t leave much room for getting to know each other as well as she wanted to. 

Shaking her head, Korra left the train car and went up the stairs, exiting the station a few blocks from the agreed upon meeting place. She was overthinking things, as usual. This didn’t have to be anything but fun. It didn’t seem to faze Kuvira this way. So Korra decided it wouldn’t faze her either. 

Korra stood outside the building, looking at the signage. It boasted bowling, glow-in-the-dark mini golf, an arcade, pool tables… anything you could think of. She’d never even heard of this place but it didn’t surprise her that Bolin knew about it. He loved this shit. 

“You really have such a nice ass. It’ll be such a shame to destroy it,” Kuvira suddenly whispered in Korra’s ear, making her jump. 

Korra turned, a smile breaking across her face despite her racing heart. 

“Oh?” she replied. “You really think you’ll destroy it?”

Kuvira looked down at Korra, her mouth quirked into a smile. Then, instead of responding, she reached out and pulled Korra to her, slanting her mouth against Korra’s, kissing her until Korra lost her breath and very nearly lost her sanity. 

“Yes,” Kuvira whispered against her lips after finally releasing her. “I’ll take great pleasure in it, too.” 

Korra couldn’t help her reaction. Kuvira was just too fucking sexy. She felt herself grow embarrassingly wet, listening to Kuvira talk to her this way. And the way she looked didn’t help. Her long hair was down today, curling around her shoulders. And she was wearing a leather motorcycle jacket that Korra didn’t know she owned. Korra debated how pissed Bolin would be if she texted him now that they’d have to cancel and, instead of playing dumb laser tag, she took Kuvira back to her apartment and ate her out until she couldn’t walk straight anymore. 

Unfortunately, Korra never got the chance to answer that question because Bolin and Opal walked up then. Opal ran up to Korra excitedly and gave her a hug. 

“I’m so glad you guys could make it!” she said, releasing Korra as Bolin came up behind her. “I’m Opal,” she continued, holding her hand out to Kuvira.

Kuvira smiled and shook it. “Kuvira.” 

“And I’m Bolin,” Bolin said. “Korra’s oldest and most amazing friend.” 

Kuvira shook his hand as well. “I’ve heard… things about you.” 

“All good things, all good things,” Korra said, holding her hands up. “I’d never talk shit on you, Bolin.” 

Bolin narrowed his eyes at her, his lips pressing together in a narrow line. “Sure. Like I believe that. I wasn’t born yesterday, Korra.” 

Kuvira smirked. “Don’t worry, Bolin. I don’t believe everything I hear.” 

“Oh my god, this is payback, isn’t it Bolin? You guys are ganging up on me because me and Opal ganged up on you at brunch the other day,” Korra groaned. “This is hardly fair.” 

Opal grabbed Korra’s arm. “Don’t worry. I’m on your side” 

Bolin held his finger up. “And that, my good people, is exactly what I was hoping for. I think we should split up into teams: Opal and Korra. Me and Kuvira.” 

Korra looked at Bolin, widening her eyes at him in annoyance. “Why is that your grand plan?” 

Bolin looked at Kuvira who was watching the events unfold with an amused expression. “Korra tells me you’re really good at laser tag. I am also very good at laser tag. It’s only fair that the good people get to play on the same team against the not so good people.” 

Opal reached out and gently punched Bolin. “How is that fair?”

“I wouldn’t want you to feel bad for making us lose,” he replied with a laugh. 

“Oh my god, you could not be more of an ass if you tried,” Korra said, rubbing her forehead. “Fine. Opal, we’ve got this. Kick Bolin’s ass. Make him sorry he ever doubted you.” 

Kuvira shrugged. “I’m game if you guys are.” 

Thirty minutes later found them all one shot of tequila in and gearing up for the game. Korra struggled to strap her harness on, one band hanging loose and swinging away from her each time she tried to catch it. She was growing more frustrated by the second, until Kuvira came to her rescue. 

She reached around Korra’s waist, grabbing the strap and pulling it taut across her side before buckling it into the harness. Then Kuvira curled her fingers around the chest plate and swiftly pulled Korra close. Korra looked up at Kuvira with big eyes, her pulse hammering away in her ears, the dampness between her legs growing as Kuvira studied her face, a half smile touching her lips. 

“Just wanted to check to make sure it was buckled properly,” Kuvira said quietly, raising an eyebrow. 

She reached up with one hand and cupped Korra’s jaw, her thumb brushing the swell of her lower lip, then pulled it down a bit, parting Korra’s lips. Korra stepped closer, their plastic harnesses clanking together quietly. Kuvira’s other hand slid down Korra’s arm and she laced their fingers together before leaning in to whisper in Korra’s ear.

“I’m going to kick your ass, blue eyes,” she breathed, her warm breath tickling Korra’s neck.

Korra pushed her away, feigning irritation, wishing her arousal wasn’t so clear on her face. “Yeah, you’ve said as much, Kuvira. Put your money where your mouth is.” 

Kuvira laughed, throwing her head back. “I think I can come up with more creative uses of my mouth.” 

Korra huffed and turned away, walking to stand by Opal. She pulled her laser gun from the holster at her side and looked it over. Opal nudged her with her shoulder, pointing at Bolin and Kuvira who were whispering to each other, probably coming up with a game plan.

“They’re both being freaks about this, right?” Opal said with a laugh.

“Bolin I’m used to. I had no idea Kuvira was like this,” Korra said, frowning. 

“Well, we’ll just have to do our best then,” Opal replied, holding her gun up and patting it with the other hand. “What I lack in skill, I make up for in enthusiasm.” 

Korra smiled. She really liked Opal. “We just need to come up with a good strategy,” she said conspiratorially. “Maybe we can’t beat them, but we can make it harder for them to win. Distract them. Make them really work for it.” 

“I have some ideas,” Opal said deviously, her eyes sparkling. “Bolin is really easy to distract.” 

The four of them were ushered into the dark room then, and told to start on opposite sides. Barriers, walls, small windows, and ramps created hiding spots and nooks they could tuck into for defense. Korra gestured to Opal to follow her to the back of the room, letting Bolin and Kuvira take the front. A voice came over the intercom, listing off the rules and reminding them that they were on camera, so no roughhousing. 

“I think we should split up, try and flank them,” Korra said, standing up on her tiptoes to see if she could spot Kuvira’s head above any of the low walls. Whoever had designed the laser tag room had done a bang up job making it hard to see anything that wasn’t directly in front of you. 

Opal nodded. “I’ll go around the right side if you want to take left?”

“Yeah, and then we can swing back around and switch sides.” 

A countdown began and Korra crouched, adrenaline pumping through her body. She braced herself to run, as quickly and quietly as she could, low to the ground to avoid Bolin or Kuvira. Kuvira had the disadvantage there. Being as tall as she was, she couldn’t count on every barrier being enough to cover her. She’d have to slow down to hide when she needed to, which Korra planned to use against her.

“ _5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. BEGIN!_ ” the disembodied voice shouted over the speakers. 

Korra moved along the wall, keeping close to corners, tucking herself into a couple small alcoves, listening for the sound of footsteps. Loud, generic rock music blasted from the speakers, making it difficult to hear much, but over the cacophony of guitars and drums, she heard Opal shriek and a loud buzz as she got hit. Korra groaned. One against them. 

Suddenly she heard a quiet shuffle, just on the other side of her wall. She braced herself, leaning as far into the shadows as she could, glad she’d stuck to all black for her outfit today. A long leg stepped into view, then Kuvira swung around the corner. Korra startled but pulled her trigger, hoping for the best. She was rewarded with a sharp buzz. Her shot had hit. 

“Mother fucker,” Kuvira hissed. 

Korra grinned at her and ducked. “You snooze, you lose,” she called, sprinting past Kuvira, winding her way around a large column and ducking beneath a small bridge. She crouched there, taking a moment to catch her breath.  _ This is actually a pretty good hiding spot _ , she thought to herself. 

“Korra. Where are you?” she heard Opal whisper loudly. Korra didn’t dare peek out from her hiding spot, instead pulling her legs in even more, holding her breath. 

“Sorry, Opal,” she mumbled quietly, knowing the music was too loud to hear. 

She heard pounding above her, then Kuvira’s triumphant cry. “Gotcha!”

Opal groaned again. “Not fair! I lost Korra!” 

Bolin laughed from somewhere nearby and Korra crawled towards the sound. He was kneeling behind a low wall, his back to her, chuckling at Opal’s misfortune. Korra aimed and pulled the trigger, chuckling when the lights of his harness lit up with a shrill buzz. He swung his body around, trying to find her, but she’d already pulled herself back into the shadows and moved away. 

Korra was pleased. She was better at laser tag than she thought she’d be. She preferred stealth to running headlong into the fray. With only four of them, it made things a little tricky. Less chaos to blend into. But she found she was able to sneak up on Kuvira and Bolin an equal amount. Poor Opal was on her own, more often than not the bait Korra used to get her shots in. 

She was being hounded a good amount as well. Kuvira seemed to be able to find her way too easily. Her hiding spot underneath the bridge was compromised when she’d tucked away there, only to see Kuvira crawling in after her. She had never moved so quickly, but still, Kuvira got her shot in. Korra vest chimed as she groaned as she rolled away, springing to her feet as soon as she was clear of the low tunnel. 

Soon the scores were neck and neck, hers and Opal’s team somehow only one point ahead of Bolin and Kuvira, one point away from triumph. Korra was determined. She had to. Bolin couldn’t get away with victory. Neither could Kuvira. She’d never live it down if they won this. 

Everyone had gotten quiet at that point. Korra heard nothing but the occasional sounds of ragged breathing and the shrill guitar riffs pouring from the speakers. She backed into a corner slowly, her gun pointed at a small hallway she was pretty convinced Kuvira was going to come out of, any second now. Turns out the corner she was trying to back into was an open area, a narrow hallway of its own that angled down one entire side of the room before branching off sharply. 

Looking down the hallway, she took in a deep breath, trying to figure out her next move. She could move along with her back to the wall and try to defend the front of her harness. But with two areas of approach, it would make it far too easy for Bolin or Kuvira to get their shot in. 

“Well, hello,” she heard a low voice whisper into her ear. 

Korra swung around, trying to aim quickly, but Kuvira covered her hand, pushing Korra’s gun down. Korra looked at her wildly, trying to figure out what was going on, before noticing that Kuvira had dropped her own gun, and it hung from the cable at her side. 

Reaching forward, Kuvira grabbed her harness like she’d done earlier, pulling Korra in, and kissing her passionately. Korra started to protest but as Kuvira’s tongue swept across her lower lip, she melted into her, one hand reaching up to loosely clasp Kuvira’s wrist. She dropped her own gun, sliding the fingers of her free hand up the back of Kuvira’s shirt, feeling the warm skin where her palm pressed against the small of her back. Kuvira moaned into Korra’s mouth, pressing closer. Korra nipped at her lower lip and was rewarded with a sharp gasp, then Kuvira smiled, her lips still against Korra’s.

“I feel all riled up,” Kuvira said, kissing her way across Korra’s jaw and down her neck.

Korra nodded. “Yeah, turns out laser tag really gets the blood pumping.” 

Kuvira sucked on the skin near Korra’s jaw, then kissed her cheekbone before moving back to her mouth. Korra wanted to stay here forever, horrible music and sweaty foreheads and uncomfortable laser tag harnesses and all, just letting Kuvira kiss her until the world stopped existing. 

Soon all she could hear was the sound of her own panting breath, her heartbeat rushing in her ears, and Kuvira whispering her name softly. Kuvira slid her hands down Korra’s harness, the backs of her fingers brushing Korra’s nipples lightly. Korra wanted to implode. She inhaled, gasping, as Kuvira dropped one hand and wrapped it around her back. She leaned into her, trying to press even closer. 

Then she heard a quick, quiet clicking noise and her harness buzzed harshly, the lights flaring up. Kuvira pulled back, her hand still around Korra’s back, and pulled the trigger again, her eyes locked with Korra’s, a small smile on her face.

“Red team wins,” the bored announcer called out on the intercom. 

Korra felt her stomach drop as she realized what Kuvira had just done. Bolin whooped loudly from somewhere across the roam and she heard Opal yell something unintelligible at him. 

“Sorry about it, blue eyes,” Kuvira said, leaning in to peck Korra’s cheek. “I told you I’d destroy you.” Then she strode away, leaving Korra gaping in her wake. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dedicated to all the readers who wanted to see korra get revenge on kuvira. enjoy ur juice ya thirsty korvira shippers

“Wow, tonight was so dead,” Kuvira said as she came through the door later that night. “I should have just closed up early.” 

Korra looked up from her computer and smiled. “Sorry I wasn’t better company.” 

Kuvira sat on the couch, pulling one boot off and flexing her foot. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I didn’t expect you to want to stay down there all night,” Kuvira replied. “Honestly, you could have gone home.” 

Korra raised an eyebrow. “And miss out on my chance to repay you for earlier?” 

“Repay me?” Kuvira echoed, working on pulling her other boot from her foot. “Repay me for what? Kicking your ass?”

Korra stood and stretched, then walked over to where Kuvira sat, standing over her. “Yes, for kicking my ass.” She leaned over, forcing Kuvira to lean back, and planted her hands on the back of the couch. “For teasing me.” 

Kuvira looked up at Korra, her green eyes widening slightly. 

Korra knelt, straddling Kuvira, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “For making me wet and leaving me horny all day and all night.” 

“Did I make you wet?” Kuvira asked. Korra could hear the smile in her voice. 

Korra bit down on Kuvira’s earlobe and was rewarded with a small hiss. “You have no idea.” 

Reaching up, Kuvira stroked Korra’s back, then kissed her jaw. “You could have taken care of business while I was downstairs.” 

Korra leaned back and looked at Kuvira with a glare. “You think I should have to take care of business when you’re the one who put me in this state?” 

Laughing, Kuvira reached up to cup Korra’s jaw, drawing her down to kiss her. “That’s a good point. I promise to make it up to you.” 

Korra pulled away before their lips made contact and Kuvira frowned. Pulling her shirt off, Korra replied, “Yes, I know you will.” 

Kuvira her in, dropping her hands to Korra’s thighs. Korra felt Kuvira’s hands inch up to her hips, her fingertips just skimming the exposed skin there. 

“No. You don’t get to touch me,” Korra said, pulling Kuvira’s hands off her hips. She dropped Kuvira’s hands, letting them fall to the cushion. “Not until I tell you to.”

Kuvira licked her lips, then grinned up at Korra. “We’ll see how long that lasts.” 

Korra just smiled serenely. Scooting back on Kuvira’s lap just a little bit, she kissed Kuvira, one hand sliding into Kuvira’s hair. Curling her fingers into the tendrils there, she tugged, pulling Kuvira’s head back so she could deepen their kiss. She slid her tongue into Kuvira’s mouth, tasting her, kissing her. Then she pulled Kuvira’s hair again, angling her head until she had easy access to Kuvira’s neck. Kissing her way across her cheek and down her throat, she sucked at the skin there and was rewarded with Kuvira’s quiet, gasping breaths. 

Korra opened her eyes and glanced to the side to see Kuvira’s fingers flexing where they lay on the couch. She smiled, her teeth digging into Kuvira’s throat. She would leave her mark this time. 

Kuvira finally reached up, grabbing at Korra’s back, trying to pull her closer. 

Korra stopped kissing her, extracting herself from Kuvira’s grasp. “No.” 

Kuvira gaped. “No?”

“No. Keep your hands on the couch.” 

Kuvira dropped her hands with a groan. “You’re serious.”

Meeting Kuvira’s eyes, Korra half-smiled. “What part of this made you think I wasn’t?” Korra asked, reaching forward to brush her thumb against Kuvira’s mouth. Kuvira’s lips parted, the tip of her tongue resting on her lower teeth, and Korra had to force herself to focus. 

“You promised to destroy me,” Korra said, her voice dropping to a murmur. “And you did. I’m just as serious about my promises.” 

Kuvira stared at her, then dropped her eyes to look at Korra’s mouth, licking her lips unconsciously. Korra put her finger underneath Kuvira’s chin, lifting her head until their eyes met. “So, here’s my promise to you: I promise you that you will be _begging_ for me to let you come by the time I’m through with you. And I will be the one to decide whether or not you do. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Kuvira replied, her voice harsh. 

Leaning in, Korra asked quickly, “And is this okay?” 

Kuvira nodded. “Yes, yes, this is okay.” 

Korra smiled, leaning back again. “Good. Then let’s begin, shall we?” 

Korra dipped her head, kissing Kuvira, pushing her back until her head dropped to the back of the couch. Kuvira clenched her fists at her side and Korra chuckled against her lips. 

“Frustrated already?” Korra asked.

Kuvira’s only response was a quiet grunt before Korra recaptured her mouth with her own. Korra kissed Kuvira hard, their tongues and breath mingling, biting at Kuvira’s lower lip, until Kuvira began squirming a little beneath her. She felt Kuvira press her feet against the floor, lifting her hips slightly, trying to get some sort of friction between her legs. 

Sliding back on Kuvira’s lap a bit more, Korra ensured Kuvira couldn’t reach between her own legs to ease the building pressure. Then Korra slid her hand beneath Kuvira’s shirt and smiled. She was braless tonight. 

“You’re making this _way_ too easy,” Korra said with a grin. 

Kuvira glared up at her. Korra’s only response was to brush her thumb over Kuvira’s nipple. Kuvira gasped, throwing her head back. Korra did it again, kissing Kuvira. She stayed planted firmly on Kuvira’s lap. She continued to toy with Kuvira, occasionally pinching her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, other times just brushing it lightly. She imagined how wet Kuvira must be getting, how desperate she was feeling. She knew the feeling well. 

“Fuck the rules,” Kuvira said, grabbing at Korra’s hips. She held Korra in place and lifted her own hips, trying to gain some traction. Korra rolled her eyes. 

“You’re really bad at following instructions,” Korra said, pulling Kuvira’s shirt off. She lifted her arms dutifully so Korra could pull it off but Korra had other plans in mind. “Since you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I think you shouldn’t be able to use your hands at all.” 

Kuvira looked at Korra, dumbfounded. Korra twisted the shirt loosely around Kuvira’s wrists, pulling it into a large knot. Then she pushed Kuvira’s hands over her head and against the wall. 

“Keep them there,” Korra said seriously. “If you touch me again without permission, I’m leaving.” 

Kuvira swallowed, her green eyes both shocked and hungry. 

Then Korra stood and pushed her pants down her hips, leaving them pooled on the floor. Kuvira stared at her, ravenous, her lips red from their passionate kissing. Korra dropped back down to Kuvira’s lap and moved her hand between her own legs, slipping underneath the fabric of her underwear. Locking eyes with Kuvira, Korra reached up to cup Kuvira’s jaw, her thumb resting just beneath her mouth. Then she slid her pointer and middle fingers into her wetness and moaned quietly, almost incapable of maintaining her own control. If she wasn’t careful, she might lose at her own game. 

Korra bit her lip. No. She was determined and stubborn as fuck, and she would make Kuvira beg if it was the last thing she did. 

Pulling her hand from between her legs, she held her fingers up, then bent over Kuvira, leaning in as close as she could while still maintaining eye contact. “You like the way I taste,” she said matter of factly.

“Yes,” Kuvira bit out, frustration coloring her voice.

“Open your mouth,” Korra instructed.

Kuvira did as she was told, for once. 

Korra slid her fingers into Kuvira’s mouth, the pads of her fingers coming to rest on Kuvira’s tongue. Kuvira closed her lips, sucking on Korra’s fingers gently. Korra’s stomach clenched, a hot thrill swirling through her. 

Then Kuvira moaned, the vibration of the sound going from Korra’s fingers straight to her core. Korra nearly lost it, her mouth falling open. She couldn’t help herself. She dropped lower, grinding onto Kuvira’s lap. Kuvira moaned again, Korra’s fingers falling from her mouth. Her head fell back against the couch and Korra ground down again, gasping, her own head falling forward. She kissed Kuvira’s neck, her breath coming out in huffs as she tried to remember what she was doing. 

Suddenly, Kuvira’s arms came down, encircling Korra, and she stood, Korra dropping from her lap. She pulled the shirt from her wrists as she pivoted and pushed Korra down onto the couch, then crawled between her legs, hovering over her. Korra shook her head, even as Kuvira ducked her head to kiss her stomach. 

“No,” Korra said firmly. “Do you want me to leave?”

Kuvira’s head popped up, her eyes dark, as she practically growled, “What the fuck, Korra?”

“Do you?” Korra asked again. “Because this is not part of the plan.” 

Kuvira sat back and groaned, pushing the shirt from her wrists. “What is the plan?” 

Korra sat up and crawled across the couch, intertwining their legs. Then she pressed her thigh between Kuvira’s legs. Kuvira gasped and Korra grinned. 

“I told you. I’m going to make you beg.” 

Kuvira shook her head. “I don’t beg.”

“This is payback, buddy,” Korra said, pressing her thigh harder between Kuvira’s legs. “Now, go lay down on your bed so I can do this properly.” 

Kuvira grumbled but stood, fighting a smile with eager eyes.

Korra followed her into the bedroom and watched Kuvira lay down, her legs dangling from the edge of the bed. Korra tapped her chin. “This will never do. We need these off,” she said, pointing to Kuvira’s pants. “Strip.” 

Kuvira’s mouth turned up into a small smile and she stood up, pushing her pants down her legs. As she moved to take her underwear off, Korra reached out and stopped her, playfully swatting her hand away. “These stay on.” 

Kuvira looked at her questioningly but Korra only smiled and pushed her back down onto the bed. Kuvira leaned up on her elbows, watching Korra curiously. Kneeling on the floor between Kuvira’s knees, Korra leaned in and kissed her way up Kuvira’s thigh, stopping just before she reached the juncture of her legs. Kuvira’s fingers clenched the sheet. 

Korra kissed Kuvira through her underwear, smiling at the dampness she could feel through the fabric. 

“Eager,” she murmured, looking up at Kuvira. 

Kuvira nodded, her eyes already squeezed closed.

“For what exactly?” Korra asked, reaching one hand up to press her palm between Kuvira’s legs, making Kuvira jump a little at the contact. “What do you think you’ll be getting from this?” 

“Are you going to let me come?” Kuvira asked, her voice strained.

“Probably,” Korra responded, tilting her head thoughtfully. “Maybe.”

“I guess I can count on death in some form tonight then,” Kuvira groaned, dropping her head. “A little death, death by sexual torture… it’s anyone’s game.”

Korra licked Kuvira’s thigh, stopping just before she reached her underwear. “It’s your game, really. You play nice and you’ll get what you’re looking for. Keep up this bad behavior and… well, you have good water pressure. I’m sure a cold shower would help with that outcome.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll play by your rules.” 

“Good girl,” Korra murmured. “I forgot to mention one thing. I’m going to fuck you, Kuvira.” 

“That’s the hope,” Kuvira muttered.

“Shush. I’m going to fuck you with my mouth and with my tongue. And if you move while I’m down there, I’m going to stop and wait for you to calm down. And then I’ll start again.” 

“Oh, my god,” Kuvira gasped, laying back on the mattress with one hand over her eyes. “This is it. This is how I die.” 

“Do you want this or not?” Korra asked, sitting back. 

“Yes!” Kuvira insisted, sitting up again. “Yes, I want this. Yes, I want you to fuck me. Yes, to all of this.” 

“Okay, you stubborn ass. Then let’s not go over the rules again,” Korra said, raising an eyebrow. “Lay back and be good.” 

Kuvira laid down, biting her lip between her teeth, her hands curled into fists. Korra couldn’t help but laugh quietly. She could feel the tension radiating from Kuvira’s body. Even her toes were tense. 

Korra decided to have a little mercy on Kuvira. She reached up and pulled Kuvira’s underwear from her body, then slid her hands up her legs, pulling them over each of her shoulders. She kissed Kuvira’s thighs and hips, nipping the skin there, sucking lightly. Kuvira arched from the bed, urging Korra to move upward.

“No, Kuvira. You know the rules,” Korra said, pulling away and staring at her.

“Jesus Christ,” Kuvira gasped, her body falling back down to the mattress. 

“God, it’s like you’ve never been teased before,” Korra said. 

Kuvira looked down at her. “I’m usually the one doing the teasing.” 

“Yeah, I know that all too well,” Korra replied, leaning back in to lick Kuvira’s clit once, then pulled away with a grin. 

Kuvira threw her head back and made a delicious noise which Korra was pretty sure she’d never heard her make before. Korra grew more wet at the sound. She put her hand between her own legs and touched her clit lightly, almost jumping at the contact. 

Jesus, she was horny. 

Korra decided to give Kuvira a hickey while she let her wait it out, sucking on her inner thigh until it grew pink, using her teeth to leave a dark mark to remind Kuvira of the night. She listened to Kuvira’s heavy, angry breathing. Then Kuvira laid a hand on Korra’s head, her fingers tangling into her hair, and Korra stilled, lifting up to hover over Kuvira. She gripped Kuvira’s chin and tilted her head up. Kuvira opened her eyes and looked at Korra, a desperate look on her face. Korra fought the urge to grin and bit her lower lip instead. 

“I’m sorry, okay?” Kuvira apologized. “I’m sorry. I’ll stay still.” 

“Are you though? Are you really?” Korra asked, reaching her hand down to thumb Kuvira’s clit. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Kuvira gasped. “Yes, I promise. Fuck me. I promise. I won’t move” 

“Fine, I’ll let this one slide,” Korra replied, kissing Kuvira deeply. She wasn’t sure if she actually had the patience to make this work at this point. There was only one way to find out.

Korra knelt back down, pulling against Kuvira’s thighs, roughly tugging her closer to the edge of the bed. Then she bent and put her mouth between Kuvira’s legs again, licking her slowly, tasting her. Kuvira’s breath caught in her throat, a choked sound coming out as she resisted the urge to lift her hips higher for more. Korra moaned against Kuvira’s skin. Kuvira tasted so good. She wanted to stay down here forever. She was so wet. She was so sweet. All she could hear were the soft, wet noises her mouth was making as she lavished her attention on Kuvira’s clit and Kuvira’s quiet cursing. 

Kuvira’s body practically trembled with the effort it took to stay still. Korra saw Kuvira’s hands lift from the bed, moving towards Korra’s head. Then she slammed them back onto the mattress, squeezing her eyes shut instead. Enough was enough. Korra’s fingers dug into Kuvira’s thighs and she pulled back, leaving a wet kiss on Kuvira’s inner thigh. 

Kuvira whined at the lack of contact, arching her back. “Please, Korra.”

“Ah,” Korra said, lifting her head and pressing one hand down on Kuvira’s hips. “Rules.”

“Please. I’m begging you. Please, _please_ let me come,” Kuvira pleaded. “You wanted me to beg and that’s what I’m doing.” 

“Your orgasm can wait,” Korra said firmly. “It’s my turn.”

Kuvira sat up and watched Korra pull her underwear off, climbing onto the bed. “Lay back down,” Korra demanded. 

Kuvira leaned back and Korra nearly laughed at the hope on her face, hope that maybe she’d finally get what she’d been begging for. Instead of laying down next to Kuvira, however, Korra crawled up the bed, moving to kneel by her head. Kuvira looked up at her from upside down, a quizzical look in her eyes. 

“I want you to make me come,” Korra answered the unspoken question. 

It clicked for Kuvira, then, and she grinned before breathing, “Okay.” 

Korra swung her leg over Kuvira’s head to kneel, facing down the bed to get the best view of Kuvira’s body. She hovered for a moment, then Kuvira curled her arms around Korra’s thighs and pulled her down, her tongue meeting Korra’s clit. It was electric. She knew Kuvira was good at this but this was more than she’d bargained for. She felt lightheaded, blood rushing in her ears. Korra cried out, falling forward onto her hands, pressing them into the mattress. She knew she wouldn’t last long. She’d been turned on for far too long, all of this foreplay and teasing just edging her closer to release. 

Kuvira ate her out as though she had been starving and Korra was her last meal. Her tongue pressed into Korra, then slid up again to her clit, circling, circling, circling, until Korra nearly stopped breathing. Then she did it again. It was as though Kuvira couldn’t get enough. Korra dropped her head to Kuvira’s stomach, breathing loudly, feeling Kuvira’s stomach tense as she chuckled at Korra’s reaction. Korra didn’t have it in her to come up with any sarcastic remarks this time. Instead she pressed an open mouth kiss to Kuvira’s hip, then bit down gently. She felt Kuvira gasp, then tongue her clit more voraciously. 

Korra could feel her orgasm building. It had been there all day, pushing her up to higher heights, until she couldn’t think straight. Reaching between their bodies, Korra grasped her own breast, thumbing her nipple, until she felt herself step right up to the edge of sanity. 

Then she leaned down and put her head between Kuvira’s legs and licked her. Kuvira’s hips bucked off the mattress at the contact and she cried out, her head falling backwards. By instinct, Kuvria’s legs tensed, tightening around Korra’s head and she pulled them open for more access. Kuvira obliged, relaxing her hips, opening her legs wider while she continued to lick and suck at Korra’s clit. 

Korra tried to focus. She really did. She wanted to give Kuvira the orgasm of her life. She ate her out for a couple of minutes, really giving it her all. It was only fair after torturing her for this long. 

But as Kuvira’s tongue worked it’s magic against Korra, she found herself falling headfirst into her orgasm. She pulled away from Kuvira with a cry, her lips wet, her body shaking. She ground helplessly against Kuvira’s mouth, her own desperation coming out in waves. Korra pressed her forehead against Kuvira’s thigh, panting, sweat beading on her lower back. She could feel herself clenching deep inside, the pull of pleasure nearly too much for her to handle. She couldn’t think. All she could feel was the exquisite torture of Kuvria’s lips on her clit, her tongue sliding inside of her, her fingernails digging into her thighs. She wanted to let it take her over, her muscles trembling, her breath escaping her. 

Despite it all, through the haze of her orgasm, she found the smallest amount of focus and poured it all into making Kuvira come. Leaning back down, she licked Kuvira until she felt Kuvira’s entire body grow tense, then she broke, her orgasm washing over her with a fury. Her hips lifted from the bed and she turned her head, biting Korra’s thigh roughly, muffling the sounds coming from her mouth. Korra continued to lick Kuvira’s clit, even slipping a finger inside of her to pump lightly, until she heard Kuvira call her name hoarsely as she laid a hand against Korra’s lower back firmly. Then she stopped, gasping for breath, letting Kuvira rest. 

Their sweat slicked skin slid together as they each came down from their orgasm in their own time, breathing heavily, gasping. Korra felt spent, rolling off of Kuvira to rest her head against her stomach, her eyes unfocused. 

Kuvira was laying still, her arm thrown across her eyes. Her body still trembled lightly and Korra reached up after a few moments to gently touch her cheek.

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

Kuvira lifted her arm and looked down at Korra with a smile, her eyes sparkling. “I’m good. I’m very good.” 

Korra smiled back, then somehow found enough energy to shift, moving to lay next to Kuvira with her leg draped across Kuvira’s hips. She touched Kuvira’s stomach lightly, then cupped her breast, catching Kuvria’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Kuvira hissed at the contact, but smiled. Korra rested her hand against Kuvira’s chest and felt her heart racing beneath it. Korra studied her face, her eyes tracing the deep flush that had bloomed on her cheeks and made its way down her throat and chest.  
“I get what you meant about my blushing everywhere being sexy,” Korra said quietly, turning her head to press a kiss to Kuvira’s sternum.

Kuvira curled her arm around Korra’s shoulder and nodded. For a few minutes, they lay quietly, still catching their breath. Korra’s nerves were on fire in the best possible way. Even shifting her legs felt like torture at the pressure she felt in her most sensitive spots, and she was not at all ashamed to say she still wanted more. Kuvira had created an itch in her that only Kuvira could scratch. She was trying to decide if she had the energy to go for round two when Kuvira’s voice broke through her thoughts. 

“For future reference, if I was interested in a repeat performance, would I have to kick your ass again in laser tag?” 

Korra smiled and turned onto her stomach, laying halfway on Kuvira’s chest. Resting her chin on her hand, she looked up thoughtfully. “I mean, a little friendly competition never hurt but… I could always give it a go without the laser tag.” 

Kuvira grinned wickedly. “What are your thoughts on giving it a go right now?” 

“You’re insatiable,” Korra laughed as Kuvira rolled over, trapping Korra beneath her body. The laughter died on her lips when Kuvira leaned down to capture her nipple between her lips. “But I think I’d like to give it an honest try,” she gasped breathlessly.

Kuvira kissed Korra passionately, her tongue delving into Korra’s mouth until Korra felt her energy coming back, the familiar curl of heat licking its way into her lower stomach. Reaching up, she pushed Kuvira’s shoulders until she fell back on the bed. Korra rolled with her, straddling her stomach. Kuvira moaned, feeling Korra’s wetness, hot and slick against her skin.

“Are you going to be a good girl?” Korra asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kuvira’s lips curled into a mischievous smile. “Not unless you make me.” 

“Good,” Korra replied, biting her lip. This time, Kuvira would have to learn to play by the rules.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify: Su is Kuvira’s aunt and Opal is not her daughter in this world. So Opal and Kuvira are unrelated. Su is Kuvira’s dad’s sister.

Kuvira needed a nap. Korra had long since made her way home, leaving Kuvira to her empty apartment and empty thoughts. She stretched out on her bed, one hand rested on her stomach. Her phone dinged. She ignored it. 

She thought about how Korra had manhandled her the night before and her stomach twisted pleasantly. It wasn’t often, if ever, that she gave over that much control but damn it if it wasn’t the best sex she’d had in god knew how long. Korra really knew her way around a woman’s body. Kuvira bit her lip, smiling to herself, and let her eyes close. She was exhausted, her body thoroughly spent. 

Her phone dinged, three more times in quick succession. She groaned. Whoever it was could get fucked. She needed sleep. 

Then it rang. Fumbling around on the sheets with her hand, she eventually located it and held it up, opening one eye to peer at the screen before accepting the call.

“Hi Su,” Kuvira said quietly. She mentally chided herself to play nice. She liked Su well enough. But whenever she called, it meant the time had come. 

“Kuvira, how are you?” Su said cheerily. 

Kuvira rolled onto her stomach, groaning at the protestation of a knot that had formed in her upper back. “I’m fine. How are you? How’s Bataar?”

“Senior or Junior? Ah, both are well. We all are.” She cleared her throat and Kuvira pressed her face against the bed. Here it comes. “How are you really though?”

Kuvira lifted her head up, her eyebrows knitting together. This was new. “What?”

“How are you? You said you’re fine. What does that mean?” 

“I’m… pretty good,” Kuvira said, her voice unsure. 

Su sighed. “Kuvira, we haven’t spoken in months. I’m not trying to pry, but I want to know how you are. I’ve missed you.” 

Kuvira rubbed her forehead and sighed herself. “I don’t know what you want me to say Su. I’m fine. Business is good. I’m keeping busy.” 

“Have you been painting?” 

Kuvira looked at her wall, her eyebrows knitting together. “No. Still not painting.” 

“Bataar said you might have met someone.” 

Kuvira pressed her face into the mattress and muffled a groan. She knew he would snitch on her if he got the chance. She made a mental note to kick his ass next time he stopped by the bar. 

“Not really,” Kuvira replied, her voice tight. The lie tasted sour. Korra certainly was someone. But she couldn’t bring herself to tell Su about her.

“No? He said he’s noticed a girl coming to your bar pretty often.” Su said, her voice confused.

“Bataar doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” 

“Oh. Well, I hope you know that you can always tell me if you meet someone. You can tell me anything, anytime.” Su sounded dejected and Kuvira grimaced.

“I know.” 

There was a long pause, then Su cleared her throat. Kuvira could tell she was steeling herself for the inevitable question. 

“We’re having another family dinner next week. I’d love it if you could make it,” Su finally said. 

Ah. There it was. Like clockwork. Family dinner, every month. And every month, Su made sure to extend an invitation to Kuvira. She’d ignored Su for too long to continue doing it. 

“I know. And I appreciate the invitation. But you know it won’t end well if I show up,” Kuvira said. 

Su hummed. “I understand. I really do. I know what my brother did hurt you. Trust me; I’ve spent many a night chastising him for it.” 

Kuvira laughed humorlessly. “No offense Su, but I don’t think anything you have to say to my dad would ever change his mind. He made himself perfectly clear.” 

“I know, sweetie. I’m not trying to change your mind about coming. I just want you to know that the invitation still stands. And even if you don’t come, I’d love the chance to see you soon.” 

Kuvira frowned. Su really was on her side. She knew it in her bones. But she couldn’t face her parents. Not now. Probably not ever. 

“And,” Su continued. “If you ever do meet someone special, please know they’re always welcome here. Any time. The invitation is for you and whoever is in your life.” 

Kuvira’s stomach turned at the thought of bringing Korra to Su’s for the big family dinner. She could clearly see her dad’s face, eyebrows slanted angrily over his judgemental eyes. Her mom ignoring her, cheeks red and lips turned down in an irritated frown. Su awkwardly carrying the conversation. Bataar Sr probably drinking and not saying shit. No thank you.

“I know.” Kuvira couldn’t bring herself to throw Su a bone. It hurt too much. Thinking of her parents made her skin crawl.

They sat in silence for another heartbeat, then Su apologized. “I don’t want to be a bother. I just want you to know that, despite everything, you are loved. You are. Bataar and I love you so dearly, as if you were our own daughter.”

“I know,” Kuvira echoed. Her chest hurt. Her skin felt too tight. She wanted to get off the phone and slam her fists into the ground until her knuckles bled. “Thanks for calling, Su. I have to get going.”

“Alright, Kuvira,” Su said, her voice quiet. “Please take care. Call if you need anything.” 

Kuvira didn’t bother responding. She pressed ‘End Call’ and let out a ragged breath, tears springing to the corners of her eyes. She swiped at them angrily. Somewhere deep in her stomach a cry welled up, growing, threatening to burst from her lungs. She pressed her face into her pillow and let it come. She screamed until her throat grew raw and then a few moments more. 

When she finally lifted her face, her cheeks were hot. She drew in a breath her lungs didn’t want. It stopped short in her throat and her stomach twisted violently. 

“Keep it together,” she muttered. 

Glancing at the painting on her wall again, Korra’s face rose to her mind, her crooked smile, her wide blue eyes. The thought of subjecting her to her parents made her want to die. She would never put Korra through that. 

Kuvira felt bile rise in her throat and jumped from her bed, running to the bathroom. She vomited until there was nothing left, then dry heaved for several minutes, her stomach cramping, her entire body shaking. Her hand grew cold where it pressed against the tile and she lifted it to her forehead, wiping away at the sweat that had gathered along her hairline. 

She slid backwards until her back hit the tub and grit her teeth, willing them to stop chattering. Then she shut her eyes and waited. Waited for the shaking to stop. Waited for her breath to come back to her, slow and steady. Waited for the world to stop turning and for the ground to swallow her up and for her whole life to stop existing. Maybe she could wish it into happening. 

What felt like hours later, she stood and rinsed her face with cold water, ignoring the dark circles under her eyes and the grim set of her lips. She walked back to her bedroom and picked up her phone. Korra had texted her. 

_ Goooood evening! _

_ I ordered Chinese. If you need dinner, I can feed you. _

Kuvira tried to smile but it twisted, more of a frown than she wanted to admit. Korra deserved better than this. Kuvira pressed her power button, turning her phone off. Korra’s texts wouldn’t go through. 

Kuvira hated herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Korra entered the darkened bar and made her way to the back, climbing the stairs to Kuvira’s apartment. She knocked once, then pushed the door open, announcing herself. 

“I’m heeeere,” Korra called.

Kuvira answered from behind her closed bathroom door. “I’ll be right out.” 

Korra sat on Kuvira’s couch, pulling one leg beneath her, and studied Kuvira’s messages on her phone, trying to get one little clue for what Kuvira had planned for them today. Truth be told, she was a little surprised Kuvira had planned anything. She’d grown used to Kuvira’s long stretches of absence, the times she went very quiet. It was a topic Korra wanted to broach but didn’t know how. She’d even asked Bolin for advice and he hadn’t been any help. His suggestion was some good old fashioned Bolin action: just have a blunt conversation with no heed to the awkwardness that followed. 

Sighing, she tucked her phone into her jacket pocket and laid back, closing her eyes and resting her head against the armrest. She was tired of her constant overanalysis of the situation. It was probably nothing more than a case of one person being more invested in a possible relationship than the other. Nothing that Korra needed to worry about. But still, it bothered her. 

A shadow crossed over the light and Korra opened her eyes to see Kuvira standing above her, a small smile touching her lips. 

“Hello, blue eyes,” she said quietly, leaning down to kiss Korra on the lips. 

Her loose hair swung down from behind her shoulder, the scent of her shampoo washing over Korra. She inhaled through their kiss and smiled against Kuvira’s mouth. It was all too easy to forget her worries once Kuvira was standing in front of her.

“Hello,” Korra replied once they parted. 

Kuvira stretched out on the couch, laying on top of Korra. She folded her arms across Korra’s ribs and rested her chin on them, looking up at her. For a drawn out moment, they studied each other and Korra wondered what Kuvira was thinking.

“Long time, no see,” Korra finally said with an awkward laugh.

A flash of something, guilt maybe, crossed Kuvira’s face and she smiled a half smile before looking away. “Mmm, yeah. It has been a minute.”

Korra smiled in response and reached down to tuck a tendril of hair behind Kuvira’s ear. “Everything okay?” 

Kuvira shrugged, tugging at a loose thread on the cuff of her sleeve. “Yeah, just busy is all.” 

Korra nodded, the silence between them filling up with all the things she wanted to say but didn’t know how. 

After a moment or two, Kuvira stood up, pulling Korra with her. “We should get going if we’re going to make it on time.” 

Korra decided the time was not right to say the things she wanted to and tucked them away for another day. “Yeah, so what is this super secret plan of yours?”

Kuvira looked at her with a grin, her eyes sparkling mischievously. “You’ll just have to wait until we get there.” 

Korra gestured to her leggings and tank top. “Is this okay for what we’re doing?” 

Biting her lip, Kuvira moved in close and slid her hand down Korra’s hip and around to her butt, then slapped it sharply. Korra yelped and Kuvira laughed as she replied “Yes. Yes, it is.” 

When they got down to the street, Kuvira locked the door to the bar and turned to Korra. “Do you mind if we walk? It’s not far from here.” 

“Yeah, that’s good with me.” 

The air was cool; Korra was glad she’d brought her jacket. It was mid-spring but the winter chill seemed to be holding on a bit longer than Korra would’ve liked. She missed spending time outside, the bite of the sun on her skin. She loved to run and hike and couldn’t wait to do more of that as spring melted into summer and the warm weather followed.

They walked in a companionable silence for a while, each of them lost in their thoughts as they passed people on the streets. Korra pointed out a cute dog. 

“You know, I’ve never had a pet before,” Kuvira said. 

Korra looked at Kuvira in shock.

“Never?” Korra asked, horrified. 

Kuvira laughed. “My parents were really… strict. They didn’t like wasting their time or money and a pet was certainly a waste of both in their eyes.” 

“Oh,” Korra replied. “Well, I would have let you come over to play with Naga. You would have loved her. She was my dog growing up. She was a Malamute and was almost as big as me, I swear. God, I loved Naga so much.” 

Korra told Kuvira how she’d found Naga wandering around her hometown as a puppy, collarless and chipless and had brought her home, barely able to carry the huge pup in her arms. Her parents took Naga to the nearest shelter but promised Korra that if no one came to claim her within a couple of weeks, she could keep her. 

“I checked with the shelter every day for two weeks straight and no one claimed her. The fourteenth day, on the nose, I told my dad it was time. He took me to the shelter, we picked her up, and she was my best friend from then until just after high school.” Korra found herself choking on her words then, her throat thick with tears, and she stopped speaking to gather herself, looking away. 

Kuvira gently took Korra’s hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. Korra looked down at their hands, then up at Kuvira. Kuvira’s eyes were soft.

“Sorry, I’m being so stupid,” Korra laughed, feeling embarrassed. 

“It’s not stupid. You miss her,” Kuvira said quietly. 

Korra nodded. “Every fucking day. She was the best.” 

“She sounds like she was pretty awesome. I’d like to see a dog as big as you,” Kuvira said with a chuckle.

“She was awesome. The best dog. Maybe one day I’ll find another,” Korra said, smiling hopefully.

Kuvira nodded. “If you do, I’d like to meet them.” 

They rounded a corner and Kuvira picked up the pace, excitement glowing in her eyes. “It’s right over here,” she said, pulling Korra behind her. 

Korra’s eyes studied the signs on the buildings, trying to figure out where they could be going. None rang a bell, so she resigned herself to being surprised like Kuvira wanted. Kuvira stopped in front of a tall building with tinted glass doors and pushed one open, stepping aside so Korra could walk inside. 

As soon as she stepped through the threshold, Kuvira’s plans became clear.

Korra looked out at the climbing gym in front of her. It was impressive: wall after wall of climbing courses stretched before her, curving up onto the ceiling in places. There was a small area dedicated to bouldering and a free weights area on a balcony above it. Rock music poured from hidden speakers. It was so familiar. Everything about it reminded her of the countless hours she’d spent climbing with her parents, strengthening her body so she could challenge herself more and more. 

Korra hated it. 

She tried to smile, watching Kuvira go up to the counter with a huge grin on her face. She could do this. She was determined not to ruin the day. Korra schooled her face into something she hoped looked at least neutral. 

Kuvira waved her over, oblivious to the internal war going on inside of Korra’s head and body. “What size harness do you need?” she asked. 

Korra told the worker her size for both harness and shoes and was handed a small bundle of both, along with a chalk ball, carabiner and belay device. She took the bundle with shaking hands, praying Kuvira didn’t notice. 

Kuvira picked up her own gear and pointed to a man waiting nearby. 

“We just have to do a quick crash course on safety and how to belay and then we’re golden,” she said with a smile. 

Korra smiled back, her stomach plummeting as the man started his instructions. She knew how to belay, how to approach, how to do it all. She could teach this course with her eyes closed. She half listened, letting him guide her on how to properly fit her harness, how to use the belay device, how to call to Kuvira when she was climbing so they could be safe. She nodded when she needed to and tried to engage, but more often than not her voice stuck in her throat and she had to make do with simple hums to show she understood. 

They both signed off on their waivers and the instructor did as well, then waved them on their way. 

Kuvira looked at Korra. “I figured you probably know how to do all of that. It’s just a gym requirement.” 

“I do,” Korra said weakly. “But that makes sense. Gotta keep their liability low.” 

Kuvira tilted her head at Korra. “Are you excited?” 

“Yeah, I am!” Korra replied, injecting a bit more energy into her voice, hoping that it didn’t sound as strained as she thought it did. 

“When I saw that picture of you with your parents, I thought this would be a cool thing to do together. I’ve been climbing a couple of times before but not for a while. And I’m no expert. How’d you get into climbing anyway?” 

Korra stared up at the wall, watching someone crack climb, her stomach churning. “Oh, I started in high school. I got pretty good at it. My dad used to train with me and then we got my mom into it…” She trailed off and glanced at Kuvira who had tilted her head at her, her eyebrows knit together in concern.

“Korra, are you sure you want to do this? You look a little pale.” 

Korra waved her hand dismissively. “I’m just a little nervous is all. It’s been a while since I’ve been climbing.”

“Are you sure?” Kuvira asked again. 

Korra nodded, forcing some confidence into her expression. “Yeah, totally. I’m just gonna run to the bathroom real quick. I’ll meet you back here?”

“Okay. Yeah, see you in a few,” Kuvira said, watching Korra walk away.

Korra left her harness behind, then found a bathroom near a bank of vending machines. She locked herself in the room and leaned against the wall, letting her cheek rest against the cool tile. Glancing in the mirror, she found she was pale, just as Kuvira had pointed out. She patted her cheeks a little, trying to put more color into them. Korra took a deep breath, then another, filling her lungs and holding it there until they burned. Then she exhaled slowly. She could do this. She was a skilled climber. She’d free climbed mountains higher than the courses at this gym. She could handle a roped course with a strong woman she trusted. 

Korra was already sweating by the time she made her way back to Kuvira. She pulled the harness back on and adjusted it, making sure it fit properly. 

“You wanna take the first round?” Kuvira asked, gesturing towards the wall. 

Korra didn’t want to take any rounds, but she nodded and moved towards the wall anyway, forcing herself to look up and start planning her ascent. This was an easy course. She was thankful for that. She knotted her rope, pulling it tightly to make sure she did it correctly, then watched Kuvira thread the other end through her belay device. 

“Let’s do this,” Kuvira said, clapping her hands. 

Korra lifted her leg, placing her foot on a hold, then reached up and grabbed another. She trembled and let go, stepping back onto the mat.

“You alright?” Kuvira asked, stepping forward to touch her back gently.

“Oh yeah,” Korra said with a nervous laugh. “Just decided on another path.”

She stepped up to the wall again, this time starting with a lower foothold. She gripped a handhold and hoisted herself up, feeling the unique burn already starting in her shoulders. Her muscles weren’t used to this anymore. Though she hadn’t stopped weightlifting and kept herself fit, it was a different experience to use these muscles to pull her way to the top of a wall. She moved again, concentrating, picking her way up the wall slowly. Embarrassingly slow. 

Korra felt her stomach turn in embarrassment. She’d free climbed sheer cliff faces for crying out loud. Her body was, thankfully, doing most of the work, muscle memory working in her favor. But her brain was sending off warning sirens, deafening her with fear. She steadied herself and moved, climbing until she got to a particularly challenging part. Her arms were just short of the handhold she needed to move on and she swallowed hard at the thought of letting go and trusting her jump. 

Korra made the mistake, then, of looking down and behind her to catch Kuvira’s eye. Kuvira was watching her with a steady expression, holding the ropes tightly. Korra was higher than she’d realized and the ground swayed, rolling towards her and then dropping back down as if spring loaded. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned back to the wall, curling her fingers into the handhold until she felt a nail start to tear. 

“Don’t be a fucking baby,” she whispered to herself.

Somewhere deep, she found a tiny bit of bravery and willed herself forward. Korra pushed off the foothold, launching herself towards the handhold she needed to get to. Her fingers caught, her grip firm against the rubberized hold. She swung her leg to the right and caught a foothold with her toes, steadying herself. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute and she took a second to catch her breath. She’d done it. First climb in three years and she was holding steady. Korra smiled to herself as she heard Kuvira shout from below, cheering her on. She climbed the rest of the way, reaching the top of the wall, and smacked her hands against it, breathing heavily. She’d done it. She leaned back and descended. 

“Wow, you are an amazing climber,” Kuvira said as she reached the ground. “Seriously.” 

Korra blushed as she unwound the rope from her harness. “Thank you. I’m glad to know my body still knows what to do, even if I was nervous.” 

Kuvira took her turn then and Korra belayed. It was easier to do this part. She watched Kuvira move up the wall, taking her time to pick the best course. She was good. Korra admired her form, the way her shoulders shifted, how sure her hands and feet were. This was a woman who didn’t half-ass things, even things she did casually. What had started as dread began to build into excitement as Korra remembered just how much she’d loved climbing. The 

By the time Kuvira made her way back down to the ground, Korra was already planning her next climb. She wanted a bigger challenge, wanted to show Kuvira just how good she actually was. Now that she’d conquered the fear, she felt confident she could jump right back into where things had been three years ago. It was like riding a bike. 

“I want to try that wall,” Korra said, pointing at one of the most challenging climbs in the gym. 

Kuvira raised her eyebrows with a smile. “Feeling less nervous, are we?” 

Korra laughed and elbowed her gently. “Yeah, you said I was good. It’s time I show you just how good I actually am.” 

Korra scaled the first half of the course easily. It was the tallest wall, curving up onto the ceiling. She was a little nervous about the upside down climb, but felt sure she’d be able to do it with the ease she’d come to know during her training. Her body felt alive. It knew how to get her from point A to point B quickly and efficiently. It was a little shocking how easy it was to get back into the swing of things. She’d avoided the sport for so long after her accident; she wasn’t sure if she’d ever try again. But here she was, climbing like she’d never stopped. She grinned, pride swelling in her chest. 

She reached the top of the wall, just before the upper curve and stopped to assess her next moves. She needed to leap to a higher hand hold so she could begin the upside down portion of the course. She’d done this a thousand times. She took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing into the jump. 

As she pushed herself up, she reached out with her free hand. Her fingers curled against the handhold and she smiled. 

Her wrist caught at an odd angle and she gasped, a shock of pain loosening her fingers. They slid from the grip and Korra threw her other arm up, trying to catch herself. There was nothing left to catch or steady herself on; her fingers were too far from the handhold and her foot had already left the small hold she’d been bracing herself on to complete the jump. 

She was falling.

Korra’s heart leapt into her throat as she fell backwards. Her body went rigid, a cry of fear choking her. There was an air of familiarity in this feeling, the feeling of shock and disbelief as she plummeted to the ground. Korra closed her eyes and clenched her hands, her mind sliding backwards in time, bracing for the inevitable impact. She heard Kuvira call her name, felt herself go weightless for a breath, before slamming into her harness. 

Kuvira had caught her. For a moment Korra sat there, cradled in the harness, feeling the tension of the ropes that held her in place high above the ground. Then she tried to breathe. 

It wouldn’t come. 

Her throat was tight, closing in around her air supply. She gripped the rope, panicking, her chest strained. She felt a sharp thrill run up her spine, burning her skin. It hit hardest right where her scars were. Was she broken again? She tried to calm herself. She could move her feet, move her legs, feel the bite of the harness in her muscles. But the fear of what could have happened was too much, building, culminating into a silent scream. 

“Get me down,” she called hoarsely, forcing the words from her mouth.

She didn’t hear if Kuvira said anything back. Blood was rushing in her ears, her heart pounding so hard she thought she might be having a heart attack. She tried to relax and lean back in the harness to make the descent easy on Kuvira. But she needed to be down, out of her harness, back on solid ground. 

It felt like it took years before her feet touched down. Kuvira moved towards her but Korra ignored her, focusing on getting out of the harness as quickly as she could. She unfastened the rope with shaking fingers but it wasn’t coming apart. Her breath came in quick gasps, her vision blacking out along the edges. 

“I need it off,” she gasped.

Kuvira reached out, her steady hands replacing Korra’s to quickly undo the knot. 

As soon as the rope was free, Korra pushed the harness off and fell to her knees, doubling over. Nausea swept over her and she forced it away, willing herself to stay still and focus. She pressed her forehead to the ground and tried to breathe, tried to steady herself. An instructor came over to check on her. She waved them away. In the back of her mind she could hear Kuvira speaking with the instructor. She ignored them. 

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

She took herself through a silent round of breathing, focusing on the length of her inhalations and exhalations, until she no longer felt dizzy. 

“Korra,” she heard Kuvira say quietly. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kuvira kneel down next to her, reaching a hand out to touch Korra’s lower back. “What do you need?”

Korra shook her head, not trusting her voice yet. Kuvira stroked her exposed skin lightly, then stopped. “Is this okay?”

Korra nodded.

She wasn’t sure how long she knelt there on the mat. Her forehead grew sweaty where it touched the vinyl and her palms stung from where her nails bit into her skin, fists closed tight against the waves of terror. Eventually, her breathing returned to normal, or some form of it, and she opened her eyes, lifting her head. 

Most of the other climbers were focused on their climbs. But there were a few employees and patrons looking her way with concern in their eyes. She felt her face grow hot, shame washing over her after her display.

“Please,” Korra said quietly, looking at her knees. “Take me home.”

Kuvira stood and reached down to Korra, helping her up. “Of course. I’ll get a taxi.” 

She gathered their harnesses and led Korra to a bench near the lockers where they’d stored their things. She knelt and began undoing Korra’s shoes but Korra pulled her feet back and pushed at Kuvira’s hands.

“I’ll do it,” Korra said, her voice more harsh than she meant it to sound. 

Kuvira drew her hands back and waited, silent. Korra fought back the humiliation that began to swell inside at having Kuvira take care of such an easy thing. She’d spent too long relying on others for these easy tasks. 

Once her shoes were off, she handed them over and Kuvira took them with the harnesses to be returned. Korra pulled her jacket from the locker and put it on, zipping it up. Then she moved to stand near the doors, her back to the gym, and watched the world move by outside. The lump in her throat dissolved into tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She was so stupid. Why did she think she could just climb the hardest course again? It was her stupid pride, her need to show off, that got her into this mess in the first place. Wasn’t one accident enough? 

“Our taxi should be here soon,” Kuvira said as she stopped near Korra. 

Korra nodded once, swallowing back her tears. 

Kuvira didn’t say anything else, didn’t try to hold or touch Korra as they waited or on the subsequent ride back to her home. Korra was grateful. She had the feeling that if Kuvira touched her, said another word to her, she would fall to pieces. A shattered, broken mess that might never be able to be put back together. No. That needed to wait until they were back in the safety of her home and that way, if she was truly broken beyond repair, at least she could be broken in private. She’d let Kuvira make the call on whether or not she was worth sticking around for after all was said and done. 

As the taxi pulled up in front of her apartment building, Kuvira finally broke the silence. “Do you want me to come up with you? Or do you need to be alone?”

“Come with me?” Korra asked in a whisper. 

Korra watched Kuvira nod in her periphery, then pay the taxi driver. They stepped from the taxi and Korra punched her security code into the door, opening it to let them both inside. As they rode the elevator up to her floor, she felt the nausea from earlier come back with a vengeance. She leaned shakily against the wall, breathing deeply, her head and shoulders slumped forward. Kuvira moved to stand a bit closer, holding one hand between them as if to prop Korra up.

“Are you able to walk okay?” Kuvira asked. 

Korra peered up at her and nodded. 

The elevator dinged then and Kuvira followed Korra out into the hall. Korra felt like her legs were encased in concrete, her mind sluggish. And she owed Kuvira an explanation. The dread felt at the thought of exposing all these old wounds was a brick in her stomach, reminding her of just how damaged she was. She was such an idiot. If she’d just told Kuvira, or stuck to an easier course, or not gotten hurt all those years ago, none of this would have happened.

Korra pushed open her door and went straight into her bedroom, falling onto her bed. She curled up into a ball, pulling her arms up around her head, tucking her knees into her chest. She could hear Kuvira locking the door behind them, then her shoes dropping near the entrance. There was a quiet thud as a cupboard in the kitchen shut. Water ran, then Kuvira came into the bedroom.

“I brought you some water,” she said softly, setting it on Korra’s nightstand. “Do you want me to be in here right now?”

Korra thought for a moment. Is that what she wanted? She felt like a live wire shoved inside a corpse. Her body was spent but her brain raced, still trying to work out the events at the climbing gym, to reconcile what had happened three years ago to today. In the end, Korra realized that the thought of being alone felt way worse than the alternative. 

“Yeah, I just need a minute,” Korra said hoarsely.

Korra couldn’t bear to open her eyes. If she did, if she looked at Kuvira standing there, she might start crying and never be able to stop. So she buried her face into her arms, pressing her eyes against her forearm until she saw stars behind her eyelids, and stayed there for a long while. She heard Kuvira moving, then felt the mattress dip a bit as she sat on the corner of the bed. 

“Can I take your shoes off?” Kuvira asked. “So you can be more comfortable.”

Korra didn’t respond, just toed her shoes off, letting them land with a thunk on the floor. Then she brought her knees back up to her chest. Her back ached. She was sure she hadn’t done any real damage, but the sensitive nerves there protested the position she’d chosen to lay in. Her tears came then, quiet and hot, a deluge of all the fear that had built up inside of her mind, leaving twin stains on her shirt sleeves where they collected. She inhaled sharply, trying to catch her breath. Kuvira touched her ankle gently and Korra cried harder. She’d been right. Kuvira’s soft fingers broke her apart, a quiet unraveling. 

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeline wise, this is a direct continuation of chapter 10

Time passed and Korra’s breathing returned to something close to normal, a slow rhythm she could focus on. When she finally pulled her arms from around her head, the light in her room was different, more golden. She let her muscles loosen, stretching her legs a bit, then rolled onto her back with a heavy sigh. She glanced over at Kuvira. 

Kuvira hadn’t moved from her spot on the corner of the bed, her hand resting on the covers where it had fallen from Korra’s ankle when she’d shifted. Her face was drawn, her eyes wide and shadowed in the late afternoon light. Korra sat up, reaching over to grab the glass of water Kuvira had brought into the room with her. After taking a large swallow, she rolled the cup between her hands, watching the water swirl as she turned it. She couldn’t bring herself to meet Kuvira’s eyes. 

“So, I guess I have some explaining to do,” Korra said, her voice scratchy.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you’re not ready to,” Kuvira insisted.

Shaking her head, Korra finally looked at her with a small smile. She felt pathetic. “It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just not something I thought I’d have to talk about for a while. I don’t know. It’s no secret. Just a painful topic.” 

Kuvira nodded. “Yeah, I picked up on that.” 

“I thought I’d been more subtle,” Korra joked, then shook her head. “Sorry, bad joke.”

“Yeah, bad timing, blue eyes,” Kuvira said with a small laugh. 

Korra sighed. “I should have told you the truth.” 

“I understand not wanting to reopen old wounds.” 

“It’s not just reopening old wounds. It’s like… a safety thing. It wasn’t okay for me to leave you in that position. And I’m sorry.” Korra forced herself to meet Kuvira’s eyes.

“No, but I get it,” Kuvira said, lifting one shoulder in a half shrug.

Korra was thankful that Kuvira wasn’t trying to placate her. She didn’t deserve that type of courtesy. Let the response be as painful as it needed to be. She’d learned her lesson this time.

“So, do you want to talk about it?” Kuvira asked.

Korra laughed half-heartedly. “No. But I need to.” Taking a deep breath, she set her cup down and curled her hands in her lap, playing with her own fingers.

“I joined a climbing gym on a whim in high school and I fell in love with it. I was always sporty but nothing held my attention for long. But climbing was a different story. It was such a challenge, like a puzzle. Seeing different courses or a mountain and putting together the pieces to get you to the top and then actually doing it is such a rush. I was good too. Naturally. I don’t know what it was but the height never scared me. It just made me want more. I started taking classes to improve. Weight lifting too. Just anything I could do to get better at it.” 

She looked up at Kuvira. “It was addicting. My dad started going with me. He was the best partner I’ve ever worked with. It was like we could read each other’s minds. He’s the one who encouraged me to learn crack and free climbing. So I did. I was part of a climbing team in college and we would travel all over to find the best spots to free climb.” 

Kuvira rested her elbow on her knee, leaning her chin against her fist as she listened intently. Korra tried not to look away from her soft eyes. It was nearly too much. She cleared her throat, then took a sip of water.

“My dad always warned me not to go free climbing by myself. I usually didn’t. But I was bored one weekend and I decided that I could handle a simple climb. I made sure to tell my dad where I was going and headed out. There’s a canyon with really good climbing not too far from here. I’d done it a hundred times before. But never alone. I should have known that was my first mistake. The second was that it had rained the night before, so the path up the cliff face was still muddy and wet. But, I wasn’t afraid. I  _ knew _ this route like the back of my hand. And it wasn’t  _ that _ high.” 

Korra thought back on the day, how she’d turned her face up to the sun, letting it warm her before she began climbing. There was a thrill of excitement in the air as she’d changed shoes then stood, brushing the mud from the back of her pants. The canyon had been quiet, no other climbers around; she was completely isolated. Everything she knew about safe climbing should have sent her packing, turned her around to come back another day. But she ignored it, confident. She was as talented as everyone said she was. She knew it. And she was strong.

“So I climbed. It went pretty well, no major problems. But when I descended, I saw a new path, one I hadn’t taken before. I thought I’d give it a go. It wasn’t much higher than the one I was familiar with. It was stupid. I just thought, if I could forge my own path here, I’d… I don’t know. Prove everyone right? Prove I was as badass as people said I was? Get some clout? Who knows. It was stupid.” Korra’s stomach lurched as she said the words out loud. “Long story short, I climbed it, it wasn’t as sturdy as I thought it was, a rock I was using as a handhold pulled out of the face and I fell fifty feet. Or rolled? Kind of a combination of both?”

Kuvira pressed her hand to her forehead. “Fifty feet? Jesus Christ.” 

“I survived, obviously, but it wasn’t pretty.” Korra turned and lifted her shirt. Her scars had faded pretty well, but in the right light you could see where the skin was different, just a bit lighter than her natural color, a bit rougher. Pointing out various scars, she continued. “I broke six ribs, almost punctured a lung, broke my femur.” 

She turned back to Kuvira and pressed her pointer finger to her cheek. “Messed up my face.”

Taking Kuvira’s hand, she gently pushed her fingers into her hair. “Had a small fracture on my skull that healed funny. You can feel the bump here.” 

Kuvira probed the spot Korra indicated, then dropped her hand with a quiet, “Oh.” 

“The worst part wasn’t all that. The worst part was my spine. It broke when I landed.” 

Korra took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Talking about this felt like being punched in the chest, a cruel remembering. She swallowed, feeling her stomach roil. Her breathing grew and she forced more air into her lungs. 

Kuvira’s fingers grazed hers. “Do you need to stop?” 

“No, just gimme a sec,” Korra said, her voice shaking. She focused on steadying herself, then opened her eyes to see Kuvira studying her. Korra’s mind swirled, all the feelings she’d been pushing away coming to the surface at once. She wanted to be invisible, she wanted to be touched, she wanted everything and nothing, all at the same time.

“Would you-” Korra started. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Would you mind doing something for me?”

“Anything.”

Korra turned her back to Kuvira and lifted her shirt, baring her skin. “See the scars there, right near the middle?” 

Kuvira hummed in understanding.

“Would you mind just… touching me there? Put your hand on my back or something?” Korra asked. 

Kuvira didn’t respond, but her warm hand slid up Korra’s lower back before resting on the spot Korra had indicated. It was like some of her warmth and strength poured into Korra at the spot their skin met, grounding her. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs, before letting it out slowly. Korra’s head dropped forward and she leaned back into Kuvira’s hand. 

“I laid there for hours before my dad found me. I couldn’t really feel much. I knew I was hurt, bad, but I was in too much shock to self assess. All I really knew was that I couldn’t move my legs or even feel them. I even tried hitting my own legs with my fists, hoping to make something happen. When the doctor told me I was paralyzed, I was still, somehow, surprised by it. I was too strong to be this injured. And I was pissed. I think I threw a tray at him. Maybe at a nurse. I can’t really remember. Anyway, that was my life, for 18 months. Everyone had to do everything for me. I couldn’t wash or dress myself, couldn’t cook. Couldn’t go to the bathroom alone. I had to live with my mom and dad. It was awful. I felt so helpless.” 

She turned and looked at Kuvira over her shoulder. “I haven’t climbed since. Haven’t even wanted to. It just felt like too big of a risk, you know? I worked hard to get my life back and I didn’t want to lose it again. And today, when I slipped, it was like the last three years hadn’t happened. I was right back there on the canyon floor again, busted back, hoping I wouldn’t die.” 

“Jesus, Korra,” Kuvira said, blowing air between her lips. Korra turned and faced her then. Kuvira’s hand slid along her leg to rest on her knee. “That’s a lot.”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have planned this without checking first.” 

Korra shook her head and lifted her hand. “No, stop. You had no way of knowing any of this happened.”

“I wish you had told me climbing was a bad idea,” Kuvira said. 

Korra laughed bitterly. “Me too. I would have much rather told you this another time, maybe when I wasn’t reeling from the trauma.”

“We’ve all got our scars,” Kuvira said quietly. 

It grew quiet then, just the two of them lost in their thoughts. Korra felt that familiar pull, back to the moment of falling. She couldn’t even remember hitting the ground. The fall was where her mind went. It was an odd sensation, to fall from that high. It almost felt freeing. There was an air of resignation to it. The few thoughts she remembered having as she fell revolved around knowing she was about to die and, oddly enough, Naga. 

Maybe it was just the hope that she’d see Naga again on the other side. Maybe it was her brain short circuiting. 

But when she’d finally opened her eyes and realized she’d survived, Korra felt a little disappointed. Instead of greeting her friend, she’d just hurt. 

Korra shifted on the bed and felt a buzz of pain, sharp along her spine, where the surgery incisions were. The catch in her ribs that she sometimes got if she moved too quickly in a certain way cut across her side. She bit her lip, pushing her hand against her ribs. It was all in her head. All of this was in her head. She was okay. She knew that, there was no reason she wouldn’t be fine just from what had happened today. But everything in her brain told her otherwise. She was still broken.

Her lungs contracted, and she closed her eyes, hoping this would pass. Her fingers curled into the blankets and she shook her head. 

“Not now,” she whispered. 

It was coming on too quickly, the panic, fresh now that she’d split herself open by talking about the accident for the first time in years. It almost felt like falling. The resignation was there. Her brain accepted what was about to happen, even as she fought it with every breath she dragged into her lungs. Her fingers grew tingly, then numb, her chest tight and cold. She shivered, pulling her legs up to her chest where she pressed her forehead to her knees. A sob broke through her lips. Somewhere, she could hear Kuvira saying her name, felt her tugging her hands away from the blanket. 

“No, no, no,” Korra muttered. “I don’t want this.”

“What don’t you want, Korra?” Kuvira asked, her voice strained. She took her hands from Korra’s. 

“I don’t want to die,” Korra whimpered. She felt out of control, her fingers moving up into her hair, tangling in the strands. 

“You’re not going to die,” Kuvira assured her. “You’re alright.” 

Korra turned and threw her arms around Kuvira, another sob bursting from her chest. Her body shook, trembling as she played the events of her fall on repeat in her head. “I was so scared,” she cried. 

Kuvira smoothed her hand down Korra’s hair, her other hand pressed against her back. “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

“But I almost did die,” Korra insisted, frantic. She looked at Kuvira with wide, fearful eyes. “I thought I’d never see my mom and dad again. Bolin. I never would have met you.” 

Kuvira looked down at her, her eyebrows knit together in concern. “But you didn’t die. You survived. You got strong again.”

Korra shook her head, tears streaming down her face. “It was terrifying. I was trapped, here, in my body.” She grabbed one of Kuvira’s hands and pressed it against her chest. “I couldn’t move. When the doctor told me I was paralyzed, I wanted to die. I wished that the fall had just killed me.” 

Kuvira’s fingers twitched against her skin as Korra spoke the words out loud. She knew it. She was as broken as she thought. Kuvira didn’t want to be with her, someone with all these dark, horrible thoughts. Korra pulled away, sobbing harder. 

“Just go,” she said, gasping through her tears. “You don’t have to stay with me.”

Kuvira leaned towards Korra, putting her hand back on Korra’s heart. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Why?” Korra cried. She pushed her hands roughly against her eyes as if to push all her tears back inside. 

Kuvira pulled her hands back. “Why would I leave? I want to be here, with you, scars and all.” 

Korra looked at Kuvira then, her response catching in her throat. All the words she wanted to say escaped her as she stared at Kuvira. She was so beautiful and serious and strong. Korra wanted her to stay, to ease her pain with her soft lips and gentle hands. Or to demand things from Korra that she wanted to give, to draw her breath from her body and leave her boneless, her body on fire. She wanted to forget everything that had happened today, three years ago, all the heartbreak and pain and misery. She wanted to burn it all away. 

Korra’s skin ached where Kuvira’s palm pressed against her sternum. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. Korra leaned forward and kissed Kuvira, pulling her close, her breath wild. Her lips moved against Kuvira’s, demanding more from her. Kuvira made a surprised sound as Korra slid her tongue against Kuvira’s lip, pushing Kuvira back onto the bed and climbing on top of her. 

Pulling at her hem, Korra tugged her own shirt off, then leaned back down and kissed Kuvira again passionately, tasting her mouth, moaning against her lips. She wanted to drown there, breathing Kuvira in, just let it all suffocate her. Kuvira’s hands slid around Korra’s back, holding her steady, keeping her together. Korra could feel her fingers pressed against her scars, tracing them. Tears gathered in Korra’s eyes and she kissed Kuvira again, harder, then kissed her neck roughly, biting into the skin there. She needed Kuvira, needed her to help her forget, to help her melt away into nothingness.

“Korra,” Kuvira said, pulling back.

“Please,” Korra pleaded, her hand sliding down Kuvira’s side. 

Kuvira shook her head and reached down to take Korra’s hand in her own, holding it still. “Not like this.” 

Korra shook her head and closed her eyes. “Yes. I need this.”

“Please, look at me. Just for a second.”

Korra squeezed her eyes shut more tightly, trying to gather herself. Then she opened them, meeting Kuvira’s gaze.

“As much as I love having sex with you, this is not what you need.” 

Korra felt shame burn behind her eyes and she pulled back suddenly, climbing off of Kuvira and turning away to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Kuvira followed, wrapping her arms around Korra’s shoulders from behind. “You won’t feel better just because we fucked.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

Kuvira chuckled humorlessly. “Yes, I do.” 

Korra stared at the floor, trying to gather her thoughts, and took a deep breath. Kuvira was right. Her words had been like a shock of ice water, clearing her mind and pulling her back to this moment. Sex wasn’t the answer here, no matter how much she wanted it to be. And despite her embarrassment, Korra felt like she was finally starting to break the surface again, easing into normalcy after reliving her trauma. She just didn’t want to be alone after everything. 

“Will you stay the night with me?” Korra asked, biting her lip. 

“If you want me to,” Kuvira replied simply. “I won’t have sex with you though.”

Korra nodded. “I won’t try to rip your clothes off again.” 

She heard Kuvira laugh quietly before she pressed a soft kiss to Korra’s cheek. “We can save that for another day. I know you’re good for it.” 

Korra was sluggish as she stood and walked to her dresser, pulling out a couple of t-shirts. She held a pair of boxers out. “You want some?”

Kuvira shook her head. “T-shirt is fine.” 

Korra tossed it over to Kuvira before pulling her sports bra off, followed by her leggings. She dressed slowly, using it as an opportunity to notice how her back was doing, just in case. Nothing seemed to be amiss. She let out a small, relieved sigh. 

Kuvira followed her into the bathroom and Korra held out her toothbrush. “I saved it for you.”

“Thank you,” Kuvira said, kissing Korra’s cheek before brushing her teeth. 

Afterwards, as they climbed into bed, the clock caught Korra’s eye. It was still early in the evening and she groaned as she laid down on her back, one arm resting on her stomach and the other by her side. 

“I’m sorry. It’s so early. And we haven’t had dinner.” 

Kuvira rolled onto her stomach. “I’m not that hungry.”

“Me neither,” Korra replied. “Just tired.” 

Kuvira reached over and dragged her fingers down Korra’s arm the way she liked. Korra smiled to herself as she let her eyes fall shut. She didn’t want to think anymore tonight. Her body and heart were thoroughly spent and she let herself relax onto the bed, her breathing growing slow and steady. 

“Tell me something?” she whispered.

Kuvira’s fingers slowed. “Like what?” 

“Anything.” 

Korra could practically hear the gears in Kuvira’s head turning as they sat in silence. Then she heard Kuvira clear her throat softly. 

“I am an only child.”

Korra turned to look at Kuvira in the dim light. She hadn’t known. 

She saw Kuvira pull her lower lip between her teeth, before continuing. “When I was six, I asked my parents for a dog. They didn’t want more children and they insisted on homeschooling me for most of my adolescence. So, you could say I was a lonely kid. And every year until I was seventeen, I secretly hoped that’s what they’d give me for my birthday. ”

Korra turned onto her side and watched Kuvira. 

“There was nothing else I wanted more than a puppy. Just someone who would be mine, keep me company. Someone who would… love me,” she finished, her voice catching slightly.

Korra reached out and held Kuvira’s hand, then pulled it up to her mouth to press a kiss against her knuckles. She didn’t have the right words at the moment but she hoped Kuvira knew she was here for her, someone she could depend on.

“Sorry to end a rough day with another sad tale,” Kuvira said with a laugh. “Poor me, right?”

Korra leaned up on her elbow and kissed Kuvira softly, then pressed their cheeks together. “Naga would have really liked you.” She felt Kuvira’s cheek lift into a smile. She turned and pecked her one more time, then laid back down, exhaustion getting the best of her. 

Rain began tapping on the window, an unexpected spring storm making its way overhead. Korra listened to the sound of the pattering drops, white noise to soothe her tired mind and send her off to sleep. Sleep didn’t come as quickly as she’d like, though, and she found herself lying awake in the dark, a little restless. Her mind raced, thinking back over the events of the day, then further into recent memory as she recalled all the time she’d spent with Kuvira. 

Something had changed inside of her. No one she’d met since Asami had affected her this way. Not even close. Especially since the accident. Korra had felt gun shy about dating anyone, let alone telling them all about the darkest, worst time of her life. What had happened with Kuvira to change her? 

As usual, her overactive mind analyzed the last several weeks, each interaction, each night they’d spent together, swirling together until she felt frustrated, despite her exhaustion. Beneath it all was one conclusion, something she was not yet ready to face. She wouldn’t over complicate things with Kuvira. They were good as they were, this sort of friends with benefits thing they had going on. 

Korra shifted in her frustration, moving onto her back, then her side again. She kicked one leg out from underneath the blanket, then the other, leaving just her upper body covered. Then she rolled onto her other side, her back to Kuvira. Sleep continued to evade her. 

“Can’t sleep?” Kuvira’s sleepy voice came from behind. 

Korra turned and faced Kuvira again. “No,” she said in a small voice. “I’m so tired but my mind won’t shut off.”

Kuvira rolled onto her back and lifted her arm, patting her side with the other hand. “Come on in.”

Korra’s lips turned up into a small smile and she scooted over to tuck herself into Kuvira’s side, resting her head against Kuvira’s shoulder. Kuvira curled her arm around Korra, pulling her even closer. 

“Better?” Kuvira asked. 

“Mm,” Korra hummed. “Sorry for keeping you awake.”

“You didn’t. I just woke up.”

Korra felt relieved to know she wasn’t causing Kuvira more inconvenience. After the day they’d had, it would have hurt to know she was also keeping Kuvira awake. They lay in silence, Korra’s arm crossed against Kuvira’s chest. She felt it rise and fall with each breath, felt Kuvira relax against her as sleep came easily. Her breathing slowed and evened. 

Korra laid there, quiet in the dark, waiting. She opened her mouth and closed it again. No. She needed a little more time. She wanted to be sure before she said what she needed to say out loud. Several more minutes passed as she waited, until she swore she heard Kuvira snore softly.

Then Korra whispered into the night, just before succumbing to sleep. 

“I think I love you.”

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

“ _Korra_ ,” Kuvira gasped. 

Korra looked up at her from between her legs with a grin. “You like that?” 

Kuvira rolled her eyes. “What do you thi-” she started, before crying out as Korra cut her off, resuming whatever it was she was currently doing with her tongue. It wasn’t enough for Korra to simply make Kuvira come. She was convinced that Korra was trying to kill her by teasing her to death and, truth be told, she was okay with going out that way.

Later, as Korra rested with her cheek against Kuvira’s stomach, she laughed quietly. “I think that was a world record for the most orgasms in one night,” Korra commented. 

Kuvira was still catching her breath, one arm slung across her eyes. “Mmm. I think you’re right.” She lifted her arm and peered down at Korra. “You sure you can’t stay the night?” 

Korra sighed, then pressed a kiss to Kuvira’s stomach. “Yeah. I have to get ready for that trip.”

Kuvira’s heart squeezed. Korra was leaving for two weeks to go to some conference and work out a deal with a few new clients, and Kuvira was not looking forward to it. Korra had become somewhat of a staple in her life. Not that she couldn’t get by without her. But she’d prefer not to have to.

“Well at least you’re going somewhere fun, right?” Kuvira said, her voice steady. 

Korra lifted her eyebrows. “Is that supposed to make me want to go?”

“No,” Kuvira laughed. “But it might help take the edge off a little.” 

Korra groaned and rolled off of Kuvira and onto her back. “I just hate traveling for work. It’s so boring. And I’m always way more busy than I think I’ll be.” 

Kuvira rolled onto her side and looked at her with a half-smile. “You’re awfully cute when you pout.”

“Can I call you? While I’m there?” Korra asked suddenly, looking up at Kuvira. 

“Sure, if you have time.” 

Korra lifted her wrist then, looking at her watch. “Fuck, I didn’t realize what time it was. I need to go. My flight leaves super early and I haven’t finished packing.” 

Kuvira’s heart sank. She’d hoped for a little bit more time before Korra had to leave. “Yeah, you should get out of here then.” 

Korra sat up and turned to Kuvira, leaning over to kiss her softly before she picked her shirt off the end of the bed and slipped it on. “Do you remember where I left my pants?” 

Kuvira pulled on her own shirt and padded behind Korra, following her around the apartment, trying to locate the missing clothes. Her pants were near the front door, along with her jacket. One shoe hadn’t even made it inside the apartment; Kuvira found it on the landing just outside her door. Her bag was hanging haphazardly from a barstool in the kitchen. Korra put on each article as they found them and with each piece restored, Kuvira found herself sinking lower into her mood. 

This was not what she’d planned for when Korra had walked through her door all those weeks ago. 

Kuvira leaned against her counter and crossed her arms, watching Korra finish getting ready. Korra’s phone dinged quietly and Kuvira moved to pick it up to hand to Korra. As she lifted it from the counter, she noticed the message on the lit screen.

_You up?_

It was from Asami, Korra’s little talked about ex-girlfriend. Kuvira narrowed her eyes. Why was she texting Korra at 2:00 am? 

“Where’s my phone?” she heard Korra ask, patting her pockets. 

Kuvira held it out to her. “You left it safe and sound on the counter. Miraculously, given the state of all your other things.” 

Korra gave her a look as she took it, slipping it inside without glancing at the screen. “Ha ha,” she said sarcastically. “What can I say? I couldn’t wait to get you in bed.” 

Kuvira licked her lips and smiled. “I could tell. You practically mauled me in my office.” 

Korra moved towards the front door and Kuvira followed quietly. “Well, guess you’d better go.”

“Guess so,” Korra responded. She looked up at Kuvira with pleading eyes. “Tell me not to go. I’ll quit my job. I can work for you!” 

Kuvira laughed. “You’d hate having me as a boss. Besides, you’re good at what you do.” 

“No, I’d like it. I’m good at following orders,” Korra insisted. “Hire me. Think of all the fringe benefits.” 

Kuvira smiled hungrily. “Trust me, I’m thinking about them. Now stop stalling. You still have to pack.” 

“Do you want to come with me? I can leave my key with you so you can just lock up whenever you leave.” 

“Korra,” Kuvira said. “You know I’d love that. But you have to pack and if I come home with you, you will not get anything done.” 

“I know, I know,” Korra groaned. She sighed heavily. “I just… don’t want to go.” 

Kuivra looked down at her feet, avoiding Korra’s eyes. “Yeah, but you gotta,” she said, kicking her heel against the floor. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Korra said quietly.

Kuvira’s breath hitched a little. She composed herself, then looked at Korra with a sly smile, even as her heart pounded in her chest. “Who wouldn’t?” 

Something flitted across Korra’s eyes then, something resembling hurt. She smiled back and leaned up to kiss Kuvira. “I’ll call you later.” 

“Sounds good, blue eyes,” Kuvira said, pulling the door open for Korra. “Be safe. Don’t forget to eat some stale airline peanuts for me.”

“You got it,” Korra replied. 

As she moved through the door, Kuvira’s heart clenched. She wasn’t ready for Korra to leave. She reached out and snagged Korra’s wrist. 

“One more, for the road,” she whispered, cupping Korra’s jaw. 

Then she pulled Korra in for a soul-searing kiss. Korra gasped against her lips and she smiled. Kuvira deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Korra’s back. She could still taste herself on Korra’s lips. Korra dropped her bag, her hands moving to Kuvira’s hips. She pushed against them gently until Kuvira stepped back, meeting the door behind her. She pulled Kuvira’s shirt into her hands and it rose, exposing more of her legs. One of Korra’s hands dropped to her upper thigh, stroking them gently. 

Korra kissed her way down Kuvira’s neck and Kuvira moaned. Now was not the time to be stoking this fire but she’d be hard pressed to admit that she didn’t want to. She gave it a few more minutes, enjoying the feel of Korra’s hot mouth on her skin and how her fingers felt, inching their way towards Kuvira’s underwear. Then, for Korra’s sake alone, Kuvira reached down and closed her fingers around Korra’s wrist and lifted her hand up, pressing a kiss to Korra’s open palm. 

“You really need to go,” Kuvira murmured against her skin. 

“B-but I thought you changed your mind,” Korra protested quietly.

Kuvira smiled, meeting Korra’s eyes. “I thought about it. But I don’t want you to be stressed out about your flight.” 

Korra huffed softly. “No, you’re right. I do need to go.” 

“Text me when you get home,” Kuvira said.

“If you’re asleep, don’t respond. You can just text me whenever you wake up again.” 

Kuvira closed the door behind Korra and leaned her forehead against it, exhaling quietly. She closed her eyes, lifting a hand to her chest. “I’ll miss you, too.” 

A few days passed. Kuvira found herself unusually busy with business things, which normally suited her. She’d always found solitude helped her be productive. But right now, being alone felt like an endless void that she couldn’t fill up with work. More often than not, she felt restless, her brain reaching out in all directions for something more than the drudgery of running a business. Kuvira knew it was Korra that she was searching for. There were always a few minutes here and there when she could text Korra, but between Korra’s conference and meetings with clients, they hadn’t been able to talk much and she felt the absence of contact bleeding into her days and nights. 

In the past, Kuvira hadn’t minded when her flings or quasi relationships got quiet. It was the nature of what she’d chosen for herself. She liked being by herself and she liked the freedom of the life she had. But more and more Kuvira was being faced with the fact that what was happening between her and Korra was nothing like what she was used to. And that train of thought wasn’t something she was ready to delve into, so she didn’t. She tucked it away, back with all her other worrying thoughts and forced herself to ignore it.

One night, a week into the trip, they both had an evening free and Korra called her. They spoke for a few precious minutes but Kuvira could tell Korra was beat. After listening to Korra tell a funny story about Bolin and a client, they both went quiet for a moment.

“You sound tired,” Kuvira said, breaking the silence. 

She could practically feel Korra’s reaction, the way she rolled her neck at the end of a long day, a quiet yawn breaking past her lips. “Yeah. It’s been a long week.” 

“Only one more to go,” Kuvira encouraged. “You’ve got this.” 

“I just don’t want to be here anymore, you know? It’s a drag. Lots of people to talk to, elbows to rub, whatever. I hate marketing conferences.” Korra took a breath, then continued. “And I miss you.”

Kuvira chuckled softly. “We can make up for lost time when you get back.” 

She checked the clock. Korra was a few hours ahead of her, which meant it was well into the wee hours of the night. “It’s late,” she said. “You should get some sleep.” 

Korra groaned. “I know. I should.”

“You can call me tomorrow night if you have time,” Kuvira said hopefully. 

_Take it down a notch_ , she thought to herself, embarrassed by her eagerness. 

“Yeah? You wouldn’t mind?” Korra asked. 

“Nope. We’re closed for some maintenance anyway, so I’ll have a bit of free time.” 

She could hear the smile in Korra’s voice as she responded, “Sweet. I’ll do that.”

“Now go get some sleep.”

“You’ve got it, boss,” Korra replied with a laugh. 

“Good night, blue eyes,” Kuvira said with a smile of her own. 

“Night, Kuvira,” Korra said, before ending the call. 

Kuvira felt a small thrill run through her at the sound of her name. Something about the way Korra said it made her feel real. Like she was here, wholly and thoroughly with her feet planted on the ground. She sighed and stood to get ready for bed. 

Sleep didn’t come easily. Kuvira found herself still awake hours later, staring at the ceiling. This was pointless. She sat up and rubbed her forehead. She didn’t feel tired; something was buzzing in the back of her mind and she needed to get it out. Turning on the small lamp next to her bed, she looked around at her empty apartment. The city was quiet and the silence annoyed Kuvira, made her feel more alone. 

She missed Korra. Kuvira was tired of trying to pretend she didn’t. Whenever Korra was here, her apartment felt warm and full of the life she brought everywhere with her. Right now, it just felt too quiet and too blank. 

Kuvira’s eyes lingered on her painting on the wall. She still remembered how it felt for Korra to point it out to her their first night together, the small jolt of joy and nervousness she’d felt at having it acknowledged. She stood and pulled a shirt on, leaving her blankets in a heap on the floor, and moved towards it. Studying the canvas, she tilted her head. It wasn’t her best work, or even her favorite piece. It was just a large painting, took up a lot of wall space, so she’d hung it there as a placeholder until she painted something else she liked better or figured out what else to do with the empty spot on the wall. Korra had seemed to like it. 

Kuvira reached out and touched a layer of paint. The feeling in her mind buzzed louder, static that wouldn’t clear no matter how much she tried to change the channel. It was a familiar buzz, one she hadn’t felt in years. She’d tried to ignore it, but clearly it wasn’t going to let her sleep tonight until she addressed it. With a quiet sigh of resignation, she dropped her head, her hair falling forward. 

“Okay,” she said to no one. “Guess this is happening.”

She walked to her closet and slid one door open, reaching into the back to pull out a large box. Setting it on her floor, she also snagged a couple of blank canvases, sliding them out from behind a stack of boxes. Her easel sat in the corner of the room, propped up against the wall. She moved everything into the other half of the room, near her couch, then dragged both of her barstools over. 

There was a ritual in this process and she lost herself in it as she set up her easel and primed the canvas. As she let the gesso dry, she moved around the room, turning on every light she owned, grabbing a glass of water, then moved to perch on the edge of one of the stools. She looked at the blank canvas, studying it. 

All she could think about was Korra. Her beautiful blue eyes. Her crooked smile. Korra crying in her arms. Korra laughing next to her. The way she looked when she was at the height of ecstasy. How she fell apart under Kuvira’s touch. Her concentration face, eyebrows knit together, tip of her tongue poking out from between her beautiful lips. The way she looked sleeping with her hands tucked beneath her cheek. 

Kuvira couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. Korra. She was alive in a way Kuvira had rarely seen in a person. There was something about how she saw the world that made Kuvira want to see it that way too. Her enthusiasm for life, despite everything she’d been through, was infectious. Kuvira was a little envious of it. Where Korra’s traumas had seemed to strengthen her, Kuvira’s had made her… this. The human embodiment of her apartment: quiet, empty, alone. Her heart ached. She hadn’t always been this way, had she? 

Without thinking, she picked up a brush and swirled it through the paint, then put the bristles to the canvas. She painted, one leg pulled up to her chest, for hours, steadily building the layers of paint, the sound of the old pipes in the building hissing with steam the soundtrack to her work. Her shoulder ached as she painted, no longer used the prolonged lift of her arm, but she ignored it. The static she’d felt was dispersing, finally released through the confident strokes of her brush. She moved unconsciously, letting the painting tell its own story. She had a brief moment of watching herself paint, as if she was a third party, seeing the canvas come to life beneath her hands. It felt like relief, like liberation. 

The light from the rising sun turned her walls gray, then gold, then pink, before peaking over the buildings around her. Kuvira blinked as a ray cut across her face, shocking her from the trance she’d been in. She leaned back, pulling her brush from the canvas and looked over what she’d painted. 

“Wow,” she said to herself. 

It wasn’t a masterpiece by any means. She was out of practice, her strokes too heavy handed in places. But she loved it. The painting felt like being reborn. There was a newness to her style of painting that she hadn’t experienced before, a freedom in the way she’d painted. Kuvira smiled, a slight curl of her lips. It didn’t feel quite finished, but she’d painted all night and needed some rest. She covered her palette and washed her brushes in contented quiet, then took one last lingering look at the painting before curling up in bed. 

Just as sleep slipped its way into her consciousness, her phone dinged. She picked it up to check the incoming message. It was from Korra. Kuvira grinned sleepily.

_Good morning! Before I head off for another thrilling day of meetings, I wanted to say hi and that I hope you have a good day. Don’t forget to eat breakfast. You’re super pretty. Okay that’s it._

Kuvira quickly typed out a response.

**_Good morning! I didn’t sleep much, so I’m going to be awol for a bit. I hope you have a good day too. Don’t let any of your clients boss you around. Tell Bolin I said hi._ **

She moved to set her phone down, then paused, biting her lip in thought. Before she had the chance to talk herself out of it, she typed out one more small message, sent it, then settled in to sleep.

**_I miss you._ **


	13. Chapter 13

Kuvira brushed her palms off and put her hands on her hips, looking around. Her few finished paintings leaned against a far wall. The studio space she’d found was bright from the large windows and skylight, with lots of storage and counter space. She smiled. This would be perfect. She was lucky she still had a few contacts left in the art world after falling off the face of the planet all those years ago. Izumi had been quick to offer Kuvira an empty studio space when she’d called her for help.

“Thanks for this,” she said to Izumi who crouched, looking over one of her paintings with a critical eye. “My apartment isn’t cut out to be my studio and storage.” 

Izumi laughed. “No problem. I hadn’t heard from you in a bit so it was good to know you’re still painting.” 

Kuvira dropped her eyes, looking at a stain on the wood floor. “Yeah, it’s kind of a new development actually. Just got the itch again, I guess.” 

“Oh?” Izumi asked, raising her eyebrows as she stood. “Well, you could’ve fooled me. It looks like you still haven’t lost your touch.” 

Kuvira couldn’t help the smile that broke across her face. “Glad to hear it. Hey, come by my bar sometime. I’ll make you a drink to thank you.”

Izumi smiled as she moved towards the door. “You got it. We’ll catch up. Have fun getting settled in.” 

Kuvira kicked the leg of her easel back gently, setting it up in the center of the floor, then placed a small canvas on it. Ideas floated around in her head, memories, abstract images poking at her brain, eager to be shown to the world. She sat and pulled one leg up to her chest, resting her chin on her knee. Leaning forward, she put a pencil to the canvas and began to sketch. Time passed quickly as she sketched, then filled in the blank spaces of her canvas with paint.

Clouds rolled across the sky, turning the bright sunny light a muted white. Another spring rainstorm was on its way. Kuvira leaned back from her canvas with a contented sigh. A hint of a smile touched her mouth. She hadn’t painted this much in years. It was taking her over and she welcomed it, relishing in the rush of inspiration. 

Kuvira stood and stretched, her back protesting. She picked up her cup of water and filled it in the sink, drinking it as she leaned against the counter. She looked at the couple of paintings she’d already finished leaning against the opposite wall. Kuvira wasn’t sure what she would do with them all, but it felt good to work these muscles again after so long. 

Kuvira checked the time. Korra was coming back tomorrow. She bit her lip with a smile at the thought of seeing her again after two weeks apart. Kuvira was glad she’d found a studio so quickly. She wasn’t sure if this was something she wanted to share with Korra quite yet. The time she’d spent alone with her paintbrushes in the quiet hours after closing the bar and before opening again felt precious. And the last time she’d brought someone into her creative space, it hadn’t exactly gone well.

James’s face rose to her mind. Kuvira closed her eyes against it, shaking her head. She set her glass down sharply, the remaining water sloshing over the edge onto the counter, and walked back to the easel. It wouldn’t do for her to dwell on the past.

Kuvira still had a few hours before she needed to be back at the bar. Might as well make the most of the daylight. She wouldn’t be coming back here for a few days. Once Korra was home, Kuvira planned on taking full advantage of their time together. She picked up her brush, pressing the bristles to the canvas. In her mind’s eye she pictured James again, her gray eyes haunting, peering at her from behind years of memories. 

Kuvira pushed her to the side, smearing paint onto the canvas. Her hand shook, the brush trembling. She took a deep breath to steady herself. But the next stroke was just as uneven, an ugly stripe across the painting. 

“Fuck,” Kuvira said quietly, setting her brush down again. “Goddammit.” 

A dull pain lanced through her forehead and she pressed her fingers between her eyebrows at the sudden headache. Even after all these years, James still found a way to hurt her. Kuvira sighed, digging around in her backpack for some medicine, then popped a couple tablets into her mouth and swallowed them dry. 

Kuvira sat on the floor, leaning against the cabinets, stretching her legs in front of her, and dropped her head back with a quiet thunk. It had been years. Hadn’t she lost enough to James? Why was she surfacing now? Why couldn’t she stay put, in the darkest parts of Kuvira’s brain? Kuvira shut her eyes and watched the light change behind her eyelids. Evening was coming on, in all its blueness, and she knew she’d have to leave soon. With a heavy sigh, she stood and brushed herself off, then began cleaning. 

As Kuvira washed her brushes, her mind wandered. Thinking about James again made her miss Korra all the more. She wondered how her last day was going. Was Korra thinking about Kuvira as much as she was thinking about Korra? Her phone dinged. She finished rinsing the brushes and set them out to dry, then fished her phone from her pocket. 

Korra had sent her a sneaky selfie she’d taken of herself and Bolin in the audience of one of their conferences. Bolin had fallen asleep on Korra’s shoulder. Kuvira’s lips quirked up into a smile and she bit her lip. God, Korra was cute with her big grin, flashing a peace sign. Kuvira typed out a response and sent it. 

**_Careful not to get drool on your shirt._ **

_ I’ll just make him buy me a new one if I do. He keeps snorting in my ear. Come save me? _

**_I wish I could. Just finish things up and get back here._ **

Kuvira couldn’t wait to see Korra again. Time was crawling. These two weeks felt like they dragged on for two years. She had a thought then and sent a message to Korra to get her opinion. 

**_Can I cook you dinner tomorrow night when you get back?_ **

Korra’s response came through within seconds. 

_ Yes! God, yes. Please.  _

Kuvira groaned. Why was Korra sexy, even over text? The next text came through and made Kuvira laugh. It’s like Korra had read her mind.

_ Sorry, that sounded so sexual. I’d love food that’s not from a restaurant. I feel like I’m always hungry because nothing sounds good anymore.  _

**_Yeah, easy with the sex talk. Any requests?_ **

_ You? For dessert?  _

**_Done and done. Anything else?_ **

_ I’m good with anything. Surprise me.  _

**_You got it._ **

_ I miss you. I can’t wait to see you. _

**_Me too, blue eyes._ **

* * *

Kuvira looked at her clock. Korra’s flight was due to land any minute now. Kuvira couldn’t help the small flutter in her stomach when she thought about seeing Korra again, holding her, kissing her beautiful lips. She felt almost giddy with excitement. 

_ When did I get so soft?  _ she thought, rolling her eyes as she walked through the bar, double checking things to make sure everything was going to run smoothly.

“Just fucking  _ go _ ,” Zhu Li said with a laugh, pushing Kuvira’s back. “I’ve worked a weeknight by myself before. I know how to handle things.” 

Kuvira frowned. “I just wanted to make sure everything was in order.” 

Zhu Li raised her eyebrow at Kuvira. “You’re a control freak, you know that? Besides, I’ll have Varrick around if I need help.”

Kuvira widened her eyes at Zhu Li. “Are you crazy?”

“I’m kidding,” Zhu Li said, holding her hands up. “It’ll be fine. It’s a Thursday night. We’re always slow on Thursdays. And if it gets crazy, I know Bataar would help.” 

“Okay, well call me if you need me.” 

“Kuvira, stop. Seriously. Go be with your girl,” Zhu Li insisted. 

Kuvira’s stomach flipped. “She’s not my girl,” she grumbled, looking away while fighting a smile.

“Uh-huh,” Zhu Li said, waving Kuvira towards the door. 

Kuvira grabbed her bag from the office and slung it over her shoulder, then left to find her way to the subway. As she passed by the same grocery story she always did, their flower display caught her eye and stopped her short. She remembered the first time she went to Korra’s and how she’d almost brought her flowers. 

“Couldn’t hurt,” Kuvira said to herself. 

She entered the small store, their door bell jingling. Embarrassment colored Kuvira’s cheeks as she looked over the display with confusion. There were too many options: roses, daisies, a combination of the two, carnations. For such a small store, they sure made picking flowers difficult. 

“I don’t know what to get her,” she mumbled. “This was a stupid idea.” 

As she turned to leave, she noticed a small bouquet of sunflowers in the back of the rack. Kuvira looked at the flowers and a small smile broke out across her face. Yes. They fit. She pulled them from the bucket and paid. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d bought someone flowers. Or made them dinner. Or thought about them this often. Korra had gotten under her skin, that much was for sure. 

By the time she got to Korra’s apartment, she was practically humming with anticipation. She dialed Korra's number on the call box.

“Hey, it’s me,” Kuvira said into the speaker.

“Come on up,” Korra said, buzzing her in. 

Kuvira made her way upstairs and knocked. The door swung open and Kuvira exhaled, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Korra stood in front of her in sweats, grinning, her short hair mussed, her eyes bright but a little tired. 

“Hi,” she breathed.

Kuvira didn’t respond, just crossed the distance between them and pulled Korra into her arms, kissing her deeply. Somewhere in her mind she registered the crinkling bouquet wrapper but she couldn’t be bothered to care. Korra was here, finally. She pulled Korra closer, sliding her hand up to hold the back of her head carefully. Korra sighed into her mouth and Kuvira felt it in every corner of her body. 

“I got these for you,” Kuvira said when they finally parted. She held the flowers out, blushing. 

Korra took the flowers from her, staring at them, then looked at Kuvira with an expression so soft that she thought she might melt into the floor right then and there. 

“They’re beautiful,” Korra said softly. “Thank you.” 

Kuvira wanted to tell Korra that she bought them because they reminded her of Korra, but the words stuck in her throat. She shrugged casually. “Yeah, no problem.”

Kuvira began moving around the kitchen, familiarizing herself with the layout and where Korra’s cookware was. Korra shadowed her. 

“What can I help with?” she asked Kuvira. 

Kuvira shook her head. “Nothing. You, go sit.” 

Korra pouted. “But I wanna be with you.” 

“You’ve got barstools, babe,” Kuvira laughed, pointing at them.

Korra froze, looking at Kuvira, a smile slowly growing on her face. “Babe?” 

Kuivra stopped as she realized what she’d just said. She cleared her throat and forced herself to meet Korra’s eyes. “Korra. I meant Korra.” 

“You called me babe,” Korra teased, pointing at Kuvira. 

“It was a slip of the tongue,” Kuvira said, holding a hand up. She cringed internally, trying to recover. The pet name had just slipped out. 

Korra raised her eyebrows and shrugged. “Whatever you say... _babe._ ”

Kuvira rolled her eyes, then turned to her bag to begin unpacking the ingredients, but not before she saw Korra flush and smile, her bottom lip pulled into her mouth. Kuvira smiled to herself. It had come out accidentally, but she couldn’t deny how right it felt. Maybe there was something to it.

“So… what’s new?” Korra asked, climbing up on a barstool and leaning her elbows on the counter. 

“Not much really. Got my liquor license renewed, finally. Uh… Zhu Li got a new tattoo. I met up with an old friend. Otherwise, same old, same old.” 

“An old friend?” Korra asked. “That’s really cool. How long had it been since you’d seen them last?” 

Kuvira thought back on it as she stirred. “Five years?” 

Korra whistled. “Wow.” 

Kuvira went a little cold inside, thinking back on it. “Yeah, probably since my last major exhibition.” What she didn’t include was how disastrous the night had been. That was a story for another time. “Anyway, Izumi is cool. We went to art school together.” 

“Oh,” Korra said. “That’s really cool you guys were able to get back in touch.” 

Kuvira could tell there was more Korra wanted to say or ask about it, but thankfully they moved on. 

“Well it sounds like a better couple of weeks than mine.” Korra began telling Kuvira more about her time away, detailing some of her more interesting moments, and Kuvira listened while she finished preparing their food. 

She pulled a couple of plates from the cupboard and put them on the counter as Korra told her about how Bolin single handedly saved an unhappy, picky client with his humor. 

“Sounds like it was a good thing he was there,” Kuvira said with a laugh. 

“Yeah, he’s kind of my savior,” Korra said, her eyes gentle. “Did I ever tell you that he thought we were dating for like six months when we first met?” 

Kuvira smiled incredulously. “No way.” 

Korra laughed, shaking her head. “Yeah, we met our first year of college and started hanging out and I noticed he was like  _ really _ interested in spending time together but I just thought it was cool to have such a good guy friend. He was the first one I’d ever had, really. And then as time went on, he started getting kind of touchy feely with me, like would rub my shoulders or sit super close to me.” 

Kuvira nodded, a grin on her face. “Oh boy. Poor guy probably got his heart broken when you broke the news to him.” 

“Oh yeah, it was rough. One night he asked me how long he had to wait until I was ready to kiss him and I had no idea what he was talking about, but then I realized he thought we’d been dating the whole time. When I told him I was gay, he looked like a kid who just found out that Santa wasn’t real,” Korra said. “Thankfully, he moves on from heartbreak pretty quickly and we’ve been friends ever since.” 

Kuvira laughed as they sat down to eat. “I like Bolin.” 

Korra looked at Kuvira with a smile. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Kuvira replied. Then she pointed at Korra’s plate with her knife. “If this is bad, don’t tell me. I haven’t cooked for anyone in a while.” 

Korra rolled her eyes and took a bite. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment before grabbing her throat suddenly and falling back into her chair. Kuvira stared at her, her fork hovering between her plate and her mouth. Korra cracked open one eye and looked at Kuvira, then sat up and groaned. 

“You weren’t even going to try and save me?” Korra asked before picking up her fork again.

Kuvira shook her head. “I figured if my food was that bad, I didn’t want you to have to live in a world that it existed in.” 

Korra elbowed her. “I’m joking. It’s really good.” 

“Mhm. Like I’d believe you now,” Kuvira said, lifting her eyebrows and looking at Korra from the side. 

“I swear!” Korra said. As if to prove her point, she took another big bite.

Kuvira smiled at her. “Okay I believe you.”

After dinner, Korra stood and began clearing their plates. Kuvira grabbed her around the waist. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

Korra turned her head to look at Kuvira. “Cleaning up?”

“Nope. You go sit. Play a video game. Seriously, I’ve got this.” Kuvira took the plates from Korra’s hands and set them back on the counter, then turned her towards the couch and pushed her gently towards it. 

“You’re too good to me,” Korra said, slumping down onto the couch and pulling her feet up next to her. She pressed a button on her controller, turning on the TV and gaming system.

Kuvira snorted. “I mean, I’m not doing that much.” 

“But the flowers and dinner and your face and your boobs. It’s all so nice.” 

Kuvira fought a smile. “I guess I am doing the most, if you’re going to put it that way.” 

As she rinsed dishes and put them away, she watched Korra from the corner of her eye. She was intently focused on her game, her legs curled under her, that adorable concentration expression on her face. Something happened in the game that threw Korra off and she yelped, cursing at the screen. Kuvira smiled at her reaction. She finished cleaning the kitchen up and dried her hands, then went to sit next to Korra on the couch.

“You wanna play?” Korra asked, holding the controller out to her.

Kuvira declined with a smile. “I don’t know how to work those things.” 

“I can teach you!” Korra said. “If you want.” 

“Another time?” 

Korra nodded, pausing her game, then yawned deeply. “I don’t want to take up our night with this.” 

“Good. Because I had something else planned.”

She stood and held a hand out to Korra to take it. Kuvira pulled her from the couch and led her to the bedroom. Korra sat on the edge of the bed and Kuvira climbed onto her lap. 

“I did miss you, you know?” Kuvira whispered, ducking her head to kiss Korra. 

Korra hummed in her throat, then broke away from their kiss to whisper, “I missed you, too.” 

Kuvira kissed her again, deepening it. She felt Korra’s tongue tentatively touch her lips and opened her mouth willingly, letting Korra in, tasting her. She had missed the way Korra breathed when they kissed, how her hands wandered but somehow always found their way into Kuvira’s hair. Korra pulled against Kuvira’s back until they were lying flush on the bed, Kuvira straddling her hips. Kuvira slid her hand up the back of Korra’s arm, clutching her shoulder, pulling her closer. She wanted to lose herself in Korra and wanted Korra to lose herself too. 

Kuvira’s hair fell from behind her ear in a curtain and she pulled back from their kiss to fix it. Before she could reach up, Korra lifted her hand and touched Kuvira’s cheek, cupping it gently. Their eyes met and Korra’s were so wide and so earnest that Kuvira felt her breath catch. Korra lifted her other hand and tenderly tucked Kuvira’s hair behind her ear. Kuvira’s heart constricted and she felt unnamed emotions rise to the surface unexpectedly, forming a small lump in her throat. Her whole being felt warm, like she’d been touched by the sun. Then Korra smiled and it lit up her face and Kuvira had to actively tell herself to breathe because Kuvira had never seen her so clearly and Korra was looking at her like this, like Kuvira was the sun, too. She suddenly didn’t remember what it was like to not know Korra and the realization terrified her.

“I -” Kuvira started. She closed her mouth. What was she trying to say? She didn’t know herself. Korra looked at her quietly, questions in her eyes, questions Kuvira couldn’t answer. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to. She cleared her throat and glanced away. 

“I have something to show you,” Kuvira finally said. 

Korra looked crestfallen, but rallied, a small smile crossing her face. “A surprise?”

Kuvira nodded. She had to get a hold of herself. “Yep. So stay here and I’ll be back in a little bit.” 

Korra nodded. Kuvira pushed herself up off the bed. Korra slid up and leaned against her headboard. Grabbing her bag from the kitchen, Kuvira cut back through Korra’s room on the way to the bathroom. Korra looked up from her phone and gave her a small wave. Kuvira smiled and waved back. 

Shutting the door to the bathroom, Kuvira sighed, pushing the nerves she felt aside. She set her bag on the counter and pulled it open. Rummaging around inside, she pulled out a few items. It wasn’t often that she got dressed up for someone else. Or ever, really. She’d bought these things back when romance was a higher priority but hadn’t been able to use them.

Pulling her shirt off, she fastened the forest green lace bra around her ribs, straightening the straps. Kuvira looked in the mirror at herself. Green had always been a good color for her. She smiled, then pushed her pants down her legs and pulled on the garter belt and underwear. She smoothed the lace down against her hips and adjusted the straps of the garter belt a little. Turning around, she made sure no tags were sticking out. Then she slid the black thigh high stockings onto her legs, clipping them to the garter belt. Final adjustments were made before she fluffed her hair, letting it fall over one shoulder. She took a few minutes to touch up the minimal makeup she wore, adding a bit more mascara and smudging a bit of black eyeliner along her lash line. 

Giving herself one last look, Kuvira tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It had been a while since she’d felt so done up. It was a foreign feeling, though not unwelcome. She hoped Korra would like what she’d planned. 

“Alright, blue eyes,” she said, opening the bathroom door. “You ready for all this?”

Kuvira stepped into the bedroom and found Korra asleep on the bed, laying on her back with one leg bent and her arms behind her head. She snored softly, her mouth open slightly. Kuvira pulled her lips between her teeth. 

“Korra,” Kuvira whispered. 

Korra stirred and mumbled something, then turned over onto her side. Kuvira thought for a moment that she might wake, but soon she was snoring again. Kuvira smiled. The great seduction would have to wait. She stood by the bed and watched Korra for a moment. She was so peaceful, her breathing steady and quiet. 

Kuvira thought back over their time apart, how alone she’d felt, how empty her apartment had been. All she’d wanted was Korra to be back with her again and bring with her all the goodness she radiated. Peace. Warmth. That’s what she’d been missing, for longer than she cared to admit. She felt something inside her fracture as she realized that without Korra, she’d felt a little lost, even in her own spaces. Kuvira shook her head. That thought was for another time.

Pulling an oversized t-shirt from Korra’s dresser, Kuvira slipped it over her head and turned off the light. She picked up Korra’s abandoned phone from the bed and plugged it in for her, then climbed into bed next to Korra and pulled the soft blanket off the end of the bed, draping it over their bodies. Curling herself around Korra, she relaxed. The ends of Korra’s hair tickled Kuvira’s face and she sighed into it. Korra smelled so good. Kuvira smiled, pressing her face a little closer, then wrapped her arm around Korra. Korra shifted, scooting her body back closer to Kuvira. 

In a sleep scratched voice, Korra whispered, “Sorry if I ruined your plans.”

Kuvira shook her head and buried her face in Korra’s hair. “No way. This is awesome.”

“‘Kay. Good night,” Korra mumbled, her voice barely audible. “Love you.” 

Kuvira froze, her heart stammering, her stomach suddenly in knots. Had she heard Korra correctly? No. She couldn’t have. She must have misheard her. 

She wanted to wake Korra up and ask her if that’s what she said. She also wanted to leave, to sprint home and never talk to Korra again. The two parts of herself warred within her. 

Because, the thing was, she had almost said it back. 

“Oh. Korra. Um…” Kuvira said, her voice quiet. 

Korra didn’t stir. Kuvira lifted her head and peeked over Korra’s shoulder. In the dark, Kuvira could barely register her face but it seemed still. Suddenly Korra snorted, sighed, then muttered something unintelligible. She settled, her body relaxing against Kuvira’s. Judging by the sound of her breathing, she seemed to have fallen asleep again in record time. 

Kuvira laid back down and stared at the wall, her heart hammering in her chest. It felt foreign to hear those words from anyone but Su. She thought about how soft Korra’s voice had sounded and her chest tightened. She wasn’t sure whether to laugh or to cry right now.  _ Don’t overthink it _ , Kuvira thought to herself, nuzzling the back of Korra’s neck. She breathed Korra in and let the warmth of Korra’s body relax her. Maybe in the morning things would look different. But for now, she just wanted to wrap herself up in the moment and let herself rest. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after many requests, here's your morning after where korra gets to see kuvira's surprise for her

Kuvira woke to the sound of Korra whispering her name and nuzzling her neck. She yawned, blinking her eyes open in the bright morning light. 

“Good morning,” Kuvira said quietly, her voice warm with sleep. 

“Kuvira,” Korra said. “What are you wearing?” 

Kuvira looked down at herself quizzically, having forgotten that she’d fallen asleep in nothing but her lingerie and one of Korra’s t-shirts. The shirt had ridden up in the night, exposing her lacy underwear and garter belt. She smiled. 

“Your surprise,” Kuvira answered. She stretched, arching her back, letting the shirt ride up a little bit more. “Do you like it?” 

Korra’s eyes widened as she stared unabashedly, her eyes lingering on Kuvira’s legs and hips, taking in the parts of the lingerie she could see. “Could you show me the whole thing?” she asked, her cheeks flushing.

Kuvira nodded. She stood up and grabbed the back of her t-shirt, pulling it over her head. Dropping it on the floor, she turned around and adjusted her bra straps, then looked at Korra. “Not the most comfortable thing to sleep in, but I guess it has the desired effect,” she said, putting one hand on her hip with a small smile. 

Korra’s lips parted as she sat up, staring. She couldn’t seem to figure out where she wanted to focus, her gaze moving quickly up and down Kuvira’s body.

“I’ll say,” Korra said, swallowing hard. 

Kuvira licked her lips. “Do you still want it?” she asked, her voice husky. 

Korra nodded again, her voice seemingly gone. Kuvira walked towards the bed, then knelt above Korra. Korra drew her hands up Kuvira’s thighs, toying with the lace at the top of her stockings, curling her fingers into the straps of her garter belt. Kuvira kissed her deeply and felt Korra shiver lightly. 

She kissed her way down Korra’s neck, pulling aside the collar of her shirt to find the sensitive skin on the curve where her shoulder and neck met. Then she placed an open mouth kiss to it, her teeth grazing Korra’s skin. Korra shivered again. 

“I like that,” Korra whispered. 

“I know you do, baby,” Kuvira replied. 

She moved one leg between Korra’s thighs and slid her knee up, pressing against her. Korra moaned as Kuvira continued kissing her neck. Korra’s fingers moved up the backs of Kuvira’s thighs and around to her hips where they clenched, pulling her closer.

“You want me, don’t you?” Kuvira asked Korra, leaning back even as she pressed her knee a bit harder between Korra’s legs. 

Korra grabbed Kuvira’s thigh and pulled her leg in even more, grinding against it lightly. “Yes,” she said, looking Kuvira in the eyes.

“So greedy,” Kuvira said with a small laugh. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

She moved her knee, then slid her hand down Korra’s torso and between her legs. Pulling the underwear aside, she slowly slid one finger against Korra. She was already wet. Kuvira’s stomach tightened. God, she loved making Korra feel like this. Kuvira backed up, stepping off the bed and knelt between Korra’s legs. She pulled her hair behind her shoulders, then looked up at Korra, the corner of her lip pulling into a smile. 

“Lift,” she said, gesturing to Korra’s hips. 

Korra did as she was told and Kuvira pulled her underwear off, dropping them on the ground next to her t-shirt. 

“Come closer,” Kuvira instructed. Korra slid forward on the bed until she was right up on the edge. Kuvira smiled. “Perfect.” 

Kuvira spread her knees to lower herself a little more, then pulled one of Korra’s thighs over her shoulder, arranging it comfortably. Korra leaned back on her hands, watching Kuvira with a heated look in her eyes. Kuvira slid her hand up Korra’s thigh, across her taut stomach and chest until her fingers closed around Korra’s throat, holding it loosely.

Then she ducked her head and licked Korra, long and slow, her mouth moving against Korra, teasing, tasting her. Korra’s hips lifted and she grasped Kuvira’s wrist, gasping, pressing her hand closer to her throat. Kuvira could almost feel her melt, the way she grew impossibly wet beneath Kuvira’s mouth. She pulled away for a moment to gaze up at Korra, her lips glistening. Korra’s eyes were closed and her mouth hung open, the hint of a groan building in the back of her throat. Kuvira stared, feeling herself grow wet at the debauched expression on Korra’s face. 

Korra came to herself and opened her eyes to look down at Kuvira with a glare. “Why’d you stop?”

Kuvira bit back a laugh before lowering her head again. “You’re bossy,” she murmured, before opening her mouth and dragging her tongue against Korra’s clit. 

Korra dropped her hand from Kuvira’s wrist and into her hair, pulling her face closer. Kuvira hummed and felt Korra’s response, a quick buck of her hips. Kuvira devoured her. She was hungry, that much was certain. Korra tasted delightful. Kuvira thought she could spend hours down here, if Korra would let her. Maybe she’d have to propose the idea. She teased, torturing Korra, experimenting with pressure, sliding her finger inside of Korra and curling it lightly. Korra was responsive, her moans and gasps coming loud and heady. 

“Fuck, Kuvira,” Korra said through gritted teeth as Kuvira took a small break, working her jaw as she fucked Korra with her fingers instead of her mouth. She slid a second finger inside of Korra and heard her whine. Korra’s arms trembled and Kuvira dropped her hand from her throat, squeezing Korra’s thigh. 

“Lay back, baby,” Kuvira cooed. “Just let me take care of you.”

Korra nodded, her eyes squeezed shut, and she dropped to her back on the bed, pushing both hands against her face and murmured something about god behind her palms. Kuvira smiled and twisted her fingers slightly, entering Korra at a new angle. Korra gasped loudly, one hand moving down to grab the sheet. Kuvira lifted up onto her knees and leaned down, tonguing Korra’s clit as she continued pumping her fingers inside of her. 

Kuvira rested one hand on the bed near Korra’s hip as she worked her, pushing her closer to her orgasm. Korra’s hand found Kuvira’s and she intertwined their fingers. Kuvira paused for a brief moment, her heart constricting at the gentle movement. It was as though Korra wanted to remind her she was still here. Kuvira kissed the inside of Korra’s thigh in acknowledgement, then continued. She wrapped her lips around Korra’s clit and sucked lightly, then flattened her tongue against it. Korra inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, her entire body going still. 

“Oh, god,” Korra whispered.

Then her entire body tensed and for a long moment, she went completely silent. Her orgasm swept over her at that moment. Kuvira felt her release as she clenched around Kuvira’s fingers, her legs shaking. Korra gasped her name, then said something incomprehensible. Kuvira lifted her head, her hand doing all the work, so she could watch Korra come apart. Korra unraveled in front of Kuvira, her eyes closed, her back arched off the bed. Kuvira tucked the sight of her away, a memory to revisit time and time again. 

Korra finally collapsed onto the mattress, a fine sheen of sweat on her chest, and breathed deeply. Kuvira withdrew her hand from between Korra’s thighs, her fingers slick. She used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth, then pressed her hands to the bed and stood. Korra looked up at her with a glazed expression, her breath still coming quick. Every so often, her legs still trembled slightly. Kuvira loved how beautiful and sexy Korra looked after they had sex. Kuvira sat next to Korra, lightly touching her lower abdomen. Korra’s muscles tensed and she laughed, pulling her legs up in defense. 

“Not to sound like a fuckboy, but has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” Kuvira asked, stretching out alongside Korra and leaning on her elbow. 

Korra rolled her eyes. 

“It’s true,” Kuvira said matter of factly. She leaned down and kissed Korra on the nose, then rolled onto her back, keeping her eyes trained on Korra.

Korra finally seemed to have caught her breath. “It was a little fuckboy-ish,” she teased, looking at Kuvira from the corner of her eye. 

“When you work at a bar, you pick up on some bad habits, I guess,” Kuvira said with a shrug.

Korra rolled on top of her, kissing the swell of her breast. “Yeah, sounds like it.” 

Kuvira moaned as Korra’s mouth moved lower, nosing aside the lace to find her nipple with her lips. Korra licked the tip, then closed her mouth around it, sucking lightly. Kuvira’s eyes rolled back in her head and she pulled Korra’s hips down, trying to grind against her. Korra lifted her head and looked at Kuvira with a smile as Kuvira arched towards her. 

“Who’s the greedy one now?” Korra asked. 

Kuvira didn’t have time to answer before Korra’s hand moved down her body and between her legs, giving her the blessed friction she craved. 

Hours later, after several orgasms between the two of them, Kuvira curled up next to Korra, her voice hoarse. Korra had already begun drifting off with Kuvira’s hand wrapped up in her fingers. Kuvira found her mind wandering, though her body was tired. She thought back on what Korra had said the night before. Her stomach twisted and she shut her eyes against the feelings it brought up. She wasn’t sure if Korra even remembered saying it. She wasn’t sure what it meant. Right now wasn’t the time to figure it out. Kuvira let herself relax, pushing it to the side. It could always be dealt with later. 

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Kuvira’s mind wandered as she let her instincts take over, brushing paint onto a partially empty canvas. In the past, she’d always had a bit of trouble starting a new painting. But lately, it was like she couldn’t paint them quickly enough; her inspiration seemed to want to take her in a new direction before she’d fully completed the current one. Not that she minded. It felt good to be in it again. For a while, Kuvira had assumed she’d never paint again and that stung. Kuvira was tempted to question what had changed recently to open the floodgates again, but she already knew the answer. 

The sun broke through a bit of cloud cover and Kuvira paused, lifting her face to the beam that streamed through the skylight above her. Then the clouds moved in, softening the light, and she lowered her eyes to look at what she’d started. She wiped her brush as she studied the unconscious movement of the strokes she’d placed. 

Ever since Korra had said she loved her, Kuvira had felt a rush of things she couldn’t quite put names to. Excitement wasn’t right. Neither was fear. They weren’t necessarily bad feelings, but she didn’t really know what to do with them. Or if she  _ wanted _ to do anything with them. Korra hadn’t said it again since that night. And Kuvira wasn’t convinced she’d even fully meant it; Korra had been half asleep at the time. Kuvira shook her head. It all felt like a muddled mess and Kuvira hated messes. She inhaled, then let the air out of her lungs slowly, letting the thoughts fall away, somewhere she wouldn’t notice. 

Kuvira squeezed some new colors on her palette and resumed painting. If she couldn’t figure out what she felt, at least she could channel the feelings into creating something. She painted for hours, losing herself in it. When she finally resurfaced, she leaned back to regard the completed work. It certainly wasn’t the soft, inviting art she’d gotten used to creating. But it made sense. It felt as confused as she did. 

Standing, Kuvira stood and stretched her neck then walked over to the wall where the rest of her paintings sat in various states of completion or dryness. She bit the inside of her cheek and narrowed her eyes, studying them. The sheer amount of art she’d created in the last few weeks was a little shocking. And not only that, but they fit together. From the abstract swirls of colors to the few portraits she’d made, it was clear: she’d created a series. And, her style had improved since the last time she’d painted, all those years ago. It was looser now, more visually appealing and balanced. 

Looking at them, all in a row, Kuvira felt a persistent sensation poking at her brain. She knew the feeling all too well, and it sent a swirl of butterflies through her stomach. But she’d need help. 

Su. She could help. She grabbed her phone from its place on her counter and dialed Su’s number, tapping her foot as she waited for her to answer. 

“Kuvira! What a pleasant surprise,” Su answered, her voice bright. 

“Hi, Su,” Kuvira said, bending down to study one of her pieces a little more closely. “How’s everything going?”

“Oh it’s fine, we’re all fine,” Su answered. “How are you?” 

“I’m… good.” 

“Oh?” Su asked. Kuvira thought she could hear her smile through the phone.

“I am, actually,” Kuvira said, smiling. “Hey, are you busy? Do you want to meet for lunch?”

Su gasped quietly. “I’m not busy at all. I’d love to. Right now?”

“Yeah, I’ll find a place and text you the address.” 

“That sounds lovely. I’ll see you soon.” 

They hung up and Kuvira quickly pulled up a search on her phone to find a restaurant near the studio. She typed out the address and Su responded, letting her know when she’d be there. That gave Kuvira just enough time to clean up her studio before they had to meet. She took her time to cover her painting and palette, then cleaned her brushes, laying them out to dry. She caught her reflection in a small mirror hanging over the sink and groaned. Her shirt had paint smeared on it. She dug around in her bag, hoping for a replacement t-shirt. No such luck. She’d just have to go to lunch looking like this. She locked up and made her way outside for the short walk to the restaurant. 

Su was quicker than Kuvira expected, already seated and waiting with a bottle of wine open on the table. She waved Kuvira over with a big smile. As Kuvira neared, Su moved as if to stand, then seemed to think better of it. Kuvira felt her heart clench a little. She should throw Su a bone. It was the least she could do after Su had gone out of her way to try and include her as often as she had. Kuvira gestured with her arms, indicating that Su should come in for a hug. 

Su stood quickly, moving around the table to wrap Kuvira in her arms. “Kuvira, I’ve missed you,” she murmured, rubbing Kuvira’s back gently.

Kuvira hugged Su back, then released her, sitting down in the chair across from Su’s. “Thanks for coming on such short notice,” she said, shrugging out of her jacket.

Su looked at Kuvira’s shirt, raising an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. “Thank you for inviting me. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.” 

Their server came and asked if they were ready to order then. Kuvira looked over the menu quickly, choosing the first thing that sounded good and Su placed her own order as well, then poured Kuvira a glass of wine as the server left their table.

“Not that I’m complaining, dear, but what brought this on?” Su asked, taking a sip. “Is everything okay?” 

Kuvira nodded. “Yeah, everything is going really well actually. I just… hadn’t seen you in a while and figured it would be nice to catch up.” 

“Well, I was more than happy to drop anything to see you.” 

Kuvira knew Su meant it.

They chatted idly as they waited for their food. Su caught Kuvira up on some charity work she’d been organizing and how the twins were doing in college. Kuvira listened attentively. It was surprisingly nice. Su didn’t bring up Kuvira’s family, which she was grateful for. She kept the topics neutral, allowing Kuvira to steer the direction of the conversation wherever she was comfortable. After their food came, Kuvira distracted herself with eating quietly, trying to steel herself for the conversation she wanted to have with Su. 

“It’s just so nice to see you,” Su said again quietly as they ate. “I haven’t wanted to push you but... it means a lot that you reached out.” 

Kuvira chewed on her lower lip. “Well, I may have originally had ulterior motives to this conversation,” Kuvira admitted. “But it’s been nice to see you, too. Seriously.” 

Su laughed, not at all bothered. “That’s okay, sweetheart. Any excuse to see you is good with me.” She leaned forward. “What can I help you with?”

Kuvira thought for a moment, wanting to pick her words carefully so Su didn’t read too much into anything. “So, you may have noticed I took up painting again,” she finally said, gesturing at her shirt. 

Su nodded. “It didn’t escape me. I’m pleased to hear it. You always were such a talented painter. I was so excited to help send you to art school.” 

Kuvira nodded a few times, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. “Yeah. Sorry it didn’t quite turn out how you’d expected.” 

Su tsked. “Life rarely does. You’ve never disappointed me, not once. But, I have a feeling that’s not what you wanted to talk about.” 

“Right,” Kuvira said, clearing her throat. “So, I’m painting again. And I’ve created a series I think I’d like to show.”

Su’s eyes widened. “A show?” she echoed, excitement in her voice.

Kuvira couldn’t help the small laugh that came out. “Yeah, a show. It would have to be in a few months. And I don’t have as many connections as I used to. I was hoping you could help me out with that.”

Su nodded vigorously, pulling a small notepad from her purse and tapping a pen against her lips. “Yes, yes, I can absolutely help you.” She began jotting down notes, pausing every so often to think. “We’ll need a caterer and bartender. I assume you won’t want to bartend your own show?” Su teased.

Kuvira smiled. “No, probably not.” 

“This is wonderful,” Su murmured, her smile growing. “I’m going to get together some information for you and then we can talk more later this week.” 

They finished eating as Su talked through some of the early details and Kuvira helped her with as much as she could think of given that she’d only had the idea earlier that day. It felt familiar to be on this side of things again, planning another show, imagining how it would all come together in the end. Kuvira felt excited by the planning, more than she’d expected to feel. They paid their checks and stood, Su still chatting Kuvira’s ear off about caterers, and Kuvira knew it had to be now or never.

“Do you want to come see my paintings?” Kuvira blurted out, interrupting Su. 

Su smiled softly. “I’d love to,” she said, nonplussed. 

“The studio is close. Do you mind walking?” Kuvira asked as they headed for the door. 

“Not at all,” Su replied, pushing the door open. 

When they got to the studio, Kuvira unlocked the door with shaking hands and took a deep breath, then opened to let Su inside. Su put her hands to her mouth as she walked towards Kuvira’s paintings. Kuvira stayed back, watching her as nerves flipped in her stomach, making her fingers tingle. Su was quiet for a long while, examining the art, picking up one of the pieces to look at it in a better light.

Then, after what felt like hours of agony, Su turned to Kuvira with tears in her eyes. “Kuvira,” she breathed. “They’re incredible.”

Kuvira exhaled, looking down and smiling shyly. “Thank you.” 

Su wiped her eyes and walked towards Kuvira, pulling her into another hug. “No. Thank  _ you _ , my sweet girl. Thank you for sharing this with me. You’ve really grown as an artist. They’re so light. So free.” 

Kuvira wrapped an arm around Su’s back and hugged her awkwardly for a minute. Then she cleared her throat and Su pulled away. 

“Tell me about them?” Su asked. 

Kuvira nodded and moved to stand nearer to the paintings. “I just felt really good lately. Like, business is thriving, you know?”

Su folded one arm across her chest and leaned her other elbow onto it, resting her chin on her fist. “Yes, Bataar Jr. said you’ve been doing very well lately.”

Kuvira laughed uncomfortably. “Yeah. So business is good and suddenly I felt unblocked about a lot of things and my friend Izumi owns this studio and… yeah.”

Su nodded. “Yes, dear. You said that. I’m a little surprised that your business doing well is such a source of inspiration for you, but we can’t really help what drives us, can we?” she said kindly. 

Kuvira turned from her and stared at an abstract portrait she’d done of Korra. She traced the lines of Korra’s face with her eyes, remembering the way Korra had smiled when Kuvira had shown her all of her old paintings. “I met someone,” she said suddenly, her voice hushed. 

“Is that so?” Su asked. 

Kuvira couldn’t bear to meet her eyes, so she stared harder at the painting. “Her name is Korra. She -” Kuvira broke off, not quite sure what she wanted to say to Su. “She’s just really special.”

She finally looked at Su who was studying her patiently with a soft smile. 

Kuvira shrugged and looked back at the row of paintings. “She doesn’t know I’m painting again.”

Su cocked her head. “Why not?”

“I don’t know how to tell her. She knows I  _ have _ painted. She loves my art.” 

“You have to take things at your own pace,” Su replied. “That’s okay. Just don’t keep this from her forever.”

“That’s why I called you about the show, actually.” Kuvira pulled her lower lip between her teeth. “I wanted to surprise her with it.” 

Su put a hand to her chest. “Oh, Kuvira. That’s a beautiful idea.” 

Kuvira smiled. “Yeah?” she asked, relief flooding her chest. “I wasn’t sure if that would be weird.”

“It’s not weird at all. I’m not surprised that you had this idea. You’ve always been a bit of a romantic. She sounds very important to you,” Su said in a tender voice. 

Kuvira felt her chest constrict and go warm. “She is.” She coughed lightly, then looked back at her paintings. “It just feels good, you know?” Kuvira said. “I didn’t realize how much I’d missed painting.” 

Su gave her a knowing smile. “I’m glad to see you’re doing it again.” She clapped her hands together, moving back into business mode. “We have a lot to get nailed down though, so I’ll let you get back to it. I’ll email you some ideas and information tonight and then we can start moving forward with what you want.” 

Kuvira nodded, grateful for the reprieve from the intensity of the conversation. “Sounds good. Thanks again, Su. I really can’t thank you enough.” 

Su waved her hand at Kuvira. “Oh don’t you start. It’s the least I can do for you.”

Kuvira walked her to the door and hugged Su briefly before watching her walk down the street, already pulling out her phone to start making calls. As Kuvira went back into her studio, she thought about her conversation with Su. Korra really was important to her, crucial even. She’d opened parts of Kuvira that she’d thought were locked forever. 

Kuvira leaned against the door and looked at the paintings one more time. Everything Korra did made Kuvira smile. Even the times Kuvira felt alone, weighed down by her past, Korra was there to break through the darkness. She thought, once again, of how Korra sounded when she’d told Kuvira she loved her and she found she couldn’t deny how right it had felt to hear those words. It terrified her, thrilled her, made her want to cry and laugh at the same time to admit that to herself. And she knew she couldn’t keep pretending she didn’t feel the same way. 


	16. Chapter 16

Korra lifted her head as Kuvira’s fingers stilled in her hair and smiled, wiping her mouth before she kissed Kuvira’s hip. She knelt up and crawled across the bed to lay by Kuvira’s side, watching her catch her breath. 

“Korra,” Kuvira gasped, her cheeks flushed. “Were you doing something different just then?”

Korra giggled. “I know you like that little tongue thing I do. So I just kept doing it.” 

Kuvira opened one eye and turned her head, grinning at Korra. “Yeah, you sure fucking did.”

Korra turned onto her side and tucked her hands under her cheek, curling her legs up. “You liked it that much, huh?”

Kuvira rolled her eyes and turned her body to face Korra. “You couldn’t tell? The screaming your name didn’t give you any hint?”

“Okay, okay,” Korra said, her smile growing at the memory. “I guess that’s a pretty good indication.”

Silence fell over the room in the late afternoon light, golden and bright. It was actually warm, a blessed break from the dreariness of a rainy spring. In the quiet, Korra listened to the soft sound of the music coming from the speaker on Kuvira’s dresser. All they’d done was come back to Kuvira’s apartment after lunch to listen to a song Kuvira had wanted to show her. Bu then Korra had been staring at Kuvira’s mouth as she silently sang along to the words and Kuvira looked up at her, catching her eyes and the next thing she knew, Kuvira was straddling her and Korra was kissing her neck. It was frantic and heated and time had fallen away. Korra was grateful for the distraction, because what she’d taken Kuvira to lunch to talk about felt like a big deal. 

Kuvira closed her eyes and Korra rolled onto her back, stretching her legs out long, flexing her toes. She was delightfully tired but her mind was restless. She tapped her fingers together, fidgeting a bit, until Kuvira nudged her with her toes. 

“Are you okay?” Kuvira asked. “You’re very wiggly today.”

Korra cleared her throat and sat up, resting her chin on her knee. “Yeah, I’m good. I just, uh… had something I wanted to ask you.”

“The answer is yes,” Kuvira replied, curling her body closer and pressing a kiss to Korra’s lower back. “Yes, I’ll take over the world with you.”

Korra closed her eyes as Kuvira kissed her way up the curve of her spine, her fingers pressing into Korra’s hips. “Uh, as much as I’d like to achieve world dominance, it was something a little less… fascist-y.” 

“Okay, shoot.” Kuvira leaned back on her elbow and Korra turned her head to look at her. 

“If this is weird, feel free to say no.” Korra could tell she sounded nervous. She cleared her throat again. “My parents are having a barbecue on Sunday. Bolin and Opal will be there. And Bolin’s brother, Mako. And I was just wondering if maybe you’d want to come.”

Kuvira looked away, her eyes dropping to stare at the bed. Korra felt her stomach turn. Maybe it was too much, too soon, like she’d thought. She’d argued with her mom about why she didn’t want to invite Kuvira - “ _It’s not like that mom, she’s not my girlfriend.”_ \- but her mom had insisted and then Bolin had talked her into it and, _god_ , why didn’t she just listen to her gut? 

“Sure,” Kuvira finally answered, picking at a small piece of lint on her bedspread. “I’ll come.”

Korra breathed a silent sigh of relief. “You sure?”

Kuvira looked at her then, her expression unreadable. “Yeah, I’ll come meet the parents.” 

Korra fought the urge to frown or press the issue. She shrugged and twisted her body around, bending to kiss Kuvira’s shoulder. “It’s not ‘ _meeting the parents_ ’ you dork. They’re just having a barbeque party thing, and you’re invited.” 

“Well, I’ll be meeting them, won’t I?”

Korra sighed and rolled her eyes at Kuvira. “I suppose _technically_ you will be, but it’s not like… it’s not like _that_.” 

Kuvira pulled her down, wrapping arms around Korra’s back and kissed her neck until Korra felt herself go weak. Then Kuvira whispered quietly in her ear, “I’ll be there.” 

Then she kissed Korra until Korra forgot all about her nerves, until Korra’s entire body melted into the bed, and the only thing Korra could remember was how to say Kuvira’s name. 

\--------------------------------

Sunday came on, unusually warm, and Korra felt excited as she got dressed. She hadn’t seen her parents for a while and couldn’t wait to snuggle their old goldendoodle, Appa, again. They’d gotten him after she’d moved out but she loved the damn dog. Bolin texted her while she was brushing her teeth and she tapped her screen to read it. 

**_Your dad is gonna get us all from the train station, right? Opal is nervous that we’ll get stranded there and I’m just reassuring her._ **

_Yep! It’s all covered. Just make sure you catch the 10:40 train so we all get there at the same time. You sure Mako can’t make it? My dad will be sad he’s not there._

**_Rude. Bolin should be enough for your dad._ **

_Okay weirdo. Don’t refer to yourself in third person. It’s creepy. He just wanted to talk to Mako about his cases is all._

**_Korra I could tell your dad about Mako’s cases. It’s all he ever talks about._ **

_Okay okay well then you do that. I’ll see you guys soon._

Korra grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it in her backpack, then headed out to catch the subway to Kuvira’s stop. When she arrived, she found Kuvira sitting on a bench on the train platform, looking at her phone. 

“Hey there, stranger,” Korra called, waving once.

Kuvira looked up at Korra, a small smile crossing her face. “Hey to you, too.”

“I just need to exchange my ticket,” Korra said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

“Oh sure. I’ll come with you,” Kuvira said, standing up. She followed Korra quietly as they made their way upstairs to exchange her ticket. Once she had the right one, they found their new platform and made themselves comfortable to wait. 

“My dad makes the best barbeque,” Korra said, grinning. “You’re gonna love it.” 

Kuvira hummed, then smiled distractedly at Korra. “Yeah, it sounds like it’ll be a fun day.” 

Kuvira picked at a loose thread coming out of the ragged hole in the knee of her jeans and went quiet, watching her fingers work at the damaged fabric. Korra bit the side of her lip. The air between them felt weirdly heavy and Korra wasn’t really sure why. The silence between them grew until she couldn’t ignore it anymore. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Korra finally asked.

Kuvira looked up, her eyebrows knit together. “What?”

“Is everything okay?” Korra reached out and touched Kuvira’s hand gently. “You seem like you’re a million miles away.”

Kuvira looked away for a long moment, then looked back at Korra with a smile. “I’m good. Just nervous, I guess.”

The train arrived then and they stood. As they walked into their car together, Korra bumped Kuvira’s shoulder with her own. “Don’t be. My parents are super chill. And if you absolutely hate being there, you can hide out in my childhood bedroom,” she joked. 

Kuvira’s smile grew and she raised her eyebrows. “Oh? Your childhood bedroom huh? I bet there are a loooot of embarrassing things in there.”

“You wouldn’t dare go through my things,” Korra said in horror.

Kuvira shrugged. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and find out.” 

They found a couple of empty seats and sat down, the conversation waning. Kuvira stared out the window as the train pulled away from the station. Korra leaned over and rested her chin against Kuvira’s shoulder. 

“You sure you don’t want to just get off at the next stop? Turn around, go back home?” Korra asked. 

“Yeah, Korra,” Kuvira replied, her voice even. “I promise, I’m fine.” 

“Alright.” 

The train ride somehow went by in both the blink of an eye and also took hours. Kuvira was largely quiet, responding to Korra’s comments or questions, but staring out the window for the most part. Korra pulled her phone from her pocket towards the end of the journey, scrolling through social media idly. As they neared their final stop, Korra tucked her phone away and pulled the straps of her bag onto her shoulders. Kuvira reached over to wrap her hand around Korra’s, twining their fingers gently. Her hand was a little clammy. 

Korra looked at Kuvira, watching her watch the scenery pass by. She opened her mouth to ask, once again, if Kuvira was okay, then thought the better of it. She shut her mouth and squeezed Kuvira’s hand gently instead.

“This is us,” Korra said quietly. 

Kuvira glanced at her, her face pleasant but blank. Korra hated how little she could read Kuvira in that moment. She wanted to know how to help Kuvira, to try and draw her out, but she didn’t know what to say and it didn’t feel like the right time to push her. They found their way outside to see Bolin and Opal talking casually with Tonraq. Kuvira dropped her hand as they came into view and Korra swallowed, her stomach plummeting. Kuvira slowed down, hanging back a bit as Korra waved.

“Hey, dad!” she said, ignoring the way her body went cold, forcing a smile onto her face. 

Tonraq grinned and pulled her into a bear hug. She laughed and hugged him back, her arms barely able to fit around his wide chest. “I missed you, sweetheart,” Tonraq said, his low voice rumbly in his chest. Korra hugged him a bit tighter.

“I missed you too, dad,” Korra said as she pulled back. She looked at Bolin and Opal, waving. “You guys haven’t been waiting long, right?” 

“No, we just got here,” Bolin said, pulling Opal into his side. 

Opal smiled at Kuvira who walked up to the group quietly. “Hi Kuvira!”

Kuvira waved once, then tucked her hand into her pocket. “Hey guys, nice to see you.”

“Dad, this is Kuvira,” Korra said, stepping back to gesture at her. 

Tonraq held his hand out and Kuvira stepped forward to shake it with a guarded but friendly smile. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said confidently. 

As she stepped back to Korra’s side, Korra reached over to curl their fingers together. Kuvira stiffened almost imperceptibly and Korra pulled her hand back awkwardly, grabbing the strap of her backpack instead. Thankfully, no one seemed to be watching her. 

“We should go. Your mom has been texting me every 2 minutes to see when we’ll be home,” Tonraq said, walking towards the parking lot with the four of them in tow. 

“I’m soooo hungry,” Bolin complained, rubbing his stomach. Opal smacked his shoulder gently. “What?” Bolin asked, laughing. “I am! And Tonraq’s barbecue is the best you’ll ever have!” 

Korra nodded. “It’s true. You guys are in for a treat,” she said to Kuvira and Opal. 

They drove away from the train station, all of Korra’s attention flowed from her place in the front to where Kuvira sat, two rows back. Kuvira had insisted that Korra take the front seat with her dad and, although Korra had been disappointed, she realized maybe Kuvira needed a bit of time for herself. Whatever was going on in her head needed to be worked out in her own time and way. 

Thankfully, Bolin and Opal kept the conversation flowing with Tonraq and eventually, their friendly chatter pulled Korra from her own head and she joined in. The drive home was always her favorite part of coming to see her parents. They drove past Korra’s old high school and she told everyone about her soccer days, days that came before climbing took over her life. She pointed out the old burger joint she’d worked at during the summer and the lake where Tonraq and Senna had taken her to learn how to swim and for picnics. She smiled, leaning back in her seat. She needed to come home more often.

Tonraq pulled into their neighborhood and up their long driveway and parked. As they climbed out of the car, Appa rounded the corner from the backyard, barreling towards Korra. 

“Appa!” she cried, kneeling and opening her arms to him. 

He jumped on her, nearly knocking her over, and she threw her head back with laughter. Appa licked her face and neck, his tail wagging so hard his entire body was moving with it. When he saw Bolin, Opal, and Kuvira, he bounded over to them, sniffing each of them, a friendly growl sounding in his throat. Kuvira held her hand out cautiously to let him smell her skin. He seemed to approve, jumping up, his front paws nearly on her shoulders. She laughed, ruffling his ears. His tail wagged harder and Korra saw Kuvira’s balance shift. She moved towards them, pulling on his collar gently.   
“Okay, boy,” she laughed as he moved back to all four paws. “I think he likes you,” Korra said to Kuvira, grinning.

“The feeling is mutual,” Kuvira replied, still patting the top of his head. Her fingers moved down his neck and grazed Korra’s knuckles. 

For a drawn out moment, they stood there, looking at each other. Korra’s pulse raced as Kuvira’s soft fingers dragged across the back of her hand and along her wrist. Then Appa barked, loudly, and Korra started. Everyone else had gone to the backyard; it was just the two of them standing together in the driveway. She heard her mom yell for Appa, then call her name, and she cleared her throat. 

“We should go back there,” Korra said. Kuvira nodded.

They followed the flagstone path along the side of the house, rounding the corner to find Korra’s parents sitting on their covered patio with Opal and Bolin. Senna stood as Korra came near and rushed to give her a hug. 

“Your hair is getting so long,” Senna said in her raspy voice, letting Korra go with a smile. 

Korra touched the ends of her hair self consciously. “I need a haircut,” she laughed. She stepped out of the way and gestured towards Kuvira. “This is Kuvira.”

Senna stepped forward to greet Kuvira who, once again, held her hand out. “It’s so lovely to meet you, Kuvira,” Senna said, shaking Kuvira’s hand. 

Kuvira responded in kind. “You too. Thank you for inviting me.” 

“Of course! We’re so glad you could come,” Senna replied with a soft smile. Then she looked at the rest of the group. “Can I get anyone anything to drink?”

Bolin held up a hand. “I’ll take a beer,” he said.

“Just water for me,” Opal answered with a smile. 

“I’ll help you, mom,” Korra said, moving to follow Senna.

“No, sweetie. Stay here with your friends,” Senna said she waved Korra back to her place. 

Korra shrugged and took a seat, patting the bench next to her so Kuvira would sit too. Kuvira sat down, leaving ample space between them, resting her elbow on the armrest and leaning her chin on her hand. Senna handed out drinks and Tonraq came to sit with the group, the conversation moving to sports. 

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I brought you water. But we have lots of options, just inside,” Senna said to Kuvira, handing her a glass before moving to perch on the armrest of Tonraq’s chair.

“Thank you,” Kuvira as she took it. 

Korra scooted closer and Kuvira gave her a half smile that stopped her in her tracks. After that, Korra sat quietly, half listening to her dad and Bolin talk about a recent football game. Kuvira felt stiff; she was hardly looking at Korra and she was speaking way too formally. Korra looked down at the glass in her own hands, watching the condensation drip down the sides, leaving little teardrops on her jeans. 

Bolin and Tonraq started getting rowdy, shouting about some amazing play and Senna leaned over, an apologetic smile on her face. “Sorry they’re so noisy,” she said to Kuvira. “Tell me about yourself, Kuvira.”

“Oh, there’s not much to tell,” Kuvira said with a self deprecating laugh. 

Senna shook her head. “I’m sure that’s not true. What do you do for work?”

“I… actually run a bar downtown.” Kuvira looked down at her drink and rubbed her neck. 

“Yeah, mom. Remember, that’s how I met Kuvira,” Korra said, hoping to guide the conversation along. 

“That’s right,” Senna said, snapping her fingers. “I imagine that’s quite the undertaking, running your own business.”

Kuvira shrugged and smiled. “It’s got its ups and downs, but I like it.”

“And what about your family? Do they live around here as well?” Senna prompted gently. 

Korra’s ears perked up. She had only scratched the tiniest hairline fractures on the surface of Kuvira’s family before now. She hoped Senna’s motherly ways would open the door to learning more about Kuvira’s past. 

“Oh…” Kuvira said, her voice trailing off. She cleared her throat. “They’re from Zaofu. So not too close. I ended up here after college and have just been doing my own thing since.” 

“Zaofu is just lovely. It must have been wonderful to grow up there,” Senna encouraged. “Do you get to see them often?”

Kuvira shook her head. “No. I, uh… I actually don’t speak with them much. They’re busy, you know?”

Korra felt a pit growing in her stomach, sirens sounding in her head. This seemed like dangerous territory. Kuvira was being polite and her tone was friendly but her body language was all wrong. She was holding herself a little stiffer than normal, her body angled away from Korra. Korra tried to intervene.

“Mom, did you plant new flowers out there?” she asked, gesturing towards her mom’s garden.

“Mhm,” Senna hummed distractedly, looking over her shoulder to where Korra pointed. Then she turned back to Kuvira. “And what did you study in college, Kuvira?” 

“I went to art school,” Kuvira said with a smile that definitely didn’t reach her eyes. “Painting. It didn’t really work out for me. Plan B was the bar.”

Thankfully, Tonraq called Senna’s attention away from the conversation then, asking about some of the food they’d prepared. She stepped away and Korra leaned over to Kuvira.

“Sorry, my mom is being so nosey,” she whispered. 

Kuvira shook her head, her eyes trained on something in the distance. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Yeah, but you seem kind of uncomfortable.” 

Kuvira turned her head and looked Korra in the eye, the briefest flash of an unreadable emotion flitting across her face. Then she smiled. “I told you, it’s fine,” she said cooly. 

Korra frowned. “Okay.” 

Tonraq announced that the food was ready then and the four of them stood. Bolin slung his arm around Korra’s shoulder, knocking his bottle against her cup. Opal grabbed his other hand, swinging it between their bodies. 

“It’s really cool of your parents to invite us over.”

Korra nodded distractedly. “Yeah, I mean you’re kind of like their second child.”

The first half of the meal seemed to go by easily enough. When Bolin and Tonraq _finally_ stopped talking football, Korra found it was easy to lose herself in the conversation. The topics were pretty neutral: an upcoming sports competition, a new TV show that everyone was raving about, a long discussion on the best kind of pie. Kuvira ate quietly by Korra’s side, fielding the occasional question that came her way. 

Then the topic moved to family and Kuvira went even more quiet, especially when Opal opened up about her large family - all 5 of her brothers and sisters, how close they were, and all the fun vacations they went on together during her childhood. Kuvira didn’t say much for the rest of the meal. Korra kept glancing at her from the corner of her eye. Kuvira’s expression was still, her eyes distant as everyone talked around her. Korra didn’t know how to reach her, so she tried her best to participate and pretend there wasn’t a mile of awkwardness between them. 

Just near the end of the meal, somehow Korra’s coming out story became the topic everyone wanted to chime in on. Bolin told everyone about his misadventures with her in college, how he’d thought they were dating. Korra protested, blushing and laughing as Tonraq recounted how Korra had come out to them with a misspelled ice cream cake. 

“We sure love our sweet lesbin daughter,” he teased. 

Korra blushed again and opened her mouth to retort but from the corner of her eye she saw Kuvira stiffen, her eyes widening a bit. Then Kuvira stood suddenly, her chair scraping the stone. 

“I’m so sorry. May I use your restroom?” she asked Senna quietly.

“Of course!” Senna replied. “You can head in through there. It’ll be just down the hallway, first door on your right.”

Korra’s stomach knotted with confusion as watched her leave.

\---------------------------------------------------------

As she walked down the hall, Kuvira was reminded of every single childhood wound she’d had. Pictures of Korra at various stages of her life lined the walls of the hallway: school portraits and family pictures, photos of her at sports events and proms, pictures of her graduating high school and college. Kuvira felt sick. She couldn’t seem to walk fast enough. Was this hallway 5 miles long? 

Kuvira found the bathroom and slipped inside, then shut the door and pressed her palms against it, breathing deeply. Her stomach churned and she felt a cold sweat along her spine. She willed the nausea away as she stared at the ground. Kuvira took a few deep breaths, then straightened and rubbed her face, pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes. Bits of the conversation flashed through her mind. Senna asking her about her family, her schooling. Tonraq speaking so openly about Korra being a lesbian. Listening to Korra’s friends and family talk easily about her coming out. 

It fucking hurt. 

Kuvira turned to the sink and ran the water until it was icy, then moved her hand underneath the stream until her palm ached from the cold. Withdrawing it, she placed it against her neck, hissing at the sensation. The cold prickled her skin and goosebumps broke out along her arms. She did it again, holding her hand there, her fingers flexed against the side of her neck. Despite her attempts to calm herself, a soft sob broke through Kuvira’s lips and she quickly pressed both her hands against her mouth tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. She shook her head. 

Not now. 

Kuvira sat down on the closed toilet lid and breathed through her nose, deep, long breaths that helped keep everything at bay. She wanted to leave more than she’d ever wanted anything in her life. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed but a soft knock on the door brought Kuvira back to the present and she straightened quickly, smoothing her hand down her face. 

“Kuvira?” Korra’s voice filtered through the door. “Is everything okay?”

Kuvira opened her mouth but couldn’t find her voice. She grimaced and made do with a harsh hum of confirmation that she wasn’t even sure Korra could really hear through the wooden door. 

After a beat of silence, Korra knocked again. “Can I come in?”

Kuvira leaned her head back and groaned silently, covering her eyes with her hand.

“Sure,” she finally said, her voice thick in her throat. 

“Hey,” Korra said as she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it casually. 

Kuvira lifted her hand in greeting, her eyes trained on a spot somewhere near Korra’s face. “Sorry I just left.”

Korra looked at her seriously. “My parents are cool but they can be a lot, especially since my accident. My mom thinks she’s best friends with everyone she meets. I’m sorry. I should have told her to back off.” 

Kuvira met Korra’s eyes then. They were wide and soft and worried, her eyebrows pulled tightly together. There was so much goodness, so much _love_ radiating from Korra’s face in that moment that Kuvira felt her ribs shatter inside her, the fragile wall she’d managed to put back up falling to pieces around her heart, and suddenly she couldn’t keep the tears inside. She doubled over, pushing her hands against her face to muffle the sound that burst from throat, a strangled sort of whimper that made her flush with embarrassment. From the corner of her eye, Kuvira saw Korra move towards her and she held a hand out to stop her. 

Through her tears she gasped, “Just give me a minute.”

Korra stopped and out of the corner of her eye, Kuvira noticed her turn her face away to give her some privacy. The tears didn’t stop. They streamed from her eyes, pooling on her palms, dripping between her fingers to fall to the tile beneath her. Kuvira couldn’t even find enough composure to feel embarrassed. It was all coming over her, a wave of grief and envy and the deepest sadness she had ever experienced. And she couldn’t run from it this time. So she cried and cried and cried and the canyon inside her chest that she’d never been able to fill seemed to gape within her, a void she was falling into that she might not be able to find her way out of now. 

Thankfully, her tears did run out finally, and after a few minutes, Kuvira felt them slow, then stop long enough that she could gather her composure again. She sniffled, still curled over her lap, and reached blindly behind herself for the toilet paper. A tissue was gently pressed into her hand and she pulled it to her face, wiping the evidence of her tears away neatly. Then Kuvira straightened up, folded the tissue into a small square, and threw it away. Silence filled the small bathroom, a painful quiet, until she broke it. 

“I suppose you’ll wanna know what that was all about,” Kuvira said, staring at the wall in front of her. 

“Only if you want to tell me,” Korra replied. 

Kuvira felt a flash of unwarranted irritation at her response. She twisted it into something else. There. Anger. That was an emotion she could reckon with. 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” she snapped. 

Korra stepped back, as if Kuvira had slapped her. “I’m just… I don’t want to pry.”

Kuvira looked at her. “Right. That’s why you came all this way into the bathroom. Because you didn’t want to pry.”

To her credit, Kuvira’s sharpness didn’t seem to faze Korra that time. Instead she stood up to her full height and pointed at Kuvira. “Look. Your shit is your business and if you don’t want to tell me about it, you don’t have to. I’m here to listen if you want, but you don’t get to treat me like that just because you’re feeling… whatever it is you’re feeling right now.”

And just like that, Kuvira’s misplaced anger faded, melting into what really lay beneath the surface. Fear and all that built up grief and discomfort she’d been feeling. She took a breath and closed her eyes. She heard Korra sigh and start to move away. 

“Wait,” Kuvira said, looking at Korra. “Wait, please.” Korra stopped near the door, her back still towards Kuvira. Kuvira cleared her throat. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Korra didn’t even sound upset anymore, just tired. 

Kuvira knew there was only one way to fix any of this. She fisted her hands and stood, sighing heavily. “Is there somewhere we could go and talk?”

Korra nodded, her short hair bobbing. “Yeah. Follow me.”

They walked silently through the house, past more portraits and rooms filled with what Kuvira knew were happy memories, and climbed a flight of stairs to the second story. Korra opened a door and stepped inside. It was her childhood bedroom. Kuvira walked through the door and looked around. Band and sports posters lined the walls and a string of fairy lights wrapped around the entire ceiling. She stepped closer to a bookshelf that was laden with books and trophies. Korra sat down heavily on her desk chair, leaving a massive beanbag or the edge of the bed for Kuvira. 

She picked the latter. 

Kuvira looked at Korra, who was staring back expectantly, her arms crossed in front of her loosely. She still looked worried. And upset. Kuvira shook her head slightly and leaned over, balancing her elbows on her knees and folded her hands together. Then she dropped her head and began. 

“Growing up, I had everything I wanted,” Kuvira said. “My parents are stupid wealthy. I always had the best of everything. Always the best shoes, the best clothes, the best cars. But I felt like more of a trophy to them than their child. They always held me at arm’s length. Sent me to boarding schools and finishing schools. They had _expectations_ for me. My dad wanted me to be a lawyer, take over his practice. Which sounded terrible to me. I don’t know why they didn’t just have another kid. But they didn’t and so I was their constant disappointment. My parents didn’t like my taste in music or tv shows or friends. I hardly had permission to spend time doing school activities, let alone hang out with people.”

Kuvira picked up her head to watch as Korra shifted, her arms unfolding as she leaned her elbow against the desk, listening. 

“My aunt Su became something of a second mom to me. Or first mom, if you take my own mother’s abilities into consideration. I spent a lot of time with Su. She took me to art galleries and shows, enrolled me in dance classes, hoping I’d join her dance team.” 

Korra made a small surprised sound. 

“It didn’t stick,” Kuvira said drily. “Anyway, long story short: my parents didn’t want me to go to art school but Su insisted and even paid my tuition so I could attend. I loved it. It was the best 4 years of my life. I lived abroad and I met so many amazing artists and I fell in love with painting over and over again. And I also fell in love with James.”

Korra nodded patiently. 

“My parents never knew I was gay. Hell, I hardly knew it myself until James. But when I met her I knew I could never love a man the way I loved her. She was everything to me. We traveled together and she encouraged me in my art. I thought we’d get married. But I knew my parents wouldn’t approve and I didn’t know how to come out to them. James hated that. She wanted us to be together, really together, in front of family and friends and god and all that. Then my art started getting attention and I put off telling my mom and dad and focused on that instead.”

Kuvira’s hands shook as she flashed back over the events of that night. Her breath came quick and shallow and she pressed her hand to her forehead for a moment. She needed to keep breathing. The bed dipped as Korra moved to sit next to her. She sat close, their bodies almost touching, her hands folded in her lap.

For the first time in a very long time, Kuvira wanted to lean into the comfort of another person instead of away. Kuvira reached over to take Korra’s hand gently, twining their fingers together. Korra’s hand was warm, her palm soft where it pressed against Kuvira’s, and Kuvira felt stronger somehow by holding it. 

“You can take time if you need. You don’t have to tell me all of this right now,” Korra said softly.

Kuvira shook her head, her braid swaying into and out of her vision. “I do though. You need to know.” 

“Okay,” Korra said simply.

“I had a gallery show. My biggest yet. James was pissed. I’d proposed but she said she wouldn’t answer until I told my parents. I agreed to it because I thought she’d crack before I had to. And I was really distracted. My parents had never come to a single show until that night. Su had somehow managed to guilt them into coming. I don’t think they were impressed but they showed up at least and that felt like something. I was talking to them about my main piece and James came up to us to introduce herself to them. I thought she’d just say we were friends like we’d agreed, but she introduced herself as my fiancée. Showed them the ring and everything. My mom just left and my dad was apoplectic. I’ve never seen him so angry. If Su hadn’t been there to make him leave, I don’t know what would have happened. And James didn’t even apologize. She handed me the ring and said that it was obvious I didn’t care about her more than I cared about my career and reputation.” She laughed ruefully. “Turns out it was the worst and best night of my life. I sold every painting. And I lost everything else.”

Korra inhaled quietly and Kuvira just shook her head. 

“My parents didn’t talk to me for a long time after. Years. Su started putting together these family dinners and I went for a while, hoping maybe they’d forgive me. But they didn’t. And now I just don’t go anymore.”

Kuvira laid back on the bed and rubbed her eyebrows. Her head hurt. Her chest felt hollow. 

Korra spoke after a minute, her voice quiet. “I’m sorry, Kuvira.”

Kuvira looked at her. “Your family isn’t the problem. My family is. You’re so lucky. Your parents love you. They get you.” She laughed, an empty, humorless sound. “I don’t think mine would even care if I died.” 

Korra didn’t say anything, just looked away, staring at her hands where they rested in her lap. They sat in silence. Kuvira watched the shadows on the wall, shadows of leaves from a tree outside as a breeze blew through, shaking them. The shadow was so crisp. Kuvira felt like that right now. Brought into sharp focus. Clearer. Still scared but no longer terrified. 

“Korra,” Senna called, her voice distant. “Where’d you two go?”

“I’ll be right back,” Korra said to Kuvira softly. 

Kuvira nodded, then watched her leave the room. Alone, she curled up on Korra’s bed, pulling her pillow to her face. It somehow smelled like her, even though Kuvira was sure Korra hadn’t slept here in years. She buried her face into it as tears welled up in her eyes again. All this time that she’d spent running and now all her armor was stripped, just because a motherly sort had asked her a few questions about herself. Kuvira chuckled, wiping her eyes. If the sudden desire and ability to bare her soul wasn’t a sign that Korra was right for her, she didn’t know what was. 

Korra came back then and took her place on the bed, touching Kuvira’s hand softly. “I just let them know that the barbecue didn’t agree with you and you just needed a minute to lay down.” She paused, then asked, “Are you okay?”

Kuvira didn’t know how to answer so she held up her hand in a sort of shrug. “Who knows. Probably not. But it’s nothing years of therapy can’t help.”

Korra laid down next to her, their hands clasped between them. 

“That painting you liked?” Kuvira said. “The self portrait? That was the last painting I did. I painted it after all that.”

Korra’s eyes searched her face and Kuvira fought the urge to look away. She was laid bare, raw, open before Korra, ready to accept her judgement. But, true to Korra’s form, there was none to be had. Korra reached out and touched Kuvira’s face gently. Kuvira’s eyes fell shut and she leaned against her hand, appreciating the soft warmth of her palm. 

“Thank you for telling me. And for trusting me,” Korra said, her voice quiet. 

Kuvira bit the inside of her cheek before responding. “I wanted you to know.”

“I’m always here if you need to talk about it more,” Korra offered. “And as for all this,” she said, gesturing towards the general direction of the backyard. “We don’t have to stay if you don’t feel up to it. We can leave any time.”

Kuvira shook her head and reached up to cover Korra’s hand with her own, pressing it closer to her cheek. “No. I can’t promise I’ll be perfect or socialize properly but I want to stay. I need to.” 

“Well you just say the word and we can make a run for it,” Korra joked as they sat up.

Kuvira pressed the back of her hand to her cheeks, then smoothed down some of the stray hairs that had fallen from her braid. “Do I look like I’ve just had a nervous breakdown?” she asked Korra.

“No. You look beautiful.” Korra leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Kuvira closed her eyes at the soft pressure of Korra’s mouth on her cheek and a sigh escaped her. “Lead the way,” she whispered.

Korra stood and held out her hand. They walked downstairs together to the sound of laughter coming from the backyard. Just before they walked outside, Kuvira paused, pulling against Korra’s hand to stop her. Korra looked at her curiously.

“Stay close to me?” Kuvira asked nervously. 

Korra pulled Kuvira back to her side. “Always.”

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur of jokes and cold beer. Senna was attentive but not pushy, making sure everyone was taken care of. Tonraq made Bolin, Opal, and Kuvira ooh and ah over the shelves he’d built from scratch in the garage while Korra rolled her eyes. And throughout all of it, Korra stayed near Kuvira, present and warm and steady. Kuvira stayed quiet but the tension she’d felt earlier had seemed to melt away. Towards the end, she even found herself joking with Tonraq, riffing off him as they teased Korra about a really bad play she’d made during a soccer game in high school. 

Senna sent them off, each with a bag of homemade cookies, then Tonraq dropped them all at the train station, just as the sun had started to set. They said their goodbyes and Kuvira held back as Korra hugged him tightly, promising to come back and visit soon. As the sun dipped below the horizon, the sky turning fiery, they boarded the train. Bolin wanted to sit behind the conductor so they parted ways and moved into another car. After finding a couple of empty seats, they sat and Kuvira leaned her head against Korra’s shoulder. Korra reached up and absently pressed her hand to Kuvira’s cheek, patting it softly, and Kuvira smiled. Then the train pulled away from the station and, together, they headed towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being so patient on this chapter. I found it particularly difficult to write as someone who's struggled with my own parent's homophobia. I want you all to know that I love you and I accept you, even if the people you love in your life may not. you're never alone. and if you ever need a friendly person to chat with, you can find me on tumblr. my inbox is always open.


	17. Chapter 17

Kuvira heard the door to the bar open, the telltale jingle of the bell announcing she had a visitor. 

“We’re closed,” she called, rubbing her forehead. 

Kuvira looked back down at the paperwork on her desk. Why didn’t any of the numbers make sense? She rubbed her eyes and looked again. The words and numbers swirled in front of her. Maybe she’d just been looking at it too long. She leaned back just as someone entered the swinging door to her office.

“I said -” Kuvira started to say as she turned in her chair, irritation coloring her voice.

“Hey there, beautiful,” James said, her low drawl piercing Kuvira’s heart. 

James stepped close, her long blond hair falling from behind her shoulder to curtain her face as she bent and pressed a kiss to Kuvira’s cheek. Kuvira pulled back, the shock of seeing her ex leaving her speechless. James smiled that shark’s smile of hers, her wide set gray eyes studying Kuvira’s face. “I’ve missed you.” 

Kuvira stood up and stared into James’s face. She’d forgotten how tall James was. “What are you doing here?” she finally asked, her voice hollow.

“Oh, Kuvira, I never left,” James replied, her smile growing wider. She moved into Kuvira’s space, making her take a step back. 

Kuvira lifted her hand, ready to push James back, but it looked funny. The skin was translucent, her blueish veins clearly visible beneath the surface. She turned her hand in front of her face, watching the skin go more see through and shuddered. Her hand was beginning to disappear. 

“Didn’t you miss me?” James said, her voice a dark growl. 

Kuvira’s eyes snapped to her. James’s gray eyes had turned black, her mouth twisted into a snarl. She stepped forward again. Kuvira’s legs bumped into her desk and she looked to each side, trying to find an exit route. 

“I never left,” James said. She smiled again. Her teeth were razor sharp, two pointed canines glinting in the dark. 

Kuvira shook her head and opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Her tongue felt like sand in her mouth. She tried to call for Korra. She knew if she could just see her, she’d be okay. It didn’t work. Nothing worked. She was frozen.

“You know I _never left_.”

James moved in even closer, her hair curtaining both of them now as she towered over Kuvira, the room growing dark, swirling around them. Kuvira squeezed her eyes shut. She lifted her hands, ignoring their horrific appearance, and pressed them to her ears, shaking her head frantically. Where was Korra? 

“Kuvira.”

James’s voice echoed like thunder, rolling through her head, rumbling through Kuvira’s body. Kuvira opened her mouth, a silent scream filling her lungs and bursting from her lips. Her throat was raw, though no sound came from within. She tried again and pain lanced through her, just as James shouted her name again. 

It felt like a lightning strike. 

“ _Kuvira_.” 

Something was touching her, shaking her shoulder. Kuvira jerked away heavily. She couldn’t see anymore, James’s shadow was too heavy, too present. Whatever was touching her moved to her wrist. She pulled her arm back, but it was like dragging it through quicksand. 

_“Kuvira!”_

Kuvira sat up suddenly, the blanket pooling around her waist, gasping for breath. She looked around, her eyes wide, searching the darkest corners of her room for James. Her heart pounded. She touched her cheeks; they were wet with tears. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” Korra said, her hand hovering just above Kuvira’s wrist, careful, as if Kuvira were a wounded animal. “I think you were having a nightmare.” 

Kuvira blinked, then looked at Korra. She felt sick. Korra didn’t move, just slowly set her hand down on the bed between them. She tilted her head to the side, looking at Kuvira, her mouth set in a concerned line. 

“James,” Kuvira rasped. 

“Oh,” Korra replied with a small nod. “Do you want me to hold you?”

Kuvira shook her head. Her stomach was roiling inside of her. She stood on shaky legs and moved towards the bathroom. From the corner of her eye she saw Korra stand to follow. 

“I just need a minute,” Kuvira said, stopping her.

The bathroom was cold and Kuvira sat heavily on the edge of the tub, rubbing her toes against her bath mat in an attempt to keep them warm. Wiping her cheeks, she sighed. Then she dropped her head back and took a deep breath. 

“James isn’t here,” she said to herself. 

It felt silly to say it out loud. Of course she wasn’t here. Kuvira hadn’t seen her in years. She didn’t even let James come to their apartment to get her things. She’d boxed them up herself, with Zhu Li’s help, and had them delivered to her. 

_Korra_. Kuvira closed her eyes and Korra’s face rose in her mind, how she had looked at her, so worried and gentle in the dim light. She was thankful Korra had agreed to spend the night. It had been so long since James had plagued her dreams; Kuvira couldn’t remember what she’d done in the past to deal with it. She took another slow, deep breath. Her stomach seemed settled enough to try to rest again. 

Kuvira stood and turned on the tap, running the water until it was cool, then cupped her hand and drank from her palm. Then, she drank again. God, she was so thirsty. She hadn’t even realized it. She went to the kitchen and filled a glass, then drank that too. 

“You okay?” Korra asked, her voice small in the dark room. 

Kuvira didn’t know how to answer so she leaned against the counter for a moment, drinking the last bits of water slowly. Then she wiped her mouth and went back to bed. Leaning against the headboard, the sheet pulled haphazardly across her lap, Kuvira reached for Korra. Korra scooted in close and Kuvira wrapped her arm around her. 

“Did I scare you?” she asked, pressing her cheek to the top of Korra’s head. 

Korra shook her head. 

“You sure?” Kuvira pressed. 

Korra sounded really young when she finally answered. “Yeah. I mean, you kind of startled me. You were crying.” 

Kuvira swallowed. “Yeah. Not a fun wakeup call.” 

They went quiet for a few minutes, then Korra shifted away, laying on her side so she could look up at Kuvira. “Do you want to talk about it?”

The dream felt distant, just a muddled picture in Kuvira’s mind now. “I don’t really know how to describe any of it now. But James being there was enough to make it a nightmare.” 

“I used to have terrible nightmares,” Korra said softly, reaching out to trace a pattern onto Kuvira’s thigh with her finger. “All the time. They really suck.” 

Kuvira chuckled humorlessly. “They do suck.” 

She laid down next to Korra and pulled Korra’s hand to her chest, holding it against her sternum. “It probably came on from dredging up all those old memories.” 

Korra nodded. “That makes sense.” 

“I’ll be okay though. You should go back to sleep,” Kuvira said, bringing Korra’s hand to her mouth to press a soft kiss to it.

Korra opened her mouth, then closed it again, and sighed. “Okay. Will you wake me up if you need me?”

“Yes,” Kuvira said, tasting the lie on her tongue. 

The night wore on, long and silent, and Kuvira stared at the ceiling, waiting. Korra shifted in her sleep next to her, sometimes muttering unintelligible words quietly. While sleep evaded Kuvira, leaving her exhausted, she took comfort in Korra’s presence. Steady. Safe. Warm. She was the afternoon sun, heating Kuvira’s body and brightening those darkened corners where the ghosts so often hid.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that week, Korra came to Kuvira’s with pizza and beer. It had been a long week, busy for both of them, and they each had the night blessedly free. Korra was on her second slice when she suddenly pointed to the ceiling and asked, “What’s that?”

Kuvira looked to where she was pointing and shrugged. “That’s the hatch to get to the roof.”

Korra set her piece of pizza down slowly, her mouth falling open. “You have a roof?”

“Uh, yeah. Doesn’t everyone?” Kuvira joked as she took a pull from her beer.

Korra kicked at Kuvira as she laughed. “I mean, is it like… cool up there?”

Kuvira looked thoughtful. “I guess that depends on your definition of cool.” 

“Oh my god, can you just answer the question?” Korra asked, rolling her eyes.

“Yes,” Kuivra said, laughing. “It’s pretty cool. I just don’t go up there much.” 

“Can we go up there  _ now _ ?” Korra asked excitedly.

Kuvira shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”

She stood, bringing her beer with her, then walked to the hatch and pulled the cord. A ladder unfolded and she climbed it, entering a small, dark room with a door on the opposite wall. Korra came up behind her, her arms pulled to her chest. 

“It’s kinda scary up here,” Korra murmured. “What if you got stuck in this room?”

Kuvira put an arm around Korra’s shoulders and kissed her forehead with a loud smack. “It’s not that bad. I’ll protect you from the spiders.” 

Korra shuddered. “Gross.” 

Kuvira rose up on her toes and felt around the top of the door frame until her fingers found a small key. She unlocked the door and opened it, bright sunlight streaming through. She moved to the side to let Korra outside first, who walked through with her mouth ajar, her eyes growing wide with excitement.

“This is so fucking cool,” Korra said. 

Kuvira looked around the small rooftop. She used to spend a lot more time up here but somewhere along the way, she’d forgotten how much she liked it and time had passed and now it was just shabby and neglected. The two buildings on either side of hers were taller, with no windows facing the rooftop, so she actually had a bit of privacy which she loved. She kicked at a piece of broken flower pot. 

“I haven’t been up here for a while,” she admitted to Korra.

Korra shook her head and held her arms out. “This is actually the coolest thing I’ve seen in this city.”

“You must not get out much,” Kuvira teased. 

There were a couple lawn chairs on the roof, dusty but usable, and Kuvira sat down in one to watch Korra explore. Korra looked over the dead plants, still in their pots, touching their leaves, then she crouched down and poked at the dirt for a moment. When she stood up again, she was holding something in her hand. 

“Look at this little guy,” Korra said, walking over to Kuvira. 

She held out her hands and showed Kuvira the little gnome she’d found. Kuvira laughed and picked it up. “I put him there back when I thought I’d actually make this a cool place to hang out.” 

“What were your plans?”

Kuvira gestured towards a couple of poles. “Twinkle lights over there.” 

“Twinkle lights,” Korra breathed, grinning.

Kuvira’s stomach clenched pleasantly. “Yes, twinkle lights.” She pointed to where the dead plants sat. “More plants, a small garden. Some actual furniture. Maybe a projector I could bring up here and watch movies on.”

Korra’s eyes followed as she gestured, her face lit up. “You should still do all that. I can help!”

Kuvira laughed. “Maybe I will.” 

Kuvira looked around the roof again, an idea formulating in her mind. She smiled. Korra was so excited about the possibilities of the space. It was fun to see her like that, so open, almost giddy with joy. It was one of the things Kuvira loved most about her. 

“Well, sorry about the mess,” Kuvira said, as she turned to leave. 

Korra shook her head and followed. “I’m serious about helping you, if you’re interested. It would be cool to get it all set up how you want.” 

“Okay, I’ll keep you posted.”

Later that night, as Korra left to go home, Kuvira pulled her into a slow, deep kiss. Korra wrapped her arms around Kuvira, and sighed softly when their lips parted. 

“I have some stuff going on this weekend, so I’ll be pretty busy,” Kuvira said quietly.

Korra nodded, looking up at Kuvira with a small smile. “No worries. I’ll be around if you have any free time.” 

After she left, Kuvira dialed Zhu Li. “Hey, are you busy? Can you come over? I need your help with something.” 

Zhu Li seemed distracted, her voice strained. “Oh, uh… sure. Uh, can you hold on a second?” She made a weird noise and Kuvira’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. 

“Are you okay?” Kuvira asked.

Zhu Li covered the phone and Kuvira could hear her speaking with someone, her voice muffled. “Stop it,” she hissed to whoever she was talking to.

“If you’re busy, you don’t have to,” Kuvira laughed. Then she realized she recognized the other voice talking to Zhu Li in the background. “Is… is that  _ Varrick _ ?!” Kuvira asked incredulously. 

“Shut up,” Zhu Li snapped at Kuvira. “Don’t say another word. I’ll tell you about it when I get there. Give me 30 minutes.”

She hung up on Kuvira who stood, staring at her phone in horror. Zhu Li and Varrick. She shivered. Zhu Li was definitely going to have to explain that one to her. 

While she waited, Kuvira started a list of things she’d need for this weekend. It would require a lot of time, probably the entire weekend, but she knew it would be worth it. She was so absorbed in her list making that she didn’t hear Zhu Li come in. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Zhu Li said loudly, dropping her bag on the ground and kicking her boots off. 

Kuvira jumped, yelping. “Jesus Christ! What the fuck?”

Zhu Li smirked and moved to stand next to Kuvira at the counter, looking over her shoulder at the pad of paper in front of her. “What’s that?”

Kuvira pulled it away and folded it, slipping it into her pocket. “I’ll show you after you tell me what all  _ that _ was about,” she said, gesturing towards Zhu Li.

Zhu Li blew out through her lips, her bangs fluttering. “Look. It just happened, okay? I couldn’t help it. He bought me a drink and he was so stupid and charming about it that I thought I owed him a romp in the sack.” 

Kuvira rolled her eyes. “He bought you a drink. At the bar where  _ you work and get drinks for free _ .” She held up her hand in front of Zhu Li’s face. “And please don’t ever use the term ‘romp in the sack’ again.”

Zhu Li grinned and swatted Kuivra’s hand away. “Varrick is  _ shockingly _ good in bed.” 

“Nope. Hard no. Please stop,” Kuvira groaned. 

“He’s very attentive,” Zhu Li continued. 

“No, no, no. I didn’t ask for this.” 

Zhu Li leaned in close, staring Kuvira in the eyes. “Oh, but you did.”

“Okay, well I regret asking. Besides, I actually called you over here for a reason. And it wasn’t to talk to you about your poor life choices.” Kuvira pulled the paper from her pocket and unfolded it, showing it to Zhu Li. “I’m gonna close the bar for the weekend and I wanted to know if you’d help me with this.” 

Zhu Li read over the plan and then looked at Kuvira with a raised eyebrow. “What brought this project on?”

Kuvira flushed and ducked her head, pretending to study the list again. “Korra really liked the roof. I wanted to make it nice for her,” she said casually.

“Mhm,” Zhu Li hummed, leaning her chin on her hand. “I see. And that’s because you are just very good friends, right?”

Kuvira pushed her shoulder, knocking her off balance. “Are you going to help me or what?”

Zhu Li laughed. “Of course I’ll help you. And I won’t even give you that much shit about it.”

“Wow, you’re off to a great start,” Kuvira deadpanned.

The next three days were an exhausting rush of trips to the store and building things and more trips to find things they’d left behind or forgotten to purchase. Zhu Li even convinced Kuvira to let Varrick come help in the evenings, though Kuvira had made them promise to stay in plain sight - no sneaking off to do god knows what anywhere on the premises. By the time Sunday night rolled around, Kuvira wanted nothing more than to shower, eat a huge burger, and go right to sleep. But she missed Korra, so deeply that she found herself catching the subway to her apartment just to see her for a few minutes. 

“Sorry I don’t have more time,” Korra apologized breathlessly as Kuvira kissed her throat. “My stupid meeting is so early.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kuvira murmured, her breath hot on Korra’s neck, then slanted her mouth against Korra’s. She swept her tongue into Korra’s mouth and Korra groaned. Kuvira pressed her against the wall a little harder. She’d grown used to seeing Korra more often than she had that week and was desperate for any bit of time Korra had to offer. 

Korra pulled at Kuvira’s shoulders, then pushed her gently away so she could look at her. “You’re welcome to spend the night, you know. I just have to leave by 5:00.”

Kuvira ducked her head again, dragging her tongue against Korra’s jaw. “I know. I don’t want to distract you all night though. I told you, I’d stop by for 20 minutes and then let you get some sleep.” She lifted her hand between them to look at her watch. “We have 10 minutes left. Let’s not waste it talking.”

Korra laughed, then slid down the wall to duck beneath Kuvira’s arm where it had trapped her. “Top me,” she said, walking away.

Kuvira’s mouth went dry as she watched Korra walk towards her couch. “W-what?”

Korra’s mouth quirked into her signature crooked grin as she glanced back at Kuvira. “I’m kidding. Just come make out with me until you have to leave.” 

Kuvira walked quickly towards her, then pushed her onto the cushions and climbed between her legs, hovering above her. “I mean, I can top you if that’s what you really want,” she whispered against Korra’s mouth. As she moved her lips down Korra’s neck again, her hand slipping beneath the hem of Korra’s shirt, Korra moaned.

“Yes, I’d like that. Just… another time. I have to be responsible,” Korra whispered, her voice husky. 

Korra threaded her fingers through Kuvira’s hair and lifted her head until their mouths met again. Kuvira eased herself down, resting on her elbows, their bodies pressed together. The room filled with the sounds of their soft breaths, coming in pants and sighs, and Kuvira tried to keep her promise in the forefront of her mind. 

Korra was leaning up, her mouth anchored firmly to the crook of Kuvira’s neck when Kuvira gasped out an invitation. “Come by my place tomorrow night? I have a surprise for you.”

Korra dropped her head down so she could look at Kuvira. “Yeah? What is it?”

Kuvira rolled her eyes. “It’s a  _ surprise _ .” She looked at her watch then. 20 minutes had passed since she’d last checked. “I should go,” she said with regret.

“Nooooo, stay,” Korra said, nuzzling her throat. 

Kuvira was weak, everything shouting at her to stay. But she didn’t want Korra to be too tired for her big meeting. “Baby,” she said. “You need sleep.”

Korra grinned. “Well, if you’re going to use pet names against me… I guess I can’t argue with you.”

Even Korra’s grin turned Kuvira on. She pressed her lips to Korra’s one last time, kissing her until she thought she just might go crazy, then sat up, pulling Korra to sit with her. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, okay?” Kuvira said quietly, a contrite smile on her face.

Korra pouted. “Yeah, yeah.”

“I’ll text you when I get home.” 

Korra walked her to the door and as Kuvira stepped over the threshold, she slapped her butt. “That’s for making me horny and then not even staying the night,” Korra joked.

“Harder next time,” Kuvira replied with a wink. She walked away then, leaving Korra standing in her doorway, her jaw dropped open in surprise.

\--------------------------------------------------

To say Kuvira was stressed would have been an understatement. All day, things had gone wrong. This was just the final straw. Korra was due to meet her any minute now and the food delivery Kuvira had arranged was going to be late. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and forced herself to breathe. Korra wouldn’t care. But Kuvira did. She just wanted the night to go off without a hitch. Her phone chimed, a text from Korra coming in. 

_ Hey, I’m 5 minutes out, just fyi. Excited for my surprise. More excited to see you. xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox _

**_That’s a lot of hugs and kisses. You gonna make good on that?_ **

_ Yep. Prepare to be covered in them.  _

**_I’m fully ready to accept my fate. I’ll see you soon. Be safe._ **

She got a phone call right after from the delivery person. They were on their way with the order. Kuvira sighed with relief. She could still pull this off, even if the food wasn’t here on time. 

When Korra arrived, Kuvira greeted her with a gentle kiss. 

“Hello,” she said softly.

Korra smiled. “Hello yourself.”

Kuvira took Korra’s jacket and hung it up, her hands shaking just a bit. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. When she turned, she saw Korra watching her closely, a smile still on her face.

“Soooo,” Korra drawled. 

Kuvira lifted her eyebrows. “What’s up?” 

Korra huffed a little. “What’s the surprise?”

“Oh, you wanted the surprise. Oh, okay,” Kuvira teased. “I thought you probably didn’t want it that bad.”

Korra made a face at her. “You know I love surprises.” 

“Okay, come on, pouty,” Kuvira said, taking Korra by the hand. “You’re gonna catch on quick so don’t get too excited.” 

Kuvira walked her to the corner of the room and pulled the ladder down from the roof hatch. When they got to the room upstairs, she pulled a bandana out of her pocket and tied it loosely around Korra’s eyes. 

“For dramatic effect,” she whispered into Korra’s ear.

Korra shivered. “Yeah,” she said, her voice cracking a bit. 

Then Kuvira walked her through the door, onto the roof, and flipped a switch before pulling the bandana off. Korra’s mouth dropped open as she looked around, her blue eyes wide with excitement. The roof was strung with fairy and cafe lights draped along the perimeter. Kuvira had gotten some outdoor furniture, a comfortable sofa and hammock and a couple of chairs. There was a small electric fire pit in front of the sofa, and green plants dotted the space. Zhu Li had worked her magic with some colorful rugs and little cushions to sit on. Even the gnome Korra had saved from the dirt had found a place among the plants. Kuvira had to admit that the effect was pretty breathtaking.

“How did you -” Korra started to ask, turning quickly towards Kuvira. She swept her arm around. “When did you do all of this?”

Kuvira shrugged, her face hot. “Zhu Li helped me this weekend.” 

Korra rushed towards her and kissed her excitedly, alternating between pressing her lips to Kuvira’s cheeks and forehead and her mouth. 

“I love it,” Korra repeated breathlessly, over and over again between kisses. 

When they finally came up for air, Korra looked around again, her smile never waning, then walked over to the hammock and sat down carefully, her legs hanging over the side. She laughed as it swung away, going off balance for a moment. Kuvira followed, her hands pushed into her pockets. 

“I’ve also got dinner on it’s way. Are you hungry?” 

Korra nodded, looking up from the hammock. “I could definitely eat.”

Kuvira gestured for Korra to scoot over, then she sat gingerly, trying not to topple the two of them. Once they were both seated, Korra leaned over and put her head against Kuvira’s shoulder, gently swinging her legs to keep the hammock moving. Looking up at Kuvira, she beamed. 

“You did all this over the weekend?” Korra asked. She picked up Kuvira’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “It looks so amazing.”

Kuvira nodded. “Yeah. I just wanted to make it a nice place for you to hang out. Especially now that the weather is getting warmer.” 

“What about for you?” Korra asked, looking down at their joined hands.

“I get to enjoy it too. But, it’s better if you’re here.” 

Korra hummed, nodding her head. In the quiet that followed, Kuvira watched her, a smile of her own on her face. Korra reached up subtly with her other hand and touched her face, then sniffed quietly. 

“A-are you crying?” Kuvira asked quietly.

Korra shook her head but didn’t answer.

Kuvira leaned back so she could look at Korra better. Korra hurriedly wiped at her cheeks, ducking her head with embarrassment. 

“What’s wrong?” Kuvira asked, concern in her voice.

Korra laughed, a short bark coming out between sniffles. “No, nothing. Nothing is wrong.” 

Kuvira just looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. “Uh, you’re crying.”

Korra shook her head again. “It’s just… this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me before.” Her voice broke and she pressed her hands onto her face. “Don’t look at me,” she said with a muffled, teary laugh.

Kuvira smiled and reached over, pulling Korra closer. She held her, feeling Korra’s shoulder tremble as she cried, gliding her hand along her arm gently. After a few minutes, Korra sniffed one more time and rubbed her cheeks. Then she raised her head and laughed again. Her nose was red. Kuvira wanted to kiss it.

“Wow, sorry about that. That was… unexpected.” 

Kuvira hugged her tighter. “Don’t worry about it. I’m pretty sure I cried about this roof more than once this weekend.” 

The city moved below them, the sun beginning its descent in the sky. Sunset was on its way and the light turned golden as a chill moved through the air. Kuvira got the call that their food had arrived and left Korra for a few moments to collect it. As she walked through her apartment to return to Korra, she pulled a couple of blankets from her closet, then made her way back up the ladder, precariously holding the bag in one hand and the blankets underneath her arms. 

Korra climbed out of the hammock to help her with the load and they moved to the couch. The strung up lights were even more beautiful and ambient as the sun set, lighting the roof in their soft glow. Korra pulled a blanket over her lap as Kuvira put their food out. 

“Chinese!” Korra exclaimed, wiggling in her seat. 

Kuvira stared at Korra with a soft look on her face, her chest glowing brighter than the sunset. She felt a shift in her ribs, something opening up, and leaned forward to kiss Korra passionately. Korra breathed against her lips, the softest sigh. Kuvira smiled at the sound, the words  _ I love you _ almost tumbling out of her mouth. She inhaled sharply, holding her tongue. Not yet, she thought to herself. Korra pulled back to look at her curiously and Kuvira leaned in to kiss her again, feeling Korra’s lips curl into a smile against hers. 

Kuvira broke the kiss and took a deep breath. “Let’s eat,” she said. 

They ate, speaking idly about work and the news. Kuvira told Korra about the discovery she’d made about Zhu Li and Varrick. Korra acted properly horrified. The topic moved to movies and they made plans to see one soon. The night wore on, the air growing chilly, and Kuvira lit the small fire pit. Korra cuddled in close to her, curling her legs up as she nuzzled Kuvira’s neck. 

“Hey,” Korra said, breaking the quiet that had fallen over them. 

“Hey is for horses,” Kuvira replied with a small laugh.

Korra elbowed her gently. “I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Go for it.” 

Korra was quiet for a long moment. “Would you maybe want to be my date to Asami’s wedding next month?” Korra asked finally, her voice rushed. 

Kuvira tried to fight her smile and lost. “You want me to be your date to your ex-girlfriend’s wedding?” 

“Mm, yes,” Korra replied. “Is that weird?”

Kuvira pushed Korra back onto the couch and leaned over her. She looked at her for a long moment, watching Korra’s blue eyes sparkle beneath the lights. Then she leaned in close and whispered in Korra’s ear, “ _ Fuck yes _ I would like to be your date.” 

Korra shuddered and wrapped her legs around Kuvira’s waist, pulling her on top of her. “Good, cause I don’t want to have to find another hot lady to bring,” she said before kissing Kuvira’s neck.

Kuvira’s eyes shut as Korra bit down just below her jaw. “You think I’m hot?” she teased.

“Please,” Korra replied, breathing into Kuvira’s ear as Kuvira rolled her hips down, grinding into Korra. “You’re the hottest woman I’ve ever seen.” Kuvira ground down again and Korra gasped. “Definitely arm candy,” Korra whispered. 

Kuvira covered Korra’s mouth with her own, dragging her hand down Korra’s side. They melted together, their breath mingling in the cool air as they kissed and touched one another, hearts pounding, lips parted. Kuvira had never been so thankful for the privacy of the two buildings on either side of her roof and the sounds of traffic coming from below than she was as she made Korra cry her name, her voice echoing quietly off the brick walls, her legs trembling until she begged Kuvira for mercy. As they lay together after, watching the flames flicker, Kuvira smiled. She’d do whatever she could to keep making Korra this happy, as long as she continued to have the chance. 

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and beautiful. Kuvira woke to the sharp buzz of Korra’s alarm clock. She rolled over and slapped at it, turning off the offensive sound. Korra lay sleeping next to her, unbothered by the noise with one arm above her head, mumbling in her sleep like she always did right before waking up. Kuvira smiled and ducked her head, pressing her lips to Korra’s jaw. Korra stirred, rolling onto her side and pulling her legs up to her chest with a small, sleepy groan. 

“Good morning,” Kuvira said with a quiet laugh. 

Korra grunted and pushed her face into the pillow. Kuvira gently brushed the hair off of the nape of Korra’s neck, then kissed the spot where it curved into her spine. A bit of Korra’s hair fell back onto her neck and Kuvira breathed deep, smelling Korra’s familiar shampoo. 

“We should get up soon,” Kuvira reminded Korra. 

Korra picked her head up and pushed her hair out of her face. “I don’t wanna.” 

“What would you rather do?” Kuvira asked, nosing Korra’s shoulder. 

“Sleep. Kiss you. Sleep some more. Maybe give you an orgasm or two,” Korra replied, her voice rough with sleep. 

“That sounds delightful, but you already RSVP’d and I’m pretty sure there are social rules about that kind of thing.”

“Rules, schmules,” Korra grumbled, rolling onto her back. 

She kicked the blankets off and stretched, her t-shirt riding up, exposing her long torso. Kuvira unabashedly took her in, her eyes hungry. “We could shower together,” she mentioned casually.

Korra stopped, mid-stretch, and looked at Kuvira out of one eye. “Shower? Or _shower_?” 

“If I’m interpreting that question correctly, I’d say the latter.” Kuvira winked and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. 

Korra ran her hand up Kuvira’s bare ribs and cupped her breast. Kuvira felt her breath go quick, a small pant falling from her lips as Korra thumbed her nipple. “I think you interpreted it correctly.” 

Korra stood up, pulling her t-shirt over her head and sliding her underwear down her legs, stepping out of them on her way to the bathroom. Kuvira watched her walk away, admiring her perfect ass and the soft curve of her lower back. 

“Are you just going to watch me walk away or did you want in on this action?” Korra asked as she disappeared from view. 

Kuvira shook her head as she heard the faucet turn on and the shower head start to spray. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” she called.

She heard Korra snicker over the sound of the running water and smiled. As she stood, Korra’s phone chimed from the nightstand. Kuvira peered at the screen, curiosity getting the best of her. It was from Asami.

**_I’m so glad you’re coming today. It’s been ages since I’ve seen you. I’ve missed you. Thanks for making time for this._ **

Kuvira felt a flash of irritation. She shut her eyes and tucked the feeling away, leaving Korra’s phone where it was and walking into the bathroom. Steam had already filled the small room as she pulled the curtain back to find Korra, naked and wet and waiting for her with a crooked grin on her face. 

An hour and one very dirty shower later found them getting ready. Korra’s bathroom mirror was too small to share, so she left Kuvira to get ready in the bathroom while she got ready using a mirror in her bedroom. As Kuvira pulled her hair into a low bun, she listened to Korra humming along quietly to a song she was playing on her phone. There was a strange but pleasant sort of ritual in getting ready together, one that Kuvira could really get used to. They moved around each other like planets in orbit, making way for one another as needed, helping each other with hard to reach clasps and checking each other’s hair. 

And the added benefit to getting ready together, but not in the same room, was that the end result was a surprise. Kuvira felt nervous as she pulled on her black suit. She’d foregone a blouse and a bra and the jacket left her chest bare, the buttons fastened just below her sternum. Kuvira hoped it wasn’t too much for a wedding. It was too late for a new outfit now, at any rate. She was taller than Korra and knew nothing she had in her closet would fit. She slipped on a pair of heels and checked herself in the mirror. She looked good, at the very least. 

Kuvira left the bathroom, securing a pair of small gold hoops in her ears as she walked through Korra’s closet into the bedroom. “I’m gonna be super tall,” she said, distracted by the clasp of one of her earrings. “Just warning y…” Her voice trailed off as she looked up to see Korra straightening her lapels in the mirror. She was in a gray suit with a collarless white button up shirt beneath it, her short hair swept to the side. It fit Korra perfectly, showcasing her broad shoulders and slim hips. Kuvira’s heart stuttered and she swallowed. 

“You’re so hot,” she said, her voice low and warm. 

Korra looked up at Kuvira and her eyes widened. “Woah.” 

She stepped away from the mirror and moved in to touch Kuvira’s naked chest with two fingers, then stepped back to look at her again. 

“You are so gorgeous,” Korra murmured. 

Kuvira took Korra’s hand and walked to the full length mirror to look at their reflections. Korra didn’t even look at herself, just kept her eyes trained on Kuvira, a starved look on her face. Kuvira blushed and Korra turned to stare at her. 

“Please don’t blush at the wedding,” Korra pleaded. 

Kuvira’s eyebrows scrunched together. “What? Why?”

“This is too sexy,” Korra replied, dragging her finger down the front of Kuvira’s chest where the flush had spread. 

“I could go put a blouse on,” Kuvira teased, even as she felt heat curling through her lower abdomen at Korra’s touch. 

“Please don’t,” Korra replied, leaning in to press a kiss to Kuvira’s sternum. Kuvira sighed. Then Korra lifted her wrist to check her watch with a small groan. “We have to go.” 

As a courtesy for wedding guests, Asami had sent a car for them to have at their disposal and the driver was waiting downstairs next to the slick black Town Car as they stepped from the front door of Korra’s apartment building. The drive to the venue, a couple of hours outside of the city at some fancy estate, was uneventful. Their conversation was light and helped quell some of the nerves Kuvira was feeling at the thought of meeting more of Korra’s friends, including, and more specifically, Asami.

“So do you know Asami’s fiancee?” Kuvira asked as the driver pulled off the highway. 

“Yeah. I mean, sort of. We’ve met a few times here and there at friend things. And obviously at their engagement party.”

“It wasn’t awkward?”

Korra shook her head. “Nah. Asami and I were over long enough ago that any awkwardness seems to have worked itself out.” 

“That’s cool,” Kuvira replied, looking out the window. 

The driver pulled into a long driveway, the sides lined with tall hedges. Kuvira sat up a bit taller, trying to get a glimpse of the estate through the windshield but all she could see was green. The driveway seemed endless and just when Kuvira was about to ask if they were even in the right place, the road opened up to a large, open courtyard. And beyond that was an incredible mansion, bright white, with guests who had just arrived making their way inside. 

“Wow,” Kuvira said, then whistled slowly. 

Korra nodded her head, staring at the house. “Yeah. Wow.” 

“What is this place? Is this Asami’s parent’s house?” Kuvira asked as slowed on the gravel driveway. 

“No; just some event place you can rent I think,” Korra answered.

The driver pulled to the drop off site and they climbed out of the car. He let them know they could call him as soon as they were ready to leave and he’d be by to pick them up. Just inside the doors was a grand foyer, filled with flowers. On one side was a sign, welcoming them to the wedding. The wedding was to take place in the garden out back and wasn’t due to start for 30 more minutes, so Korra and Kuvira wandered around the open parts of the house for a while, peeking into unlocked rooms and cracking jokes about sneaking away later to make use of the empty rooms. Eventually they went out the back doors and found a couple of seats to wait for the ceremony to start. Across the way, Kuvira saw Bolin and Opal wave and nudged Korra, pointing them out. 

Everything was perfectly decorated and coordinated, from the flowers spilling out of the house, down the aisle, to the archway, to the sashes tied to the backs of each chair. Kuvira wondered how much time it took to plan a wedding like this. And then wondered if it was even worth it. The thought flashed into her head that this would have been the type of wedding her mom would have forced her to have, if things had worked out with James. In the end, she decided that she’d rather just elope than deal with something this big. 

She said as much to Korra who nodded in agreement. “It just seems like a waste of time and money. I mean, I wouldn't mind something small with friends and family but man… this is a lot.” 

A string quartet began to play a simple but lovely song, indicating the start of the ceremony, and people quickly found their seats, filling up the audience. A hush came over everyone as the officiant stepped to the front of the aisle, preparing for their role. The officiant asked everyone to rise, and she and Korra stood with the rest of the attendants and turned towards the house to watch the wedding procession. The wedding party was small, smaller than Kuvira had expected for such a grand affair. The tune the quartet was playing changed then, and Korra slipped her hand into Kuvira’s, lacing their fingers together as the brides left the threshold and began to walk down the aisle together. 

Kuvira recognized Asami just from Korra’s brief descriptions of her. Asami _was_ beautiful, her long dark hair curled and swept to one side of her head. Her dress was simple and elegant and Kuvira recognized what Korra must have seen in her, at least on the outside. She was truly stunning. 

Then Kuvira looked to the other bride and her heart plummeted, landing in the sinkhole of her stomach, as she realized that she knew the beautiful, cool, impossibly tall blonde whose arm was linked with Asami’s. 

Bile rose in her throat and she turned her face away, trying to avoid James’s gray eyes. Thankfully, James didn’t look over the crowd as she moved past Kuvira’s row. Korra flexed her fingers and Kuvira realized she’d been squeezing them. She forced her hand to relax, avoiding Korra’s concerned expression. 

James and Asami’s walk down the aisle seemed to take a hundred years and Kuvira’s head swam, dizziness sweeping over her. They finally got to the front of the ceremony site and the audience sat down. Kuvira pulled her hand from Korra’s and folded her fingers together in her lap, tensing her hands to keep them from trembling. 

Korra leaned over to her, her voice low. “Are you okay?” 

Kuvira nodded as the officiant began. She kept her eyes trained on her hands, forcing herself to keep breathing. Just get through this, she chanted in her head. Get through this and then you can leave. 

The ceremony was longer than Kuvira was used to. Asami and James each read a long winded poem to the other, the exchanging of rings included incredibly long vows, and then they kissed for 10 years. By the time the ceremony ended, Kuvira felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin. Her entire body was tense, poised to leave the second she was able. As Asami and James walked back down the aisle to the cheers of the crowd, James’s eyes scanned the crowd. Her eyes locked with Kuvira’s for the briefest moment and she visibly started, her smile faltering. Kuvira stopped breathing, her teeth clenched. Then James gave her a small nod and continued walking toward the house with her new wife. 

Kuvira felt the world tilting away from her. She shook her head. No. No, no, no. This couldn’t be happening. The audience began moving en masse toward the house as well, following behind the newlyweds. Kuvira stood. Korra reached out and grabbed her wrist. Kuvira heard Korra ask if she was okay; her voice seemed far away. Kuvira’s ears were ringing. She pulled her hand away from Korra’s grip and stepped from the row of chairs, letting the other people in the audience swallow her up, taking her away from Korra’s questions. 

The second Kuvira found an empty bathroom, she stepped inside and locked the door. She kicked off her shoes and stood in bare feet on the cool tile, pushing her knuckles against her mouth in an attempt to silence whatever distressed noise threatened to burst from her lungs. Kuvira took a deep, shuddering breath, then her phone buzzed in her pocket, startling her. She pulled it out with shaking fingers, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. 

_What’s going on? Where are you? Are you okay??_

Kuvira put her phone on the counter, then pressed her hands to the edge and bent at the waist, breathing raggedly. She couldn’t believe it. Now. Today. Here, of all places, James. A sob welled up inside of Kuvira and she crouched, dropping her hands to wrap her arms around her shins. She pressed her face to her knees, ignoring the fact that the salt of her tears would stain the delicate fabric. The tears came hard and fast, burning her eyes, running into her mouth. 

Kuvira wanted to scream. 

All the memories from that night came flooding over her, a tidal wave of loss and grief. It felt like a fresh wound, still ragged at the edges. Kuvira was suddenly small, just a shadow of a person, just like she had when her dad told her that he wished she had never been born, that it would have been easier not to have a child at all then one like her because then at least they knew their investments would be worth something. Up until that point, there had never been a moment when she’d even considered that she was anything but loved. Not loved perfectly, maybe, but still loved, still wanted. But James. James had managed to nuke any fragile amount of self worth and family connections Kuvira had and then left her alone to pick up the pieces. 

This was why Kuvira didn’t get involved. This was why she had never let anyone reach inside her chest and touch the places in her heart that had never quite seemed to heal right. All that remained there now was the sorrow and anguish that still ran like poison through her veins. 

Her phone buzzed above her on the counter, rattling gently against the marble. She couldn’t bring herself to respond or answer Korra’s calls. Time felt slow and fast all at once as she sobbed, trying not to make too much noise, trying to keep breathing. She stayed in place, hunched over, until her body protested. Even then, she leaned heavily against the door, her fingers pushed into her hair, pulling it from the pins. 

Eventually, the tears stopped. Eventually, she could take a breath without it catching in her lungs and her fingers stopped shaking and her stomach stopped twisting and her legs could support her. She felt like a thousand pieces of glass, put back together with scotch tape.

Kuvira stepped away from the door to look in the mirror. Her mouth was drawn into a grim line, her eyes shadowed, traces of mascara smeared beneath them. She licked her thumb and wiped at the smudges until they were gone. Her hair had fallen from her bun, tendrils curling around her face and onto her forehead. She pulled the rest of the pins out, letting her hair fall loose around her shoulders. It was the best she could do right now. She shook her head at her ghostly appearance. She needed a drink.

Picking up her phone, she saw she’d missed three calls from Korra and had several texts to respond to. She swiped the most recent and let Korra know she was fine and would track her down in a few minutes. Then she slipped her shoes on and left. 

First stop: anywhere she could find hard liquor. There was a small room in the same hallway as the bathroom that had been set up as an intimate little sitting room with a bar on one end. No one was inside yet - most people were still milling around the gardens, waiting for dinner to start. Kuvira walked inside and ordered two shots of whiskey, downing them in quick succession. She grimaced at the burn and the bartender chuckled.

“I fucking hate weddings,” Kuvira said to him, leaning against the bar as she waited for him to pour her another. 

“They pay well,” he said with a shrug, pushing the shot to her. Kuvira lifted the shotglass to him in a silent salute, then downed it and turned to leave. 

“Kuvira,” James said from the doorway. She was leaning against it, one hand in her pants pocket. “I thought that was you.”

The gods could not have been less kind to Kuvira today.

“Jesus Christ,” Kuvira muttered.

The whiskey was burning its way through Kuvira’s system now, dulling the sharp pain she might have otherwise felt at James’s sudden appearance. As she stepped around James to leave, Kuvira glared up at her, hoping that would be enough to dissuade any conversation. 

James reached out and touched Kuvira’s shoulder as she passed. “Wait. It’s been so long,” she drawled. Her voice, that low, molasses voice of hers, the one that used to make Kuvira weak in the knees now only made her want to hit something. 

Or someone. 

“What do you want?” Kuvira snapped, jerking away. 

James lifted her hands in surrender. “Woah, I just wanted to say hi. I was surprised to see you here.” 

“If I’d have known it was _your_ wedding, I never would have come.” 

“Kuvira, I’m not trying to start a fight,” James insisted, tucking her hair behind one ear. “I really just wanted to see how you were. It’s been years.” 

Kuvira shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. “I can’t fucking do this with you.”

“Look, I’m sorry for what happened,” James started.

Kuvira opened her eyes. A tear dropped from her lashes and she wiped it away angrily. “Oh, you’re sorry? You’re sorry for destroying my life? For ruining my relationship with my parents? For making it so I could never paint again?”

Her voice rose as she asked each question, growing louder and louder, until she realized there were a few guests nearby who could hear her. She shuddered and ducked around the corner, away from their prying eyes. James followed.

“Why are you following me?” Kuvira asked desperately. “Why couldn’t you just leave me alone? You could have pretended you didn’t know me.” 

“I’m sorry for everything,” James said simply. “I really am. But if you would have just told your parents about us, none of that would have happened.” 

“James,” Kuvira said, her voice breaking. “I’m not interested in your explanations. I’m just not. Whatever feelings or obligations I felt for you were obliterated that night.” 

She began to walk away and James reached out for her arm one more time. Kuvira pushed James’s hand away roughly and moved past her, walking quickly down the hall to get away. 

Kuvira didn’t know where Korra was. She just knew she needed to leave. Kuvira took a right, curving around to the back of the house. She scanned the garden, looking for Korra. She saw Korra standing near a tall bar table, a drink in hand, speaking with Asami. Asami had one hand on Korra’s elbow and was smiling softly at her. Kuvira’s stomach lurched. 

She walked towards them, catching Korra’s eye as she came near.

“Kuvira,” Korra called, walking quickly over to her. She looked up into her face, searching. “Are you okay? I’ve been looking for you.”

“Looks like you were being very thorough.”

Korra jerked back slightly, looking wounded. “I was. I just ran into Asami and wanted to say hi.” 

Asami lifted her hand to wave at the sound of her name, a confused smile on her face. Kuvira ignored it. 

“I need to go,” Kuvira mumbled, then turned on her heel and left.


	20. Chapter 20

Korra watched Kuvira walk away briskly, her stomach plummeting. This was all wrong. She couldn’t understand what had changed since the start of the wedding. Kuvira had seemed fine, happy even, all day. But during the ceremony, she seemed to go away, disappear into herself. 

Asami touched Korra’s elbow, startling her. “Is your friend okay?” she asked kindly. 

Korra shook her head. “I need to go. I’ll see you later,” she muttered as she started walking away. 

She made it inside the main part of the mansion to see Kuvira leaving through the front door. Korra pushed her way through a group of people who had decided it was a good idea to congregate in the middle of the room and finally made it outside. Kuvira was just hanging up the phone when she found her. 

“Kuvira, what happened?” Korra asked breathlessly. 

Kuvira turned around, her eyes tight. “I’m leaving.”

“Why? You have to talk to me.”

“I can’t be here. I can’t do this.” 

“Can’t do what?” Korra asked. She stepped closer to Kuvira, who backed away. Korra stopped, waited. Kuvira turned her back to Korra, her hands shaking. “Kuvira, please. Talk to me,” Korra pleaded. 

Kuvira turned her head, looking at Korra over her shoulder, then her eyes flickered back to the house. When she spoke again, her voice sounded strangled. “James. James is here.”

Korra’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What? Where?” She followed Kuvira's line of sight and looked at the house. No one was out here in the front. What was she talking about? 

“Asami’s wife,” Kuvira said, her voice strained. 

It all clicked and Korra felt so stupid. “James. Jamie is James,” Korra said slowly. 

Kuvira nodded, her face crumbling. She turned away again and Korra saw her hands pull into fists. 

“Oh my god, Kuvira,” Korra said, reaching out to touch Kuvira’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

Kuvira whimpered and shrugged Korra’s hand off. “Don’t.”

It hurt more than Korra wanted to admit. “If I had known that, I  _ never  _ would have asked you to come,” Korra insisted, pulling her hand back. 

Kuvira didn’t say anything. She stayed still, her only movement the clenching and unclenching of her fists. Korra felt horrible. She wanted to,  _ needed to _ fix this. She walked around Kuvira, her steps noisy on the gravel. 

“Kuvira, we can leave. Right now. Just go home and forget about all this,” Korra said. 

“I’m trying to leave. That’s what I’m doing,” Kuvira said, stepping away from Korra. “I need to go, now.” 

“Okay, so we’ll go.”

“No, Korra,” Kuvira protested. “ _ I  _ need to leave.”

Korra looked at her in confusion. “I know that. I know. I’ll come with you.” 

“Korra, stop,” Kuvira said loudly. “Just stay here. Have a good time.” 

Korra blinked, then stepped back in surprise. 

“Kuvira, I don’t want to stay here,” Korra insisted. Kuvira just walked the opposite direction, away from Korra. Korra followed, tripping over something, cursing angrily at it. “Please stop walking away from me,” she said, rushing to catch up. 

Kuvira finally stopped and stood, motionless. Korra came around her side. “Kuvira, I don’t understand why I can’t come with you. No one will care if I’m here or not. It’s just a dumb wedding.” 

Kuvira’s hair curtained her face. She chuckled darkly. “Right.”

“I’m serious. I don’t care about any of this.”

Silence, like a brick wall, stood between them. Kuvira took a deep breath, then lifted her head and looked Korra in the eye. 

“It didn’t seem that way when I found you,” she said, her voice full of venom.

“What?” Korra asked, confused. “Kuvira -“

“I mean, Asami seemed to be keeping you pretty occupied.”

Korra held up her hand. “Wait a second. You texted me to say you were fine and would come find me. I was just talking to her while I waited for you.”

Kuvira looked at her, her face neutral. “But I didn’t expect to see you rekindling old flames.”

Korra stared at Kuvira for a moment, trying to process what she’d just said, her eyes widening. She shook her head, bewildered. “Rekindling old flames? Kuvira, hold on. I was congratulating her. That’s all. I’m not interested in Asami.”

“That’s not what it looked like to me,” Kuvira replied. She narrowed her eyes as she studied Korra’s face. 

Korra felt a quick sweep of anger blaze through her. She hadn’t done anything wrong. She knew she hadn’t. The entire time Kuvira had been gone, god knows where, doing god knows what, Korra had been looking for her. 

“What are you even saying?” Korra asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Kuvira glanced away before meeting Korra’s eyes again, her face unreadable. 

Korra stepped closer. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, where all of this bullshit about Asami is even coming from, but you have to talk to me. You can’t just leave.”

Kuvira half smiled, an ugly twisted thing that made Korra’s blood boil. “I’m sorry if I don’t want to spend the next four hours with my ex and her new wife and my unfaithful girlfriend.” 

For a split second, Korra got caught on the word girlfriend. Her eyebrows furrowed - when had that happened? Then she registered what Kuvira had said. Korra’s body went cold. “Unfaithful? I honestly don’t know what you think is happening between me and Asami.”

“Don’t worry about it. You can stay here and work things out with her. And I’ll go back to my life.” 

Korra flushed, anger flaring up inside her. “Look,” she said, jabbing her finger in Kuvira’s direction. “Just because you live some sort of freewheeling lifestyle and don’t want to commit to anyone doesn’t mean you can treat me like I’m disposable. I may not mean anything to you but I’m not just someone you can throw away when you decide things are too hard.”

Something flitted across Kuvira’s face; it looked like sadness. Her shoulders dropped minutely and she lowered her gaze to stare at the ground. For a long moment, Korra thought she’d gotten through to Kuvira. She searched Kuvira’s face, waiting for her to say something, anything. 

Then Kuvira lifted her eyes and they were cold, distant. 

“Then I think it’s best that I leave. And that you don’t come with me.”

Korra felt shaky, her stomach twisting in knots. “Kuvira, no. You don’t have to go,” she said, her voice breaking. A car pulled into the driveway and Korra’s heart fell further. “Please don’t go,” she begged. Tears began to gather in her eyes, making the world go blurry.

“Like I said, I can’t do this.” Kuvira’s voice was quiet, final. 

Korra thought she was going to throw up. “Do what?”

Kuvira gestured between them, lifting her chin. “This. Us.” 

The car stopped near them and Kuvira began to walk towards it. 

“Wait,” Korra said, stepping quickly towards Kuvira. She wrapped her fingers around Kuvira’s wrist, stopping her. “Please don’t do this. Please don’t go.”

Korra hated herself, hated how she sounded, hated begging. She wanted Kuvira to turn around and look at her and apologize and kiss her and  _ love her _ . 

Kuvira looked at Korra’s hand on her arm, then met Korra’s eyes. And in them, Korra saw herself, miserable, crying, falling to pieces. Kuvira lifted her hand and carefully wiped a tear from Korra’s cheek. Korra closed her eyes. Maybe this was just a bad dream. 

“Goodbye, Korra,” Kuvira murmured. 

Then she gently pushed Korra’s fingers from her wrist. Korra opened her eyes in time to see Kuvira slide into the car and shut the door between them. 

She watched as Kuvira drove away, one last plea still stuck in her throat, and quietly shattered. 

Her heart stopped and she wondered if it would ever start again. Korra gasped; she couldn’t breathe. She walked shakily to a nearby bench and collapsed onto it, pushing her head between her knees. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t happening. She pushed her hands against her temples, her fingers pulling at her hair. Korra began to cry then, in earnest. Tears poured from her eyes, dripping off her chin. She cried so long that the sun set. Twinkle lights came on above her and she cried some more, thinking about the beautiful night she’d shared with Kuvira on her roof not even a month ago. 

When her tears ran out she laid back on the bench, the stone still warm from the sun, and took a quiet breath. She stared up, past the twinkle lights, into the darkness beyond them. Her chest was hollow. Kuvira was gone. Korra felt a strange detachment from it. Maybe the fact of Kuvira’s departure hadn’t settled in yet. She knew it wouldn’t last. 

Sitting up, Korra pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Bolin’s number. He answered on the second ring. She could hear the wedding party, people cheering and music playing. 

“Korra! Where’ve you been buddy?” he asked loudly, speaking over the noise. She heard Opal ask about her in the background. 

“I need a favor,” Korra asked, her voice hoarse. “I’m really sick. I need a ride home.” 

“Where’s Kuvira?” Bolin asked. 

A strangled sob fell from Korra’s mouth before she could stop it and she quickly clapped her hand over her lips. 

Bolin hummed and she heard him cover the phone and say something to Opal. Then he came back to the line. “Yeah, yeah of course I can give you a ride. Where are you?” 

“Out front. On a bench,” Korra replied, her voice halting. 

“I’ll be right out,” he said before hanging up. 

Korra laid back again and listened to the revelers, music filtering through the trees. She thought about Asami and James, taking their first dance. Then she thought about her empty apartment, dark and quiet and her heart broke a little bit more. There was nothing here for her anymore. It was time to go home. 

* * *

The drive back to the city was excruciating. Kuvira felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She spent the majority of the two hours staring out the window, her phone clutched in her hand, hoping for a call that she knew wouldn’t come. Not that she blamed Korra. Kuvira could hardly believe what had happened herself. Coming down from the awful heights of her anxiety had put all of the events in sharp relief. She could all too clearly see Korra’s face, lip trembling, with tears on her cheeks as Kuvira had closed the car door between them. 

Kuvira berated herself, thinking about what she’d said to Korra. All the ugly ways she’d pushed her away. Why had she said  _ anything _ about Asami? Sure, Asami texting Korra at all hours of the night was kind of annoying but Kuvira knew, in her soul, that nothing was going on. Korra never seemed anything but fully present when she was with Kuvira. It was all just a ruse, a horrible attempt to hurt Korra just enough that she would let Kuvira go. 

Kuvira leaned back into the plush seat and closed her eyes as the lights of the city came into view. Her head ached and she welcomed it. The constant throbbing felt like punishment. It was the very least of what she deserved. 

“Miss?” the driver said. “We’re here.”

Kuvira opened her eyes and stared at Korra’s apartment building. She hadn’t even considered that she needed to give the driver her own address. He’d obviously just put reverse directions into his GPS. 

“Oh,” she said quietly. “This isn’t my apartment. I forgot to give you the correct address.” 

Kuvira rattled her address off to him as quickly as she could, her voice on the verge of breaking. The driver pulled away from the curb and Kuvira twisted in her seat, watching the building shrink, then disappear from view as they turned a corner. She wondered if Korra was home yet. Then, in horror, she remembered that Korra had no ride. Kuvira had taken their car in her hurry to leave, leaving Korra stranded at the wedding. Kuvira groaned and dropped her head against the window with a dull thud. Just add one more to her list of sins. Kuvira could not be a shittier person if she tried. 

By the time she got home, Kuvira’s headache had gotten worse and all she wanted to do was sleep it off. She thanked the driver as she climbed out of the car. The bar was dark; she’d given Zhu Li the night off. Kuvira was thankful she wouldn’t have to walk through a bar full of strangers to get home. 

As she entered the darkened room, her mind flashed back to that night, months ago, when Korra had literally stumbled into her bar. She pictured Korra, rain drenched and blushing as Kuvira had tried her best to flirt, maybe a bit too forward, but it had worked. The thought of that night just made her feel sick to her stomach now. There would be no more drunken, laughing nights, no more mornings of sunlit kisses and gentle touches. Kuvira wouldn’t be the one to make Korra laugh, to hold her when she was sad, to snuggle up to her when it was time to wake up. 

Kuvira sat heavily on the barstool Korra had occupied and traced her finger along the stained wooden counter. The throbbing between her eyes intensified and she shut them, pressing her fingers between her eyebrows. Then, the tears came. Kuvira was tired of crying but this time felt different. Her heart spilled out through her eyes, every single drop was a regret. She held her face in her hands, elbows leaned against the bartop, and cried. She missed Korra already. 

When her tears subsided, she stumbled upstairs, her head splitting, and stripped her clothes off, standing in the cold silence of her apartment. She looked around. The painting Korra had admired their first night together taunted her. Kuvira walked towards it and pulled it from the hook, sliding it behind her dresser. Then she went to the kitchen for some aspirin and water. Her eyes studied her small apartment, looking for any bits of evidence that Korra had been here. A spare phone charger. Her hoodie, resting on a hook on the wall. The toothbrush she’d brought over and kept on Kuvira’s bathroom counter. A pair of earbuds that she’d accidentally left one night and never picked back up. Kuvira gathered Korra’s things and tucked them into a tote. Then she pulled on a pair of pants and a sweater, slid the tote onto her shoulder, and left. 

Kuvira decided against the subway. The night was cool and it soothed her head as she walked down the busy streets. The long walk to Korra’s apartment gave her just enough time to build up her resolve that this would be it. She would be done with fucking up Korra’s life. If she did nothing else tonight, she’d give Korra her things back. Then at least she would have no reason to hurt Korra anymore, even by accident. If Korra never had to see her again, she could move on, and Kuvira could wallow in her ugly, messy life, alone, like she deserved. 

Korra’s living room light was on as Kuvira approached her building. She hitched the tote a little higher on her shoulder and walked up to the door. Kuvira lifted her hand to press Korra’s buzzer, then hesitated. What if Korra wouldn’t let her up? She shook her head. She’d just be honest about why she was here. And if Korra didn’t want to see her, maybe she could mail her things to her. She’d find a way to give them back. Kuvira pressed the ringer. 

“Hello?” Korra said through the speaker, her voice tinny.

Kuvira cleared her throat. “It’s me.” 

There was a long pause before Korra’s voice sounded again. “What do you want?”

“I just came to bring you your things,” Kuvira replied. “But if you don’t want to see me, I can just mail it to you.” She grimaced; it sounded like a flimsy excuse. 

Another long pause. 

“Okay.” 

Kuvira wasn’t sure what Korra meant by that. The door didn’t buzz to let her in. She waited a few more seconds. Nothing. Her shoulders slumped and she turned to walk away. 

As she stepped down the stairs, the door lock buzzed behind her. Kuvira’s head snapped up and she rushed to grab the handle before it locked again. The elevator ride felt like it took years but then the doors were opening and she was walking down the hall and her stomach was twisting into knots and suddenly she was in front of Korra’s door with her hand poised to knock. Kuvira tapped the door with her knuckles, tensing as she waited for Korra to answer. 


	21. Chapter 21

Korra leaned her forehead against the door, dreading what lay on the other side. She knew she looked like shit. When she’d gotten home, she’d pulled off her jacket and pants and had stared at herself in the mirror for a long time. She just couldn’t stop looking at her red eyes, her drawn mouth. Korra didn’t even know why she cared though. Kuvira didn’t want her. Why did it matter what she looked like? 

Kuvira knocked a second time, more lightly than the first, as if she were second guessing herself. Korra took a deep breath, then turned the handle and opened the door. Kuvira shifted uncomfortably on her feet, her knuckles white where her hand was wrapped around the straps of a tote on her shoulder. Korra looked at her blankly, unwilling to be the first to speak. 

“Hi,” Kuvira finally said, her already low voice more raspy than usual. She looked like she’d been crying too and for a moment, Korra’s heart lurched. She wanted to reach out and pull Kuvira to her and whisper that everything was okay, that she forgave her, that she loved her. 

But she couldn’t.

Korra wordlessly opened the door a little wider, stepping back so Kuvira could enter. Kuvira stepped over the threshold and into Korra’s kitchen, clutching the tote bag on her shoulder. Her body was rigid and her eyes darted around the room, as if she was nervous.

They stood in uncomfortable silence, avoiding each other’s eyes, until Korra cleared her throat. 

“You said you had something for me?”

Kuvira nodded and pulled the bag from her shoulder, holding it out. Korra took it from her hand and opened it. All her things were inside, things she’d left at Kuvira’s apartment on purpose and on accident. Korra had wrongly assumed that the most pain she could possibly feel that night had already been felt, earlier in the evening. But as she realized what this bag of things meant for her, an even deeper pain made its way through her chest, culminating in a ball of misery right where her heart was. Kuvira didn’t want her around, not even the smallest reminder that she’d ever existed in her life. Korra swallowed back tears, keeping her eyes trained on the items inside the bag.

“I didn’t want you to miss them,” Kuvira said lamely.

Korra knew what Kuvira really meant. “I wouldn’t have,” she replied coldly. 

Kuvira looked as if she’d been slapped, blinking, red rising to her cheeks. She swallowed and looked at Korra with wide, wounded eyes. Korra couldn’t stand it. 

“Is that all?” Korra asked. 

Kuvira nodded, her face miserable. Korra watched her walk towards the door and felt anger welling up inside. The anger that had started so small inside her chest suddenly swept through Korra. She couldn’t believe it. Kuvira had really come all this way for nothing. 

“Wait,” Korra said. 

Kuvira stopped and looked back at her, surprise on her face.

“You really came all this way just to give me a bunch of shit?” Korra asked. Her voice was cold; it surprised her. 

Kuvira held up her hands in a small shrug. “I thought -” 

Korra interrupted her. “Thought what? You could rub more salt in my wounds? You could have done that without coming all the way uptown. It would be easy. Just text me a picture of yourself with the next lonely, stupid girl who stumbles into your bar.” It was a low blow but Korra couldn’t stop the words from coming out. 

Kuvira stared at her, obviously hurt. “I wouldn’t ever do that to you.”

Korra laughed humorlessly. “You know? Yesterday, I would have agreed. I would have said I knew you too well to believe you would ever do something like this to me. Turns out, I don’t actually know you at all.” Korra was furious, every word she spoke stoking the fire. She stepped close to Kuvira, dropping the tote on the ground. “But that’s what you wanted all along, isn’t it? To keep me at arm’s length, not let me get too close?”

Kuvira shook her head and straightened. “I fucked up, okay?” 

“Yeah, you did,” Korra snapped.

“But you never really knew me,” Kuvira retorted. “You didn’t. You don’t know what I wanted.”

Korra sucked a breath in between her teeth and looked up at Kuvira. Her head swirled with a mix of sadness and anger, heartbreak making her breath come quick. Everything hurt. She missed Kuvira already, even as Kuvira stood there in front of her, flesh and bone. 

“I wanted to,” Korra said, her voice heavy and low. “I wanted to.” She needed Kuvira to know that. 

Korra noticed just how close she was standing to Kuvira. If she leaned forward just a few inches, she could press her lips to Kuvira’s. Her gaze flickered to Kuvira’s mouth. Kuvira noticed, unconsciously licking her lower lip. Korra pressed her hand against Kuvira’s hip, pushing her against the door. 

“I could have known you, Kuvira. If you had let me,” Korra insisted, an edge in her voice that she didn’t recognize. 

Kuvira stared at Korra’s mouth, desire and sadness on her face. Korra hated herself for wanting Kuvira. Hated Kuvira for making Korra want her. She leaned up and pressed her lips to Kuvira’s, a bruising kiss, harsh and hot. 

Kuvira kissed her back, her fingers finding Korra’s wrist before she gently pushed Korra back, breaking the kiss. “Korra,” she said. “No.”

Korra looked up at Kuvira. “If you don’t want this, tell me.”

“I do,” Kuvira said before curving her hand around the back of Korra’s head and pulling her close. Korra licked her lips and Kuvira’s eyes grew dark. “But I shouldn’t.”

“Fuck it,” Korra said, kissing Kuvira again. 

Kuvira’s hands dropped to Korra’s hips and she pulled her in until their bodies were flush. Korra dove headlong into the sensation, slanting her mouth against Kuvira’s hungrily, tasting her, sweeping her tongue inside of Kuvira’s mouth until Kuvira’s breaths came in gasps that spilled out from between their mouths. Kuvira dragged her fingers gently up Korra’s sides, holding her carefully, as if she were fragile. 

Korra didn’t want that. She wanted fire and heat and a little bit of pain. She wanted to forget that she knew Kuvira. She wanted them to be strangers again. She shoved Kuvira against the door, making it rattle a little. Kuvira gasped. 

“This isn’t what I want,” Korra said angrily, kissing Kuvira’s jaw, sucking until it grew red, a small bruise forming. 

“Then what do you want?” Kuvira asked, her voice rough. 

Korra pulled back and looked at Kuvira, her eyes narrow. 

“I want you to fuck me, Kuvira,” Korra snarled. “Fuck me like you did the night we met. Fuck me like you don’t know me.”

Kuvira’s eyes widened and she stared back. For a moment, Korra thought she would say no and leave. Korra was prepared to accept the humiliation of being rejected a second time in less than 24 hours. Then Kuvira reached up and grasped Korra’s shoulder, spinning her around and pushing her against the door. 

Korra braced her hands on the wood as Kuvira dragged her hand roughly down Korra’s chest, pulling the buttons of her shirt open. Korra groaned and pressed her cheek to the cool wood. Kuvira pulled Korra’s shirt off, letting it drop to the floor, then pressed an open mouth kiss to the back of her shoulder. Her teeth grazed Korra’s skin. Kuvira palmed one of Korra’s breasts, her thumb flicking over her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra and Korra felt herself grow wet. She needed more. 

Korra arched her back, pressing her ass into Kuvira. Kuvira bit down on the crook of Korra’s neck in response and sucked hard. Korra gasped. It hurt, just the right amount. Kuvira did it again, keeping her mouth firmly anchored on Korra’s neck as she pushed her hand down Korra’s torso, her fingers slipping into the waistband of her boxer briefs. Korra trembled despite herself, her eyes fluttering closed as Kuvira’s fingers pressed into her wetness. Kuvira curled them up inside of Korra and Korra moaned. 

“Fuck you,” Korra whispered against the wood.

Kuvira pulled her mouth away from Korra’s neck and pumped her fingers roughly inside of Korra before withdrawing her hand. Then she flipped Korra around and they locked eyes. Something on Kuvira’s face made Korra’s stomach drop. She looked vulnerable, remorseful even. Korra hated it.

“You did this. So finish it,” she bit out, glowering.

Kuvira wrapped one arm around Korra’s shoulders, holding her close. Then she pulled the waistband of Korra’s underwear away from her skin and pressed her hand inside of them again. Her fingers slipped inside Korra easily; she was embarrassingly wet. Silently, she fucked Korra, thrusting her fingers inside, her thumb pressed against Korra’s clit. Korra closed her eyes, gripping Kuvira’s shoulders tightly, rolling her hips against Kuvira’s hand. 

Kuvira bent her head to kiss Korra angrily, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Korra hissed at the sharp pain but welcomed it. Kuvira pressed Korra against the door, her fingers working mercilessly inside of Korra until Korra felt dizzy with lust. Then, just before Korra was about to come, Kuvira dropped her arm from around Korra’s shoulder and her hand from between Korra’s legs and stepped away. Her eyes were wild, her lip curled up into a small snarl, and Korra glared, frustrated and needy.

Kuvira grabbed Korra’s wrist, her fingers tight, and pulled Korra behind her to the bedroom. Once inside, she pushed Korra’s underwear down her legs, then turned her to face the bed. 

“Kneel on the bed,” Kuvira demanded, her voice coarse.

Korra did as she was told, kneeling on the mattress. Kuvira pressed her hand between Korra’s shoulder blades and pushed her down. Korra’s breath burst from between clenched teeth as Kuvira dragged her nails down her back and along the curve of her backside. Korra whined, despite herself. Then Kuvira fingered her clit and Korra arched her back, pushing against Kuvira’s hand. Kuvira slipped her fingers inside her again. Korra reached back between her legs and fingered her clit as Kuvira fucked her. She didn’t even care how desperate she looked. 

Pushing her face against the mattress, Korra squeezed her eyes shut and imagined it was anyone else. Anyone but Kuvira. Someone who didn’t have green eyes and a beautiful laugh and the most glorious smile she’d ever seen. Korra pictured a faceless, nameless stranger as she pushed herself backwards against Kuvira’s hand and gasped out, “Harder.” Kuvira did as she was told, still silent, a means to an end. Korra ground down against Kuvira’s hand and twisted her fingers into the blanket, her breath coming quick. She could come right now, she could come and then Kuvira would leave and she could forget her.

Then Korra heard a quiet huff of breath from behind her, and Kuvira’s hand slowed and stilled. Kuvira touched Korra’s lower back, her fingers careful. She withdrew her other hand from between Korra’s legs and Korra felt her knees give out. Korra rolled onto her back, her eyebrows pulled together in anger, then her breath caught. Kuvira was pulling her sweater off, leaving her in just a tank top and her jeans. Then she knelt over Korra and touched her stomach, her hips, her ribs with her fingertips, and suddenly Korra was crying.

“You don’t want this,” Kuvira whispered, laying down next to Korra.

Korra nodded. “Yes, I do,” she said, feeling her tears streak across her temples. “I want you to make me forget.” 

Kuvira pressed her forehead to Korra’s and held her cheek. “I can’t make you forget.”

“Then what good are you?” Korra asked, her voice quavering. 

Kuvira pulled back, her expression wounded. Her lips pulled up into a sad imitation of a smile. “I’m not.” 

Korra reached up without thinking and wrapped her arms around Kuvira, pulling her down to kiss her. Kuvira kissed her back, her lips gentle this time, soft, and as they kissed, she pulled a blanket up and over Korra’s naked body, covering her. Then Kuvira’s tears spilled onto her cheeks and Korra couldn’t stop kissing her. She tasted the tang of Kuvira’s tears, felt the soft puff of Kuvira’s breath in her mouth as she cried, still kissing her. Korra wanted to beg her to stay. 

Kuvira kissed Korra’s face, her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, holding her jaw gently. Korra tangled her fingers in Kuvira’s hair, then she let them go loose and unraveled her arms, resting them on her stomach. Kuvira looked at Korra, her eyes steady. 

“Korra,” Kuvira said softly. Korra didn’t say anything, just looked at her with tears in her eyes. “I am sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.”

Korra closed her eyes and rolled away from Kuvira, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. “Just go,” she said, her voice catching. 

Kuvira didn’t protest. She didn’t kiss Korra one last time, didn’t touch her, hold her, try to fight it. She just stood, the bed shifting as her weight was displaced. Korra felt the shift all the way into her soul, the empty place where Kuvira had previously been. She heard Kuvira walk through her living room, pausing for a moment at the door. Then it opened and closed and with a quiet click of the latch, she was gone. 


	22. Chapter 22

It was raining again. Kuvira stared at the ceiling, her hands folded on her stomach. A dreary gray light filtered through her window; behind the clouds, the sun was beginning to climb over the skyline. The city was starting to wake up and move. Her heart pumped. Blood ran through her veins. Her lungs expanded, contracted. Kuvira blinked once, twice, watching the cracks in the ceiling come in and out of focus. She flexed her hands, feeling the way her fingers fit between each other so easily. 

So, she was still alive after all.

Kuvira closed her eyes. Was this living? She couldn’t be sure. Did it count as living if she didn’t want to exist anymore? She listened to the rain pattering softly against the window and pressed a palm to her chest. Kuvira focused on the steady thump of her heart. Each beat felt like a broken promise. 

Three days. 

Had it really only been three days? It felt as if a million years had passed since she’d walked away from Korra’s apartment. Kuvira felt ancient, made up of petrified things. Brittle. She took a deep breath. Let it out slowly, a whisper of sound from between her lips. There was a catch, right there. She touched one finger to her sternum, pinpointing the location. Kuvira rolled onto her side. Korra’s scent wafted gently from the fabric. It felt like breathing in the ash of a funeral pyre. She closed her eyes and breathed again, remembering the last time Korra lay beside her, imagining that the indentation on the mattress was because Korra had just stepped from the bed momentarily. A strangled sound welled up inside Kuvira’s chest. She pressed her face to the pillow, breathing deep, ignoring the catch in her lungs. 

“Korra,” she whispered.

Kuvira heard it then, the echo of Korra’s broken cries, the way she’d sounded when Kuvira had kissed her softly, just before she’d left. The sound haunted her. She heard it in her dreams. It bled into her waking moments. Kuvira pushed the pillow away and pressed her fingertips against the knuckles of her other hand, feeling the tender bruises there. The pain made it easier to ignore. Over and over she repeated the gesture, until Korra’s voice no longer rang in her head. Her heart might be unfixable but at least her drywall could be made good as new.

Her phone lit up on the nightstand with a quiet buzz indicating she’d received a new message. She knew it wasn’t Korra. She knew it in every part of her body, but Kuvira couldn’t help the small hope that maybe, just maybe, it was. Kuvira stretched across her bed and pulled her phone from the cord. It was from Zhu Li.

_ Hey boss. We closed again today?  _

**_Yes._ **

Kuvira set her phone down. A few minutes later, another message came through. 

_ Can I do anything for you?  _

**_No. I’m okay. Thanks Zhu Li. Don’t worry - I’ll still pay you._ **

_ Jesus, Kuvira. I don’t care about my paycheck. I care about you. I’m here if you need me. Anytime at all.  _

Kuvira didn’t answer, just put her phone back on the nightstand and stayed where she was, stretched out on her bed, one arm underneath her head. God, she was tired. She wanted to sleep but nightmares plagued her. Kuvira just needed someone to tell her that everything would be okay. Because lord knows she didn’t believe it herself.

The light in the room changed, the clouds passed overhead, the rain stopped, the sun came out and moved across the sky, then set in a blaze of color and still Kuvira lay in silence. As night came on, hard and fast, Kuvira felt the walls closing in on her and squeezed her eyes shut. Her empty apartment felt more like a tomb. She couldn’t do this, another endless, sleepless night. 

Without thinking too hard about it, Kuvira picked up her phone and dialed Su. She knew Su wouldn’t ask too many questions and that’s all she needed right now. Just a quiet room in a house full of people where she wouldn't have to be alone. As always, Su answered on the first ring.

“Kuvira,” Su said. “How lovely to hear from you. How are you?”

“Hi Su,” Kuvira said quietly. “I’m alright. How are you?” She cringed at her perfunctory response. 

“I’m doing well,” Su replied. She paused, then asked, “Is everything okay, Kuvira?”

Kuvira’s throat tightened and she shook her head. “No,” she choked out. “Can I come over?”

“Of course. You never need to ask; our door is open any time.”

“Okay,” was all Kuvira could manage.

“I’ll make up a bed for you as well, if you need.” 

“Thanks Su,” Kuvira answered, her voice hushed.

“I’ll see you soon, sweetheart,” Su said.

Kuvira disconnected the call and brushed her hand across her face. She rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up gingerly, her head beginning to throb. Picking up a sweatshirt, she slipped it over her head, then pulled on the jeans that had lain on her floor since she returned from Korra’s that night. In her bathroom, she grabbed a few aspirin and took them, drinking from the tap. 

Looking in the mirror, Kuvira frowned. She hadn’t showered, her hair was a mess of knots and tangles. Her face was haunted. There were smudges beneath her eyes, dark shadows from her sleepless nights and her lips were chapped and raw. She licked them, trying to moisten the skin. It stung and she closed her eyes, dropping her head. It didn’t matter anyway. 

The walk to the subway wasn’t long but Kuvira felt exhausted as she entered the car. She was grateful that she’d missed the evening commute crowds. Kuvira sank onto the hard plastic bench and listened to the people around her. There was a couple arguing quietly on the other side of the aisle and she listened half heartedly to their harsh whispers. A baby began to cry and Kuvira could hear its mother hushing softly. Kuvira felt a tightness in her chest at the gentle shushing she could hear, knowing the baby was held safe in its mother’s arms. A couple of tears dropped down her cheek and she brushed them away, ducking her head so no one would see. 

Su met Kuvira at the door to their townhouse with a kind smile on her face. “It’s so good to see you,” she said, placing hand against Kuvira’s back as she guided her through the door. Her house smelled like bread, the light soft and warm. 

Kuvira crumbled right then and there, standing on the black and white tile in Su’s entryway. She stiffened, clenching her fists at her side as tears streamed down her face and silently sobbed, watching the tears splash against the tile. Su reached out and gently wrapped her arm around Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Oh, Kuvira,” she said softly. 

After a few minutes, Kuvira gathered herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, pushing the last few tears from her eyes, then wiped her face inelegantly on the cuff of her sleeve. 

“Sorry,” Kuvira said roughly. 

Su clucked softly, shaking her head. “What happened?” 

“I-” Kuvira started. She couldn’t figure out what to say next. “A lot.”

Su gestured towards her kitchen. “Come. Let me make you some tea.” 

Kuvira followed behind Su, her body heavy. The house was quiet. She couldn’t see anyone in the den or study as they passed by. 

“Where are the Bataars?” Kuvira asked. 

“I sent them out. I figured you could use some quiet time,” Su said, looking back at Kuvira with a smile. 

They entered the kitchen and Su pushed Kuvira gently into a chair, then busied herself with making a kettle of hot water. She pulled out a tea blend and strainer and a couple of teacups, setting everything on a tray with some milk and sugar. 

“Your show preparations are coming along nicely,” Su said as she watched Kuvira from across the island. Kuvira nodded. “Have you finished any other pieces?” 

Kuvira thought about the new paintings she’d left at her studio. One was a detailed painting of Korra’s eyes. She knew the blue she’d mixed wasn’t right and it made her stomach ache. “A few,” she said, looking down at the table. 

“Good. I think you’ll have a really nice collection by then.”

The kettle whistled and Su poured some water into the pot, letting the tea steep. “Let’s go to the sitting room, so you can be comfortable.” 

Kuvira plodded along behind Su into the other room. Once inside, Kuvira kicked off her shoes and curled up on one of the overstuffed arm chairs, picking at some dried paint on the knee of her jeans. Su poured them each a cup of tea and handed one to Kuvira. There was sugar and milk on the table, but Kuvira didn’t touch it. She sipped the scalding tea, sucking in some air to cool her mouth. The silence between them felt loaded and Kuvira wondered what Su thought about her suddenly reaching out. True to form, Su didn’t say anything, just sipped her tea and studied Kuvira quietly. 

After a few minutes, Kuvira broke the silence. “I think I might stay the night. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Su said, smiling. 

“I-I just don’t want to be alone right now,” Kuvira said, her voice shaky. She felt exposed, saying it out loud. 

“What happened?” Su asked, setting down her teacup. 

Kuvira shook her head. “I fucked up.” 

“We all do, from time to time,” Su said simply. “Would you like to talk about it?” 

Kuvira felt that old familiar wall settling into her chest. She almost said no, but stopped. She didn’t want to say no. Not anymore. Kuvira thought she might actually die if she didn’t tell it all, every last awful detail. She set her teacup down and leaned her elbows on her crossed legs, pressing her fingers into her brow bone. “Actually,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “I do. I need to talk about it.”

Su didn’t respond, just waited patiently. 

Kuvira took a deep breath. 

“Do you remember Korra? The girl I told you about?” She saw Su nod in her periphery and continued. “I really fucked things up with her.”

Once Kuvira started talking about Korra, she found she couldn’t stop. She told Su about how they’d met, how she’d started to open up to Korra and Korra had done the same with her. Kuvira talked about meeting Korra’s family and how at the end of the night she’d felt so welcomed by them. She told Su that she missed them too, even though she’d only met them once. They’d made her feel like there was a place for her there. Then her chest cracked open as she told Su about how Korra had told her she loved her, half asleep, but she’d said it and Kuvira’s heart felt lit up like a thousand candle flames. 

Then came the wedding. Kuvira wept openly as she told Su how she’d panicked seeing James again for the first time and how it felt like she’d been swallowed whole by all the memories and pain and fear it brought up. 

“I wasn’t expecting it, you know?” she said, her voice thick with tears. “All I could think about was getting out of there. I just wanted to escape.” 

Su nodded. “Of course. I can’t imagine how that must have felt.” Sue paused, considering, then said, “I could kill James.”

Kuvira laughed despite her tears. “Yeah, I feel the same way.” 

“Did you tell Korra about her?” Su prompted gently.

“She knew about what happened. But I don’t think she knew how bad it was.” Kuvira paused, picking at a cuticle. “I said some awful things to her. I really hurt her. And then I left her stranded at the wedding.” Kuvira’s stomach tightened at the memory. “I’m such an asshole.”

Su leaned forward and gently touched Kuvira’s knee. “Kuvira, you are not an asshole.”

Kuivra laughed grimly. “I am.”

“No,” Su replied, her voice firm. “You were hurt very badly by some people who didn’t have your best interests at heart. People you trusted.” She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her forehead. “When I think about all the horrible things your father said to you, I just get so angry.”

“Maybe. I don’t know,” Kuvira said, unconvinced. “It doesn’t matter. I lost Korra. I lost everything. Again.” 

Her voice cracked and she started to cry again. Su moved from her chair to crouch in front of Kuvira, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Before she realized what she was doing, Kuvira slid from her chair to kneel in front of Su, wrapping her arms around her. She pressed her face into Su’s shoulder, feeling the tears gather there. Su rubbed her back comfortingly. They knelt there in the quiet room until Kuvira’s tears subsided. She took a shuddering breath and pulled back, wiping at her face. 

“There,” Su said. “It’s okay to cry it out. You don’t have to keep all this inside.” 

Kuvira leaned back against the chair and stretched her legs out. Su moved to sit next to her and took Kuvira’s hand, holding it lightly. 

“Su, I never told her I love her. I’m so stupid,” Kuvira said quietly. “I’ll never get her back.” 

Su shrugged. “You also thought you’d never paint again.” 

“It’s not the same thing.” 

Su turned to look at Kuvira. “I don’t know Korra but it seems to me that she’s brought you back to life.” 

Kuvira dropped her eyes, ignoring Su’s gaze. “And then I broke her.” She sighed heavily, letting her head fall back against the chair cushion. “I love her and I broke her heart so easily, it’s scary.” 

“Nothing is too broken to be fixed,” Su replied. “She loves you and you love her, enough that you were able to start painting again.” 

“What if she doesn’t love me anymore?” Kuvira asked, her voice breaking.

“What if she does?” Su asked with a shrug. “Are you going to spend the rest of your life wondering?” 

Kuvira sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on them, feeling very young, very small. Su was right. Korra had broken through every wall Kuvira had spent the last several years building without much effort. It was just from the sheer force of who she was - bright and warm and good. So good. Kuvira felt like crying again. She pressed her face to her knees and felt Su rub her back. 

“I think you should invite her to your show,” Su said after a moment. 

Kuvira lifted her head and looked at Su incredulously. “But all my paintings…” she said, her voice fading. 

“Are about her,” Su finished her sentence. “Yes, that’s the point. If you’re having trouble finding the words to tell her how you felt all this time, how you feel now, then why not show her?”

Kuvira hadn’t considered that. She had wanted to surprise Korra with her collection but to use it as a message, a way to show her how she felt?

“What if she doesn’t come?” Kuvira asked. 

Su tipped her head at Kuvira. “There’s only one way to find out. And if she doesn’t come, then we’ll figure it out together. I’ll be there. You won’t have to do it alone.” 

Kuvira took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. The tea had warmed her and now she felt tired, tired enough to sleep. “I’ll think about it.” 

Su nodded. “Of course. You do what you feel is best. I’ll support you either way.” 

Kuvira told Su she was ready for bed and they said their goodnights, then Kuvira found her way to the guest bedroom. 

Kuvira thought about how she’d stayed here in this exact room for a few months after everything that had happened with James. There was a strange completeness in being here again, now, so soon after losing Korra. Kuvira sat on the bed and ran her hand over the plush coverlet. Her mind wandered, as always, to Korra. She wondered what she was doing right now, then shook her head at the thought. Kuvira didn’t deserve to know how Korra was, what she was thinking but she couldn’t help it. Kuvira imagined Korra at the gallery, studying each painting, her blue eyes wide and bright. Looking at them with reverence, the way she’s looked at the pieces Kuvira had showed her the night they met. Looking at Kuvira, as if Kuvira was her whole world.The thought of Korra looking at her that way made her entire chest hurt. 

Su’s suggestion to invite Korra to the art show rattled around in her brain though and the more Kuvira tried to tell herself all the reasons it wouldn’t work, the more she wanted to do it. Korra might say no. She might agree and then not show. Maybe she just wouldn’t respond. But Korra might come, a quiet voice in the back of her mind said. Korra might come, and everything wouldn’t be so lost after all.

It was an insane thought, but it was warm, and Kuvira couldn’t help but lean into it. 

Korra might come. Korra might forgive her. And maybe. Maybe, Korra might still love her _. _

Kuvira’s heart beat, slow and steady at the thought of Korra looking up at her,  _ I love you  _ falling from her lips like a promise. She imagined saying it back and meaning it, saying it with her entire soul and watching Korra smile, her little crooked grin. Kuvira felt a flicker of something around the center of her chest. Hope, maybe. It was small, but it was there, and Kuvira welcomed the feeling. She would do it; she’d invite Korra to the show. If things weren’t as broken as she’d thought, if there was any small chance she could still fix them, Kuvira had to try. 


	23. Chapter 23

Korra looked at her phone, tapping the screen. No new notifications. She frowned and pushed it away from her, putting her head in her hands. Why did she keep expecting a different outcome? She knew it was over. She’d even known that two weeks and four days ago, when she’d finally picked herself up off the bed in the dark, still naked, finally quiet, and went out into her living room to see the tote bag of her things spilled on the floor. It had sent a fresh wave of heartbreak over her. She’d locked her door and then had crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. 

Kuvira was never coming back. 

At least Korra could admit it to herself now. And she had finally stopped crying about it. Most of the time. There was that night she’d gotten shitfaced at a bar down the street from Kuvira’s with every intention of going inside and ripping her a new one. Or maybe ripping her clothes off. Korra still wasn’t totally sure what she’d actually wanted. She’d stood outside the front door for a solid thirty minutes, crying, before she’d caught a cab home. And then there were the handful of nights when she came home to an empty apartment and Korra felt like she was right back there in the parking lot of the wedding venue again, watching Kuvira drive away, taking her heart with her. On those nights, Korra rarely slept.

Now, Korra just felt angry. Or numb. Or some strange combination of the two. But the habit she’d created of checking her phone for new messages from Kuvira had been a tough one to break. Korra wondered if she actually even wanted Kuvira to reach out to her. And if she’d be happy that she had. Korra allowed herself to imagine receiving a text message from Kuvira right now, a sweet message, an apology, and her heart beat out of time. Korra needed to do something, a distraction to help her ignore the constant whirl of thoughts that surrounded Kuvira. She stood up and stretched. It was early in the afternoon but she had nothing to occupy her at work and decided to head out. Bolin lifted a hand to wave her down as she passed his desk. 

“Where you goin’?” he called. 

“Dunno. Out,” Korra replied as she walked toward the elevator. 

Bolin jogged up behind her. “You okay?” he asked, his eyes serious. 

Korra laughed, rubbing her neck. “Yeah. Why?”

“You know... Kuvira? That whole thing?” 

“Bolin, chill. It’s been like two weeks,” Korra answered, maybe a little too quickly. “I’m fine.”

Bolin narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, then sighed. “Okay. Well… if you need to talk,” he offered. 

“I know where to find you,” Korra said. “I’ll see you later.”

She lifted her hand in a quick wave and entered the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor. She tried to ignore the stab of guilt she felt at dismissing Bolin like that. The night of the wedding, as he’d driven Korra home, he’d had to listen to her crying in the backseat for the entirety of the two hours it took to get back into the city and to her apartment. Opal kept glancing at her from the passenger seat, her eyebrows pulled up in worry. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t leave her alone,” Opal had whispered to Bolin. 

Korra hadn’t liked that idea. “No,” she’d snapped through her tears. “I want to be alone.” 

She still felt guilty about how she’d spoken to Opal, even after she’d assured Korra that there was nothing to worry about. And Opal had been right after all. If she hadn’t been alone, she never would have begged Kuvira to fuck her like that. Korra felt humiliated at the thought of that night. Rejection was a nasty beast who liked to linger. Even giving Kuvira what she wanted from Korra hadn’t been enough to make her stay. 

Korra sighed as the elevator doors opened and she walked into the lobby, pausing near the front doors. Korra really wasn’t sure where to go so she decided to wander. The air was warm; summer weather seemed just around the corner. It almost felt like a slap in the face for the weather to be this nice when she had no one to share it with. Because it was still early afternoon, most people were at work and the streets seemed more quiet than she was used to. Korra felt aimless. She passed a couple kissing on the street corner, completely oblivious to the crowds moving around them, and felt a pang in her heart. She wanted to go up to them, push them apart, scream that nothing mattered anymore, not even their stupid, happy-for-now relationship. On and on Korra walked, past stores and office buildings, occasionally ducking into a shop that caught her eye but nothing kept her attention for long. The afternoon wore on and she found herself in a less familiar part of town. 

Taking a turn, Korra realized that she vaguely recognized the street she was on. She continued straight down the street, trying to place it, when she stopped and stared at one of the buildings. Looking in through the glass facade, Korra realized it was the climbing gym she’d come to, months ago, with Kuvira. Her heart thudded in her chest and nerves raced through her stomach. Korra stood and watched people climb for a few minutes, wondering how she’d ended up here of all places. 

That question could probably apply to multiple aspects of her life, she thought with a grimace. 

As Korra’s eyes moved over the people inside, someone caught her eye. A tall woman, with a long black braid hanging down her back was walking into the dressing room. Korra’s heart stopped. Without thinking, she pulled the glass door open and stepped inside, moving quickly into the dressing room. 

“Kuvir-” Korra started to say as she entered the large room. 

The woman turned and looked at her, her eyebrows raised in a silent question. 

Korra blushed and waved her hand. “Sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

The woman smiled and continued digging through her locker. Korra left the dressing room, her head swimming. 

What would she even have done if it had been Kuvira? Say hi? Ask her out for a coffee and a chat? 

Korra sat down on a bench and watched the climbers for a minute, then put her head in her hands. What was she even doing here? She wasn’t one to believe in fate but she never came to this part of the city. It felt like she’d ended up here for a reason. She just didn’t quite know what that was. 

The woman with the black braid walked by then and stopped at Korra’s bench. 

“Hey,” she said with a smile.

Korra looked up at her, giving an embarrassed smile of her own. “Hi. Sorry about earlier.”

The woman waved her off. “No sweat. Are you new here?” 

“New to the gym. Not so new to climbing.”

“Well, welcome! I’m P’li.” She stuck her hand out and Korra stood up to shake it.

“Korra,” she said, smiling. 

“Are you by any chance looking for a climbing partner?” P’li asked. 

Korra looked up at the wall again. “No, I’m not. Sorry,” she said, shrugging one shoulder. 

P’li shook her head “Don’t worry about it. Just thought I’d ask. My partner just moved, so I’m in the market.” 

Korra pursed her lips, thinking for a moment. “Actually, I guess I could give it a shot,” she finally said, her voice hesitant.

P’li narrowed her eyes and smiled at Korra. “You sure? You don’t seem sure.” 

“It’s just…” Korra stopped, not sure how much to divulge. “I was injured in a climbing accident a few years ago. So it’s been a while and I’m still trying to take it slow.” 

“God, I’m sorry,” P’li said. “I totally get it.” She cocked her head. “Offer still stands though. We don’t have to do anything crazy. I just like any experience I can get.”

Korra nodded. “Can I think about it?” 

“Yeah, totally!” 

P’li exchanged numbers with Korra and told her to text or call once she’d decided. 

Korra caught the subway home, ready for sleep. She was exhausted from her walk, from her thoughts, from everything that had happened in the last two weeks. Bolin had texted her while she’d been out to check in. 

**_Opal said to tell you that you’re welcome to join us for dinner if you don’t already have plans._ **

_ Thanks Bo, but I’m just gonna crash. I’ll see you tomorrow.  _

Korra walked into her empty apartment and felt the loneliness hit her like a ton of bricks, just like she had so many nights before. It was so quiet, the only light source coming from the streetlights out the window. For a long moment, she stood in the center of her living room, just breathing. Finally, she turned on the TV, picking some random show she’d already seen. A little noise would help. Korra opened her fridge and stared. Nothing sounded good. Her stomach was empty but she felt nauseous. She shut it and grabbed a handful of crackers from a box she’d left on her counter the day before. She ate them standing in her kitchen.

Korra watched TV mindlessly for a while, listening to the people talk, ignoring the plot almost completely. It just helped to hear something, anything, besides her own thoughts. Eventually she felt so tired that her body was heavy with it. Sleep. She just needed sleep. Turning off the TV, Korra began to get undressed, leaving her clothes on the floor as she walked to her bedroom. She pulled open her drawer to find a shirt to sleep in. In the corner, she spotted some fabric she wasn’t as familiar with. Korra pulled it out and unfolded it. 

The tie dyed t-shirt was covered in paint stains. Korra remembered it now. Kuvira had brought it over several weeks back, her attempt at leaving stuff behind so she could be more comfortable when she spent the night at Korra’s. Korra had forgotten it was here. Apparently Kuvira had as well. Korra pulled it to her face, pressing her nose against the well worn fabric. It didn’t smell like Kuvira. Nothing did anymore - doing several loads of laundry had made Korra sure of that. But it felt like her. Korra rubbed it against her cheek, curling her fingers into it. Tears gathered behind her eyes as she slipped it over her head. She pressed her palms to her cheeks, determined not to cry. 

Korra flipped her light off and laid down on top of her blankets. Her neighbors were having a party or maybe a fight, she wasn’t sure. But she could hear loud voices and the thumping sound of bass. Normally, it would have annoyed her. But lying in bed, alone, wearing Kuvira’s shirt and trying to ignore the emptiness she felt made the sound of their noisy lives feel welcome. 

Korra was deep in her bones weary. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but her mind kept going back to that day she climbed with Kuvira. How she’d felt so alive for those few minutes before she fell. How brave Kuvira had made her feel, brave enough to take risks again. If she couldn’t be with Kuvira in reality, maybe she could soak up a little bit of whatever it was about Kuvira that had made her feel so brave again. Korra rolled over and grabbed her phone, quickly typing out a text message and sending it off. 

_ Hey P’li (did I spell that right?) it’s Korra from the climbing gym. I thought it over and I’d like to give it a go.  _

P’li’s response came after a few minutes of nail biting. 

**_Sure did! Let’s do it. Do you have plans this Saturday?_ **

_ Nope! When do you want to meet?  _

**_How’s noon?_ **

_ Sounds good. I’ll see you then! _

Sleep still didn’t come easy for Korra but she felt a little bit lighter, the excitement that had started so small growing inside of her. 

Saturday came and Korra walked into the climbing gym, a nervous flutter in her stomach. She caught a glimpse of a long black braid again and for the second time, her heart stopped.  _ Kuvira _ , she thought. But it was still just P’li. Korra was both relieved and also hated that fact. She really had to get over thinking that every tall woman with a black braid was Kuvira. It’s not like she had a ghost that could somehow be everywhere Korra was too. 

Korra changed into her climbing shoes, then nervously strapped her harness on, checking all the straps to make sure it fit properly. P’li stood beside her, stretching. 

“You okay?” P’li asked, pushing her arm across her chest.

Korra shook her hands out. “Yeah. A little nervous. Last time I was here, I almost fell and it kind of freaked me out.” 

P’li nodded, her face sympathetic. “Yeah, trauma will do that to you. I haven’t had a climbing accident before but I got into a car accident a few years ago and sometimes I still have flashbacks about it when a car stops too close to me. So we can take it easy.” 

Korra reminded herself that she had nothing to prove to anyone and set her ego aside when P’li suggested they start on an easier wall. They took turns climbing and P’li gave her a few tips along the way, things Korra hadn’t thought of before. Hours passed like they were nothing. P’li took a break and sat on the mat, watching Korra boulder until her legs and arms were jelly.

Korra walked to where P’li sat and laid down, catching her breath. “Thanks for this,” she said, her breath coming in small pants. 

P’li handed her a bottle of water. “Well, it benefits me too,” she laughed. 

“I don’t think I realized how much I missed climbing,” Korra said honestly. “After the last time, when I almost fell, I didn’t want to try again.”

“But you didn’t fall,” P’li stated. “You had a good partner who caught you.” 

Korra nodded slowly. “Yeah. I guess I did.” 

“Good partners can be hard to find. Someone you can trust like that,” P’li said. “Why don’t you climb with them anymore?”

Something about P’li made Korra want to open up. Maybe because she was a stranger, someone who didn’t know her, didn’t know Kuvira. Korra fiddled with the cap on her water bottle. 

“She was my girlfriend… I think,” Korra said softly. As she said it, she remembered how Kuvira had used that word against her like an insult and her stomach turned. “We just broke up.” 

P’li whistled lowly. “Shit. I’m sorry.” She laughed a little. “God, just ignore my questions. I’m such an open book. I forget not everyone else is. You don’t have to talk about it.” 

“No, no,” Korra said, shaking her head. “It’s been a couple of weeks. I’m okay.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, then P’li stood and held a hand out to Korra to help her up. “Well, listen, despite my intense nosiness, I’d love to climb with you again. Anytime.” 

“Let’s do it,” Korra replied.

They made plans to meet again and parted ways. Korra caught the subway home, slumping into a chair as her mind wandered. She mentally recapped her day with P’li, how she’d started to feel strong and capable again. P’li was a good climbing partner. Then she remembered her climb with Kuvira, how she’d been cocky that day, trying to show off, and then she’d fallen. But Kuvira had kept her safe. She’d stood, strong and steady, helping Korra down from the wall. After her fall, she’d even had bruises from where the harness had dug into her lower back and hips after she’d taken the brunt of Korra’s body weight to hold her steady. Korra  _ had  _ trusted her. She wondered if that trust had been misplaced, if Kuvira could keep Korra safe from other things but not from Kuvira herself. 

Korra groaned and dropped her head against the window. Everything felt confusing. It shouldn’t. Kuvira didn’t want her anymore. She’d made that abundantly clear. But Korra still wanted Kuvira. She couldn’t picture any other life but a life with Kuvira in it. Korra looked forward into all the paths in front of her and Kuvira was by her side in every scenario - at family dinners, holiday celebrations, birthdays. Weddings. A lump grew in Korra’s throat at the thought of doing it all alone, or with a stranger. She didn’t want anyone else. Only Kuvira. 

Korra decided it wouldn’t do her any good to dwell on it. She pushed the thoughts of Kuvira away and pulled her phone from her pocket, busying herself with ordering a new set of climbing shoes. The rest of her night was uneventful but she managed to stay ahead of her thoughts. She cleaned her apartment, did a load of laundry, cooked dinner, and talked to Senna and Tonraq on the phone for a while, all the while managing to avoid the topic of Kuvira. Her dad was excited to hear she’d started climbing again and that was enough to drive the conversation to a safe place. 

It wasn’t until late that night, as Korra lay in bed in the dark, that she let her mind wander again. This time, she didn’t curb it. Her mind touched on a thought she’d had a couple weeks back, in the last quiet, happy moments before it all fell apart. Korra let it play out. She’d been holding Kuvira’s hand as the wedding ceremony started. The music was playing. Kuvira’s face was peaceful, a small smile touching her lips as she waited for the brides to walk down the aisle. And Korra had dared to let herself picture their wedding, hers and Kuvira’s. Just the two of them, standing somewhere beautiful and sunlit, committing to each other forever. Her heart ached now, to think of it. But still, she allowed herself to imagine Kuvira, looking stunning in her wedding clothes, her hair down, her green eyes soft and loving as she looked at Korra, whispering words of love and promise. Korra knew, more than she’d ever known anything in her life, that nothing and no one would ever come close to the way she loved Kuvira. She closed her eyes to the image in her mind and fell asleep dreaming of what could never be. 


	24. Chapter 24

The art show was a week out and Kuvira still hadn’t invited Korra. She didn’t know how to do it. A text felt too impersonal. Calling her was out of the question. So was showing up at Korra’s house or workplace. Standing in the gallery, surrounded by her paintings as they tried to figure out the best flow for the show, she voiced her frustration to Su.

“Darling, just send her a letter,” Su said, as she pointed to a wall, gesturing for her assistant to hang one of the canvases. 

Kuvira stared at the painting that was being hung. It was her largest piece and she’d painted it after the night with Korra on her rooftop. “Stop,” she said. Su looked at her curiously. “That one goes last,” Kuvira said. 

Su’s mouth curled into a smile and she nodded. “Good. That makes sense.”

Once the order of the paintings had been determined, Kuvira felt useless standing around watching the workers hang them, so she decided to get some air and think about what to do. “I’ll be back in a bit,” she said to Su as she walked through the back room, exiting into a small alley that spilled out onto the main street. 

The street was full of people, out running their Saturday morning errands. Kuvira walked down the street, not headed in any particular direction. She passed a coffee shop and stopped in for a drink, then continued on her walk. As she walked by a small flower shop, a memory surfaced. Handing flowers to Korra. Cooking dinner together. Kissing on Korra’s bed. How Kuvira had wanted to say  _ I love you _ . Why hadn’t she said it then? Why hadn’t she said it every time she saw Korra? 

Kuvira walked inside the shop and looked through their displays. There were a bunch of fully open sunflowers inside. 

“Do you deliver?” she asked the girl at the counter.

“Sure, for a fee,” the worker shrugged. 

Kuvira nodded. “Can I include a card or something?”

The girl nodded. “Yeah, they’re over there.” She pointed to a small circular rack with cards lining the shelves. 

Kuvira stepped over to it and looked through the cards. Most were cheesy, generic greetings. “Do you have some blank paper I could just write on instead of one of these? I’ll pay for a card so I can use the envelope.” 

The girl dug around underneath the desk and pulled out a sheet of computer paper. Kuvira took it from her, along with a pen from the cup on the counter, and stared at the sheet, trying to figure out what to write. She finally settled on a brief message, simple and to the point. Kuvira sealed the letter in an envelope and selected a single sunflower from the bucket. Taking it all to the counter, she gave the girl Korra’s address. 

“Your delivery fee will cost more than the flower,” the girl said, her face scrunched in confusion. 

“That’s fine,” Kuvira said, pulling out her wallet. 

She paid and started walking back to the gallery, her stomach twisting with nerves. Kuvira hoped, beyond all hope, that it would be enough to bring Korra back to her, if only so she could tell her even once that she loved her. 

* * *

Korra thanked the delivery person, then set the sunflower and envelope on her counter with shaking hands. She recognized Kuvira’s handwriting, her name written in that long, looping script of hers. It had been four weeks. Four weeks of silence and Kuvira chose now, of all times, to reach out to her. She was due to meet P’li in an hour but she didn’t know if she could now. Korra typed out a message to P’li,m to let her know something came up and asked to reschedule. Then she stared, hard, at the envelope. Maybe if she stared hard enough, she could see what was inside and she wouldn’t have to touch the paper Kuvira’s fingers had touched or read the words she’d written or feel her heart break all over again if it was just Kuvira reaffirming that she didn’t want her. That thought almost made Korra laugh. Kuvira sending her a flower with a “Just a reminder: I don’t love you” message seemed wrong, even for her. 

Reading the letter had to be like taking off a bandaid. If you ripped it off, got it over with, it would feel better, she thought to herself. Korra hoped her logic was sound. She pulled the envelope open, hissing as the edge sliced a thin cut across the pad of her pointer finger. Korra put her finger to her mouth and sucked on the tip, then pulled the letter out with her other hand. Her fingers still shook as she unfolded the paper. Kuvira’s message was short, just a paragraph in the center of the page. Seeing her handwriting felt like a punch to the chest and Korra looked away for a moment to catch her breath. Then she read.

Korra,

I hope you’ve opened this letter and not just thrown it away the second you saw my name on the front. I wouldn’t blame you if you did, though. But in case you are reading this, I want you to know how sorry I am for what happened. I don’t know that I can ever make it up to you, but I would like to try. I’m not very good with words, but I’m having an art show next Saturday, at True Gallery. It starts at 7. You don’t have to come, but I hope you will. 

\- Kuvira

Korra leaned her elbow against the counter and covered her mouth with one hand, thinking as she studied the message. She had a hundred thoughts swirling around inside. Kuvira was having an art show? Had she started painting again? Korra tried to think back to any point over the last several months when she would have picked up on those clues. She couldn’t think of any. If Kuvira was painting, she’d done a good job hiding it. And she wanted Korra to come. To support her? As a friend? Korra took a deep breath and let it out through her lips. She couldn’t figure out what she was feeling at the thought of seeing Kuvira again. Nervous was definitely there. Anger? A little less so. Hope. That was one she didn’t want to admit to but couldn’t really get rid of. She needed help. 

Picking up her phone, Korra called Bolin. 

“Hey, Korra!” he said when he answered. 

“Hey Bolin,” she replied, tapping the letter with her finger. “I need to talk through something. Are you busy?”

“Not right now. Opal just left to pick up some food,” Bolin replied. “What’s up?”

Korra closed her eyes tightly and pressed her finger against the scowl between her eyebrows. “Kuvira contacted me.”

She heard Bolin’s sharp intake of breath. “Oh. Wow,” he said. There was a long pause, then Bolin spoke again. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m okay. It’s just… she invited me to her art show,” Korra said. 

“She’s having an art show? Did you know she did art?” Bolin asked.

Korra nodded, then answered. “She used to paint. As far as I knew, she stopped years ago, so this show is news to me. It’s next weekend. I don’t know if I should go or not.”

“Sure...” he replied. He hesitated, then continued. “Why aren’t you sure exactly?”

Korra laughed despite herself. “Well, because I’m mad at her. She really hurt me.” Korra could picture Bolin nodding to himself the way he always did when she said something that he didn’t quite get but wanted to understand. “I don’t know. It’s complicated.” 

“Talk me through it,” Bolin said.

Korra sighed. “She just…  _ left  _ me. Left me at the wedding. Left me at my apartment. Hasn’t said a word to me since then. She obviously didn’t want me around anymore.” 

“Have you called her or texted her?” Bolin asked.

“No,” Korra replied, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“Does  _ she _ think you still want her around?”

“I don’t know, Bolin,” Korra said, feeling frustrated. “We haven’t spoken in a month. I wasn’t going to call her when she’s the one who walked out on  _ me _ . I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Bolin made a sound of surrender. “Woah, okay. Listen, I’m not trying to say you’re to blame or anything for what happened that night. She obviously has shit to work out. But maybe she never contacted you before now because she thought you were too mad at her to ever talk to her again or something.” 

Korra thought about it for a moment, turning to lean against the counter. “You... have a point.” After a beat, she continued. “But how was I supposed to know she wanted to see me either?”

“She did just invite you to her art show, to show you the art that she hasn’t made in years. I’d say that’s a pretty good indication that she wants to see you.” 

Korra rolled her eyes and dropped her head. “Yeah,” she mumbled. “When did you get so good at figuring this stuff out?”

Bolin laughed. “When I met Opal. We want to make this work so we talk, a lot, about relationship stuff.” 

Silence fell between them and Korra picked up the letter again, rereading it, studying the words, hoping for answers between the lines. There were none to be had. Nothing contained in the letter would make this decision any easier. She dropped her hand to her side, the letter crumpling in her fist, and finally admitted to herself and Bolin what she’d been feeling since she first received it.

“Bolin, I’m scared.”

“I don’t blame you. She really did a number on you, didn’t she?” he asked. 

“Yeah, she did,” Korra whispered. “What if I show up and she just rejects me again?”

“I have a feeling that’s not why she invited you but I  _ do _ think you should go and get closure, at the very least,” Bolin encouraged her. “And Opal and I can be on call in case things go south and you need some moral support.” 

Korra laughed through the tears that had built in the corners of her eyes while Bolin spoke. “Yeah? Even though it might mess up some of your sex plans or something?” 

Bolin laughed in return. “I promise, we won’t make any sex plans that night. We’ll have Wong’s on speed dial, ready to order your usual in case you need it. And you can sleep on my couch if you want.” 

“Only if you _really_ don’t make sex plans,” Korra joked. She sighed. “Thanks for the pep talk, Bolin. You’re a real one.” 

They hung up and Korra turned to look at the sunflower sitting on her counter, still in its cellophane wrapper. She removed it’s wrapping and touched the petals gently. It really was beautiful. She rummaged through a cupboard for a vase, then filled it with water and set the sunflower inside. Then she carried it with her to her bedroom and set it on the nightstand. Korra laid down and looked at the skyline from her window, thinking about all the possibilities that lay before her. So much could go wrong next weekend. It could be just as painful as the first time Kuvira broke things off. Maybe more so. Was it all worth the risk? 

The sunset sent streaks of gold, then pink across her walls. The light turned dark blue. Lights appeared across the skyline, shiny little dots coming from the windows of apartment buildings and businesses and street lights as they turned on, lighting people’s way. Time moved forward and Korra’s thoughts moved with it, into a future that hadn’t been written yet. There was one last possibility Korra had been running circles around all afternoon, neatly avoiding. Now though, as the evening wore on and she stared into the ever darkening sky, she finally felt like she could test it out, try it on, see how it fit. In her mind’s eye, Korra imagined walking into the gallery, seeing Kuvira standing alone. She’d turn. Korra would smile nervously. Kuvira would hold a hand out to her, her face soft, her green eyes lit up from within. And Korra would step bravely into whatever came next. 


	25. Chapter 25

Kuvira woke with a start. For a few long moments, she blinked blearily, staring out her window at an india ink sky, a smudge of coral just beginning to appear on the horizon. Her dreams had been full of Korra and James and paint melting off of canvases, vague impressions of doom. Kuvira sat up and touched her temple; it pounded slightly. There were still hours to go before her show but she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep now, even though she was awake long before the rest of the city. 

It had been one week since Kuvira had sent Korra the note, inviting her to the show. One week and she hadn’t heard from Korra at all. Not that Kuvira blamed her. But each day that passed, the more time stretched out between point a: the invitation, and point b: the art show, without any word from Korra, the more Kuvira felt that it was all hopeless and her attempts at mending what was broken were futile. The damage had been done and now she had to live with the consequences. It wasn’t a new concept but it still stung and Kuvira couldn’t help but wish that she could go back in time to that stupid wedding and tell Korra she loved her, that she needed to leave but wanted Korra to come with her and that she loved her. Regret was a black hole; any sort of light and hope she had at the thought of Korra coming to her art show was disappearing into the realization that Kuvira may have, in fact, done too little too late. 

Kuvira decided to get dressed and just go out, just be anywhere but here. She’d get a coffee and maybe find something to eat and while the day away until it was time to be at the gallery, showcasing the work that meant more to her than any other paintings she’d created before. Baring her soul to the masses seemed like a stupider idea with every passing moment but she was committed now and wasn’t about to lose face over it. Plus, Su would probably murder her after all the strings she’d pulled to make this happen. And most important of all was the thought that there was still a possibility that Korra might do her a small kindness and show up, even if it was just to tell Kuvira off, which was the least that she deserved. 

Kuvira left her house quietly, walking to the small coffee shop on the corner and ordering the largest iced coffee they had. As the caffeine set in, it eased the throbbing in her temples, and she wandered the street in the cool morning air, wishing she’d worn more than a pair of jeans and messily done up flannel shirt. She passed a bakery that filled the air with a sweet, yeasty smell and her mouth watered. She was hungry and nauseous with nerves, a bad combination. The baker was setting trays of fresh pastries and breads in the window and Kuvira studied them, trying to decide if she could keep something besides iced speed in her stomach when her phone chimed. It was Su, checking in. Of course she was up at the crack of dawn.

_ Today’s the day! How are you feeling? _

**_Nervous._ **

_ It’s going to go perfectly. Do you need anything before the show? I can take you for a new outfit if you’d like, something special to celebrate the occasion.  _

**_No, I’m good. Thanks, Su._ **

Kuvira paused for a moment, then sent another message. 

**_Thank you, for all of this._ **

_ Kuvira, it’s the least I can do for you. There’s no need to thank me. I’m just so happy to see you painting again. Let me know if you need anything before the show. I’m just going to be wrapping up final details. _

**_Will do._ **

__ Kuvira kept walking, watching sunbeams slant between buildings. She was cold, her cheeks flushed, but it felt good to be able to stretch out, physically and mentally. Just touching the corners of the vast city without anything like her apartment’s four walls to keep her blocked in. Kuvira found it easier to think as she walked. She passed a park and stepped through the entrance. The grass was dewy; her boots grew damp as she walked across a small soccer field to a bench where she sat and sipped her coffee in quiet contemplation. Her mind flitted back to the day of the wedding. 

James had been a shock to her system, like jumping into an icy pool on a hot summer day. It had taken the air from her lungs and all thoughts from her brain. All Kuvira wanted in the couple of hours -  _ had it only been a couple of hours? _ \- after running into James again had been escape. 

Looking back now, though, she wondered how it could have been different if she’d just talked to Korra about it. Of course it  _ would _ have been different. But would Korra have just taken her home, tended to her wounds, soothed her pains? Maybe kissed her softly and let Kuvira cry? Maybe they would have had heated, comforting sex that melted away into soft, drawn out sex once the anguish was burnt out of her. Kuvira shivered at the thought. Maybe Korra would have talked her down from her panic and they’d have ended up dancing the night away under the stars, oblivious to their exes, just content in their own bubble. This wasn’t something she’d really allowed herself to explore before, all the ways it could have gone  _ so right _ . 

Kuvira’s heart ached. Maybe, she hoped, somewhere in the future, she’d have a dumb argument with Korra and they’d make up and she’d find out what came next, after the ugliness of a fight. She drank her coffee, listening to the quiet bird song in the trees above her. As the city became more alive, hours melting by while she was lost in thought, the birds quieted and the sounds of traffic and chatter took their place. Kuvira grew hungry and went in search of the bakery she’d passed, picking up a couple small things to eat. 

Then she wandered home to wait some more. She cleaned everything she could think of - deep cleaning her kitchen and bathroom, washing all of her bedding, sweeping. She even went up to the roof and pulled a couple of weeds from some of the plants she’d put up there. Kuvira ran out of things to do and after that and she found herself lying lazily in the hammock, one leg hanging off, staring up at the clouds overhead. 

Kuvira felt drowsy, her early morning getting the best of her, and she slept, long through the rest of the early afternoon, waking just as dusk started to set in. She checked her watch and realized she only had an hour to get showered and changed and make her way uptown to the gallery before the show started. She went downstairs to get ready. The hour passed by in a minute, and before she knew it she was climbing out of a cab in front of the gallery. The sun had mostly set, the lights from within filling the space with bright light. With the way the gallery had been set up, you could only see bits and pieces of her paintings, but the parts you could see looked beautiful and vibrant. She wondered if Korra was going to show up tonight, and if she did, what she would think, looking in from the outside. 

Kuvira could see Su directing a couple of people as they set up a small bar and she caught her eye, waving. Now she’d been seen, she couldn’t avoid going in. Kuvira stepped through the door and walked towards Su. 

“You look beautiful,” Su said, kissing Kuvira’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

Kuvira folded her hands together in front of her, trying to still the nervous tremor. “Fine,” she said quickly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again and admitted, “Nervous.” 

Su nodded. “I can certainly understand why,” she said with a kind smile. “But remember: I’ll be here with you, so whatever happens over the next few hours, you won’t have to face it alone.” 

Kuvira nodded in response. Su was pulled away then with some questions. Kuvira walked around the displays, her eyes drifting over the paintings. She stopped at the painting of Korra’s eyes and studied it. After a few weeks of trial and repainting, she thought she’d gotten them right. But now that she looked at them, tilting her head with her eyebrows furrowed, Kuvira wasn’t sure. It felt like a bad sign. She couldn’t even get Korra’s eyes right. She tapped her foot against the floor, frustrated that it was too late to fix it. 

“Kuvira,” Su said quietly from behind. 

Kuvira turned to look at Su, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “It’s not right.”

Su moved to stand next to Kuvira, studying the painting with her. She pursed her lips and stared quietly for a few moments before turning to Kuvira. “What do you mean?” 

“Maybe this is a bad idea. My collection isn’t really complete. It doesn’t make sense. It’s not right,” she repeated.

“Sweetheart, I don’t think that’s the case,” Su responded.

Kuvira laughed and shook her head. “You don’t know Korra. How would you know?”

Su looked seriously at Kuvira. “Are you looking for an out?” she asked after a beat. 

“What?” Kuvira asked, scowling. 

“I’ve known you since you were born,” Su said. “I’ve seen how hard things have been for you. I’ve seen people hurt you. But I’ve also seen how you’ve made it a habit to run when things felt too hard.”

Kuvira started to protest but Su just held up a hand. “I’m not saying you haven’t had a reason to run from time to time. But is this-” she pointed at the picture of Korra “-is  _ Korra _ really the thing you want to run from?”

Kuvira turned away, looking at the painting again. She twisted her hands in front of her and bit her lower lip. “No,” she said quietly. “I don’t want to run away.”

Su wrapped her arm around Kuvira’s shoulder and pulled her close for a quick hug. “Good,” she said with a smile as she released her and walked away. 

The event started and Kuvira found it was remarkably easy to fall back into the social aspect of the art world. A surprising number of people showed, many of whom she’d worked with in the past. She mingled, sipping from a glass of wine, greeting people, thanking them for coming. At one point, she caught Su’s eye who gave her a huge smile and Kuvira couldn’t help but smile back. All things considered, from a professional point of view, it was a massive success.

A collector who had purchased quite a bit of art from her in the past came up to Kuvira with a large grin. “Kuvira, when I heard you were having a show, after all these years, I just got so excited. You’ve outdone yourself,” Ginger said, kissing Kuvira on both her cheeks. 

“Thanks, Ginger,” Kuvira said with a smile. 

“What inspired you?” Ginger asked, leaning close. “Your style has absolutely transformed. It has a new sort of flow to it!” 

Kuvira’s smile faltered for a moment as she looked at a nearby painting. “Oh, just life. It’s always shifting, always flowing away from us. I paint to keep up,” she said. She knew it was a weak explanation but how do you tell a stranger that your transformation and reintroduction to the art world was because you fell in love with the most incredible woman in the world and subsequently broke her heart?

Ginger nodded, looking at the painting Kuvira was staring at. “I’m just so pleased to see you back in the scene. Let’s talk commission later this week?” 

Kuvira raised her eyebrows and nodded as Ginger moved away to speak with another mutual acquaintance. The night wore on and Kuvira found her nerves wearing thin as she continued to speak with strangers and old friends about her “transformation” and how excited they were to have her back. She knew she should be grateful, but every time the door opened and it wasn’t Korra, Kuvira’s heart sank a little bit more in her chest. The crowds began thinning towards the end of the night. Kuvira picked up her third glass of wine and sipped, staring at the door. 

“Any news?” Su asked, coming up to her side. 

Kuvira shook her head and pulled her phone out of her pocket to check it again. Nothing from Korra. “I don’t think she’s coming,” she said. 

Su squeezed shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” 

Kuvira stepped back so Su could gather the attention of the remaining attendees. She thanked them all for coming and shared some details about purchasing the pieces that were for sale. Then she held a hand out for Kuvira to step forward and she took a minute to thank everyone for their support. It all passed in the blink of an eye, a blur of shaking hands and saying goodbye, setting up appointments with people looking to purchase from or commission her. 

Then she was alone with Su and the small staff who were busy cleaning things up. The music which had been playing all night was shut off as glasses were gathered. Kuvira sighed and looked around. It was too late. The night was over and Korra hadn’t come. She felt empty. Su was supervising some of the clean up and take down. Kuvira knew she wouldn’t be any help, just like before. 

“I’m going to get some air,” Kuvira said to Su who just smiled sympathetically and nodded. 

Kuvira walked towards the back of the gallery, moving around one of the display walls. Behind her, she heard the door open and Su greeted someone. 

“I’m so sorry, but the show just ended and we’re closing up for the night. The paintings will be on display until the 30th of next month, so you can come by before then if you’d like.” 

“Oh,” Kuvira heard the stranger say, sounding disappointed. “I-I was actually here to see Kuvira.”

Her heart stopped and she turned.

“Korra,” she said as she rounded the corner, loud enough to stop Korra in her tracks. 

Korra turned slowly, an unreadable expression on her face and looked at her. Kuvira stared back, her heart thumping in her chest and stepped towards her. 

* * *

The second Kuvira had stepped into view through the wide gallery windows, Korra had stopped breathing. It was like everything came into focus for a moment and Korra saw her life stretched out before her and things made sense again because Kuvira was there with her. But Korra was scared, terrified even. Though she tried to ignore it, Kuvira’s words from the night they broke up echoed in her head. Korra sucked in a breath, then let it out slowly.

She shivered. She’d been standing outside for way too long, watching Kuvira, trying to gather the courage to walk inside. It felt so silly to be this nervous; she was a grown woman. She should be able to handle seeing her ex again. Even if Kuvira only wanted her here as a friend, she could do that. Korra knew how much painting meant to Kuvira and she could support her. 

Korra looked at her watch. It was almost 10:00 pm. The party was starting to wrap up. She’d purposely been late, not wanting to risk spending hours with a bunch of strangers, trying not to cry if she was wrong about why Kuvira wanted her here. But now, it was almost too late. And she wasn’t sure if she was more afraid of meeting Kuvira alone than she was of meeting her in a crowd. Korra watched as an older lady in a beautiful green dress announced something to the crowd and everyone clapped. Kuvira blushed, then said a few words. In a whirl of bodies moving, Kuvira was swallowed up for a few minutes. Then the gallery cleared out, people leaving in twos and threes, and soon Korra watched as Kuvira stood alone, looking at the door. 

Then Kuvira was saying something to the older woman and moving away towards the rear exit sign and Korra knew she had to move now or she might lose the chance. She looked both ways, then sprinted across the street, pushing the large door to the gallery open. By the time she made it inside and looked around frantically, Kuvira had disappeared.

The older woman looked at her with a smile and told her that the show had just ended. Korra’s eyes swept the gallery again, hoping maybe Kuvira hadn’t actually left. Damn these display walls. She couldn’t tell if she was still here or not. She couldn’t hear anything beside the workers cleaning up the space and the woman speaking to her.

“Oh,” Korra said, her stomach sinking. “I-I was actually here to see Kuvira.” She turned to leave, unwilling to embarrass herself any further. 

“Korra,” she heard as Kuvira stepped out from behind one of the display walls.

Korra’s breathing hitched as she stared at Kuvira. She looked beautiful. She looked sad. Korra wanted to run to her and tell her how much she’d missed her. But she couldn’t move and the words stuck in her throat. Kuvira stepped a bit closer, her eyes locked with Korra’s.

The older woman looked between Kuvira and Korra, then cleared her throat. “I’ll give you two some time,” she said with a smile. She waved the few workers to her and they all moved towards the back, leaving the way Kuvira had just come.

Kuvira’s lips quirked up into a small smile, then she cleared her throat. “You came.” 

Korra’s heart raced at the sound of Kuvira’s voice. “Mhm,” she hummed, not trusting her voice. Her throat suddenly felt thick with tears. 

Silence, a strange silence, not quite companionable, but not unpleasant, fell between them. Anticipation filled the room, buzzing on the air. Kuvira’s face went serious and Korra’s stomach flipped. She was just so beautiful. Korra had so much that she’d wanted to say. But now all she wanted was for Kuvira to cross the space between them and kiss her. Korra was cautious though. Something inside of her felt tender, raw, and she wondered if her chest was cracked open right now, on display for Kuvira to see all her inner workings, all the ways she’d broken and patched herself back up, the places where only Kuvira fit. 

“I’m sorry I was late,” Korra said, finally finding her voice. 

Kuvira shook her head. “Don’t apologize,” she said, her voice soft. She looked down at her hands. “I’m just glad you came.” 

Korra remembered how she’d envisioned this moment and stepped forward, pushing past the nerves. “Show me?” she said, gesturing towards the space just past Kuvira where she could see the paintings had been hung.

Kuvira looked up at her, a shy smile on her face. “Of course.” 

They walked past the display wall. Korra’s fingers twitched as she instinctively reached for Kuvira’s hand, then stopped herself. She tucked her hand into her pocket instead. Kuvira had noticed, her eyes just glancing at Korra’s hand, then to Korra’s face before she stared forward again. 

“There’s an order to them,” Kuvira said. “Start here.” 

Korra nodded and began to study the paintings, moving along the wall slowly to see each one. Some were small. Some were very large. They made her chest feel warm and the tears that had gathered in her throat earlier came back with full force. Kuvira was in these paintings, her whole heart and soul. Korra wanted to grab Kuvira and hold her face and tell her how much she loved them. But she held her words inside her chest, waiting, looking. Kuvira made a couple of comments about techniques she’d used or explaining what certain strokes meant, but for the most part she was largely silent, just letting Korra experience it. 

They walked around the room together. Then Korra stopped in front of a large painting that didn’t quite make sense up close. She stepped back. Kuvira mirrored her movement. Korra tilted her head to the side just a bit, looking. It was her eyes, large and wide and bright and the most lovely blue. Korra’s heart thudded in her chest. She felt seen, in the most beautifully intimate way, like Kuvira had reached into her soul and pulled out the parts of her that made her Korra and put it all onto paint on the canvas. Korra stared for a long moment, then looked at Kuvira who was looking back. 

“That one isn’t for sale,” Kuvira said softly.

Korra didn’t know what to say. She turned back to the painting and looked at it, gathering herself. She frowned, trying to control the emotions bubbling to the surface. 

“Neither is that one.” Kuvira pointed to the last piece. It was her largest painting - it took up almost the entire wall. It was a softly abstract scene of a rooftop at sunset, more color and light than shapes. Korra recognized it as the night they’d shared on Kuvira’s roof. She remembered it far too often for the heartbreak she’d been experiencing. It was one of the happiest memories of her time with Kuvira. Korra started to cry then. She put her hands to her face and let the tears come, her shoulders shaking in the quiet room.

“I never had the right words,” Kuvira said, her voice rushed as if she was trying to outpace the emotions flooding over Korra. “But this. All of this. This is what you mean to me. What you’ve meant to me. All this time, I wanted to tell you.” Korra looked at her, tears streaking her cheeks. Kuvira stepped forward. “I love you, Korra,” she said, her voice catching on Korra’s name.

Korra’s heart beat out of time as she listened to the woman she loved tell her the words she wanted to hear more than anything in the world. She felt brought to life, almost giddy with disbelief, happiness blossoming in her chest. 

Kuvira continued. “I’m sorry. I know I hurt you. If you don’t want this, you don’t have to have it. Me. Any of it. I just needed to tell you. I needed you to -”

“I love you, too,” Korra suddenly blurted out, her voice thick with emotion. She looked at Kuvira, her eyes steady. “I love you so much, you don’t even know.” 

Kuvira looked at Korra, confusion on her face, as if she wasn’t sure she’d heard Korra correctly. Korra stepped through the space between them and reached out to take Kuvira’s hand. “I love you,” she repeated. “I love you, Kuvira.” 

Then Kuvira was touching her face and wiping her tears, one hand pressed softly against the side of Korra’s neck and then they were kissing, kissing, kissing and Korra thought she’d never be as happy as she was right now because Kuvira kept whispering how much she loved her between kisses. She loved her. They kissed for minutes or hours or days. Korra wasn’t sure she even cared. She didn't want to stop because what if she pulled herself away from Kuvira and woke up? 

But eventually, they did part, and Kuvira stayed where she was, right in front of Korra, flesh and blood, and Korra’s heart thumped steadily in her chest. 

Someone cleared their throat and they both jumped. Kuvira blushed as the older woman from earlier stepped into the room. “I’m sorry to break this up but I’d like to send these sweet people home sometime tonight,” she said with a small laugh. 

Korra felt her own face grow hot and she nodded. Kuvira moved to her side, intertwining their hands and Korra’s stomach flipped. She smiled. 

“Of course, Su,” Kuvira said. “We’ll get out of your hair.” She pulled Korra with her as she moved towards the front of the gallery. Su walked them out. 

“I hope you two have a nice night,” Su said, opening the door for them to leave. As they stopped outside, she turned to Korra with a smile and a wink. “Oh, and it’s nice to finally have a face to the name, Korra.” Then she walked back inside. 

Korra stared at her, then at Kuvira. “How does she know who I am?” 

Kuvira laughed. “That’s my aunt Su. I… may have talked to her a lot about you lately.” 

For some reason, the thought of Kuvira talking to her family about her made Korra smile. They stood outside the gallery, looking at each other for a few minutes. Korra didn’t want to go home but she didn’t want to leave either. 

“Do you want to go somewhere and talk?” Kuvira asked after a moment, as if she’d read Korra’s mind. 

“Yeah, I do,” Korra answered. “Could… would it be weird to go back to your place?”

Kuvira smiled and shook her head. “No, not at all.”

They stood quietly together, their fingers interlaced, until the cab arrived. In the dark of the backseat, Korra leaned her head on Kuvira’s shoulder, and the driver took them home.


	26. Chapter 26

Kuvira came to consciousness slowly, her hand tucked under the pillow. She blinked into the soft light of morning and reached across the way to touch Korra. Her fingers grasped at nothing; Korra’s side of the bed was empty, just a small indentation indicating anyone had been laying there. For a brief moment, Kuvira wondered if she’d imagined Korra coming home with her the night before. She touched her mouth and remembered Korra kissing her slowly just before falling asleep together, and she knew she hadn’t made it up. But she was alone now. Sitting up quickly, she pushed her hair from her face and looked around, her stomach dropping. Korra must have left. Maybe things had just looked different for her in the light of day, now that she’d had time to think about it. Kuvira was just about to climb out of bed when she heard a quiet noise from the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Korra said, stepping around the corner, holding two mugs. 

Kuvira felt relief wash over her, then awe as she took in Korra’s appearance. Korra was wearing nothing but a paint stained t-shirt with her underwear and a pair of socks. Her hair was messy and she smiled softly at Kuvira as she sat on the edge of the bed, handing her a mug. Korra looked like the sun. 

“Good morning,” Kuvira said, her voice scratchy. 

She looked down into the mug as Korra asked, “Milk, no sugar, right?”

“Mm, right,” Kuvira said with a small smile as she took a sip. She found she was having a hard time meeting Korra’s eyes, so she kept her gaze trained down, staring at a crack in the corner of the room. 

“Hey,” Korra said, reaching out to touch Kuvira’s cheek. “You okay?”

Kuvira swallowed. “I thought you’d left,” she whispered, feeling stupid. 

Korra’s lips pulled down into something that wasn’t quite a frown, her eyebrows pulled together. “I wouldn’t just leave you,” she said, pressing her palm against Kuvira’s cheek.

Kuvira turned her face towards Korra’s hand, leaning into her gentle touch. “I wouldn’t blame you if you had.” 

Korra tilted Kuvira’s face up until their eyes met. “Kuvira, please don’t do that.”

Kuvira felt tears welling up in her eyes and she shut them, taking a deep breath. “I know I hurt you, Korra.”

Korra took a breath too and cupped her mug with both hands. “Yeah. You did.” Her voice was quiet, reserved, and a tear slipped down Kuvira’s cheek. “But it wasn’t anything I can’t and haven’t forgiven you for.” 

Kuvira couldn’t understand how easy it was for Korra to just forgive her. She wanted to but it didn’t make sense. She’d hurt Korra so badly. “Why though?” she asked, her voice a broken whisper. “I said horrible things to you.”

Korra leaned over and set her mug on the nightstand, then pressed her lips to Kuvira’s cheek softly, brushing her tears away with her thumb. “Because I know I’ve said hurtful things to people I care about when I was traumatized. God knows I spent plenty of time fighting with my parents and saying things I didn’t mean because I was angry and hurt.” 

She paused, her eyes sliding away for a second or two, then to where their hands lay together on the bed. “And because you are sorry.” 

Then Korra took Kuvira’s mug from her hands and set it on the nightstand with her own and looked her in the eyes and held her hands and said steadily, “And because I love you.”

The sound of Korra telling Kuvira the night before still rang in her mind and she could have died right then and there and been okay with that because at least she knew Korra loved her. But to hear her say it again, in the quiet light of day, holding her hand as if it was the most fragile, important thing in the world, made Kuvira’s world stop. Kuvira shut her eyes and leaned down, pressing her forehead to Korra’s knuckles. She breathed her in, smelling the warm scent of her skin. Korra withdrew one hand and lifted it to the back of Kuvira’s head, gently stroking her hair. Kuvira felt like crying and laughing

“I love you,” Korra repeated, unbidden, her fingers combing through Kuvira’s hair, scratching gently at the nape of her neck.

“Please say it again,” Kuvira said breathlessly.

Korra gently pulled Kuvira up.

“I love you,” Korra said, kissing her cheek. “I love you.” On and on she repeated it, kissing Kuvira’s nose and forehead and eyes, her jaw, her collarbone, her kisses slowing against her skin until Kuvira’s breaths became quiet gasps, her fingers gently curling into Korra’s hair. 

“I love you,” Kuvira echoed. 

She slid her hands against Korra’s back, touched the shallow valley of her spine between her shoulder blades, felt Korra’s muscles tighten as her palms pressed down her back through the thin fabric of her shirt. Korra moved her mouth to Kuvira’s, gently slanting their mouths together. Kuvira’s heart pounded in her chest. It felt like being kissed by Korra for the first time, all excitement and butterflies and it also felt heart-achingly familiar. She never wanted to kiss another person as long as she was alive and preferably well into the afterlife, whatever it had in store for her. She had felt this way the night before as they’d talked and kissed, trying to work out the knots of their relationship. They’d fallen asleep in the early morning, half dressed and snuggling, and Kuvira couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so safe.

Eventually Korra leaned up onto her knees and gently laid Kuvira down on the bed, their legs intertwined as she pressed her lips to Kuvira’s throat before moving back to her mouth. Their kissing grew more heated. Korra’s teeth grazed Kuvira’s throat. She felt reserved, keeping her hands firmly pressed to Korra’s back or sides, unwilling to push Korra past any point of comfort. 

Korra pulled back and looked at Kuvira. “We don’t have to do anything,” she said quietly. “If you’re not ready.” 

“I just… didn’t want to assume anything.” 

Korra smiled and leaned down to kiss Kuvira. “I want this. If you want it too, we can just see where it goes.” 

Kuvira stared up at her. She did want it. She’d missed Korra so much. Missed her smile and her laugh and the way she kissed and the taste of her skin and,  _ oh _ , she’d ached for her. She reached up and brushed Korra’s hair behind her ears, then pulled her head gently down and kissed her again. Her lips moved with a quiet insistence, parting Korra’s lips, gingerly tasting her mouth. Korra moaned into her mouth as their tongues met and Kuvira felt encouraged. She dragged the backs of her knuckles along Korra’s sides and Korra caught her wrist with one hand, pulling it between their bodies to press her palm against Korra’s breast. 

Kuvira’s breath hitched as she touched her, her fingers curling around the softness she felt and Korra pressed her hips close. Korra broke their kiss with a gasp and pulled the collar of Kuvira’s shirt away, tracing the lines of her throat with her lips and tongue, dragging it against the skin there before sucking gently, leaving a small red mark or two behind. She lifted briefly, eyeing her handiwork with a tiny smile, then ducked back down to continue her exploration. Kuvira arched beneath her, turned on and giddy about it and she felt Korra smile against her skin. She wanted more though, so Kuvira slid her hand up Korra’s shirt and palmed her naked breast. She heard Korra exhale quietly, a short blast of air breaking the seal between her mouth and Kuvira’s throat. 

In one swift move, Kuvira lifted her leg up and over, rolling Korra onto her back and pushing her shirt up her torso. Korra’s hands tangled in her hair as Kuvira kissed her way across Korra’s neck and down her chest, dragging her teeth against her sternum, biting the soft underside of her breasts, just tasting, tasting, tasting, everywhere and anywhere she could find a place to put her mouth. Korra wrapped her legs around Kurvira’s hips, pulling her close, grinding against her. Kuvira pressed her hand down the back of Korra’s thigh and along the soft curve of her ass, her fingers just brushing against the soft skin along the upper juncture of Korra’s thigh. Korra rolled her hips at a slight angle, almost pushing against Kuvira’s fingers and Kuvira smiled. 

Quickly, she moved her hand across Korra’s hips and down between her legs, then pushed Korra’s underwear to the side, slipping her fingers into the slick heat there. Korra mewled, dropping her leg to the side, giving Kuvira more purchase. Kuvira fingered her clit, dragging the pad of her finger against it in a feather light touch, and Korra started to gasp. She pushed her hips towards Kuvira’s hand. Kuvira lifted her fingers until Korra dropped her hips back down, a frustrated huff coming from her mouth. 

“Patience,” Kuvira whispered, smiling up at her. “What was it you said? It’s a virtue?”

Korra pushed her hand playfully against Kuvira’s face with a small laugh. “Fuck patience.”

Kuvira nuzzled into Korra’s neck and laughed, then pulled her up and tugged her t-shirt over her head. Korra did the same, gliding her fingertips along Kuvira’s skin as she removed her shirt. Then Korra lay back down and lifted her hips, pushing her underwear down her hips. Kuvira knelt above her and for a moment, just looked at her, smiling and blushing in the morning light.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kuvira murmured, bending to kiss Korra’s throat softly.

She pressed one hand between their bodies, down Korra’s torso, and touched Korra. Korra moaned quietly as Kuvira’s fingers moved between her legs. She smiled at the sound of Korra’s breathing as it picked up, the soft puffs of air that came from her mouth tickling Kuvira’s cheek. “You’re so wet.” 

“Whose fault is that?” Korra gasped as Kuvira slid a finger against her clit. 

Kuvira slid a finger inside of Korra and felt her arch off the bed, their bodies pressing together. “I take full responsibility,” Kuvira said. 

Then she slid a second finger in and Korra cried out, wrapping her arms around Kuvira’s shoulders and she pressed her face against her neck, trembling slightly. Kuvira slid her fingers in and out, gently crooking them, and Korra writhed, rolling her hips closer, her nails digging into Kuvira’s back. Time fell away as Kuvira hovered over Korra, losing herself in the feel of Korra’s body, how she tasted, the way Korra’s leg fit so perfectly when she wrapped it around her hip. She wanted to stay here forever, making Korra feel this good, showing her how she felt with her hands and lips and tongue. 

“Kuvira,” Korra whispered, her breath hot against Kuvira’s skin. “I love you.” 

Kuvira shivered. “I love you,” she whispered in return, pressing her lips to Korra’s temple. 

When Korra came, Kuvira held her close with one arm, feeling her body shake and listening to Korra whisper her name, over and over again. Korra twisted beneath her, arching closer, tensing everywhere. Her skin grew sweatslicked and flushed, her breath coming in pants, and still Kuvira pumped her fingers into her, until Korra collapsed onto the bed and her fingers dropped from Kuvira’s shoulder to her wrist and she held her hand still between their bodies. 

Kuvira pulled her hand from Korra’s legs and rolled to the side. Korra snuggled in close, tucking her head beneath Kuvira’s chin, and breathed deeply. They lay quiet for a long while, just holding one another. Eventually, Korra slid her hand down Kuvira’s side and between her legs. Kuvira gently clasped her wrist and lifted it, pressing a kiss to Korra’s palm.

“I’m good, actually.”

Korra looked up at her. “You sure?” 

Kuvira nodded. “Yeah. I just really wanted to touch you.” She bent her head and kissed Korra deeply, pulling away after a few moments with a quiet sigh. “I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you, too,” Korra replied quietly. After a beat, Korra continued. “This month was really hard.” Kuvira nodded, her cheek brushing Korra’s hair. “But it wasn’t all bad.”

Kuvira glanced down at Korra. “What do you mean?”

Korra laughed quietly. “Well, the break up thing sucked. But… I started climbing again.”

Kuvira pulled back to look at her better, a smile stretching across her face. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Korra said with a smile of her own. “I went to the gym you took me to and met someone who was looking for a partner and she’s really cool. We’ve climbed together like five times since then. Her name is P’li.” She paused and then said shyly, “I told her about you.”

Kuvira groaned quietly. “Oh boy.”

“Nothing bad,” Korra laughed. “Well, I told her I thought we’d broken up but otherwise we just talked about how you were actually a really good climbing partner.”

“Was I?” Kuvira asked, incredulous.

Korra nodded. “Yeah, you were. You really kept me safe.”

Kuvira bit her lip and swallowed the guilt away, reminding herself that Korra had freely forgiven her for everything that happened. “I’ll always try to keep you safe.” 

“I know.”

They fell silent again and after a few minutes, Kuvira felt Korra’s breathing grow slow and steady, her legs twitching just a bit, a sure sign that she was about to fall asleep. She wrapped her arm more closely around Korra’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and Korra sighed softly. 

“You can sleep,” Kuvira said softly.

“Mmmm,” Korra mumbled, shaking her head. “Noooo. I want to stay awake with you.”

Kuvira laughed. “We have plenty of time ahead of us. Go ahead and rest.” 

Korra wiggled around a little, making grumpy sounds, and Kuvira laughed again. “You sleep, too,” Korra said.

“Tell you what. I’ll lay here with you and if I fall asleep, I fall asleep. But if not, I’ll be here when you wake up, okay?” 

Korra pursed her lips and looked up at Kuvira with one eye. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Korra fell asleep quickly after that, her body still and her breath steady and Kuvira just lay next to her, studying her for a long while. Then she carefully climbed from the bed, tucking a blanket around Korra’s torso, and moved to her closet. She pulled out an extra easel and canvas and settled in to paint. Late morning slid into early afternoon before Korra began to stir and by then, Kuvira was putting the last few touches on her painting. 

“Hi,” Korra said sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her hair was mussed, her cheeks rosy from sleep, and she squeezed her eyes shut a couple of times as if to wake herself up a little better.

Kuvira leaned down to kiss her cheek as she walked past her on her way to the kitchen, brushes in hand. “Hello to you, sleepyhead.”

She began washing her brushes and heard the creak of the bed frame as Korra stood up. Korra made a soft noise and Kuvira turned to look over her shoulder at her. She was standing in front of the easel with a hand pressed over her mouth. Kuvira smiled as she dried her hands, then walked over to stand behind Korra. 

“You like it?” she asked, pressing a kiss to Korra’s shoulder.

Korra turned and Kuvira saw she was crying. “I really like it,” she said, her voice trembling. “It’s really romantic of you.”

Kuvira pulled Korra into a hug and held her as she studied the painting. It had turned out pretty perfect; just a simple portrait of Korra, stretched out in bed, sleep rumpled and beautiful. 

“I had a really good subject,” Kuvira said into Korra’s hair. 

“Goddammit. You’re really good at this romance stuff,” Korra said sniffling and pulling away to wipe her face before looking at the painting again. 

Kuvira shrugged. “I guess it just helps to have a really great, beautiful girlfriend.”

Korra smiled, her crooked grin stretching out across her face. “Girlfriend?” she echoed, elbowing Kuvira lightly. 

“Yes,” Kuvira said with a small laugh. “Girlfriend. Is that okay with you?”

Korra tapped her chin and looked thoughtful. After a moment, she answered. “Yes. Yes it is.” 

Afternoon settled into the evening and they sat and talked and kissed and Kuvira made Korra come a couple more times before they ordered Wong’s and made their way up to the roof to catch the last bits of sunset while they ate. Kuvira watched Korra talking about her climbing adventures and couldn’t help but smile. These last few years of living alone and feeling afraid of everyone who crossed her path felt like nothing in the face of the future she saw ahead of her. She could paint again, her apartment felt warm, her heart full of everything that made Korra who she was. She was finally home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's all there was, folks... at least for now.
> 
> I've fallen in love with their story and want to share more with you so I have several one shots and mini-chapters left to be written and posted about Korra and Kuvira, Bolin and Opal, and even Asami and James (I know you guys love to hate her as much as I do). So stay tuned because I'll be posting them as part of a series along with this fic. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read and commented and messaged me on Tumblr, Instagram and Tiktok to talk about this story. It gave me motivation to keep going when it was hard to write and I just couldn't have done it without all of you lovely readers. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr (same username) if you want to chat at all, if you have questions, or just to be friends! ❤️


End file.
